Zeo Rangers New Beginnings
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Jason now has all the Golden Powers but how will he react when he finds out the real reason why his body isn't rejecting the powers. Please review on the story
1. A Zeo Beginning Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This is a continuation of my last three stories so read them before you read this one.

**A Zeo Beginning Part1**

Outside the Command Centre the rangers, Billy and Tanya were running through the ruins of the Command Centre. For just a few moments ago everything in there lives changed.

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile in the Command Center Goldar and Rito teleported in.

"Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Goldar Rito. I order you too leave." Zordon said

"We were just on our way out." Goldar said

"Yeah and with the Zeo Crystal." Rito said as Goldar picked it up.

The two teleported out. Just then the Rangers and Billy teleported in.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Rito and Goldar took the Zeo Crystal." Alpha said

"Oh no." Kat said

Just then the device went off and the Command Center started blowing up.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Rito and Goldar must have planted a detonation device right under the Command Centre." Jason said

"Rangers you must evacuate." Zordon said

"We can't leave you." Adam said

"We have no choice." Jason said

"But…" Billy started

"No buts about it we have to leave." Jason said

Jason then pressed the teleportation and the five rangers, Billy and Tanya teleported out of the Command Centre. Outside the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down and watched the Command Centre blow up.

(End Flash back)

But little did the Rangers know that a more evil threat was about to threaten the planet. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. Rita and Zedd were celebrating when Finster walked in.

"Lord Zedd Empress Rita." Finster said

"What is it dog breath can you see were busy." Rita said

Just then the palace got attacked.

"What's going on?" Rita asked

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Finster said

"Better take a look." Rita said

Rita then walked up to her telescope and looked through.

"Zeddy." Rita said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"I think we're in trouble." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. The Rangers, Billy and Tanya were sitting around.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rocky asked

"Yeah we just gained the Zeo Crystal now it's gone." Kat said

Just then Adam noticed something.

"Hey guys what's that?" Adam asked

"Can it be?" Billy asked

"Let's take a look." Tommy said

The Rangers, Billy and Tanya all started digging from where that light was coming from. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle it was still getting attacked

"The Machine Empire not what we needed right now." Zedd said

"We have to evacuate immediately." Finster said

"Hurry Baboo before King Mondo turns us into wrenches." Squatt said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire. King Mondo, Queen Machine, Prince Sprocket, Clank and Orbis all looked on.

"Your majesty the attack on Zedd's Castle is going as planned." Clank said

"Good make sure they are destroyed." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle it was empty and had a for sale sign. Meanwhile on the moon Zedd, Rita and the rest of them walked out.

"I hate leaving in a hurry." Rita said

"We have to reach Serpentera before it's too late." Zedd said

"What about Goldar and Rito?" Baboo asked

"They must have failed and we don't have time to send a forwarding address." Rita said

"Let's get moving." Finster said

Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre the rangers found the Zeo Crystal.

"No way." Rocky said

"Goldar and Rito must have dropped it." Jason said

"This is great." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on the Moon Zedd, Rita and the rest were heading towards Serpentera.

"We better hurry." Rita said

"Yes before the attacks start up again." Zedd said

"One question where are we going?" Baboo asked

"We better think of a place." Zedd said

"I'm calling my father." Rita said

"Oh no I'm not staying with your father." Zedd said

"Well its better then here." Rita said

"Fine let's go you can call him when we get to Serpentera." Zedd said

Meanwhile outside the Command Centre Jason picked up the Zeo Crystal.

"Wow." Rocky said

"I can't believe it's still intact." Adam said

"Jason you better put it down no telling what affect the explosion had on it." Billy said

"Good idea." Jason said

Jason put the Zeo Crystal down then it shone brightly then circled the Rangers and trapped there feet to the ground. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"We're almost there. I hope your father's home." Zedd said

"Same here." Rita said

"We better hurry before they start to attack again." Finster said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Your highness the attack is going according to plan." Clank said

"Good make sure you finish them off." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre the ground the rangers were on started to sink.

"We better jump off." Adam said

"I can't move my feet." Tanya said

"Same here." Jason said

Just then the ground went deeper and deeper until it disappeared. Then the rangers, Billy and Tanya started to fall. Jason flipped over to his feet. Under the Command Centre Jason landed on his feet while everyone else landed on boxes.

"You ok?" Jason asked while helping Tanya up.

"Yeah." Tanya said

"Where are we?" Kat asked

"I'd say under the Command Centre." Jason said

The rangers, Tanya and Billy walked off. Just then everything started to shake. Back outside the Command Centre the building was rebuilding itself. Meanwhile in the City Goldar and Rito were lost and had no memory.

"We need to find a place to stay." Rito said

"Come on let's go find one." Goldar said

Meanwhile at Skull's garage Skull walked a blindfolded Bulk into the room. then lifted off a blanket and pulled off Bulk's blindfold and Bulk saw a Motorbike.

"What do you think?" Skull asked

"What are you crazy?" Bulk asked

"Come on Bulk think about it we can patrol even better now when we fix this baby up." Skull said

"Yeah not bad come on let's get to work." Bulk said

Meanwhile back on the moon the attacks started up again.

"Not again." Rita said

"You know King Mondo he's ruthless." Zedd said

"Let's hurry before we're all fried." Finster said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre the Rangers, Tanya and Billy were walking along when they heard something.

"That sounded like Alpha." Billy said

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"That's Alpha alright." Jason said

So the seven teens kept walking. Meanwhile back on the moon the attacks were still going strong.

"We have to go faster. Zedd said

"This isn't fair we just destroyed the Command Centre and now we have to leave." Rita said

"Life's not fair." Baboo said

"Let's keep moving." Zedd said

Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre the building finished rebuilding itself. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"Hey the shaking stopped." Tommy said

"What was that about anyway?" Rocky asked

"I wouldn't have a clue." Jason said

"Rangers step through the vortex." Alpha said

"Vortex?" The Rangers, Tanya and Billy asked

The Rangers walked up to a door and it opened up reviling the Vortex. Jason walked up and put his hand in then pulled it out.

"How does it feel?" Tanya asked

"Really weird but cool at the same time." Jason said

"Rangers please step through the Vortex." Alpha said

Jason then walked through the Vortex followed by Billy, Adam, Tanya, Katherine, Tommy and Rocky being pulled in by the collar by Tommy. Inside the Power Chamber the vortex disappeared and the rangers, Tanya and Billy looked around.

"Where are we?" Tanya asked

"It's the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Now this place is amazing." Billy said

"I know hey look five colored energy tubes." Jason said

"Cool Red, Black, Yellow, Blue and Pink." Tommy said

"Awesome." Rocky said

Just then they all heard something and saw Alpha walk up.

"Hello Rangers welcome home." Alpha said

"Alpha." Kat said

"What is this place Alpha?" Rocky asked

"Like Jason said it's the Power Chamber." Alpha said

"This is amazing." Jason said

"Where's Zordon?" Kat asked

"I'm sure he'll pop up." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Sire Rita and Zedd are still fleeing for there lives." Clank said

"Good they should know by now that I'm in charge." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Now no one will stop us from conquering this planet." King Mondo said

End of a Zeo Beginning Part1


	2. A Zeo Beginning Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Zeo Beginning Part2**

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers, Tanya and Billy were all still in awe about the new Power Chamber.

"So Alpha where's Zordon?" Rocky asked

"Here I am Rangers." Zordon said showing up

"Zordon." The Seven Teens said

"How do you like our little surprise?" Zordon asked

"It's great." Jason said

"Tanya I am sorry that you have a hard time getting used to your surroundings." Zordon said

"It's different I'll tell you that." Tanya said

"Before we continue Rangers I must tell you that an evil force has appeared in our galaxy." Zordon said

"You mean Rita and Zedd?" Tanya asked

"I wish it were that simple no now you face the Machine Empire." Zordon said

The seven teens looked at each other. Meanwhile back on the Moon Rita and Zedd were still being attacked as they neared Serpentera.

"Come on we're almost there." Zedd said

"I hope so." Rita said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Clank you missed them." King Mondo said

"I'm sorry sire but there nearly gone so you won't have to worry about them." Clank said

"Good make sure they don't interfere." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back inside Skull's Garage. Bulk and Skull were working on the motorbike when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in already." Bulk said

Just then Rito and Goldar walked in and then tapped Bulk and Skull on the shoulders. Bulk and Skull looked then screamed causing Goldar and Rito to scream then all four rammed into each other knocking all of them out. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Machine Empire?" Kat asked

"Yes Rangers." Zordon said

"Who are they?" Billy asked

"And where did they come from?" Rocky asked

"Guys I'm sure Zordon will give us answers in time but more importantly who runs the Machine Empire?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw King Mondo, Queen Machinea, Prince Sprocket, Clank and Orbis.

"This is King Mondo and his wife Queen Machinea along with there son Prince Sprocket and henchmen Clank and Orbis. They make up the leadership of the Machine Empire." Zordon said

"What are those?" Rocky asked as the Viewing Globe showed the rangers, cogs

"Those are Cogs. King Mondo's fighting Army." Zordon said

"I can't believe Rita and Zedd are going to put up with this." Kat said

"Rita and Zedd are no match for the machine Empire and are running away fearing for there very lives." Alpha said

"Rita and Zedd gone?" Adam asked

"That means we can't underestimate this King Mondo if even Zedd and Rita fear him." Jason said

"Correct Jason." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on the moon Zedd and Rita made it to Serpentera.

"Come on let's get out of here." Zedd said

"I agree." Rita said

So the two villains and there minions walked off. Meanwhile back at Skull's Garage. Rito woke Bulk and Skull up.

"What do you want?" Bulk asked

"We want a home." Rito said

"We'll do anything." Goldar said

"Anything?" Skull asked

"Oh ho." Goldar and Rito said

Meanwhile inside Serpentera. Rita walked up to Zedd.

"Dad said he'd leave us a key." Rita said

"Oh goodie." Zedd said

"Don't worry Zedd we'll get that Machine Empire back." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Zordon is there anyway we can fight those things?" Tommy asked

"What about using the Zeo Crystal as basis for your new powers?" Jason asked

"But there are only five pieces to the Zeo Crystal." Adam said

"I'll step down as a Ranger after all you five quested for your pieces and Aisha gave hers to Tanya." Billy said

"He's right and I have a feeling it might not be Billy's time to return as a Ranger yet." Jason said

"So Tanya you are going to be a Power Ranger." Billy said

"Wow." Tanya said

"We better get started." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now that Rita and Zedd are gone let's attack the planet first up Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Good idea." Queen Machine said

"Daddy can I give the orders?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Of course my son." King Mondo said

"Goodie." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back inside Skull's Garage Rito and Goldar were cleaning up the place.

"This is the life." Skull said

"You said it." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the four Rangers and Tanya were standing in front of Five Zeonizers.

"These are your Zeonizers these contain your powers they are worn on your wrists protect them like you have your power coins." Zordon said

Each Ranger picked up there Zeonizer and stepped back. Then Zordon made the Zeo Crystal appear.

"Thanks to your hard work we now have a power strong enough to fight King Mondo." Zordon said

Just then the Five Zeo Crystals floated over the Rangers heads Lighting Kat in a Pink light, Tanya in a Yellow light, Rocky in a Blue light, Adam in a Green light and Tommy in a Red Light. While Jason and Billy looked on.

"Katherine from this day forward you shall be known as Zeo Ranger One Pink." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo One helmet floated down onto Katherine's head and transformed Kat into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Tanya you shall be known as Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Two helmet floated down onto Tanya's head and transformed Tanya into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"For the rest of you. Your Sub Zeo Crystals have given you new colors. Rocky you are now Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Three helmet floated down onto Rocky's head and transformed Rocky into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"Adam you are now known as Zeo Ranger Four Green." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Four helmet floated down onto Adam's head and transformed Adam into the Green Zeo Ranger.

"And Tommy you are now Zeo Ranger Five Red." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Five helmet floated down onto Tommy's head and transformed Tommy into the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Now Rangers you are now Power Rangers Zeo the new force against Evil." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Crystals floated down and powered up the rangers. The Rangers then took off there helmets.

"Well how do you feel?" Jason asked

"Amazing." Tommy said

"I feel reenergized." Adam said

"Jason I'll work on a special Communicator for you so you can check on your Gold Ranger energy levels." Billy said

"Thanks bro." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire the planet is completely defenseless." Clank said

"Good now start the attack." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the new Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"King Mondo is attacking." Zordon said

"Jason your powers are at full you can help them in there first fight." Billy said

"You guys ready?" Jason asked as he made his Zeonizers appear.

"Ready." The other five Rangers said

"Power Rangers Zeo." All Six Rangers said connecting there two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Meanwhile at the Quarry the cogs were looking around.

"Something is not right I sense an intrusion." One of the Cogs said

Just then the Six Zeo Rangers showed up.

"Hey Cogs you better tell King Mondo if its s fight he wants it's a fight he'll get." Jason said

"Let's take then down." Rocky said

The Six Zeo Rangers jumped down and started fighting the Cogs. Tommy, Kat, Adam and Rocky had no problem handling the Cogs. Tanya had a little trouble until Jason showed up and kicked the cogs down.

"Need some help?" Jason asked

"Yes thanks." Tanya said

Jason helped Tanya take down the Cogs. Then the Cogs ran off.

"Yeah way to go guys." Jason said

"Power Rangers Zeo." All Six Zeo Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"So the Earth isn't as defenseless as it would appear." King Mondo said

"Yes dear. But do the Rangers worry you?" Queen Machinea asked

"Of course not my dear. It's about time we had a formidable foe." King Mondo said

"Yes our journey to galactic domination has been rather boring." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in Skull's garage Rito and Goldar were fanning Bulk and Skull.

"I could get used to this." Bulk said

"You said it." Skull said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Rocky now back dressed in Blue, Tommy now back dressed in Red, Adam now dressed in Green, Jason now dressed in Black And Billy all walked up to a table.

"Man those cogs were brutal." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm actually going to miss the Tengas." Rocky said

"You'll get over it." Jason said

Just then Katherine now in new pink clothes and Tanya now dressed in a Yellow top and Black pants walked up.

"Hey how did things go with your parents?" Jason asked

"Great and we got Tanya enrolled at Angel Grove High." Kat said

"That's great." Billy said

"Yeah but it's a pity you won't be fighting along side us all the time." Adam said

"Hey I'll still be helping out but in a different way." Jason said

"And you still have your other three Powers if we really need your help." Tommy said

"Well to a new beginning." Jason said putting his hand in the centre.

"To a new beginning." The other Rangers and Billy said

End of a Zeo Beginning Part2


	3. The Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Tanya is the new Yellow Ranger, Rocky is now the Blue Ranger again, Adam is now the Green Ranger, Tommy is now the Red Ranger again and Jason is now the Gold Ranger.

**The Shooting Star**

In the Skies above Angel Grove. Air Force pilots were flying around when they saw Quadrafighters.

"What are those things?" One Pilot asked

"I have no idea." The other Pilot said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Katherine walked up to Tommy, Jason and Tanya who were studying in the new Study hall.

"Wow they really improved the study hall." Kat said

"Yeah it's great." Tommy said

"It's nice." Tanya said

"So Tanya how do you like Angel Grove so far?" Tommy asked

"It's great but…" Tanya started

"Still feel like the new girl in school." Jason finished

"Yeah." Tanya said

"It'll pass trust me I felt like the new kid in school for the first week but after that you'll fit in perfectly." Jason said

"He's right it didn't take me long to fit in." Kat said

"I guess your right. By the way Jason is it true that you have a Wolf Soul I've been meaning to ask but you were busy." Tanya said

Jason's eyes went from human to wolf and back again.

"Wow." Tanya said

"Yeah so far this is the only school that I've stayed in." Jason said

"I guess with all the monster attacks your wolf eyes seem normal." Kat said

"True. Either that or there afraid of what I might do to them." Jason said

"I'll take option 2." Tommy joked

Jason and Tommy laughed but Kat and Tanya just looked at them strange.

"We'll tell you later." Jason said

"Ok." Kat said

Just then a guy named Shawn showed up now Shawn was captain of the baseball team.

"Hey Tanya." Shawn said

"Hey Shawn. Oh these are my friends Tommy, Jason and my best friend Kat. Tanya said

"Nice to meet you all." Shawn said

"Hi." Kat and Tommy said

"Nice to see you again Shawn." Jason said

"Well hello Jason." Shawn said

"You two know each other?" Tanya asked

"Yeah his friend Zack tried out for the Baseball team but didn't make the cut." Shawn said

Tommy looked at Jason but Jason had no anger or malice in his eyes which shocked Tommy.

"Well at least he made the football team." Jason said

"So true." Tommy said

"I'll be at our table ok?" Shawn asked

"Ok." Tanya said

Shawn then walked off. Jason stood up and packed up his books.

"You ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah but I need to go make a call. I can't believe he's back." Jason said walking off.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked

"I have no idea but Jason's learned how to hide his anger." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and walked up to Billy.

"Hey Jase." Billy said

"Hey." Jason said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Shawn's back." Jason said

"Oh your kidding me the same one that got Zack kicked off the baseball team." Billy said

"The same one." Jason said

"Well anyway the Zords are ready." Billy said

"Good the others are going to need them." Jason said

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Alpha asked

"Huh free lesson I thought I might come up here to see how the Zords were coming along." Jason said

"Just one question why are we hiding them in the mountains outside of Angel Grove?" Billy asked

"Simple it's a big enough Area and hopefully King Mondo won't be able to find them through his scanners." Jason said

"Correct now Jason you better head back to School." Zordon said

"Right I have some things to take care of." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Ha does Zordon really think he can hide those Zords in the mountains." King Mondo said

"So what are you going to do?" Queen Machinea asked

"Simple. Send the cogs to destroy them." King Mondo said

Meanwhile inside Skull's Garage Rito and Goldar were still dusting the place.

"Hey Skull what do you say we take the motorbike for a test drive." Bulk said

"Let's go." Skull said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull were driving along when the Motorbike stopped. Just then the Cogs showed up. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Aye, aye, aye. The Cogs are attacking Bulk and Skull." Alpha said

"That's not all there also near the Zord holding bay." Billy said

"Billy you must contact the Rangers at once." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Tanya sat down next to Shawn.

"You ready to study?" Tanya asked

"Who needs to study when you already have the answers?" Shawn asked

"What?" Tanya asked

Shawn then pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Tanya.

"These are the answers to the Algebra test." Tanya said

"Yeah I know." Shawn said

"Shawn this is cheating." Tanya said

"It's my only option." Shawn said not noticing Jason had walked up.

"It's not your only option it's the option you want." Jason said

"But out." Shawn said

"You haven't changed your still the same person I met three years ago." Jason said

"Oh you still sore after Zack didn't make the team?" Shawn asked

"You know as well as I do that Zack made the team he was a better baseball player then you ever were and you hated it. So you sucked up to the coach saying that Zack wasn't there for practice." Jason said

"Whatever Baseball is my life and I am determined to play no matter what it takes." Shawn said

Shawn grabbed the piece of Paper and walked off. Jason then sat down

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Is it true that he got your friend kicked off the Baseball team because he was better at Baseball?" Tanya asked

"Yeah it happened three years ago and that really hurt Zack." Jason said

"I guess when it comes to your friends they always come first." Tanya said

"Hey you're my friend too that puts you in that category." Jason said

"Thanks. Oh Aisha told me that you have some amazing pictures of animals can I see them?" Tanya asked

"Of course." Jason said pulling out his Sketch books.

Tanya and Jason looked at the books and talked. Meanwhile back on the road the cogs walked away from Bulk and Skull.

"Huh I wonder what those things were." Bulk asked

"I have no idea." Skull said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jason's Communicator beeped so Jason and Tanya packed up there stuff and walked off to a secluded corner.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers the cogs are heading to the Zord holding bay you have to stop them the others are already there." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tanya said

Jason then flipped up his Communicator to revile a Power reader.

"My powers are low you help the others I'll head to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Right." Tanya said

Jason then teleported off.

"It's Morphin time." Tanya said

Tanya then twirled her wrists and made the Zeonizers appear then moved her arms and connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

In the Mountains Tanya appeared and kicked down a Cog.

"I'm here to help." Tanya said

"Good where's Jason?" Tommy asked

"His powers were low." Tanya said

"OK now let's get these metal heads." Tommy said

The five Zeo Rangers started fighting the cogs. Then the Cogs ran off.

"Great we showed them." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Those Cogs are useless." King Mondo said

"What are you going to do dear?" Queen Machinea asked

"Simple I'll send down Staroid." King Mondo said

"Perfect." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at the batting Cage. Tanya walked up to Shawn.

"Why?" Tanya asked

"Why what?" Shawn asked

"Why did you get a better player for the team kicked off?" Tanya asked

"Because I would have lost my place on the team." Shawn said

"What's more Important the team or your ego?" Tanya asked

Shawn didn't face her.

"I thought so. See you around Shawn." Tanya said

Tanya walked off. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Clank is Staroid ready to go?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire all ready and waiting." Clank said

"Good now send him down along with a platoon of Quadrafighters to destroy those Zeo Zords." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile at the youth Centre Tanya walked in as Tommy and Adam were showing off there moves while Rocky and Katherine watched. Tommy and Adam stopped sparring.

"What's up?" Adam asked

"I've got a problem." Tanya said

"Can we do anything to help?" Rocky asked

Before Tanya could answer. Tommy's communicator beeped. The five teens walked off to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported off. Back inside the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"Behold the Viewing globe." Zordon said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Tanya asked

"Staroid one of Mondo's Monsters." Jason said

"And what are those?" Rocky asked

"Those are Quadrafighters." Zordon said

"There heading straight for the Zord holding bay." Jason said

"We have to stop them." Rocky said

"Well your new Zeo Zords are on line and this is the perfect time to see if they work." Jason said

"You said it I was hoping we could test them first but it looks like we ran out of time." Billy said

"Rangers I need you to listen. The Zords you are about to control are just machines and only machines don't ever forget your human attributes." Zordon said

"What do you mean?" Kat asked

"He means your heart." Jason said

"Correct your emotions and feelings." Zordon said

"So what are these Zords?" Rocky asked

"Katherine and Tanya I am placing the Zeo Zords entire arsenal in your hands as you will control Zeo Zords one and two." Zordon said

Kat and Tanya nodded.

"Rocky and Adam you will control the driving force of the Zeo Zords. Rocky your Zeo Zord s powered by the mystical power of the sphinx and Adam your Zeo Zord is powered by Taurus the bull." Zordon said

Rocky and Adam nodded

"And Tommy your Zeo Zord is powered by the Phoenix." Zordon said

Tommy nodded.

"You guys better get going." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then moved there arms and connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat said

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya said

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky said

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam said

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy said

In the Mountains the rangers hopped into there Zords.

"Zeo Zord One Power up." Kat said

"Zeo Zord Two Power up." Tanya said

"Zeo Zord Three Power up." Rocky said

"Zeo Zord Four Power up." Adam said

"Zeo Zord Five Power up." Tommy said

The Zords then moved out of eth Zeo Holding bay and started attacking the Qaudrafighters. Tommy then got shot down and tangled in the electric wires.

"I'm stuck." Tommy said

Just then Staroid showed up and attacked in its ball form.

"Our Zords can't scratch that thing. Adam said

"What are we going to do? Tanya asked

"Tommy, use your Zeonizer Crystal to activate the Zeo Megazord Transformation. Jason said

"Got it you guys ready? Tommy asked

"Ready. The other four Rangers said

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Tommy said as he placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Adam said as he placed the Zeonzer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Rocky said as he placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Tanya said as she placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Kat said as she placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord Transformation." Tommy said

Just then the guns on top of Zeo Zords One and Two came off and then Zeo Zord four became legs while Zeo Zord three becoming the Arms and Body. Then the foru Zords combined together then Tommy's Zord combined with Rocky's and became the head and then the Zeo Megazord helmet landed on the head.

"Zeo Megazord Power Up." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Megazord attacked the ball and Staroid transformed into his true form.

"Zeo Power Sword now." Tommy said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared. Then the Zeo Megazord struck Staroid and Staroid fell to pieces.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"Guys you have to destroy Staroid's Core." Jason said

"On it." Tommy said

"Zeo Power Sword Power Up." All Five rangers said

Just then the Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Staroid's core causing Staroid to blow up. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Those rangers are more resourceful then I thought." King Mondo said

"Don't worry dear we'll get them next time." Queen Machinea said

"You are correct." King Mondo said

Later back at Angel Grove High Tanya was studying when Shawn showed up.

"Hey Tanya." Shawn said

"Hey." Tanya said

"Listen sorry I was such a jerk before." Shawn said

Tanya said nothing.

"But I returned the answers to Mr. Chaplin." Shawn said

"You did." Tanya said

"Yeah so can you help me study?" Shawn asked

"Sure I can." Tanya said

Tanya and Shawn walked over to there table and started studying. While Jason and Billy looked on.

"Why do I have a feeling Shawn is going to blow his relationship with Tanya?" Billy asked

"Because he can't keep his big mouth shut." Jason said

"Come on I'll buy you a drink." Billy said

"You're on." Jason said.

The two walked off while Tanya kept on studying with Shawn.

End of the Shooting Star.


	4. Target Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Target Rangers**

At the Angel Grove Dump the Cogs were working on King Mondo's newest Robot Silo.

"King Mondo will be so pleased." One of the Cogs said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire King Mondo was watching the cogs.

"Good now that the Cogs have nearly finished my newest monster I can move on with my plan." King Mondo said

"Yes darling but what are you doing to Clank and Orbis?" Queen Machinea asked

"I'm giving them upgrades so that Orbis can make my monsters grow." King Mondo said

"Excellent Darling." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Rocky and a female named Jenny were working on there science project a computer game.

"There's something not quite right about this." Jenny said

"What about when your hit points are down under 15 you have to answer a question and if you get it right your health goes back up but if you get it wrong you lose." Rocky said

"Perfect ok let's try it." Jenny said

"Great." Rocky said

Meanwhile back at the Dump. Bulk and Skull walked up with Lt. Stone.

"Now I want you two to stand guard someone seems to be taking parts." Lt. Stone said

"Yes Sir." Bulk and Skull said

"I knew I could count on you two." Lt. Stone said

Lt. Stone walked off.

"Yeah right as if anything happens here." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Jenny and Rocky were still working on there computer project.

"Yes it worked." Jenny said

"Good well I have to get going." Rocky said

"Oh can you look after the password?" Jenny asked

"Sure thing." Rocky said

Jenny gave Rocky the password for the Computer project and he left. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect I'll send the Cogs to get the password for the Zeo Blue's Computer project." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the City Rocky and Adam were walking along.

"You really don't like Jenny?" Adam asked

"I'm telling you all she thinks about is that computer project." Rocky said

"Or you're just not interested because your heart belongs to someone else." Adam said

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked

Before Adam could answer the Cogs showed up.

"Looks like we have something else to take care of." Adam said

"Let's do it." Rocky said

The two flipped over the Cogs and Rocky placed his bag behind the bush.

"It's Morphin Time." Rocky said

The two boys made there Zeonizers appear and then they placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky said

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam said

The two Rangers started fighting the Cogs one of the Cogs grabbed Rocky's bag and teleported away. Then the other Cogs disappeared and the two Rangers ran up to where Rocky's bag was.

"Oh no they took my back pack." Rocky said

"Why would they want to take your back pack?" Adam asked

"I don't know but the password to the Computer project was in there." Rocky aid

"Strange." Adam said

"You said it." Rocky said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the Cog showed up and typed in the password and then downloaded the Data. Then pulled out the floppy Disc and then teleported away. Back at the Junk Yard the Cog teleported in and threw Rocky's bag away and then placed the floppy disc into Silo then teleported away. Silo then activated and started to move.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Have you seen the Power Rangers?" Silo asked Bulk and Skull.

The two then ran off screaming after seeing Silo. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Jason walked in.

"So how do the Battle Helmets look?" Jason asked cleaning his hands

"Great I wish we had these back in the old days." Billy said

"Yeah it's a pity you had to get by with Bows and Arrows." Alpha said

"Very funny Alpha." Billy said

"Alpha, you better contact the Rangers. Mondo's newest monster is in the mountains." Jason said

"How do…?" Billy started to ask but was cut off by the Alarm.

"You are correct Jason. Mondo's newest monster Silo is in the Mountains." Zordon said

"How did you know that?" Billy asked

"Wolf soul ever since I gained this half of the Arrowhead my wolf senses have become stronger." Jason said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Rocky and Adam now un-morphed walked in and up to Tommy who was teaching Tanya and Katherine karate.

"What happened to you two?" Tommy asked

"We got attacked by Cogs." Adam said

"Yeah and they took my back pack with had the password for my computer project." Rocky said

"Why would Mondo want that?" Tanya asked

Before anyone could say anything Tommy's Communicator beeped. So the five teens walked over to the Lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, Mondo has sent a monster to the mountains." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then they connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

In the Mountains the Rangers showed up. Then they saw King Mondo and Slio.

"Hello Rangers I'd like to introduce you to my newest Monster Silo." King Mondo said

"What are you to Mondo?" Tommy asked

"You'll see Rangers." Mondo said

The Rangers were then attacked by Silo.

"Now Clank you and Orbis ready?" Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Ok Silo it's time for you to grow." Mondo said

"Around and around and away we go." Clank said before he threw Orbis towards Silo.

"Ready to grow Silo." Orbis said

Just then Orbis made Silo grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Rangers said

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord. Silo then attacked the Zeo Megazord. Then Silo chained the Zeo Megazord up

"Question Rangers. How hot is the Sun?" Silo asked

"Good question Silo why don't you let them find out." Mondo said

Just then Silo lifted the Rangers up and took them off into space. Out in Space Silo was pulling the Zeo Megazord further to the sun.

"Goodbye Rangers." Silo said

Silo then got the chains to let go of the Zeo Megazord.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Guys don't give up yet." Jason said

"But what can we do?" Tommy asked

"Adam and Tanya this is your moment to shine. Adam I need you to activated Zeo Battle helmet Four which can distort Gravity then Tanya I need you to activate Zeo Battle helmet to which uses Jet power." Jason said

"On it." Adam said

"Got it." Tanya said

Meanwhile back out in space Adam and Tommy switched places.

"Activating Zeo Battle Helmet Four." Adam said

Just then the helmet changed to Zeo Battle Helmet Four on the Zeo Megazord and then Adam got it to distort gravity then Adam and Tommy switched back then Tanya and Tommy switched places.

"Activating Zeo Battle Helmet Two." Tanya said

Just then the helmet changed to Zeo Battle Helmet Two on the Zeo Megazord and then Tanya activated the jet Power and they flew away from the Sun.

"Yeah it worked." Tommy said

"Great now when you get back to Earth use Zeo Battle Helmet one that uses Cannon Power. Then Zeo Battle helmet three uses Pyramid power. Then use Zeo Battle Helmet Five which is mainly the Warrior mode." Jason said

"Got it." The Five Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers returned with there Zeo Megazord wearing Zeo Battle Helmet One.

"Hey Silo we're back." Rocky said

"And it's time for some Cannon power." Kat said

Kat then got the Cannon to fire. Just then Rocky, Tommy and Kat switched places so Rocky was now in the front seat.

"Activating Zeo Three Battle Helmet." Rocky said

Just then the helmet changed to Zeo Battle Helmet Three on the Zeo Megazord and then Rocky activated the Pyramid Power and caused Silo to go up and down. Then Rocky and Tommy switched places and the Helmet switched back to Warrior mode helmet.

"Zeo Power Sword." Tommy said

The Zeo Power Sword showed up then the Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Silo.

"Let's get out of here Clank." Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Mondo and Clank teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason and Billy both sighed in relief.

"At least the Battle Helmets worked." Billy said

"You said it." Jason said

"Well now what?" Billy asked

"I have no clue but one thing I do know is that we've got a long battle ahead of us." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

The next day at Angel Grove High Rocky walked into the classroom and up to Jenny.

"Have you got the password?" Jenny asked

"I've got a floppy disc." Rocky said

Jenny took the Floppy disc and sighed in relief then put the Floppy disc into the Computer and uploaded data.

"Thank god." Jenny said

"Well at least it wasn't lost." Rocky said

Jenny went back to working on the Computer Project and saved it then took the Floppy Disc and left. Rocky just stood there in shock as Jenny just walked off with out even saying thank you.

End of Target Rangers


	5. For Crying Out Loud

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**For crying out loud**

At the Youth Centre Lt. Stone was waiting for Bulk and Skull while trying to eat his lunch. Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull were riding there Motorbike around.

"We have to hurry Skull." Bulk said

"I'm going as fast as I can." Skull said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Lt. Stone looked at his watch and sighed. Meanwhile back on the road Bulk and Skull were riding along then noticed the Youth Centre.

"Skull you can slow down now." Bulk said

"I'm trying but the accelerator is stuck." Skull said

Back at the Youth Centre the motorbike crashed into Lt. Stone's table.

"I've got a special assignment for you two." Lt. Stone said

Later at Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull were assigned Text book distribution. Rocky and Adam were at a table when they saw Tommy walk up.

"Look there he is." Rocky said

Tommy then walked up to Adam and Rocky and they started doing the wedding march.

"Very funny guys." Tommy said

"Sorry Tommy." Adam said

Just then Tanya walked up and sat down.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"Mr. Anderson what's us to do a report on what it will be like as a married couple." Tommy said

"We?" Tanya asked

"Me and um Kat." Tanya said

Rocky and Adam started laughing

"I'm sure you and Kat will make a lovely couple." Tanya said before cracking up laughing.

"Oh thanks a lot." Tommy said

"Hey what's going on?" Jason asked

"Mr. Anderson has asked, Kat and I to do a project as what it will be like as a married Couple." Tommy said

"OK. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself young Thomas." Jason said

"I'll have to or Billy will hurt me." Tommy said

"Speaking of Katherine. Where is she?" Rocky asked

"She said that she went to get something to make this project more realistic." Tommy said.

"Well here comes your bride." Adam said

Just then all five teens looked at saw Katherine with a baby. Katherine walked up to the other Rangers.

"Who's this?" Tommy asked

"This is baby Joey I offered to watch him for the week." Kat said

"He's so cute." Tanya said

"Hey where did Jason disappear too?" Adam asked

"Don't know." Tanya said

Just then Baby Joey started to cry and the Rangers caught a waif of something. Just then Rocky, Tanya, Adam and the rest of the teens all ran off.

"Not so fast Tommy." Kat said

Tommy stopped

"Come on we're both in this together." Kat said

Tommy sulked and walked back to Katherine. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Wow that baby is loud." Prince Sprocket said

"That's it I'll use the baby's sound waves to destroy Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Why not get Boohoo the Clown to alter the baby's sound waves." Queen Machinea said

Later in Baby Joey's house Tommy slowly walked out of the room and then closed the door after putting Baby Joey to sleep. Just then Boohoo the Clown showed up and altered Baby Joey's sound waves. The next day back at Angel Grove High Tommy and Kat walked in with baby Joey and up to Rocky, Billy and Jason.

"Hey guys get much sleep?" Jason asked

"Don't you start." Tommy said

"What is so bad about a baby?" Rocky asked

"No don't." Tommy and Kat said

Rocky accidentally woke up Baby Joey and he started crying making everything shake.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Rocky said

Just then shocking everybody Jason picked up baby Joey and he stopped crying and went back to sleep in Jason's arms.

"How did you?" Tommy asked

"Look we don't have time this little guy is asleep but won't stay that way. So Kat and Rocky you two take Joey somewhere there's nothing that can be destroyed." Jason said

"What about you?" Rocky asked

"Tommy, Billy and I. We'll head to the Power Chamber and find out why Joey's voice has been altered." Jason said placing Joey back in the baby carriage.

Kat and Rocky walked off with baby Joey. Just then Billy, Tommy and Jason all teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good now send Boohoo and the Cogs to capture the Baby then take him to the Power Plant." Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Billy and Tommy were looking at the screen.

"Where did Jason disappear too?" Tommy asked

"Oh he's gone to talk to Trey to see how Trey's doing." Billy said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Anyway Jason was right Joey's voice has been altered." Billy said

"At least we know what's wrong with Joey." Tommy said

Just then Jason walked in.

"How's Trey?" Billy asked

"Not good he's getting weaker." Jason said

"So is he heading to earth?" Tommy asked

"Not yet right now he's staying in his Gold Ranger form so he can bide some time." Jason said

Meanwhile in the park Adam and Tanya walked up to Rocky and Katherine.

"Hey what's going on?" Tanya asked

"Right now trying to keep Joey from crying." Rocky said

"You can't keep a baby from crying forever." Adam said

Just then Boohoo the Clown showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Boohoo said

"What are you?" Kat asked

"I'm Boohoo the clown." Boohoo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Boohoo's voice matched Joey's cry's frequency.

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"You have to defeat the clown in order to return Joey's voice to normal." Zordon said

"Well Jase?" Tommy asked

"Sorry bro my powers are still to low." Jason said

"That's ok I'll help the others." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported off. Billy just looked at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked

"Why did you just lie about your Powers?" Billy asked

"Look I'd rather not risk it. Since my powers are still connected to Trey I could end up cutting his life even more so I need to narrow how many times I morph." Jason said

"Oh ok." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy showed up.

"Hey you guys ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Adam said

"Ok then. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The Rangers made there Zeonizers appeared then they combined the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The Rangers started fighting the Cogs while Kat took care of Joey. Then Alpha showed up.

"I'll take care of Joey." Alpha said

"Thanks." Kat said

Kat went to fight the cogs. Then some Cogs attacked Alpha and shut him down. Then the Cogs teleported away with Boohoo and Joey. The Rangers then ran up to Alpha.

"Oh no Alpha." Kat said

"Why would they want Joey?" Rocky asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Adam said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Good now to destroy the Power Plant." King Mondo said

"Yes dear what a brilliant idea." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to find Joey." Kat said

"We can't until he cries." Billy said

"Um where did Jason disappear too?" Tanya asked

"Good question." Billy said

Jason then walked in with a table.

"Sorry but I was working on your power weapons." Jason said

"Cool." Tommy said

Jason then pulled off the sheet and reviled a silver pink Disc, Two yellow Double clubs, Two Blue Axes, two Green hatchets and a Sword with a Red Star.

"Wow." Rocky said

"Katherine your weapon is the Zeo Disc or shield." Jason said

"This is amazing." Kat said picking up the Zeo Disc

"Tanya your weapon is the Zeo Double Clubs." Jason said

"This is incredible." Tanya said picking up the two Zeo Double Clubs

"Rocky your weapon is the Zeo Axes." Jason said

"Awesome." Rocky said picking up the two Zeo Axes

"Adam your weapon is the Zeo Hatchets." Jason said

"Cool." Adam said picking up the two Zeo Hatchets

"Tommy your weapon is the Zeo Sword." Jason said

"This is great." Tommy said picking up the Zeo Sword.

"Thanks Jase." Rocky said

"Just doing what I can since I have to be careful with my powers." Jason said

"Well at least we have something to help us defeat Boohoo." Tommy said

"Now we just need to find him." Billy said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant.

"Why aren't the Rangers here yet?" Boohoo asked

"Maybe we need to make the baby cry." Clank said

"Easily done." Boohoo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Well it looks like Joey is at the Power Plant." Billy said

"Let's go." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Adam said

Back at the Power Plant the rangers showed up.

"Joey." Tommy said

"We have to do something." Kat said

"You better hurry Rangers the baby doesn't have his bottle." Clank said

"And he's just woken up from his nap." Orbis said

Just then the Cogs showed up and the Rangers started fighting the Cogs.

"We have to get to Joey." Tommy said

Just then the White Tiger Ranger showed up next to Joey then teleported away.

"Great job Jason." Tommy said

Back in the Power Chamber. Jason was now holding Baby Joey.

"Thanks now get that guy." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Boohoo attacked the Rangers. Then Tommy pulled out the Zeo Power Sword and struck Boohoo them Zeo Five Power kicked Boohoo to the ground.

"What do you say we make him grow Orbis?" Clank asked

"I'd say let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away we go." Clank said before he threw Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Boohoo and made Boohoo grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said.

Just then the five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to form the Zeo Megazord. Just then Boohoo the clown attacked the Zeo Megazord.

"Zeo Power Sword now." Tommy said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared and then The Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Boohoo. Meanwhile back in Machine Empire.

"Who was that White Tiger Ranger?" King Mondo asked

"We don't know sire something is blocking us from finding out who he is." Clank said

"Well find out." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

A week later back at Angel Grove High the Rangers were saying goodbye to Joey.

"You glad this project is over?" Jason asked

"You bet." Tommy said

"Why?" Kat asked

"Now I don't have to worry about Billy beating me up." Tommy said

The Rangers laughed just then Mr. Anderson showed up.

"Tommy Katherine I never got to tell you how much I liked your report." Mr. Anderson said

"Thanks." Kat said

"Well I have to get back to my family." Mr. Anderson said

Mr. Anderson walked off.

"Let me guess the first thing your going to do is sleep." Jason said

"You bet." Kat and Tommy said

"Well you better go before Mr. Anderson gets back I hear he's looking for babysitters for his twins." Rocky said

Kat and Tommy both walked off as fast as there legs could carry them and the four Rangers and Billy all laughed and walked off towards the Youth Centre.

End of For Crying Out Loud


	6. Rangers in the Outfield

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers in the outfield**

At the Baseball field Adam, Rocky and Shawn were practicing for the baseball game against Stone Canyon. A few minutes later Tanya walked up.

"Hey Shawn." Tanya said

Shawn waved and went back to batting practice when Adam ran up to Tanya.

"Hey." Adam said

"Hey." Tanya said

"You're just in time to see the sultan of swing." Adam said

"Who?" Tanya asked

"Shawn." Adam said

"Where did he get a name like that?" Tanya asked

"It was Babe Ruth's title." Adam said

"I'm sorry I really don't follow Baseball." Tanya said

Just then a baseball headed for Adam's head.

"Adam look out." Tanya said

Tanya pushed Adam away and caught the ball. The coach then asked for the ball and Tanya threw it back. The coach then told the pitcher to hit the showers and asked Tanya to step up.

"I think he wants you." Adam said

Tanya walked up to the Baseball Coach

"Did I do something wrong?" Tanya asked

"No have you ever played Baseball before?" The Coach asked

"No I've never even held a baseball." Tanya said

"Well see that guy over there with the mask." The Coach said

"Yeah." Tanya said

"Just throw the ball at him as hard as you can." The Coach said

"Ok." Tanya said

Tanya then threw the ball and it went straight past Shawn.

"Good again." The Coach said

Tanya threw another ball and again it went straight past Shawn. The catcher then threw the ball back and Tanya caught it and then threw the ball again and struck out Shawn. Adam and some of the others cheered as Shawn walked off. The Coach then started to talk to Tanya. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"What is that ridicules game those humans are playing?" King Mondo asked

"Baseball. Sire." Clank said

"We have to figure out a way to defeat them." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire. Oh and about the White Tiger Ranger." Clank said

"Yes Clank." King Mondo said

"It appears he's a veteran Ranger and has half of the Gold Ranger Powers." Clank said

"What do you mean Veteran Ranger?" Queen Machinea asked

"Take a look." Clank said

King Mondo and Queen Machinea looked at there viewing Screen and saw Jason as the Original Red Ranger, The White Tiger Ranger, The Blue Wolf Ranger and the Gold Ranger.

"So he's been a Ranger for four years now." King Mondo said

"Aye sire. But that's not all he's also the only Ranger left from the first original Five Chosen by Zordon still fighting." Clank said

"So that means if we can figure out how to take him out the rest will fall." Queen Machinea said

"Easier said then done. Apparently he is very skilled and is tough to beat in fact he defeated more monsters on his own then the other Rangers combined. But there's something else about him I just don't know what." Clank said

"Well find out. We need to know his weakness if Rita and Zedd couldn't defeat him. Then it will be our challenge to defeat him." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Later at Angel Grove High Shawn's friends were giving him heaps about being struck out by his girlfriend. Shawn then walked up to Tanya, Kat and Adam and sat down.

"Hey Shawn." Tanya said

"Hey." Shawn said

"I still can't believe you made the team Tanya." Kat said

"You kidding the way Tanya pitches she's a natural." Adam said

"Yeah I just wish it didn't have to be me that you struck out." Shawn said

"Well I'm proud of you." Kat said

"Thanks Kat. Hey Adam do you know is Jase has ever played Baseball?" Tanya asked

"He didn't play but he coached the Angel Grove Haven kids." Adam said

"Great I might be able to see if he can give me some pointers." Tanya said

"Good idea. Oh and after that he's going to teach us a new kata." Kat said

"Oh yeah I forgot." Tanya said

The two girls walked off.

"I still can't believe I got struck out by my own girlfriend." Shawn said

"Look. Rocky and I are going to get some practice in before tomorrow's game why don't you come along to the batting cages." Adam said

"Sounds great." Shawn said

Shawn and Adam then walked off. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"Now how do we take care of the Rangers?" King Mondo asked

"Hey Dad I've got a plan." Prince Sprocket said

"What is it my boy?" King Mondo asked

"Well why don't we turn one of those Pitching Machines into the People Pitcher and when they hit a ball they get sucked into the machine." Prince Sprocket said

"Then we can use those three as bait for the other Rangers perfect idea Sprocket." King Mondo said

"I'm so proud." Queen Machinea said

At the Amusement park the cogs showed up and modified one of the Pitching Machines Just then Shawn, Adam and Rocky walked up the three walked into the batting cage.

Shawn then looked in his bag.

"Oh man I forgot my batting glove. I can't risk getting a splinter right before the big game." Shawn said

"Ok we'll see you later." Rocky said

Shawn walked off.

"Jerk." Adam muttered

"What?" Rocky asked

"Oh you heard." Adam said

"Oh my god you're in love with Tanya." Rocky said

"Yeah I am." Adam said

"That's great she needs a better boyfriend then Shawn." Rocky said

"Come on let's get back to practice." Adam said

"OK." Rocky said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Perfect they took the bait." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Amusement Park Rocky was getting ready to bat. Then the machine pitched a ball and Rocky swung and hit the ball but then got shucked into the machine. Then the Machine turned into the People Pitcher.

"Rocky." Adam said

"Don't worry about your friend you'll soon join him." The People Pitcher said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Oh look Zeonizers." Queen Machinea said

"Do you think we should garb them?" King Mondo asked

"Why not we should help out your son." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Amusement Park the Cogs showed up and Adam started to fight them then one grabbed Rocky's Zeonizer.

"Hey give back the Zeonizer." Adam said

"This Zeonizer now belongs to Prince Sprocket." The Cog said

The Cogs and People Pitcher disappeared.

"Zordon this is Adam." Adam said

"Adam its Billy what's going on?" Billy asked

"The Cogs took Rocky's Zeonizer and Rocky is now inside Mondo's newest Monster." Adam said

"I'll get the others to meet you there." Billy said

"Thanks. It's Morphin time." Adam said

Adam then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

Adam then met up with Tanya, Kat and Tommy and they were also morphed.

"Did you find him?" Tommy asked

"No." Tanya said

"Guys you need to find the People Pitcher." Jason said through the Communicator.

"Right." Tanya said

Just then Sprocket, Clank, People Pitcher and the Cogs all showed up.

"Oh great." Tommy said

"Hello Rangers." Clank said

"Where's the Zeonizer?" Adam asked

"I don't have it." Prince Sprocket said

"Guys the cogs have the Zeonizer." Billy said through the Communicator.

Adam then grabbed the Zeonizer and then threw it to Tanya. Tanya then threw the Zeonizer to Katherine. Katherine then threw the Zeonizer to Tommy. Tommy was driving along in a go kart and the got attacked and sucked into the People Pitcher. Inside the People Pitcher Tommy landed.

"Hey Tommy." Rocky said

"Hey yourself. Here I brought you something." Tommy said

"My Zeonizer." Rocky said

"How about we get out of here." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Rocky said after he put the Zeonizers on his wrists

Rocky then placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

Rocky and Tommy then started reversing the gears and then the both escaped the People Pitcher. Back in the Amusement Park Tommy and Rocky escaped the People Pitcher. Just then Tanya, Adam and Kat ran up.

"You guys ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah now let's end this." Rocky said

The Rangers then started fighting the Cogs then they all power kicked People Pitcher to the ground.

"Looks like we'll have to everything again." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before he threw Orbis

Orbis then landed on People Pitcher and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

The Zeo Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. The Rangers then combined there Zords together to form the Zeo Megazord.

"Ha don't think that'll stop me." People Pitcher said

"Maybe this will." Rocky said

"Zeo Power Sword." Tommy said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared then the Zeo Megazord powered up the Sword and then struck and destroyed People Pitcher.

"Yeah now that's one baseball menace that's been struck out." Rocky said

"Bad pun." Adam said

Later at the baseball game Angel Grove were leading by a score of one to nothing and it was Stone Canyon up to bat.

"Tanya's looking tired out there." Billy said

"Yeah that fight with People Pitcher took it out of her." Kat said

"Well it seems like King Mondo isn't a fan of Baseball." Tommy said

Jason just stayed quiet and watched the game. On the field Tanya was getting tired she threw the ball and the guy hit it but only got to first base. Then the bog hitter for Stone Canyon walked up. Tanya pitched and he missed the first ball. Then Tanya pitched again and he missed the second ball. Tanya pitched the third and the guys hit the ball then Rocky jumped off the fence and caught the ball. Causing Stone Canyon to lose

"Yeah." Tommy, Kat and Billy said

Jason just stood up and walked off.

"Jase?" Tommy asked

"Well you guys coming or not?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kat said

The four teens then walked off to congratulate Tanya. Back on the field Adam walked up to Tanya and so did Shawn.

"Great job out there." Adam said

"Yeah but you nearly cost us the game." Shawn said

"You know what Shawn all you've done is put me down ever since I joined the team. Well the world doesn't revolve around you." Tanya said

"We could have won by a lot more." Shawn said

"More like you could have won by a lot more. It's obvious you don't know the first thing about teamwork. So I don't think we should date anymore. You're not worth my time." Tanya said

"Fine." Shawn said walking off.

"That was great." Adam said

"But I nearly cost us the game." Tanya said

"No the way you stood up to Shawn." Adam said

"Yeah but I lost a boyfriend." Tanya said

"He wasn't good enough for you anyway." Adam said

"Thanks Adam." Tanya said

Just then Rocky and the others showed up.

"Great job guys." Tommy said

"Yeah and great job with Shawn." Jason said

"You heard that?" Tanya asked

"My hearing is a lot stronger then it should be." Jason said

"Oh." Tanya said

"Come on you three got get changed and drinks are on Tommy." Jason said

"Hey why me?" Tommy asked

"It's your turn anyway Rookie in Red." Jason said

"Am not this is my second time in Red." Tommy said

"Yeah but these are your own powers." Jason said

"Oh yeah. Ok my shout." Tommy said

End of Rangers in the outfield.


	7. Every Dog has his Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Every dog has his day**

On the Road the rangers were testing out there new Zeo Jet Cycles. The Rangers then reached the lake.

"Billy these are great." Tommy said

"I'm glad you like them." Billy said

"It's a pity you couldn't create one for Jase." Adam said

"Ah he's quite happy with his Blue Wolf Cycle, White Shark Cycle and Red Tyrannosaurus Cycle. Actually I am building a Gold Jet Cycle for him but I won't finish it until he gains all the Gold Ranger powers." Billy said

"Good idea. Come on let's go for one more lap." Tommy said

The others agreed and drove off. Later at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and up to Billy and Rocky. Then he saw Katherine with a German Shepard

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Oh Kat's just finishing her assignment." Rocky said

"Where have you been?" Billy asked

"I've been busy working on a new Zord ok." Jason said

"What new Zord?" Rocky asked

"You'll see." Jason said

Just then Katherine finished her demonstration.

"Good boy Smokey." Kat said

"Thank you Katherine the demonstration was a big success." Lt. Stone said

Just then Jason walked up and stood next to Smokey and placed his hand in front of Smokey's nose then patted Smokey.

"Why did you do that?" Bulk asked

"Easy so Smokey here could tell if I was friendly." Jason said

"Says the guy with a wolf soul." Skull said

"You do realize Wolves are Dogs." Jason said

"They are?" Bulk and Skull asked

"Yeah and any more cracks about my Wolf Soul and I'll hurt you no matter if your cops or not." Jason said

"We'll be good." Bulk and Skull said

Meanwhile in the mountains Clank was walking around.

"Hey look a lava pit." Clank said

"Maybe we can tap it." Orbis said

"Clank." King Mondo yelled

"Coming sire." Clanks aid

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Well Clank what did you find?" King Mondo asked

"There's a lava pit up in the mountains." Clank said

"Hey we should get Digster to tap it." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes then the whole of Angel Grove will be destroyed by lava." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Digster started to tap into the Lava pit.

"Soon all of Angel Grove will be destroyed." Digster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"Well Smokey, I here by classify you as Chief of the search and Rescue. Lt. Stone said

Wait we're outranked by a Dog?" Bulk asked

"Hey he's better trained the two people I know." Jason said

"That's true." Kat said

Bulk and Skull looked around and both Jason and Kat laughed.

"He meant you two." Lt. Stone said

"Well since he out ranks you why don't you two give Smokey a bath." Jason said

"Not a bad idea." Lt. Stone said

Smokey walked off with Bulk and Skull.

"Looks like those two are going to be awhile." Jason said

"You said it." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Digster and the Cogs were still tapping the Lava.

"Yeah we're almost done." Digster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Bulk and Skull were washing each other instead of the dog. Then Smokey ran off.

"Where's he going?" Skull asked

"Come on let's follow him." Bulk said

On the road Smokey was running along with Bulk and Skull riding there motorbike trying to catch up. Then Bulk tied up a Fire Hydrant and fell out the bike. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull walked in and up to Lt. Stone.

"Sir." Bulk said

"What is it?" Lt. Stone asked

"We lost Smokey." Skull said

"You did what?" Lt. Stone asked

"Sorry sir he just ran off." Bulk said

"Come on let's go find him." Lt. Stone said

The three walked off.

"Oh no Smokey." Kat said

"Come on I know the forest and the mountains areas." Jason said

Jason and Kat walked off. Later in the Mountains the two were walking along looking for Smokey.

"Smokey." Kat said

"Here boy." Jason said

"Where is he?" Kat asked

"Wait do you hear that?" Jason asked

"No what is it?" Kat asked

"Cogs. Come on." Jason said

Kat and Jason walked off and walked up to a cave. Then looked inside.

"What are they doing?" Kat asked

"Looks like there trying to tap that Lava." Jason said

"Come on we better find Smokey." Kat said

"Let's go." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Kat said

Kat energized her Zeonizers and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

The two were then riding on Katherine's Jet Cycle.

"Smokey." Kat called

In the cave. Prince Sprocket heard Kat's call.

"Those Rangers go get them." Sprocket said

"Yes sir." Digster said

Back on the mountain some rocks came down and knocked Kat and Jason off the bike.

"You ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

Kat then noticed a cut on Jason's Arm.

"You were saying?" Kat asked

Just then the cut healed itself.

"I'm fine." Jason said

"But how?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Jason said

"Hello Rangers." Digster said

"What are you?" Kat asked

"I'm Digster and your about to be dug out." Digster said

Just then Kat got blasted trying to protect Jason and rolled down the hill powering down and losing half her Zeonizer. Jason then carefully slid down the hill.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but I think I twisted my ankle." Kat said

"Come on." Jason said

Before Kat could protest Jason picked her up with ease and placed her arm around his shoulder and leaned so that all of her weight was off her twisted ankle.

"Jase I can walk." Kat said

"Not on that ankle last thing we need for you to do is to put weight on it." Jason said

Jason and Kat then walked off with Jason practically carrying Kat. They got back to the forest area when the Cogs spotted them. Jason put Kat down on the ground and started fighting the Cogs.

"Jason." Kat said

Jason then corkscrew kicked the Cog away from Kat.

"You can't fight like this." Kat said

"Well you can't fight at all right now." Jason said

Just then Jason's communicator started to glow.

"What the?" Jason asked

"What is it?" Kat asked

"My Gold Ranger Powers are at full power." Jason said

"How?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Jason said

Jason then blocked the Cog's attack and then kicked it into a tree.

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason then made his Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason said

Jason then started to fight the Cogs but for some strange reason his powers weren't weakening. The Cogs then ran off and Jason walked up to Kat.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but why aren't your powers weakening?" Kat asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Jason then helped Kat up and then Smokey ran up. Jason then powered down to conserve his powers and the three walked off. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"So it appears the Gold Ranger is more adept to fighting and is able to stand up to my Cogs even when un-morphed. He would make a fabulous General for my Machine Empire." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Kat and Jason were looking out for Cogs. Then they sat down.

"That was close." Kat said

"Yeah but my Powers still haven't gone down yet." Jason said

"I wonder why they stayed strong." Kat said

"I have no idea." Jason said

"We have to contact the others." Kat said

"Hold on if we do King Mondo might track the communication. So how about we place your Communicator on Smokey's collar and get him to go get the others." Jason said

"Right." Kat said

Kat placed her communicator on Smokey's collar and sent him to find Tommy and the others.

"I hope this works." Kat said

"Same here." Jason said

Jason then stood up and helped Katherine up. Kat noticed Jason never once looked at her or Tanya in the eyes he always looked elsewhere.

"Why do you do that?" Kat asked

"Do what?" Jason asked

"Never look at myself and Tanya in the eyes." Kat said

"Truth is Kat after my mom died I've never been able to look into a girls eyes. All instead for Kimberly's. Trini it was easy and so was Aisha to look into there eyes and I happen to look Tanya in the eye. But you're wearing Kimberly's color and it just hurts." Jason said

"Oh because of the regret of letting her go." Kat said

"I'm sorry about it and I don't mean to be rude but I can't look at you in Pink it just hurts too much. But don't get me wrong I don't see you as Kimberly's replacement it just brings up memories if I see the second Pink ranger in Pink." Jason said

"Here." Kat said

Kat handed Jason. Kimberly's Crane Power Coin.

"But." Jason started

"You hold on to it. Baka wanted me to give it back to Kimberly." Kat said

"Thanks Kat. Now let's get you out of here." Jason said

"Good idea." Kat said

The two walked off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Smokey walked in.

"Hey Smokey." Tommy said

"Hey look he's got Katherine's Communicator." Rocky said

"It's broken." Billy said taking it off Smokey's collar.

"Wait isn't she with Jason?" Rocky asked

"Good maybe now we can find out why he never directly looks at Katherine in the eyes." Tommy said

"I'll head to the Power Chamber to find them." Billy said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up and took Smokey away.

"Well we better contact Adam and Tanya." Tommy said

"I'll do that at the power Chamber you two get going." Billy said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy and Rocky walked off towards the Lockers.

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

Tommy and Rocky made there Zeonizers appear then they placed the Two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back in the Mountains Tommy and Rocky met up with a now morphed Adam and Tanya.

"Where are they Billy?" Tommy asked

"Not that far from you but this is weird." Billy said

"What is it?" Rocky asked

"Jason's powers are at full and he just morphed not that long ago." Billy said

"That is weird." Tanya said

"Come on we have to find them no telling how long Jason's powers will stay at full for." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull lost Smokey again. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Smokey found Kat's Zeonizer and carried off. Meanwhile Kat and Jason were walking along. Just then Digster showed up.

"I'd figure you'd be here." Digster said

"What are you doing?" Jason asked

"None of your business Gold Ranger." Digster said

Just then Katherine spotted Smokey. Then Digster spotted Smokey and started blasting at him.

"Smokey." Kat yelled

Smokey then ran up to Katherine and Jason.

"Thanks Smokey." Kat said

"Well at least he won't tell anyone." Jason said

"So true." Kat said

"My powers are still at full." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Kat said

Jason then made his Zeonizers appear and placed them together and so did Kat with her Zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat said

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason said

The two rangers then started fighting Digster. Kat then fired a Pink Fire Cloud then attacked Digster with the Zeo power Shield. Jason then kicked off the little thing on Digster's head. Just then the other rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Jason said

"You two ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we're fine." Kat said

"Not for long Rangers." Clank said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Digster and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"You guys handle this I'm going to find out why my powers are still at full strength." Jason said

"Right." The other Five Rangers said

Jason then teleported off

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Zeo Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords appeared and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Looks like that thing Jason kicked off Digster's head didn't return." Kat said

"Then let's finish this." Tommy said

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and the Zeo Megazord Powered up the Zeo Power Sword and destroyed Digster.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"That Gold Ranger will be worth capturing." King Mondo said

"Yes my dear and he'll be a worthy general." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber. Jason was getting scanned.

"Sorry Jason but the Scanner can't find any reason why your powers were at max power." Billy said

"Unless we were scanning the wrong thing." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked

"Courage, Wisdom and Heart the three essences of Trey." Jason said

"Of course maybe your Courage, Wisdom and Heart are affecting the Gold Ranger Powers." Zordon said

Billy then scanned Jason again and found something.

"Whoa." Billy said

"What is it Billy?" Jason asked

"Your Courage, Wisdom and Heart are off the scale." Billy said

"My Courage to fight even when the odds are against me, my heart to honor and respect my opponents and to help my friends and My Wisdom for battle and knowing when to walk away." Jason said

"That must be it." Billy said

"Well that solves that mystery." Jason said

"Yeah now we need to find out what that Arrowhead has to do with your Wolf Soul." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers now un-morphed all ran up to Smokey.

"Well done Rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks but it was Smokey that was the hero." Adam said

"What about the cave?" Kat asked

"After Digster was destroyed the cave closed up and the Lava stopped." Zordon said

"Alright." The five teens said

Later back at the Youth Centre Kat and Billy were with Smokey and Lt. Stone.

"Well you can say Smokey's first field test was a success." Kat said

"Yeah and I'm sure the Power Rangers are really happy." Lt. Stone said

Lt. Stone and Smokey walked off.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah Jason helped keep the weight off my ankle." Kat said

"So did you find out why Jason never looks at you?" Billy asked

"It's not his fault it's just he still has a huge amount of regret and me wearing Pink and being the second Pink doesn't help." Kat said

"Oh." Billy said

"So I gave him Kimberly's Crane Power Coin." Kat said

"That was nice of you." Billy said

"Yeah it was the right thing to do and he smiled when he held Kimberly's Power Coin." Kat said

"Come on I'll buy you a drink." Billy said

"OK." Kat said

The two walked off towards the juice bar.

End of Every Dog Has His Day


	8. The Puppet Blaster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Puppet Blaster**

At the Youth Centre kids of Angel Grove and there Parents were watching a Captain Pete and his sidekick Puppet Man. Tommy, Rocky and Katherine were all watching.

"This is great." Tommy said

"Yeah and the kids are enjoying it." Kat said

"You said it this was a great idea." Rocky said

"Thanks Rocky." Ernie said

Ernie then walked up to Captain Pete. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"We need to figure out how to make those obedient Brats disobedient." King Mondo said

"How about getting that robot to make the kids disobedient?" Clank asked

"Perfect." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the lake Adam was teaching Tanya some karate moves.

"Footwork is important in martial arts." Adam said

"Got it." Tanya said

Tanya and Adam went back to practice. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the kids were enjoying the show. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Clank, send down the cogs to place the device on that robot." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the Cogs showed up.

"What's this?" Captain Pete said

"What are the Cogs doing here?" Kat asked

"I don't know but let's keep an eye on them." Tommy said

Just then one of the Cogs placed the device on Puppet Man. Then the Cogs teleported away.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now Clank activated the device." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Puppet Man's attitude changed as he changed into Puppet Blaster. Just then Puppet Blaster hypnotized the kids and turned them evil the three Rangers ran into the secluded hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Jason walked in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"The others are in trouble." Billy said

"Who is that?" Jason asked

"That's Puppet Blaster created from Puppet Man." Zordon said

"Are Tommy, Rocky and Kat alright?" Jason asked

"For now." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. The kids were running amuck. Meanwhile back at the Lake Adam's communicator beeped.

"We read you." Adam said

"Adam. It's Jason. You and Tanya better get to the Youth Centre." Jason said

"We're on our way." Tanya said

Tanya and Adam teleported to the Youth Centre. Back at the Youth Centre Adam and Tanya teleported in behind Kat, Tommy and Rocky.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"We found out that Puppet Man has been transformed into Puppet Blaster." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Adam said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and then connected the two pieces together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The Rangers walked out to the gym area.

"Hey Puppet Blaster." Tommy said

"Oh goodie the Power Rangers." Puppet Blaster said

"Hey didn't you just say today's secret word?" Rocky asked

"Your right and now I'll blast you." Puppet Blaster said

"Not if we blast you first." Adam said

"I'd like to see you get past my army." Puppet Blaster said

Just then all the kids lined up in three rows in front of Puppet Blaster. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something." Alpha said

"Tommy you and the others Teleport out of there." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"Let's go guys." Tommy said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The Five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect now we'll get Puppet Blaster to broadcast his waves to every kid in Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"You kids stay here I'm going to reek more havoc." Puppet Blaster said

Puppet Blaster then teleported off. In the park Puppet Blaster was turning all the good kids into brats. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"Well Billy and I worked on a new weapon known as the Defender Wheel." Jason said

"It's loaded into Zeo Zord 5 and ready to go." Billy said

"Great thanks guys." Tommy said

"Get going." Jason said

"Right. Back to Action." Tommy said

Back in the Park the Rangers showed up and attacked Puppet Blaster with there sabers.

"Tommy, use the Defender Wheel." Jason said

"On it. Defender Wheel." Tommy said

Just then the Defender Wheel showed up and Tommy activated it and it spun right into Puppet Blaster destroying him and Tommy beamed out.

"Yeah." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Children stopped and returned back to normal. Meanwhile back in the park.

"Looks like we'll have to make him grow." Clank said

"I agree." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Puppet Blaster and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord. Puppet Blaster then attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Hey Billy is it me or is there a transmission receiver on the end of Puppet Blaster's nose." Jason said

"It's not you. Guys cut off Puppet Blaster's nose." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Park.

"Got it." Tommy said

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and cut off Puppet Blaster's nose.

"No not my nose." Puppet Blaster said

"You're finished." Tommy said

The Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Puppet Blaster. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Other plan failed." King Mondo said

"Don't worry darling we'll defeat those Rangers yet." Queen Machinea said

"Your right my dear." King Mondo said

Later back at the Youth Centre the show was running perfectly.

"I'm so glad Alpha and Jason were able to repair Puppet Man." Kat said

"You said it." Billy said

"Where is Jason?" Tommy asked

"Working on something." Billy said

"I guess he really misses her." Tommy said

"Misses who?" Tanya asked

"Kimberly Hart the original Pink. Jason's secret crush but unknowing to him he was Kimberly's Secret Crush." Billy said

"And he never got to tell her he tried twice but because something happened he lost his nerve both times." Kat said

"Oh." Tanya said

The Rangers and Billy went back to watching the show.

End of the Puppet Blaster.


	9. Metal Cowboys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Metal Cowboys**

Late at night in Jason's house Jason was having a weird dream unknown to Jason was that his half of the Arrowhead was glowing. Inside Jason's dream

"What's going on?" Jason asked looking around

Just then Jason looked down and saw what looked like an old western robot.

"Your attacks are useless against me." The Metal Cowboy said

"He's right our blasters and weapons juts bounce right off him." Tommy said

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Just then Jason heard the roar of the Tyrannosaurus something he hadn't heard in years. Just then Jason woke up in a cold sweat.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

Jason then noticed his Arrowhead was glowing.

"Ok weird." Jason said

Jason then looked over at the clock at it was five to five.

"Well might as well get up." Jason said

Jason got up and had a shower then got dressed in a pair of Black Jeans, a Black Sleeveless Shirt and Black Sneakers. He then went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

After breakfast Jason washed the dishes and looked at the clock it was now five to six.

"How do I manage to do things in an hour?" Jason wondered

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jason walked over and opened it and saw the mailman.

"Are you Jason Lee Scott?" The mailman asked

"Yes." Jason said

"This letter was asked to be delivered personally." The mailman said

The Mailman handed the letter to Jason and Jason signed the form saying he got the letter. Jason walked inside and opened the letter and unfolded the piece of paper. Jason then started reading the letter.

Dear Mr. Jason Lee Scott.

You are hereby entered into the karate tournament in Florida. This is a tournament for the best of the best. You have been recommended by your Sensei and a personal friend. We inform you with this letter of the dates that you will be away since you are still in school. But also a reminder that this is a tournament you can't get out of. We look forward to seeing you in the competition.

Signed the Karate association of Florida.

"Ok so I'm in a karate tournament in Florida. Well I'll show Mr. Chaplin on Wednesday." Jason said

Jason packed up his things and put the letter in his school bag and left. Jason walked off and made it to the picnic tables in the park. Just then Adam and Rocky showed up.

"Nice day." Rocky said

"Yeah." Jason said

"You ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"You sure?" Rocky asked

"I've got something to tell you but I'll wait till the others get here." Jason said

"Well you won't have to wait long here come Kat and Tanya." Rocky said

Kat and Tanya sat down at the table. Then Billy and Tommy showed up.

"So what's this about?" Billy asked

"I received a letter not that long ago and I've been entered into a karate Tournament in Florida." Jason said

"Hey isn't that the tournament for the best of the best?" Tommy asked

"They very one." Jason said

"So what's the problem?" Rocky asked

"Well I can't really say." Jason said

Billy understood what Jason meant.

"Come on we better get to school." Billy said

The others nodded and walked off.

"So who are you going to pick to be leader of the Power Rangers while you're away?" Billy asked

"Honestly Billy I have no idea." Jason said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"We need a monster to help us with the rangers." King Mondo said

"I'll be able to help you with that." A Voice said

"Who are you?" King Mondo said

"They call me Outlaw I'm a western like Robotic bounty Hunter." Outlaw said

"You look out of date to me." King Mondo said

"Well none of this high tech stuff those Rangers have can put a dent on me." Outlaw said

"We'll see about that." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at School Jason was in the study hall with Billy when his Arrowhead started to shine brightly and started to show Jason visions of when he was fighting as the Original Red Ranger and again he heard the Roar of the Tyrannosaurus.

"Jase." Billy said

Jason then snapped out of his trance.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Well come on or we'll be late for class." Billy said

Jason and Billy walked off. Later that day in the Youth Centre Jason was punching the boxing bag when his Arrowhead started to glow again and it showed Jason the time he activated the Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike and again he heard the Roar of the Tyrannosaurus.

"What the heck is going on and why is my Arrowhead showing me visions of my Ranger past." Jason thought

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire the Cogs were unable to put a dent in Outlaw.

"Where did you get this metal?" King Mondo asked

"It's the last of its kind when I'm destroyed there will be no more." Outlaw said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in.

"Jason, how nice to see you." Alpha said

"Hey Alpha." Jason said

"Is something wrong Jason?" Zordon asked

"My Arrowhead keeps showing me visions of my Ranger past. And last night I dreamt that the Rangers weapons couldn't even put a dent in a robot. And then I heard the Roar of the Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

Just then Billy teleported in.

"Hey Jason you ok?" Billy asked

"Not really I've been getting visions of my Ranger past all day." Jason said

"Why?" Billy asked

Before Jason could answer the Alarm went off and then Jason and Billy both looked at the Viewing Globe

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"What is that?" Billy said

"That's the monster from my dream." Jason thought.

"That is Outlaw. Contact the Rangers at once." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy's Communicator beeped and the Ranger walked over to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, there is a monster in the city." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The five Rangers appeared in the city.

"Hello Rangers." Outlaw said

"What are you?" Tommy asked

"I'm Outlaw." Outlaw said

The rangers started trying to fight Outlaw there laser pistols bounced off there power Weapons didn't even scratch him.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Your weapons don't work against me." Outlaw said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something." Billy said

Before Jason could answer his arrowhead glowed brightly and Jason saw the Red Ranger hold out his morpher. Jason held out his hand and the Red Ranger disappeared but in Jason's hand was his old morpher.

"That's it." Jason said

"What's it?" Billy asked

"New weapons won't work but what about old weapons?" Jason asked

Billy was about to ask when he saw Jason holing the Red Ranger Morpher.

"Jase are you nuts those powers don't stand a chance against the Machine Empire." Billy said

"And right now the Zeo Powers aren't working against Outlaw. This is our only chance and I'm going to take it." Jason said

"Be careful." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the city Jason showed up and kicked Outlaw into a wall.

"Well it looks like old powers work better against you." Jason said

"How did you figure it out?" Outlaw asked

"Easy when you know how." Jason said

"That's it." Outlaw said

Outlaw fired at Jason but Jason back flipped out the way and blasted Outlaw with his Blade Blaster hurting Outlaw.

"This is impossible." Outlaw said

"Not impossible it's true your metal protects you from new age weapons but old age weapons are always stronger then the new ones." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I can't believe it." Alpha said

"Jason is correct his powers are stronger then the Zeo powers and so are mine." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the City. Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Ready Orbis?" Clank asked

"Ready." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Clank.

Just then Orbis landed on Outlaw and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"We have to call on the Zeo Zords." Rocky said

"It won't work his armor is immune to your weapons. Now this is a job for old school." Jason said

"Go for it." Tommy said

The five Zeo rangers teleported away.

"I need Dino Zord power now." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Man I've missed this." Jason said

The Tyrannosaurus Zord then attacked Outlaw sending him flying.

"Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger and Pterodactyl come on out to play." Jason said

Just then the other four Dino Zords showed up.

"Megazord Power up." Jason said

Just then the five Dino Zords combined to create the Megazord.

"Dragonzord time to awaken." Jason said

Jason played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up.

"Megadragonzord power up." Jason said

The Dragonzord combined with the Megazord to create the Megadragonzord. Outlaw then fired at the Megadragonzord. But it kept walking towards Outlaw.

"Now to see if he's still on line. I call on the Power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason said

Just then Titanus showed up and combined with the Megadragonzord to create the Ultrazord.

"Don't think you've won yet your weapons won't work." Outlaw said

"Actually yeah it will. Ultrazord lock on and fire all weapons." Jason said

Just then the Ultrazord fired and destroyed Outlaw.

"Yeah." Jason said

Jason then teleported away and the Seven Zords returned to there holding bays. Back in the Machine Empire.

"So the metal couldn't protect against old weapons." King Mondo said

"Are you still planning on turning the Gold Ranger against the other Rangers?" Queen Machinea asked

"Of course." King Mondo said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Ernie were watching the news.

"This just in the Zeo Rangers had a tough challenge until Angel Grove's First hero the Original Red Power Ranger saved the day and even brought back the first Zords. Too whoever the First Red Ranger is we say thank you." The News Reporter said

"Boy it was lucky that the Original Red Ranger showed up." Ernie said

"Yeah I wonder why he came back though." Jason said

"Who knows but I'm glad he did." Ernie said

Jason just nodded and walked over to his friends.

"What?" Jason asked

"How did you know?" Tommy asked

"I've been having visions all day about the Original Red Ranger and I realized it was telling me the only way to defeat the newest threat was with an old power." Jason said

"Well I'm glad you did." Tommy said

"Same here but how did you call forth all those Zords?" Tanya asked

"My wolf soul gave me that ability." Jason said

"Oh." Tanya said

The teens talked and had there drinks

End of Metal Cowboys


	10. Graduation Blues

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Graduation Blues**

At Angel Grove High Jason and Billy walked into Mr. Chaplin's Office.

"You wanted to see us?" Jason asked

"Ah yes Jason and Billy, come in." Mr. Chaplin said

"Did we do something wrong?" Billy asked

"No I was just wondering if you two wanted to take some of your End of Year Exams Early?" Mr. Chaplin asked

"Sure." Jason said

"OK." Billy said

"Well anyway Mr. Chaplin I won't be here for a little while since I'll be over in Florida for a competition. Here's the dates I'll be away." Jason said handing Mr. Chaplin a piece of paper.

"Good you can do the rest of your exams when you get back." Mr. Chaplin said

"And I'll do half of them there?" Jason asked

"Correct." Mr. Chaplin said

"What about me?" Billy asked

"You'll do half the exams and then when Jason gets back you'll do the other half of the exams." Mr. Chaplin said

"Is that all?" Jason asked

"Yep." Mr. Chaplin said

Billy and Jason walked out of Mr. Chaplin's office. Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were put on trash duty just then an Alien Spaceship landed and the door opened to revile Cestro.

"Who are you?" Bulk asked

"I am Cestro. I am looking for two humans named Jason and Billy." Cestro said

"You mean Jason Scott and Billy Cranston?" Skull asked

"Yes that's them." Cestro said

"Come with us there at the Youth Centre." Skull said

"You two stay here and guard the ship." Bulk said to Rito and Goldar.

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"What is that space craft doing there?" King Mondo said

"I don't know but it came from the Water planet Aquitar." Clank said

"Yuck water." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason and Billy were at the ranger table having a drink.

"I wonder why we're having our exams early." Billy said

"No idea." Jason said

Just then Skull walked up to Billy and Jason.

"Um guys, there's someone outside who wants to talk to you." Skull said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason and Billy walked out of the Youth Centre with Skull. Outside the Youth Centre.

"Hey Bulky I got them." Skull said

"There the only Jason and Billy we know." Bulk said

"Yes that's them." Cestro said

"Cestro." Billy said

"Its ok guys we've got it from here." Jason said

"Bye." Bulk and Skull said

The two then ran off.

"So what's going on?" Billy asked

"Not here come on." Jason said

Billy, Jason and Cestro left for the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the park Lt. Stone noticed Rito and Goldar and started to chase after them. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"So what's going on Cestro?" Jason asked

"Well Planet Aquitar has been attacked by monsters known as Hydrocontaminators." Cestro said

"What can we do to help?" Billy asked

"Well I started working on a device that will enable us to defeat the creatures but I was unable to finish it." Cestro said

"Where's the prototype now?" Jason asked

"Back in my Space Craft." Cestro said

"Come on we better go get it." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off causing Billy and the two Rangers to look at the Viewing Globe.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"It appears that another space craft has landed in the park." Alpha said

"Cestro is that a Hydrocontaminator." Jason asked

"Yes he must have followed me." Cestro said

"We have to hurry and get the device." Billy said

"Let's go." Jason said

Back in the park Lt. Stone was still chasing after Rito and Goldar. Just then Cestro, Jason and Billy all walked up to Cestro's Space Craft. Cestro then opened the door and pulled out a box. The Cestro opened it.

"So this is the prototype?" Billy asked

"Correct." Cestro said

"Um guys we've got company." Jason said

The two blue Rangers looked over and saw the Hydrocontaminator.

"Don't think you'll finish that device." Hydrocontaminator said

Just then the five Zeo Rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Jason said

"Thanks." Rocky said

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

The two Rangers and Billy teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Why is everyone making a fuss when I haven't even done anything?" King Mondo asked

"Sire it appears a monster has appeared in the park." Clank said

"Well send down the Cogs to help him." King Mondo said

Back in the park the cogs showed up.

"What the Cogs?" Tanya asked

"Let's take them down." Tommy said

The five Rangers started fighting the Cogs then Tommy Zeo Five Power Kicked the Hydrocontaminator to the ground.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Hydrocontaminator said before teleporting off

"What was that about?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but we better get to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

The five Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"We could use a monster like that." King Mondo said

"I've got an idea since he wants to contaminate water I'll help him out and show him where water is but only if he defeats those Rangers." Sprocket said

"Good idea Sprocket." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Hydro Plant. The Hydro Contaminator was looking for water when Sprocket showed up.

"Hey Hydrocontaminator I'll show you where the water is if you destroy the Rangers." Prince Sprocket said

"OK." Hydrocontaminator said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I am sorry for bringing that foul creature here." Cestro said

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

"Yeah it's not the first time something evil and weird has entered our planet." Tommy said

"But where did that thing go?" Kat asked

"My guess the Water purifying plant." Jason said

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason's right." Alpha said

"You guys go." Jason said

"Right. Back to Action." Adam said

Back at the Hydro Plant the Rangers teleported in. Then they started to fight the Cogs.

Then they got attacked by the Hydrocontaminator. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"This is an interesting device." Cestro said

"The Zeo Power Blaster not as cool as the original but it should work when where finished." Jason said

"Well we're almost done." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Hydro Plant the Rangers were having trouble with the Hydro Contaminator.

"How can we attack something we can't see?" Tommy asked

"We could try focusing on out hearing." Rocky said

"That won't work Jason taught me that your hearing can be tricked." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Jason placed the Zeo Power Blaster in the box

"Ok Alpha, send the Rangers there new Zeo Power Blaster." Jason said

"On it." Alpha said

The Zeo Power Blaster then teleported away.

"I'm impressed but I fear I will not be able to make the necessary adjustments back on Aquitar." Cestro said

"We know." Billy said

"So Billy here is going with you to help." Jason said

"Are you shore Billy?" Cestro asked

"I'm sure after all Jason can hold down the fort while I'm gone." Billy said

"Thank you." Cestro said

Meanwhile back at the Hydro Plant the Rangers received the Zeo Power Blaster.

"Alright." Tommy said

"Don't think that thing will save you." Hydrocontaminator said

"Oh it will." Tommy said

"Fire." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Blaster fired and destroyed Hydrocontaminator. Just then Sprocket teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"That's it no more using monsters that aren't my own." King Mondo said

"Yes dear it's best to stick to what works." Queen Machinea said

Later in the park Jason, Cestro and Billy walked up to Cestro's Spaceship.

"You two have a save trip." Jason said

"Take care bro." Billy said

"I will although Kat's not going to be too happy with you leaving all of a sudden." Jason said

"Kat will understand." Billy said

"Well you better get going or your window will close." Jason said

"Bye Jase." Billy said

"Later Billy." Jason said

Billy and Cestro got into the Space Craft and took off back out into Space. Just then the five Zeo rangers now powered down ran up.

"Look there's Jase." Tommy said

The five Rangers walked up.

"I'm guessing we're too late." Tanya said

"Yeah they just left." Jason said

"Billy will be back." Kat said

"Yeah he loves you to much to stay away." Jason said

"Good." Kat said

"Good luck bro." Jason said

The Rangers then walked off all knowing that Billy was helping out there friends.

End of Graduation Blues.


	11. A Few Bad Seeds

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A few bad seeds**

At the Botanical Garden Rocky, Adam, Bulk, Skull and a few other students were working on there plant projects.

"Um Rocky didn't those seeds just sprout yesterday?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Rocky said

"Ok weird." Adam said

"You said it and not only that for some strange reason it likes metal." Rocky said

"Ok now that is strange." Adam said

"You said it." Rocky said

"So what did you use to create this thing?" Adam asked

"I have no idea. But I might take a sample to Alpha for analysis." Rocky said

"Good idea." Adam said

Rocky then took a piece of his plant and the two left for the Power Chamber. Skull then walked up and took a piece of Rocky's plant and stuck it in his plant pot.

"There now I have a plant." Skull said

"If you say so." Bulk said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"So a plant that eats metal perfect." King Mondo said

"How is that perfect dad?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Simple we'll turn it into a monster and get it to eat the Rangers" Megazord." King Mondo said

"Perfect." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden Rocky and Adam walked up and saw the Cogs taking his and Skull's plants.

"What the?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but we better stop them." Adam said

"It's Morphin Time." Rocky said

The two Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

The two Rangers started fighting the Cogs but the Cogs managed to take the plants away.

"Oh great now what?" Rocky asked

"I have no idea." Adam said

Meanwhile at the Machine Empire King Mondo turned the two plants into plant robots known as Pollinator and Adrian who wasn't quite all there.

"What do you want us to do?" Pollinator asked

"I want you to go to the Auto recycling plant and become stronger." King Mondo said

"We're on our way." Pollinator said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Jason walked in cleaning his hands.

"Jason what's the status of the new Zord?" Zordon asked

"Almost complete Zordon but I still need the vital information from the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs to finish it." Jason said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Aye, aye, aye. King Mondo has sent down two plant monsters to the Auto Recycling Plant." Alpha said

"Why would Mondo create plant robots?" Jason asked

"The plants they were created from eat metal." Zordon said

"Must have been Rocky's plant and Skull's part of the plant." Jason said

"I'll contact the Rangers." Alpha said

"No my powers are at full I'll handle this." Jason said

"Jason, are you sure? We don't know how long your powers will last." Zordon said

"Yes I'm sure and besides while I'm fighting you can find out why my Powers are staying at maximum." Jason said

"Good Luck Jason." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason then made his Zeonizers appear then he placed them together.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

At the Auto Recycling Plant Jason teleported down.

"Hey freaks of nature." Jason said

"Ah a lonely Power Ranger." Pollinator said

"I'm more then enough of a challenge for you Pollen head." Jason said

"The names Pollinator and this is my brother Adrian." Pollinator said

"Whatever." Jason said

Jason started fighting the two plant Robots and again his powers were staying at maximum power even though he was still only holding half the Golden Powers.

Even though Jason was out numbered he was still winning the fight. Jason then kicked Adrian to the ground and slammed his foot hard into the head of Pollinator.

"We'll be back." Pollinator said

Both Pollinator and Adrain teleported away.

"Well I better get back to the Power Chamber who knows what King Mondo is up to next." Jason said

Jason teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"That was pathetic from both of you." King Mondo said

"We tried but he was just too strong for us." Pollinator said

"Well you'll have to do better." King Mondo said

"I will sire." Pollinator said

"And as for you." King Mondo said

"What?" Adrian asked

King Mondo then zapped and destroyed Adrian.

"Adrian." Pollinator said

"Now do you understand if you fail me again?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Pollinator said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden. Rocky was walking up when Pollinator showed up.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked

"I'm Pollinator and you're the one who created me." Pollinator said

"It's Morphin time." Rocky said

Rocky then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

Rocky started fighting Pollinator when all of a sudden Pollinator sent out pollen all over Rocky.

"Alpha teleport me to the Power Chamber." Rocky said

"Right." Alpha said

Rocky then teleported away

"Well that takes care of him now to draw that Gold Ranger out." Pollinator said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull left there Motorbike for the plant so they could get it back.

"Do you think this will work?" Skull asked

"I hope so." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the other four Rangers teleported in. Then they noticed Rocky.

"What happened?" Tanya asked

"Mondo's newest monster Pollinator sent out spores on to Rocky causing him to start mutating into a plant." Jason said

"Pollinator?" Kat asked

"Look at the Viewing Globe." Jason said

The Rangers then looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Pollinator.

"So that's Pollinator." Adam said

"Yep that's him." Jason said

"But how do we help Rocky?" Kat asked

"Well I could suffocate the plant cells with pure Oxygen." Jason said

"Of course Plant's breathe in Carbon Dioxide." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good Pollinator, now take out the other four then the Gold Ranger will show up." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Pollinator said.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason helped Rocky lie down on the medical bed. Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"Pollinator is attacking the City." Zordon said

"You guys go I'll send Rocky after we get rid of the Plant cells." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The four Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

In the city the Rangers teleported down and saw Pollinator.

"Hello Rangers." Pollinator said

Pollinator then attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Rocky was placed in a containment field.

"OK Alpha, start the pure oxygen." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

The pure Oxygen killed the Plant cells and returned Rocky to normal. Jason lowered the containment field and then helped Rocky up.

"You ok Bro?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Rocky said

"I'm glad for once I listen to Kimberly about plant's hating pure oxygen." Jason said

"Same here." Rocky said

"Rocky you must hurry the other rangers need your help." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Rocky said

Rocky then made his Zeonizers appear and then brought the Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

Back in the City Rocky teleported in and kicked Pollinator to the ground.

"Guys we have to blast him with pure oxygen." Rocky said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

The Rangers pulled out there Zeo Laser Pistols and fired at Pollinator destroying him. Later back at the Botanical Gardens Rocky and Adam walked up.

"So have you decided what seeds you're going to cross this time?" Adam asked

"Yeah and this time I know what they are." Rocky said

Just then the two Rangers saw Bulk and Skull inside a bush.

"What are you two doing?" Rocky asked

"Looking for that metal eating plant." Bulk said

"Right." Adam said

Rocky and Adam walked off laughing.

End of a Few Bad Seeds


	12. Instrument of Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Instrument of Destruction**

At Angel Grove High someone was playing Piano while Adam was in a classroom doing some homework when all of a sudden he saw the Cogs.

"What are they doing here?" Adam asked

Adam then ran out of the classroom. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Hey Dad you do realize its mom's birthday." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes I know but what to get her?" King Mondo asked

"Well I sent the cogs to go capture that pianist." Prince Sprocket said

"Good boy. Your mother absolutely loves Classical Music." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Adam ran into the detention room and saw the cogs at the Music Room. Adam then ran up to the music room and saw the Cogs then noticed someone in a cape leave.

"Your move bolt brains." Adam said

Just then the Cogs teleported away. Later at the lockers Adam was talking to Kat and Jason.

"Then when I got there the music stopped and the guy ran out the room." Adam said

"That's strange." Kat said

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Jason asked

"Nope." Adam said

"I wonder why King Mondo is interested in a pianist." Kat said

"No idea." Jason said

Just then the school's guidance councilor walked up her name is Ms. Rodriguez.

"Ah Adam there you are. Ms. Rodriguez said

"Is something wrong? Adam asked

"I was going over your lessons and noticed you have six free lessons and you have two on Tuesday and Thursday when you're only allowed one per day during the week." Ms. Rodriguez said

Jason and Adam both sighed while Kat looked on confused.

"So I'm placing you in Classical music." Ms. Rodriguez said

"I'll try it but only for this week and that's it." Adam said

"No you'll be part of the class." Ms. Rodriguez said

"Ms. Rodriguez did you check both of his lesson plans?" Jason asked

"Both?" Ms Rodriguez asked

"Yeah I have Community Studies every second Friday those free lessons are actually when I have my Friday lessons during the second week." Adam said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were one of the Community Studies Students." Ms. Rodriguez said

"How could you not know? It has at the top of his lesson plans Community Studies student." Jason said

Ms. Rodriguez walked off and found Skull and started to talk to him.

"She really needs to pay attention more." Adam said

"Well good luck on your first and last Classical Music Class." Jason said

"Thanks." Adam said

Later in the Classical Music class Adam walked in and so did Skull.

"You got dragged in here too?" Skull asked

"Yeah but this is my first and last classical music class." Adam said

"Lucky you." Skull said

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you follow Bulk around all the time?" Adam asked

"You know I have no idea. We've been friends for so long." Skull said

"Yeah. Look I'm not trying to break up the friendship but don't you think you should start thinking about following your own dreams." Adam said

Skull just sat there as the teacher talked but he wasn't listening, what Adam had said was going through his mind. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"I want that pianist." King Mondo said

"Don't worry dad I sent the cogs down again." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Jason, Kat and Adam were walking along.

"So how was class?" Jason asked

"Dumb I mean the teacher kept getting his words wrong." Adam said

"What about Skull?" Kat asked

"He was quiet through out the class." Adam said

"That's a first." Jason said

"I know." Adam said

Just then all three heard Piano Music.

"What the?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kat said

"Come on." Adam said

Kat and Jason followed Adam to the music room just then Cogs showed up.

"Oh great Cogs." Adam said

"How are your powers?" Kat asked

"There's enough to kick down Cogs." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The three Rangers energized there Zeonizers and connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

The three Rangers started fighting the cogs then the pianist ran out of the classroom and the Cogs disappeared.

"Why are the Cogs after him?" Kat asked

"I'm going to head to the Command Centre and see if Billy has sent the data I asked for to finish the new Zord." Jason said

"I'm going to meet the others at the Youth Centre." Kat said

"And I'm going to see if I can find any clues on who that pianist is." Adam said

Jason teleported off while Kat and Adam ran off. Adam walked into the classroom still morphed and started to play the piano but noticed a key wasn't working so he opened up the piano and noticed a piece of paper.

"Symphony Hall at four o Clock." Adam read.

Adam then ran out of the Classroom. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Fortissimodo arise and capture that Pianist." King Mondo said

King Mondo then zapped the Piano and turned it into Fortissimodo. Meanwhile outside the Symphony Hall Adam rode up on his Zeo Jet Cycle and saw the Pianist being attacked by Cogs. Adam then jumped up and blasted the Cogs and the Pianist ran off.

"You want him Piano head you'll have to get through me." Adam said

"With pleasure." Fortissimodo said

Adam started fighting the Cogs and Fortissimodo. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Adam's fighting King Mondo's newest monster." Jason said

"What is that?" Tanya asked as the rangers looked at the Viewing Globe

"That is Fortissimodo it was sent to capture the mysterious pianist." Zordon said

"You guy better hurry." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The Four Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then connected them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back at Symphony Hall Adam was still fighting the cogs when the other Rangers showed up. The four Rangers then flipped over to Adam.

"Thought you could use some help." Tommy said

"Thanks." Adam said

The five Rangers started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Fortissimodo it's time for you to grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back outside the Symphony hall Clank and Orbis showed up.

"We're up Orbis." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis landed on Fortissimodo and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Ha now everyone can here my music." Fortissimodo said

"Not while I'm here." Adam said

"Then well change that." Fortissimodo said

But before Fortissimodo could do anything the Ninja Frog Zord of Pheados showed up and rapped its tongue around Fortissimodo and shocked him.

"Thanks Frog Zord." Adam said

The Frog Zord croaked and then unwrapped his tongue from around Fortissimodo and disappeared. Just then the other Rangers showed up.

"How did you?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Adam said

"Rach sent the Frog Zord down to help you." Jason said

"Oh." Adam said

"Come on guys we need to kick it." Rocky said

"Right." Tommy said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You can't defeat my music." Fortissimodo said

"Sure we can. Zeo Power Sword." Adam said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Fortissimodo. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I'm home." Queen Machinea said

"Oh no. you haven't gotten her a present." Prince Sprocket said

"Oh I'll get her a present the Gold Ranger as our general." King Mondo said

Later at Angel Grove High Adam now powered down walked into the music room and up to the mysterious pianist and took off the hood.

"Skull?" Adam asked

"Yeah it's me." Skull said

"That was amazing." Adam said

"Thanks." Skull said

"Why don't you perform?" Adam asked

"I don't want people to make fun of me and Bulk he'd never stop teasing me about it." Skull said

"Than that would prove he's not worthy of your friendship. Skull what's more important your happiness or being Bulk's little dog?" Adam asked

"What do you mean?" Skull asked

"I mean are you sure you want to follow Bulk everywhere or are you willing to follow your own dreams." Adam said

"I don't know I mean when Jason called me Bulk's parrot it made me realize that I am just trying to be Bulk." Skull said

"Well then maybe it's time you stopped being in Bulk's shadow and let the world see the true Skull." Adam said

"Yeah you're right." Skull said

Later at the Youth Centre Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Tommy were all there and so where a whole bunch of people watching the musicians play then Bulk showed up. Bulk sat down next to Adam. Just then Skull walked out on stage and sat down and pressed a key to see if the piano was in tune. Then Skull started to play and the whole crowd was in awe. Skull then finished and everyone clapped. Bulk then walked up to Skull.

"Hey Bulk." Skull said

"That was great." Bulk said

"Really?" Skull asked

"Yeah." Bulk said

Skull smiled and realized Adam was right. Unknown to Adam or the other Rangers but Jason was standing at the doorway.

"Great job Adam." Jason said before walking off.

End of Instrument of destruction.


	13. Mean Screen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mean Screen**

At Angel Grove High Tanya and Adam were in the computer lab learning about computers from a guy named Raymond.

"This is great." Adam said

"Yeah I'm so glad we decided to join a computer club." Tanya said

"Thanks for showing us this Raymond." Adam said

"Hey my pleasure." Raymond said

Just then Tanya noticed a little thing on her screen.

"Hey what's this?" Tanya asked

"Careful that could be a…" Raymond started but Tanya had already clicked on it

A countdown started on the computer.

"Virus." Raymond finished.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked

"It's not responding to anything." Raymond said

Raymond ran to his computer and started creating an antivirus. Then he got back to the computer and activated the program shutting down the virus.

"That was close." Adam said

"Yeah." Tanya said

"Those things are nasty." Raymond said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Those humans went crazy over a little computer Virus." King Mondo said

"Hey dad, why not send Mean Screen to infect everything in Angel Grove with a Computer Virus since everything in Angel Grove runs on Computers." Prince Sprocket said

"Not a bad idea Sprocket." King Mondo said

"You are such a clever boy." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Raymond was showing Adam how to get into a website.

"This is so cool." Adam said

"Well I have to go. Jason's teaching me a new kata." Tanya said

"Wait you know Jason Scott?" Raymond asked

"Yeah he's a friend of ours." Adam said

"This is so cool." Raymond said

"If you want we can introduce you." Tanya said

"That'll be great I'd like to be friends with the guy." Raymond said

The two nodded and Tanya walked off Just then Kat and Rocky walked up.

"Hey how's it going?" Kat asked

"Great." Adam said

"So are you guy's friends with Jason Scott?" Raymond asked

"Yeah Adam and I have been friends with Jason since our first year here. Billy Cranston has been Friends with Jason since Jason's first day at Angel Grove High." Rocky said

"Wow." Raymond said

"Yeah it's great to have him as a friend he's always willing to help you and always has your back." Kat said

"Hey Rocky check this out." Adam said

"What is it?" Rocky asked

"There's a karate chat line." Adam said

"Cool." Rocky said

Meanwhile at the Computer lab. Mean Screen and Clank showed up.

"Now Mean Screen I want you to infect a virus into the Rangers Zords and Weapons and also into everything in Angel Grove that runs on Computers." Clank said

"You got it." Mean Screen said

Mean Screen then plugged into the Computer and up loaded the virus. Meanwhile in the city things were going havoc. Back at Angel Grove High.

"Oh no another Virus." Adam said

"None like anything I've seen." Raymond said

Just then Rocky's Communicator beeped.

"We've got to go." Rocky said

"We'll catch up with you later." Adam said

"Ok I'll work on the anti Virus." Raymond said

Kat, Rocky and Adam all walked out while Raymond went to his laptop. Meanwhile outside Angel Grove High.

"We read you Zordon." Rocky said

"Rangers, there's trouble at the Computer lab. Tommy, Tanya and Jason are already there." Zordon said

"What about Jason's powers?" Adam asked

"Jason's powers are at max." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Rocky said

Just then the Cogs showed up.

"Actually I think we better take care of these things first." Kat said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The three Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and then connected the two together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

The three Rangers started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile at the Computer lab Jason, Tommy and Tanya now morphed were walking through the lab.

"That virus has to be around here somewhere." Tommy said

"Yeah but which Computer was in placed into." Tanya said

"Come on we have to keep looking." Jason said

"Right." The other two Rangers said

"Well what if I showed you where I am?" Mean screen asked as he appeared on the computer screen.

Just then all three Rangers just got zapped and Mean Screen came out of the computer.

"Great a walking virus that's all we need." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back outside Angel Grove high the three other Rangers were still fighting the cogs. Then the cogs ran off.

"There had to be a reason for that." Adam said

"I agree." Rocky said

"Come on we have to get to the Computer Lab." Kat said

The three teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Computer lab Adam, Rocky and Kat showed up and got blasted.

"You three ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kat said

Jason then kicked Mean Screen down.

"We need to split up." Jason said

"Let's go." Kat said

Kat, Rocky and Adam ran off with Mean Screen chasing after them. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"I don't understand it Zordon every time I think I have the virus it moves so quickly." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Computer lad the six Rangers met up and the Rangers tired to fire there laser pistols but the Virus infected them.

"No even our weapons are infected." Tommy said

Just then the rangers got blasted and thrown out of the building. Outside the Computer lab Jason stood up and grabbed Tommy and Tanya's sabers and attacked Mean Screen.

Jason flipped over and struck Mean Screen then tripped him to the ground then threw the sabers back to Tommy and Tanya. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no the Zords are starting to get infected." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer lab. Jason kicked Mean Screen to the ground.

"But how my Virus should have infected all your weapons." Mean Screen said

"Not all weapons are computer based." Jason said

Jason then went into a side spin and slammed his foot hard into Mean Screen's face.

"No my screen you destroyed my screen." Mean Screen said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"I'm impressed by that Gold Ranger's power. He'll make a fine general." King Mondo said

"Yes dear but what about Mean Screen?" Queen Machinea asked

"Clank, make my monster grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab. Clank showed up with Orbis.

"Looks like it's time for us to give him an upgrade." Clank said

"I agree." Orbis aid

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Mean Screen and made him grow.

"Now look at me." Mean Screen said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no the rangers can't use there Zords since they've been infected with the Virus." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab.

"We have to do something. Rocky said

"That's it. Jason teleport to Angel Grove High's Computer lab. There's a guy named Raymond he's creating an Anti Virus." Adam said

"On it." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Raymond was still on his laptop when someone tapped him on the Shoulder. Raymond looked and saw the Gold Ranger.

"Whoa." Raymond said

"I'm sure you know about the Virus right?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Raymond said

"Well I heard from a friend of mine that you're some what of an expert of computers." Jason said

"Well I'm creating an antivirus but I don't know if it will work." Raymond said

"Can I take it from you now my friends are in trouble?" Jason asked

"Sure." Raymond said handing the Gold Ranger the floppy disc.

"Thank you." Jason said

Jason then teleported away.

"Wow. The people on the internet aren't going to belief this." Raymond said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab.

"I hope Jason makes it in time." Rocky said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Don't worry he will." Adam said

Back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and powered down

"Here Alpha, try this." Jason said

"I hope this works." Alpha said

Alpha placed the floppy disc into the console and the anti virus worked and the Zords were back on line.

"Yes." Jason said

"Good now the Rangers can take down Mean Screen." Zordon said

"I have an idea." Jason said

Jason got to work. Meanwhile back outside the Computer lab.

"Rangers you can now call on your Zords." Zordon said

"Alright." Tommy said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Don't think you can beat me." Mean Screen said

"We'll see about that." Adam said

Adam then switched places with Tommy and activated Zeo Battle Helmet four and then shocked Mean Screen. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Done." Jason said

"Done what?" Alpha asked

"You'll see. Adam, ram the horns into that thing." Jason said

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because I've placed a Virus in your Zeo Battle helmet's horns so when they strike the Virus will infect Mean Screen." Jason said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab.

"Great idea." Adam said

Adam then got the Zeo Megazord to ram the horns into Mean Screen and the Virus infected Mean Screen.

"No what's going on." Mean Screen said

"Virus Infection." Adam said

"No." Mean Screen said

Tommy and Adam switched places and the battle helmet returned to the Warrior mode helmet.

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared and the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Mean Screen. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"No those Rangers won again." King Mondo said

"They won't win when we bring that Gold Ranger to our side." Queen Machinea said

"You are so right." King Mondo said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull were in major trouble for going to the wrong location. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"That was brilliant thinking Adam." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon but it was a team effort." Adam said

"I'm really impressed at how well you took the roll of leader." Kat said

"Same here." Tanya said

"Thanks I guess with Jason hardly in battle we need to step up our game." Adam said

"Yeah I'm just glad Jason is a computer expert like Billy." Tommy said

"Did I hear my name?" A voice asked

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Billy.

"Billy." All six Rangers said

"Hey guys." Billy said

"How are things on Aquitar?" Jason asked

"Great they solved there problems peacefully." Billy said

"That's great so you're coming back then." Jason said

"Of course." Billy said

"I can't wait." Kat said

"Well I better get going." Billy said

"See you soon Bro." Jason said

The Viewing globe went black.

"Yes he's coming home." Kat said

"Calm down." Tanya said

"I'm just excited." Kat said

The five Rangers laughed at Katherine. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I have an idea." King Mondo said

"What?" Prince Sprocket asked

"We're going to capture Billy and hold him for ransom and the trade is the Gold Ranger." King Mondo said

"Excellent." Queen Machinea said

End of Mean Screen.


	14. Mr Billy's Wild Ride

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mr. Billy's wild ride**

At Angel Grove High Tanya and Rocky were walking along when Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What are you two doing?" Tanya asked

"Lt. Stone had set us a challenge to find our way around with a compass." Skull said

"Good luck." Rocky said

Rocky and Tanya walked off laughing while Bulk and Skull shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Adam, Tommy, Kat and Jason were there. Jason was helping Alpha locate Billy.

"Have you got a lock yet?" Tommy asked

"Not yet." Jason said

"I hope he's ok." Kat said

"He'll be fine." Adam said

"I hope so." Kat said

Jason just mentally shook his head and went back to work. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Sire Billy is nearly in range." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I've got a lock." Jason said

"Alright." Tommy said

Jason then put it up on the screen and the rangers saw a space ship. Meanwhile out in space. Billy was just passing Mars.

"It's good to be home." Billy said

Billy then flicked a few buttons.

"Billy to Power Chamber to do read?" Billy asked

Back in the Power Chamber.

"We read you Billy." Jason said as Billy appeared on screen.

"Billy." Kat said

"Hey Kat." Billy said

"It's great to see you." Kat said

"It will be even better when I'm back." Billy said

"Ok enough of the love talk." Tommy said

"I expected that line to come from Jason." Billy said

"What ever just get down here? Kat is driving us nuts I'm surprised Tanya hasn't hit her yet." Tommy said

"What are you saying?" Billy asked

"Don't leave Katherine alone for so long." Jason, Adam and Tommy said in unison.

"Did you guys rehearse that?" Kat asked

"No." Jason said

Meanwhile back out in Space.

"It'll be great to get back." Billy said

"Yeah and drinks are on Rocky." Jason said

"Good." Billy said

Meanwhile in the desert Bulk and Skull were lost and confused. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"The Photon Cannon is ready." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

"Can I give the word to fire it?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Of course you can." King Mondo said

Meanwhile out in space.

"I really can't wait to see everyone again." Billy said

"Well be careful you're almost in range of the Machine Empire." Jason said

"I'll try." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"He's in range." Clank said

"Fire." Prince Sprocket said

Just then a photon ring shot out of the Machine Empire's base. Meanwhile back in Space the Photon ring hit Billy's space craft.

"Oh no." Billy said

"What is it bro?" Jason asked

"I've been hit." Billy said

"Dam. It must have been King Mondo." Jason said

"Billy." Kat said

"I'm ok." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect shot." King Mondo said

"Thanks pops." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Billy do you read me?" Jason asked

"Yeah I read you." Billy said

"Are you ok bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Billy said

"But." Jason said

"But my navigation's down." Billy said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Don't worry Billy we'll think of something." Adam said

"I hope so." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Rocky and Tanya teleported in.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"Billy's been hit and is now drifting right towards the Machine Sky Base." Jason said

"No." Kat said

Rocky walked over to Kat and hugged her.

"He's going to be fine." Rocky said

"I hope so." Kat said

Tommy looked at Rocky and Katherine then at Jason.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"My little bro is up there and I can't do a thing to help him how do you think I feel?" Jason snapped

"Sorry." Tommy said

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Jason said

"Hey guys anytime." Billy said

"We're trying." Adam said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"My oxygen is getting low and I've used up my last fuel reserves." Billy said

"Great by then you'll have to get out and push." Jason said

"Man I wish I had my Triceratops Zord." Billy said

"That's it." Jason said

"What's it?" Billy asked

"Maybe you can't have your Zord but maybe we can pull your Ship back towards earth." Jason said

"It's worth a try." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Do those Rangers think they can stop me?" King Mondo asked

"Shall I charge up the cannon again?" Clank asked

"Yes." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"So how are we going to bring Billy back here?" Adam asked

"With the satellite laser." Jason said

"I hope this works we can't lose Billy." Tanya said

Jason then saw Rocky and Kat still hugging.

"So how long have you been stringing Billy along?" Jason asked

"Huh?" Rocky and Kat asked

The two then realized they were still hugging and broke apart blushing causing Tommy, Tanya and Adam to laugh.

"Look I'm all for the fact you were hugging but if you want to take if further then brake up with Billy first." Jason said

Kat looked at Rocky then at Jason and nodded.

"I'm sorry Jase I know Billy's your best friend but I can't help my feelings for Rocky." Kat said

"I know that but make sure you brake up with Billy first before you two start dating otherwise you could do a lot of damage to the team." Jason said

The two nodded. Meanwhile back out in space.

"Hey guys would you mind hurrying it up." Billy said

"If it gets to bad I'll take the Falcon Zord to come and get you." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We better get this right. Cause' I don't want to think about what King Mondo wants with Billy." Jason said

"Good point." Tanya said

"Let's get Billy home." Tommy said

"Then when we do you two need to talk to him." Jason said looking at Rocky and Kat.

"Yes sir." Rocky and Kat said

Meanwhile back out in Space.

"I so hope you guys get this right." Billy thought.

"Don't think like that young one." A Voice said

"Who are you?" Billy asked

"I am Lupine the Wolf Spirit some call me Logan or Lupis." Lupine said

"Why can I hear you?" Billy asked

"Because like Jason you have a connection to the wolf. Making you two pack members." Lupine said

"So we're like brothers of the Wolf." Billy said

"Correct young one." Lupine said

"Cool." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Why is Billy talking to himself?" Kat asked

"He's not he's talking to Lupine. Apparently Billy has a connection to the Wolf as well." Jason said

"Cool you two are like wolf pack brothers." Rocky said

"I knew you two had a brotherly connection." Tommy said

"Yeah so many people thought Billy and I were brothers due to the way we act around each other." Jason said

"You mean your not." Adam joked.

The Rangers laughed.

"Ok now is the Satellite set?" Jason asked

"Set." Tanya said

"Same here." Kat said

"Full power." Rocky said

"On line and ready at your command." Adam said

"All set." Tommy said

"Fire." Jason said

"Firing." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Clank fire a photon ring at the laser." King Mondo said

"Yes sir." Clank said

Back out in space the Photon ring hit the laser sending Billy into a spin. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the place shook up and the Rangers went to the ground. Kat landed on top of Rocky and there lips accidentally met. The two then broke apart and stood up.

"Sorry." The two muttered.

The two actually enjoyed the small kiss but both felt bad and Kat knew she had to break things off with Billy. The other four Rangers stood up and Jason went to the console.

"Oh no." Jason said

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked

"It's Billy he's heading for the sun." Jason said

The other five Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good shot." King Mondo said

"Thank you sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Um guys I knew I was getting cold but this isn't the heating I had in mind." Billy said

"Sorry but the Machine Empire fired a photon ring and destroyed the laser." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Aye, aye, aye. If that wasn't bad enough the Power cell is fried." Alpha said

"Now what can we do?" Tanya asked

"I could go get Billy in the Falcon Zord but I don't know how strong it's shielding is and I could end up putting Billy in even more trouble." Jason said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"You guys better hurry." Billy said

"We're trying Billy." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something and fast." Tanya said

"Zordon what can we do?" Jason asked

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"Great." Jason said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Man I wish I brought my sunscreen." Billy said

"Now is not the time for jokes Billy." Jason said

"Good point." Billy said

"Yeah and jokes are my department." Rocky said

"Yours or Zack's." Billy said

"Good point." Rocky said

"I miss that Hip hop Kido teacher he was always good for a laugh." Jason said

"So true." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What can we do it's not like we have another energy cell." Kat said

"Wait maybe we do." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked

"Billy where did you stick the rest of the Energy Cells?" Jason asked

Back out in Space.

"At the University warehouse." Billy said

"Thank you Billy." Jason said

Back in the Power Chamber.

"You guys go and find that Energy cell." Jason said

"Right." Adam said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then connected them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

At the University Warehouse the five Rangers teleported down.

"Let's go." Adam said

"Right." The other five said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"What are those Five Rangers up too?" King Mondo said

"Looking for a Power Cell." Clank said

"Well take Mechenizer and destroy the place." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Back at the University Warehouse the Rangers ran into Mechenizer and Clank. The Rangers started fighting Mechenizer and then Tommy, Rocky, Kat and Tanya got blasted out of the Warehouse.

"Where's Adam?" Tanya asked

"There he is." Tommy said

Adam then flipped down holding the Power Cell.

"Let's head back and save Billy." Adam said

The other four Rangers nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back out in space.

"Come on guys." Billy thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Power cell ready." Adam said

"Full power." Rocky said

"Locked on." Tanya said

"I can't move the satellite." Kat said

"Tommy you move the Satellite Manually. I'll protect you with the Falcon Zord." Jason said

"Let's go." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

Outside the Power Chamber the two Rangers teleported down.

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then the Falcon Zord of Pheados showed up and Jason hopped inside. Tommy then walked up to the Satellite. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Clank send the Quadrafighters to stop them." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back outside the Power Chamber.

"Oh goodie target practice." Jason said

"Be careful." Tommy said

"Just get that Satellite in place." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Jason then fired the Rocket's out of the Falcon Zord's wings destroying the Quadrafighters. Meanwhile out on space.

"Guys my heat shields won't last much longer." Billy said

Back inside the Power Chamber.

"Come on Tommy you can do it." Kat said

Meanwhile back outside the Power Chamber Jason was still shooting down the Quadrafighters.

"You know this isn't fun when they don't fire back." Jason said

"Says you." Tommy said

Back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on Tommy almost there." Rocky said

Meanwhile back outside the Power Chamber. Tommy got the satellite to move as Jason shot down the final Quadrafighter and then flew out of the way of the Satellite's range. Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber the green light lit up.

"Firing." Adam said

Back outside the Power Chamber the laser fired. Back inside the Power Chamber Jason and Tommy teleported back in and Jason powered down.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked

"I hope so." Adam said

Back out in Space the laser hit Billy's space ship and pulled Billy back towards earth.

"Thanks guys." Billy said

"Just get your butt down here." Tanya said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Cause Rocky and Kat have something they want to talk to you about." Jason said

"Ok." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Fire again." King Mondo said

"No can do." Prince Sprocket said

"Our Energy cell is drained." Clank said

"I'll get the Gold Ranger on our side if it's the last thing I do." King Mondo said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Tommy, Tanya and Adam were sitting at the Ranger table. While Billy was talking to Rocky and Katherine.

"I hope Billy's ok with this." Tommy said

"I'm sure he is." Adam said

"So what are they saying?" Tanya asked Jason

"Well Billy and Kat have parted on good terms and he knows Rocky will treat her right." Jason said

Just then Billy, Kat and Rocky walked up. Billy sat down and so did Rocky with Kat sitting on his lap.

"So everything's fine?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Rocky said

"I wasn't asking you." Adam said

"Yeah it's fine. You can't help your feelings and I know I'll find someone someday." Billy said

"I know you will bro." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

The Rangers and Billy all clinked glasses and then they noticed Bulk and Skull.

"What happened this time?" Jason asked

"We got lost." Bulk said

"Yeah the Compass never points in the same direction twice." Skull said

"Well the Compass will always point towards the north and when using a Compass you always make sure the N is away from you." Jason said

"Oh." Bulk and Skull said

The Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull fainted.

"I guess they still have a lot to learn." Jason said

End of Mr. Billy's Wild Ride.


	15. Snow Buisness Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**There's no Business like snow Business Part1 **

At the Youth Centre Katherine, Tanya and Billy were watching an advertisement about the Widow maker.

"The Widow maker you'll see me on that." Ernie said

"Come on Ernie it looks like fun." Billy said

"Yeah if going down head first is your idea of fun. But personally I don't see the attraction." Ernie said

"Hey maybe you can try to convince Jason to go with you two and Tommy." Tanya said

"Yeah he has been working hard lately." Billy said

Meanwhile down in the gym area Jason was on the bench press while Rocky, Adam and Tommy were helping him work out for the tournament.

"Ok Jason two more sets." Adam said

"You ready." Rocky said

Jason smiled and lied down and lifted the weights. The three of them were wearing jumpers and other things to keep warm but Jason was only wearing black Pants and a Black singlet.

Just then someone walked in and handed Ernie a letter. Back in the gym area Jason lifted the weights and Adam put them back. Jason then sat up as Billy, Kat and Tanya walked up with Ernie

"Hey Jason a letter came for you." Ernie said

"Yeah it's from Kimberly." Billy said

"Alright hey Adam can you read it for me I've still got one more set." Jason said

"You know I'll have to name this thing Jason's bench press dew to the fact you set the record to three hundred." Ernie said as he handed the letter to Adam.

Ernie then walked off and Jason went back to lifting the weights. Adam opened the letter.

"Dear Jason. I'm having a great time here in Florida. But for some strange reason Coach Schmidt doesn't train me as hard as the other girls. I don't blame him though my heart hasn't been in it lately." Adam read

"I wonder why Coach Schmidt doesn't over train her." Rocky said

"What else does she say?" Tanya asked

"Jason I was going through some old photos the other day and I happen to come across one of us in our Halloween costumes for the costume dance. But then I remembered the song you sang at the Singing Contest. What Hurts The Most. I couldn't help but think that song was meant for me." Adam read.

Jason placed the weights back on the stand and sat up.

"You sing?" Tanya asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Yeah and what hurts the most is one of the best songs." Billy said

"Maybe you want to read this." Adam said

Adam handed the letter to Jason.

"I could be wrong but some of the lyrics suited us. I hope we can meet someday Jase. There's something I want to tell you. I miss you Jase. From Kimberly." Jason read.

The Rangers looked at each other.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I've got to go." Jason said

Jason walked off with his gym bag and letter. The Rangers and Billy all felt sorry for Jason. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Heart broken humans are so disturbing." Queen Machinea said

"I agree. I know why don't we send down Robo Cupid? To make everyone fall in love with Machines." King Mondo said

"Perfect idea." Queen Machinea said

At the Lake Jason now dressed in a Black Sleeveless top underneath a Black open Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers was walking along as the song What Hurts the Most (By Rascal Flatts) Ran through his mind. Jason pulled out the Crane Power Coin and started to cry as the Memories of him and Kimberly fighting side by side, Laughing, Dancing even the two times they kissed. Jason just stood there and cried. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jason then looked and saw Tommy.

"Hey bro." Jason said

"How are you holding up?" Tommy asked

"I really wish I never let her go with out telling her." Jason said

"I know. It was like you two were meant to be together." Tommy said

"That's what Billy said." Jason said

"Billy's smart." Tommy joked.

The two laughed

"Look Kat, Billy and I are heading up the mountains to go snowboarding and skiing why don't you join us?" Tommy asked

"No thanks it will just remind me of Kimberly when her mother, he uncle, Kimberly and I went up to the mountains for the same thing." Jason said

"Oh sorry. Well don't over do it with the training." Tommy said

"Well I could always help Adam with his." Jason said

"So true." Tommy said

Tommy then walked off and Jason placed the Crane Power Coin back in his pocket. Tommy then walked up to Billy and Katherine.

"How is he?" Billy asked

"Not good. He really misses her." Tommy said

"Is he coming with us?" Kat asked

"No it will just remind him of when Kimberly's family took him up to the mountains." Tommy said

Kat, Billy and Tommy all walked off worried about there friend. Later up in the Mountains Kat, Billy and Tommy were walking towards the lodge.

"Well shall we hit the slopes." Tommy said

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate." Kat said

"Ok." Billy said

Kat then walked off.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I know Rocky will treat her right." Billy said

"I mean about leaving Jason without an old friend to talk too?" Tommy asked

"He's got Adam, Rocky and Tanya." Billy said

"That's not what I meant. I mean you and Adam are the only two he'll truly open up too. But you're the only one he mainly talks too about his problems. Other then that he'll just go back to his safety zone and that's training." Tommy said

"He'll be ok. Come on let's hit the slopes." Billy said

The two Rangers then hit the slopes and had fun Snowboarding. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good two of the Rangers are in the mountains. Now to distract them." King Mondo said

"Sire Robo Cupid is ready." Clank said

"Good now make sure her beam works." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

At the Harbor. Clank and Robo Cupid showed up and Robo Cupid tried out its beam and struck itself and fell in love with Clank. Orbis snapped Robo Cupid out of the spell.

"Now stop fooling around and go make everyone in Angel Grove fall in love with Machines." Clank said

"Yes sir." Robo Cupid said

"Oh boy." Clank said

"I still think you two would have made a cute couple." Orbis said

"Oh shut up." Clank said

Meanwhile on the road Robo Cupid hit Bulk and Skull with her love ray and made them fall in love with the bike. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason, Tanya, Rocky and Adam walked in.

"What the heck?" Rocky asked

"Why is everyone hugging machines or kissing them?" Tanya asked

"King Mondo's up to something. Come on let's go." Jason said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

The four Rangers left the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good now Cogs go down and distract the other two Rangers." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Katherine noticed the Cogs and followed them. Meanwhile Billy and Tommy walked into the lodge and noticed Heather.

"Hi you must be Heather?" Tommy asked

"Yes and you are?" Heather asked

"I'm Tommy and this is Billy." Tommy said

"Nice to meet you I was just heading up to the Widow Maker." Heather said

"We'll join you I need a challenge." Billy said

"Now that's what I like to hear." Heather said

Meanwhile on the slopes Katherine was following the Cogs when she noticed they were taking out the safety signs.

"Oh no. It's Morphin time." Kat said

Kat made her Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

Katherine then started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile Tommy, Heather and Billy were heading there way down the Widow Maker. Meanwhile Katherine defeated the Cogs and powered down and saw Heather, Billy and Tommy.

"Stop." Kat said waving her hands.

Both Tommy and Billy stopped but Heather went over the edge.

"Heather." Tommy yelled

"Oh no." Kat said

"What happened?" Billy asked

"Cogs took the safety signs." Kat said

The three teens looked over the edge.

End of There's No Business like Snow Business Part1


	16. Snow Buisness Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**There's no Business like snow Business Part2**

Back in the mountains the three teens were looking for Heather.

"Heather can you hear us?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Heather said

"We'll think of something." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. The four other rangers were there.

"Why would anyone want to fall in love with a machine? Ah no offence Alpha." Adam said

"None taken." Alpha said

"It's King Mondo's latest monster Robo Cupid." Zordon said

"Great make everyone fall in love with machines." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

"We better contact Tommy." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect with two Rangers busy the rest will fall." King Mondo said

"Perfect dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Tommy you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but its Heather the cogs took away the signs." Tommy said

"Hang on I'll be right there." Jason said

"What are you going to do?" Rocky asked

"I'm a mountain climber I've climbed up snowy mountains before." Jason said

"What do you need?" Alpha asked

"A grappling hook attached to a rope." Jason said

Just then a grappling hook with a rope attached appeared.

"Thanks." Jason said

"While you're helping them we'll take care of Robo Cupid." Adam said

"I'll send Tommy and Kat after I help Heather." Jason said

"Ok. It's Morphin Time." Adam said

Adam, Rocky and Tanya made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile at the Power Plant. Tanya, Rocky and Adam showed up and started fighting the Cogs and Robo Cupid. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason teleported down.

"Wow the original Red Ranger." A person said

"What happened here?" Jason asked

"Some metal freaks showed up and took away the signs." Kat said

"Then Heather fell down there." Tommy said

Jason nodded and there the grappling hook around the tree and it swung around and grabbed onto the rope. Jason then started belaying down but was very careful so he walked down backwards slowly. Jason then reached Heather. Jason then grabbed Heather's hand and she let go of the tree branch and then Jason caught her and lifted her up against his body.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Heather said

Jason then started to climb up the rope while mentally shaking his mind of the images of Kimberly in his arms. Jason reached the top.

"Thank you Red Ranger." Heather said

"My pleasure. You better let people know that the Widow maker is off limits until safety signs are put back." Jason said

"I agree." Heather said

"Well I better go and find Zeo Red and Pink there friends need there help." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Tommy and Katherine ran off

"Where did Tommy go?" Heather asked

"He had to do something." Billy said

"Oh ok." Heather said

Kat and Tommy were now far enough away from everyone.

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready." Kat said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The two then made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back at the Power Plant. Tommy and Katherine showed up and helped the other Rangers take care of the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported back in and powered down.

"How are they doing?" Jason asked

"Not good Robo Cupid is strong." Alpha said

"Guys use the Zeo Power Blaster." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant.

"You got it." Tommy said

"Zeo Power Blaster." All five Rangers said

The Zeo Blaster fired and destroyed Robo Cupid. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Don't think he's out yet. Clank, make my monster grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Clank and Orbis showed up

"Ready Orbis?" Clank asked

"Ready." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis then landed on Robo Cupid and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

The Zeo Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside they then combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"It's time for this love curse to end." Rocky said

"I agree." Adam said

"Zeo Power Sword." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Robo Cupid. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No the love spell is broken." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back on the road Bulk and Skull were both still in shock over what happened. Meanwhile the people in the Youth Centre were wondering what was going on. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now what are we going to do?" King Mondo asked

"Don't worry dear I sent down Defoliator." Queen Machinea said

"Excellent." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains in the lodge Tommy and Kat walked up to Billy.

"Hey how's Heather?" Tommy asked

"She's doing ok." Billy said

"Let me guess she's been asking about the Red Ranger." Kat said

"Yep." Billy said

"Oh boy." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire the planet has gone up another ten degrees." Clank said

"Good soon those humans won't be able to stand the heat." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Adam, Rocky and Tanya were sitting at the juice bar watching Jason train.

"How can Jason train in this heat?" Tanya asked

"I have no idea." Rocky said

Jason then walked up.

"How can you train in this heat?" Tanya asked

"Easy slow down my movements and not exert myself. But enough about that it is strange though that it's boiling hot during winter." Jason said

"You don't think." Adam said

"Only one way to find out." Jason said.

The four Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the mountains The Rangers and Heather were riding around on Snowmobiles. Then Billy and Kat left for the lodge while Tommy and Heather went further up the mountain. A little later Tommy and Heather were looking at the view.

"Wow." Tommy said

"Yeah." Heather said

Tommy looked at the view and understood why Jason loved the mountains the view was incredible.

"You ok?" Heather asked

"Just thinking about my best friend Jason." Tommy said

"Why is he sick?" Heather asked

"No more like he's torn between heart broken and regret over letting the love of his life leave for Florida." Tommy said

"Well with friends like you, Billy and Kat. I'm sure he'll be ok." Heather said

"Yeah come on let's head back." Tommy said

"Good idea." Heather said

"Is it getting warm?" Tommy asked

Heather didn't answer and the two went back down the hill. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"You are correct Red Ranger it is getting warm." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains at the lodge. Billy sat across from Katherine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Billy asked

"Huh?" Kat asked

"Worried about Jason huh?" Billy asked

"I just wish there was someway to help him." Kat said

"True but if we push to hard he might harden up again." Billy said

Kat just looked at Billy.

"Look before you ask I'm fine with it. Rocky makes you happy who am I to judge that?" Billy asked

"Thanks Billy." Kat said

Billy smiled he still loved Kat but she was going out with Rocky maybe down the track they could start again. But now wasn't the time. Just then Billy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Billy said

"Billy. You, Kat and Tommy must report to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Billy said

Billy and Katherine walked out the room and met up with Tommy.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Well I better get going." Heather said

"Later." The three teens said

Heather walked off.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Zordon wants us at the Power Chamber." Billy said

"Let's go." Tommy said

The three Teens teleported away.

End of There's no Business like snow Business Part2


	17. Snow Buisness Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**There's no Business like snow Business Part3**

Back in the Power Chamber. Tommy, Kat and Billy teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and why is it getting hotter?" Billy asked

"Are all of you familiar with the Greenhouse affect?" Zordon asked

"Yeah it's when too many plants and trees are destroyed and the Carbon Dioxide starts to destroy the ozone layer." Jason said

"Letting the sun's ray's heat up the planet." Billy said

"But that can't be what's causing this heat." Rocky said

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"I smell a metal rat is behind this." Jason said

"Your right King Mondo will have to be behind this." Zordon said

Meanwhile at Lt. Stone's house Bulk and Skull were asked to watch over his garden.

"You can count on us sir." Bulk said

"Good." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Good the world is heating up soon those Rangers won't know what to do." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Lt. Stone's house dew to the heat Lt. Stone's flowers were dying so Bulk came up with an idea. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Tommy, Billy and Kat had finished packing and were heading back to Angel Grove. Just then Heather walked up.

"I heard your leaving." Heather said

"Yeah we're worried about our friend he's training himself to the ground again." Tommy said

"This happened before?" Heather asked

"Yeah you see he's lost both his parents and it's they way he copes." Tommy said

"Well he's very luck to have friends who are worried about him." Heather said

The three nodded and walked off after saying goodbye. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason was tracking down the energy source

"What are we going to do the heat shields won't last much longer." Alpha said

"I've got something." Jason said

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"You better contact the Rangers." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Lt. Stone's House Skull just shook his head at what Bulk was doing.

"Bulk this is crazy." Skull said

"But it will work." Bulk said

"Oh boy." Skull said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers and Billy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Meet Defoliator." Jason said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"That guy is huge." Rocky said

"Exactly you're going to need the Zeo Megazord." Jason said

"Right." The Five Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

In the Park the Rangers teleported down.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the rangers combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You think you can take me down?" Defoliator asked

"We don't think we know freak show." Rocky said

"Then try it." Defoliator said

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Power Sword appeared and then the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Defoliator. Defoliator then shrunk down to the Rangers size.

"Hey it's getting cooler already." Kat said

"Let's go." Rocky said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"That was too easy something's up." Jason thought.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah but I better get back to the Youth Centre and finish my work out." Jason said

Billy sighed as Jason teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Park. Defoliator stood up.

"Ha those Rangers fell for it." Defoliator said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers and Billy were watching Jason punch the punching bag.

"He can't keep doing this." Rocky said

"Yeah but what can we do?" Tanya asked

"It's the way he deals with things." Billy said

"Your right the only time he didn't do this was when his father died." Tommy said

"Because we were all there helping him." Adam said

"But that hasn't changed." Kat said

"It has in Jason's mind." Billy said

"I've got an idea why don't we throw him a party just the seven of us and show him we're there for him." Kat said

The others nodded and Kat walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie can we borrow the Youth Centre later?" Kat asked

"Sure but what for?" Ernie asked

"Mainly just to show Jason we're there for him." Kat said

"Good idea." Ernie said

Meanwhile back in the park Defoliator was walking along looking for the Rangers.

"Come out Power Rangers." Defoliator said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Tanya walked up to Jason.

"Hey Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Tanya asked

"Sure what about?" Jason asked

"Can we go for a walk outside I'll tell you out there." Tanya said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason and Tanya walked off.

"Way to go Tanya." Adam said

"Ok let's get this place ready." Kat said

"Right." The four males said

Meanwhile in the park Jason and Tanya were walking along.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jason asked

"Well I was just wondering…" Tanya started but was interrupted by Jason

"What the heck is going on?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Tanya said

"That's not what I meant. I meant what is Defoliator doing here?" Jason asked

"Hello Power Rangers." Defoliator said

"I thought we got rid of you?" Tanya asked

"To bad you didn't." Defoliator said

"I knew it was too easy." Jason said

"What are you going to do about it?" Defoliator said

"This. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason made his Zeonizer appear and placed the Zeonizers together.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Jason then attacked Defoliator and slammed his foot into the Robot's head and sending him into a wall. Tanya ran off back to the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the other Rangers and Billy were setting up the place.

"I hope this works." Kat said

"Same here." Tommy said

Just then Tanya ran in.

"Guys we've got trouble." Tanya said

"What is it?" Adam asked

"Defoliator wasn't destroyed and Jason is fighting him as the Gold Ranger." Tanya said

"I'll head to the Power Chamber and check on his powers." Billy said

"Right." Tommy said

Billy teleported off while the other rangers ran off to the park. Meanwhile back in the Park Jason was kicking Defoliator to the ground. As the other rangers now morphed showed up.

"So all six Rangers are here." Defoliator said

"There not your concern." Jason said

"I've never seen him like this." Rocky said

"It's like the warrior has been unleashed." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Jason's powers are at full power." Billy said

"Yeah and his wisdom is keeping them high." Alpha said

"What the?" Billy asked

"What is it Billy?" Zordon asked

"The Power and Speed Jason's showing are the same as the Revenge Wolf Armor." Billy said

"But how?" Alpha asked

"I don't know." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason kicked Defoliator to the ground.

"You are getting on my nerves kid." Defoliator said

"Like wise." Jason said

Jason then started to glow Gold and charged at Defoliator turning into a Golden Beam of light that Struck and destroyed Defoliator when a Golden Energy Pyramid appeared around Defoliator and destroyed him. Jason then appeared on the other side of the destroyed Robot. The other rangers ran up to Jason.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"What was that?" Tanya asked

"Pyramidas Strike." Jason said

"Wow." Rocky said

Jason powered down and was caught by Adam and Tommy.

"I guess that took a lot out of him." Kat said

"Come on let's get him back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at Lt. Stone's house the judges found out the plants were fake and Bulk got in a lot of trouble when Skull said it was all Bulk's idea. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason was being led in by Tanya and Adam who had Jason blindfolded.

"This better not be a waste of my time." Jason said

"Trust us it won't be." Tanya said

The three walked in and Adam took the blindfold off Jason's face. Jason opened his eyes and looked around and saw the place decorated

"What the?" Jason asked

"We just wanted to show you that we're here for you." Kat said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Because you were acting like your old self again." Tommy said

"So we decided to let you know that we're here for you just like Trini, Aisha, Zack and Kimberly are." Rocky said

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Come on let's party." Rocky said

The teens laughed and enjoyed there little party to let Jason know that he's never going to be alone as long as he's got friends with him.

End of There's no Business like Snow Business Part3


	18. Inner Spirit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Inner Spirit **

Inside Jason's house Jason was having a strange dream. Inside the dream Jason was in the mountains.

"Soon Wolf Heart it is time for your quest to begin." A voice said

Then the scene changed to the Zeo Megazord being badly damaged my something. Jason then woke up with sweat running down his face and he looked down and noticed the arrowhead glowing.

"What was that about?" Jason wondered

Jason then got up and got dressed then teleported to the Power Chamber. In the Power Chamber. Jason teleported in and walked up to Alpha.

"Alpha wake up." Jason said

"Aye, aye, aye. Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Alpha calm down it's me." Jason said

"Jason what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"Jason is something troubling you it's late." Zordon said

"Weird dream someone was telling me that my quest is about to begin." Jason said

"Did you recognize the voice?" Alpha asked

"No." Jason said

"Is that all you dreamt of?" Zordon asked

"Then the Zeo Megazord was badly damaged." Jason said

"But the Zeo Megazord is fine." Alpha said

Just then the power went down.

"What's going on?" Alpha asked

"My guess one of Mondo's monsters is up to something." Jason said

The next day at the Youth Centre Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tommy were all looking at the Native American exhibit.

"This is great." Tommy said

"This must be nice to study your family history." Kat said

"Yeah. But I'm worried about Jason." Tommy said

"Same here I mean first he dreams about the arrowhead and then there was a black out at the Power Chamber." Rocky said

Meanwhile outside the Youth Centre Jason parked his car and hopped out and walked to the door and accidentally bumped into a man named Sam Trueheart.

"I'm sorry sir." Jason said

"That's ok I was in a hurry anyway." Sam said

"What for?" Jason asked

"I left something at the reservation." Sam said

"Well I can give you a lift my Car's right there." Jason said

"Thank you." Sam said

Later in the mountains Jason and Sam were driving along. Sam then noticed Jason had an arrowhead around his neck and a golden wolf on a necklace with a sapphire eye.

"Wolf cunning and Swift right." Sam said

"Yeah so my friends tell me." Jason said

"That's an interesting arrowhead." Sam said

"Thanks a friend of mine gave it to me." Jason said

Jason's eyes went from human to wolf and back again.

"You have a wolf soul." Sam said

"Yeah I was born with it." Jason said

"You know my people believe that people who are born with an Animal spirit are protected by that animal spirit more closely because they have a destiny to fulfill." Sam said

Jason smiled

"Well this is my stop." Sam said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason stopped the car and Sam hopped out.

"Thank you." Sam said

"Jason." Jason said

"Thank you Jason. I'm Sam Trueheart." Sam said

"Nice too meet you." Jason said

Sam waved goodbye as Jason drove off.

"Your quest shall begin shortly Wolf Heart." Sam said before disappearing.

Jason was shocked he stopped the car and looked but saw no one.

"That's strange." Jason said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Good Main Drain is nearly at full power." King Mondo said

"Then he'll drain that Zeo Megazord's power." Queen Machinea said

"Yes my dear." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were trying to get people to buy tickets then they noticed Main Drain and ran. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason was telling the other rangers what happened.

"Then he said my quest will begin shortly Wolf Heart." Jason said

"That's strange how would he know your ancestors name?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea. But my wolf soul kept trying to show me something but it was like it couldn't do anything." Jason said

Just then the Bulk and Skull ran in screaming monster then the lights went out. The Rangers then went behind one of the screens.

"What's going on?" Jason asked into his Communicator

"Jason you were right this power surge is caused my Mondo's newest monster." Zordon said  
"I hate it when I'm right." Jason said

"We'll take care of it." Tommy said

"Ok I'll meet you at the Power Chamber." Jason said

Jason teleported off.

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

At the Power Plant the five Rangers teleported down and got a shocking welcome by Main Drain.

"Hello Rangers." Main Drain said

The Rangers all stood up and then Clank showed up.

"It's time for Main Drain to grow." Clank said

"Let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Just then Orbis landed on Main Drain and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

The Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined them together to create the Zeo Megazord. The Zeo Megazord then attacked Main Drain then King Mondo showed up with a white flag.

"I surrender please don't destroy my creation." King Mondo said

"Guys it's a trick." Jason said over the Communicator.

Just then Main Drain's tail attached itself to the Zeo Megazord and started draining it's powers. Just then the Zeo Megazord disappeared.

"Where did they go?" King Mondo asked

"I don't know sire but I'll find them." Main Drain said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers showed up and walked up to Billy.

"How's the Zeo Megazord?" Tommy asked

"Not good it was badly damaged." Billy said

"This is bad how are we going to stop Main Drain now?" Rocky asked

"Well you still can well technically Tommy can." Billy said

"What do you mean?" Kat asked

"He means Tommy has another Zord." Jason said as he walked in.

"What Zord?" Adam asked

"This." Billy said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Red Battlezord.

"Wow." Kat said

"I created this and thanks to Billy and Cestro getting the data on the Battle Borgs it's complete." Jason said

"What do the Battle Borgs have to do with it?" Tommy asked

"Well your brain waves affect the Zord." Jason said

"So how do I control it?" Tommy asked

"Don't try and think about the Zord as just a tool. Think of it has an extension of your self." Jason said

"I'll try." Tommy said

"But I've anticipated this and I'm working on a special device that will enable the other Rangers to control the Red Battlezord if your mind isn't clear." Jason said

"Thanks Bro." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Rangers Main Drain has appeared in the mountains." Zordon said

"Ok Tommy you ready?" Billy asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tommy said

"We'll go on ahead and see if we can distract him." Rocky said

"Good luck." Jason said

"Back to Action." Tommy said

In the Mountains the four Rangers showed up and Tommy showed up in the Red Battlezord. Tommy closed his eyes and focused on the Zord being an extension of him self. The Four other Rangers fired at Main Drain. Then Tommy hit Main Drain with a Barrage of Punches.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord fired at Main Drain and destroyed him. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No those Rangers defeated Main Drain." King Mondo said

"Don't worry dear. At least we disabled there Zeo Megazord." Queen Machinea said

"You're absolutely right." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"Great job with the Red Battlezord." Rocky said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Hey Billy where's Jason?" Tanya asked

"Oh he said he was going back to the mountains." Billy said

"I wonder why." Kat said

"No idea." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull found the guy selling all the tickets and then Lt. Stone showed up. Bulk and Skull then ran off. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason drove up then parked his car.

"This is the place." Jason said

Just then his eyes went wolf and back to normal. Just then a guy on a horse showed up. Jason looked at the man on the horse and could have sworn it was Tommy.

End of Inner Spirit


	19. Challanges

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Challenges**

Back in the Mountains Jason was looking at the man who had just shown up on a white horse. Jason then noticed the arrowhead around the man's neck.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

The man didn't answer and just hopped down off his horse and started walking off with the horse. Just then Sam Trueheart showed up.

"Let me guess my Quest is about to begin." Jason said

"Correct." Sam said

"So what quest is it?" Jason asked

"Follow me." Sam said

Jason then followed Sam Trueheart. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Adam, Tanya and Rocky all noticed something happening in the gym area.

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"Oh I asked Lt. Stone to give free boxing lessons." Ernie said

"Boxing." Adam said

"You're thinking of trying?" Rocky asked

"Yeah well Kick Boxing helped Jason. Maybe Boxing might help me." Adam said

"Well try it." Tanya said

"Ok." Adam said

Adam walked down to sign up for the classes. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire Prince Sprocket was taking down the Cogs in a boxing ring.

"This is fun." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes and so much better then that awful Karate." Queen Machinea said

"Great job Sprocket." King Mondo said

"Thanks pops. And I've got the perfect opponent for the Green Ranger is name is Punch a Bunch." Prince Sprocket said

"Good now let's see those Rangers handle real boxing." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason and Sam Trueheart walked up the rocks.

"Jason this quest will be different then any other you have been on." Sam said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"You are going on a spirit quest to fully connect with your Animal Spirit." Sam said

"So in other words follow the Wolf until I reach my destination." Jason said

"Correct and when you do you will receive the other half of the Arrowhead and you will be one step closer to fully connecting with your Wolf Soul." Sam said

Jason nodded and noticed a Wolf and started to follow it.

"Good Jason maybe you can finish what Wolf Heart started." Sam said before disappearing.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Adam was ready for his first boxing class. Unfortunately Bulk and Skull got dragged into it.

"Now we'll jump rope." Lt. Stone said

"Isn't this for girls?" Bulk asked

"It I'm proves your speed Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone said

Bulk wasn't grasping the concept but everyone else including Skull, were doing just fine. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason was still following the Wolf.

"This is different from anything I've done this is actually hard." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"Ok Class dismissed." Lt. Stone said

Everyone walked off and on the floor Bulk was tied up. Meanwhile back in the mountains Jason was climbing up the mountain still following the wolf.

"Well at least I'm getting a workout." Jason thought.

Jason then reached the top and started following the Wolf again. Meanwhile at the Construction Site Adam was walking along.

"Hey Adam." Prince Sprocket called

Adam walked into the Construction site and saw Prince Sprocket.

"What do you want?" Adam asked

"I was wondering if you wanted a boxing match against my new friend Punch a Bunch." Prince Sprocket said

Just then Punch a Bunch showed up.

"Ready to rumble." Punch a Bunch said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

Adam then made is Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

Adam and Punch a Bunch then started fighting.

"Zordon I need help." Adam said

Just then Adam started to glow green then disappeared. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Tommy walked up to Kat, Rocky and Tanya.

"Hey have you guys seen Adam?" Tommy asked

"Not since his boxing class." Tanya said

"Strange I know Jason's still in the mountains." Tommy said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped. The Four Rangers went to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers. Adam has been taken captive by Prince Sprocket you must head to the Construction site." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Rocky said

The four rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back at the Construction site the four rangers showed up.

"Ah Power Ranger you made it." Prince Sprocket said

"What have you done with Adam?" Rocky asked

"I'm not telling not until you go against Punch a Bunch." Sprocket said

Just then Punch a Bunch showed up.

"Let's do this." Tommy said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

The four Rangers started to fight the cogs and Punch a Bunch. Meanwhile back in the mountains. Jason was now climbing up rocks.

"Man this is tough." Jason thought.

Jason kept climbing this was important to him and he knew it so he kept climbing. Meanwhile back in the Construction site Clank showed up.

"Sire how about we see if Punch a Punch can take on the Red Battlezord." Clank said

"Do it." Sprocket said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis landed of Punch a Bunch and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"I need the Red Battlezord." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside. Then started fighting Punch a Bunch and destroyed one of his gloves.

"Hit the Showers Punch a Punch." Prince Sprocket said

"OK." Punch a Bunch said

Punch a Bunch then disappeared.

"Now what have you done with Adam?" Rocky asked

"He's my trophy and will continue to stay that way unless you beat Punch a Bunch." Prince Sprocket said

"What happens if we lose?" Kat asked

"Then you all will become my trophies." Prince Sprocket said

Prince Sprocket then teleported away and then the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber.

"We've got to save Adam." Tommy said

"I agree." Rocky said

"Look I'm heading to the location with the Red Battlezord you guys stay here." Tommy said

"Be careful." Kat said

"I'll try." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire Prince Sprocket was giving his monster an upgrade when Clank showed up.

"Sire the Red Zeo Ranger has appeared in the Mountains." Clank said

"Good now let's get going." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Prince Sprocket, Clank, Punch a Bunch and the Cogs showed up and Prince Sprocket created a boxing ring.

"Begin the fight." Clank said

Tommy got the Red Battlezord to start fighting Punch a Bunch but every time he touched the wires his Zord would get shocked. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I don't know about you but I need a better seat." Kat said

"Back to Action." Tanya said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the three Rangers showed up and started fighting the Cogs then Kat destroyed Sprocket's control box.

"Go get him Tommy." Kat said

"Thanks Kat." Tommy said

Tommy then got the Red Battlezord to punch and kick Punch a Bunch then the Red Battlezord did a spinning double punch destroying Punch a Bunch.

"Looks like we won Sprocket now hand over Adam." Rocky said

"Here." Sprocket said

Sprocket then made Adam appear and then Sprocket teleported away. Adam then returned to back to his true height.

"Alright." Kat said

"Did it work?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Rocky said

"Great." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"They destroyed my robot." Sprocket said

"Don't worry dear they just got lucky." Queen Machinea said

"Yes you'll get them next time." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason was walking up a path then noticed the wolf growling at him.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said

Jason slowly went closer to the Wolf. The wolf then stopped growling and turned into energy and struck Jason. Jason didn't scream in pain his eyes went wolf and back to normal.

"You have done it Jason." Sam said in voice.

"Not quite." Jason said

"Correct you still have two more tasks to do before you can completely connect with your Wolf Soul." Sam said in Voice

Jason was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone scream for help. Jason ran up and quickly grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up.

"Thank you." The man said

"Anytime." Jason said

"You must be Jason." The man said

"Yeah and you are?" Jason asked

"David Trueheart." David said

David then took off the Arrow head that was around his neck.

"I believe this belongs to you." David said

Jason brought out his half of the Arrowhead and took it off his neck. Then placed both pieces together and the Arrowhead started to glow and became one. Then Jason placed the Arrowhead back around his neck.

"You are nearly done Jason." David said

"Yeah. But why do you look like Tommy?" Jason asked

"Because I'm his brother." David said

Jason was in shock he had gained both halves of the Arrowhead and found Tommy's brother.

End of Challenges.


	20. Found and Lost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Found and Lost**

Back in the mountains Jason was talking to Tommy's brother David.

"I don't get it Tommy never mentioned he had a brother." Jason said

"Because he never knew about me." David said

"So you ended up at the reservation while Tommy ended up with the Oliver family." Jason said

"Correct." David said

"So what's up with the Arrowhead anyway?" Jason asked

"Apparently it holds special powers. But I'm not sure what those powers are." Anyway could you introduce me to Tommy? I'd actually like to meet my brother." David said

"All you had to do was ask. Come on." Jason said

Jason and David both walked down the mountain. Unknown to both of them Sprocket was listening on there conversation.

"So the Gold Ranger holds a powerful Arrowhead. This could come in handy." Sprocket said

Sprocket and the cog he was with both teleported away. Later at the Youth Centre Jason and David walked in and saw Adam and Rocky sparring. Jason then noticed Tommy with Kat and Tanya.

"Come on." Jason said

Jason and David walked over to Tommy and the girls then Adam and Rocky stopped sparring and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey." Tanya said

Jason then pulled out the Arrowhead.

"It's whole." Kat said

"Yep." Jason said

"Who's this?" Adam asked

"Oh sorry this is David Trueheart. David this is Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Tanya and This here is Tommy." Jason said

"Nice to meet you all." David said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Tommy. David's your brother." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"It's true." David said

"Wow." Tommy said

"Oh Jason I know your great at Karate so I was wondering if we could spar." David said

"Sorry I can't I've got to get home and pack my plane leaves later this afternoon for Florida." Jason said

"Hey I'll spar with you." Tommy said

"Great." David said

Jason smiled and walked off. Tanya then got up and followed.

"Jason, wait up." Tanya said

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Doesn't seen strange to you that you got entered into a tournament in Florida?" Tanya asked

"Point being?" Jason asked

"A tournament in Florida isn't that where Kimberly is?" Tanya asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Tanya then pulled out the envelope from Jason's jacket pocket.

"Look I don't know if you believe in fate. But something is telling you. That maybe this is your chance to tell Kimberly." Tanya said

"I don't know." Jason said

"Look I know you're not an emotional guy but you've helped all of us out. And now it's our turn. Take this ticket and go to Florida not just for the competition but also to tell Kimberly how you fell about her." Tanya said

Jason just looked at the envelope.

"Stop doubting it from what I heard from Aisha, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Billy. You and Kimberly belong together so stop beating yourself up and realize this is your chance to stop regretting what happened in the past and tell her how you feel." Tanya said

"Your right I'll do it." Jason said

"That's the spirit." Tanya said handing Jason back the envelope.

"Thanks Tanya. Well I better go and finish packing." Jason said

"Good luck." Tanya said

Jason walked off and Tanya smiled

"Trust me Jason. You may get annoyed with me but I'm going to remind you of why your there." Tanya thought before walking back to the others.

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Daddy I found out some news." Prince Sprocket said

"What is it my boy?" King Mondo said

"Well the Gold Ranger has a powerful Arrowhead and the Red Ranger has a brother." Prince Sprocket said

"Very good Sprocket." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy and David were getting ready to spar. When Tanya walked back up.

"Hey." Kat said

"Hey." Tanya said

"So what did you talk to Jason about?" Kat asked

"I convinced him that this is his chance to tell Kimberly." Tanya said

"Alright." Kat said

"But I'm not stopping I'm going to text him and remind him of the other reason why he's there." Tanya said

"Clever he may get sick of you but it will be worth it." Kat said

"You said it." Tanya said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High. Bulk and Skull were looking up data on Tommy's brother when they remembered they didn't feed Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy and David were sparring when Tommy tripped David up.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." David said

"Lucky you weren't going against Jason he'd already have you on your back." Adam said

"He's that good already?" David asked

"With his mother dying all he did was train then his father died last year." Tommy said

"Man well I'm just going to get some fresh air." David said

"OK." Tommy said

David walked off.

"Guys." Kat said

"What?" Rocky asked

"I got Jason to tell Kimberly how he feels about her." Tanya said

"No way, you convinced him." Tommy said

"Yep and I'm going to be text message him and remind him of why he's there other then the tournament." Tanya said

"Alright." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect now Cogs go and capture the Red Ranger's brother." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre David walked out and then the Cogs showed up and grabbed him.

"Hey let go of me." David said

Just as the Rangers ran out David was taken away.

"David." Tommy said

"We'll get him back." Adam said

"Alpha contact Billy and Jason and tell them to meet us at the Power Chamber." Tommy said

"Right away." Alpha said

The five Rangers teleported off. A little bit later back in the Power Chamber. The five Rangers teleported in.

"So what's going on?" Jason asked

"The Cogs took my brother." Tommy said

"There's no telling where King Mondo took David." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile in a Cave the Cogs and David showed up then the Cogs teleported away.

"Where am I?" David asked

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Did you place him where I told you?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

"What about the Rangers?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Time for them to meet Mace Face." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason and Billy were looking for David when the Alarm went off.

"Oh man not now." Tommy said

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Mace Face.

"What is that?" Tanya asked

"Mace Face." Jason said

"Is the Zeo Megazord back on line?" Adam asked

"You bet." Jason said

"Good." Tommy said

"You better take both Zords." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back in the Mountains the Rangers showed up in both Zords.

"Let's take this thing down." Tommy said

"Right." The other Four Rangers said

The Rangers then started fighting Mace Face but none of there attacks could get through.

"Guys, teleport back to the Power Chamber." Billy said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back at the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Billy?" Tommy asked

"His armor is unlike anything we've seen." Billy said

"Have you located David?" Adam asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

Just then Jason's arrowhead started to glow. Meanwhile back in a cave David saw Jason show up but as a hologram. Then Jason disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Your brother is in a cave underneath the Reservation." Jason said

"You saw him?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Is he ok?" Kat asked

"He's fine for now but there's a lot of Dark energy in that cave." Jason said

"But what can we do about Mace Face." Tommy asked

"Initiate the Zeo Mega Battlezord." Jason said

"The what?" Adam asked

"This." Jason said showing the Rangers what he meant on Screen.

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said

"Be careful Tommy this mainly relies on you being calm." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Adam said

Back in the mountains the Rangers reappeared in there Zords.

"You ready Tommy?" Adam asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tommy said

The two Zords tried to combine but it failed.

"I'm sorry guys I'm worried about David." Tommy said

"Tommy you have to clear your mind." Rocky said

"I'll try." Tommy said

The two zords tried again but it didn't work.

"Sorry but I can't." Tommy said

"Let's head back." Adam said

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported back in.

"I'm really sorry guys I'm worried about David." Tommy said

"It's ok." Adam said

"Look stay here and try and get your head together I'm heading to the reservation to see if I can find your brother." Jason said

"While the rest of us try and slow Mace Face down." Adam said

"Right." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Adam said

In the Reservation Jason teleported down

"Ok I've got to stay calm and focus and let the Wolf and the Arrowhead guide me to David." Jason said

Jason then closed his eyes and opened them and they had turned wolf and he saw the Spirit of the Wolf. Jason walked off after the Wolf Spirit. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the four rangers were trying to stop Mace Face.

"This isn't working." Tanya said

"We have to keep trying." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Man I feel like I'm letting the team down." Tommy said

"No your not. King Mondo is most likely after Jason's arrowhead." Billy said

"What is so important about that Arrowhead anyway?" Tommy asked

"It's actually a key to Jason's powers." Zordon said

"What do you mean?" Billy asked

"Jason's powers are not yet at full power the Revenge Wolf is a battle armor based on what happens when your animal soul and normal soul become one. But it is only armor but the Arrowhead is a key for Jason to combine his Wolf soul with his Human soul and start to move with more speed, Strength and accuracy." Zordon said

"Like the Revenge Wolf Armor." Billy said

"Correct you see Wolf Heart was never able to complete that part of the test because a lot of people wanted the power of the Arrowhead to rule over Angel Grove at the time." Zordon said

Billy and Tommy looked at each other and hoped Jason was ok. Meanwhile on the Road Bulk and Skull were looking for Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile back at the Reservation. Jason was walking along until the Spirit of the Wolf stopped and his eyes returned to normal.

"This is the spot I doubt I can get to David with out hurting him." Jason said

"Correct Gold Ranger." King Mondo said as he showed up

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"I'll give you back your friend if you agree to become my General." King Mondo said

"What?" Jason asked

"I've watched you fight and I'm impressed how you're the only Ranger who can take down my cogs without morphing." King Mondo said

"If you want me come and get me." Jason said

"With pleasure Gold Ranger." King Mondo said

Jason stood his ground and so did King Mondo.

End of Found and Lost


	21. Brother can you spare an Arrowhead

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Brother can you spare an arrowhead**

Back in the Reservation Jason was standing face to face with King Mondo.

"Cogs attack him." King Mondo said

Just then the Cogs showed up. Jason's muscles tensed and were ready to strike. Jason then struck one of the cogs with enough force causing the Cog to fall to pieces. Jason then went into a spin and slammed three more Cogs to the ground then back flipping over two more and his legs slamming then Cogs in the shoulders sending them to the ground. All the Cogs disappeared.

"Impressive." King Mondo said

Jason said nothing his muscles may look relaxed but they were ready to strike. Just then King Mondo fired a blast. But Jason's Arrowhead started to glow brightly and then reflected the attack back at King Mondo.

"You'll pay for that." King Mondo said

"I've heard that before." Jason said

"You haven't seen the last of me Gold Ranger." King Mondo said

King Mondo then teleported off. Jason then teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in.

"Well?" Tommy asked

"It was all set up by King Mondo to try and get me to become his general." Jason said

"Oh boy." Billy said

"Yeah." Jason said

"I guess I'll have to try and keep a level head." Tommy said

"You can do this bro." Jason said

"Right. Back to Action." Tommy said

Back in the Mountains Tommy showed up in the Red Battlezord.

"Guys let's try and link up again." Tommy said

"Ready when you are." Adam said

The two Zords then tried to link up and it worked The Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord combined together to create the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord power up." All Five Rangers said

"Don't think that'll save you." Mace Face said

"Wanna bet." Tommy said

Just then the Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed Mace Face. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I can't believe they won." King Mondo said

"Don't worry pops we'll get them." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile at Bulk's Garage Bulk and Skull were feeding Rito and Goldar when Lt. Stone showed up.

"I need you two to meet me at the Youth Centre." Lt. Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

"Of course." Skull said

Back at the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Billy said

"Oh no." Jason said

"What?" Tanya asked

"The pictures on the walls are coming to life." Jason said

"What is going on?" Kat asked

"I don't know but I know someone who does." Jason said

Jason walked off with the others all looking at the Viewing Globe to see a monster appear.

"What is that?" Tanya asked

"An Autochron." Zordon said

"A what?" Kat asked

"A very old monster." Billy said

"David." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"So what else am I suppose to do with this Arrowhead?" Jason asked

"Now you must travel into the forest until the Arrowhead fully shines and doesn't stop." Sam said

"Then what?" Jason asked

"You will know when you get there." Sam said

"Thank you Sam." Jason said

"My pleasure." Sam said

Sam disappeared and then Jason teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire it appears a monster has appeared in the cave." Clank said

"Well bring him to the surface." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers and Billy watched David and the Monster get teleported out of the cave.

"David." Tommy said

"Where is he?" Kat asked

"At the Reservation." Billy said

"Back to Action." Tommy said

Back at the Reservation the Rangers showed up.

"Let him go." Tommy said

"Who are you?" Autochron said

Just then King Mondo and the Cogs showed up.

"Now Cogs attack them." King Mondo said

"Cool." Autochron said

The Rangers started fighting the Cogs then Tommy Zeo Five power kicked the two cogs away from David.

"I've got David." Tommy said

"Great we'll meet you back at the Power Chamber." Adam said

The Rangers teleported off and Tommy teleported David away. Back in the mountains Tommy and David showed up.

"Thank you Red Ranger." David said

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yes but how's my brother?" David asked

"He's fine." Tommy said

"How do you know?" David asked

Tommy then took off his helmet

"Because I'm right here." Tommy said

"You're a Power Ranger." David said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Wow." David said

"Look I'll meet you back at the Youth Centre later." Tommy said

"OK and thanks." David said

"No prob." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported away leaving his brother in awe. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire." Clank said

"What is it Clank?" King Mondo asked

"We found the Gold Ranger he seems to be walking in the forest." Clank said

"What on earth for?" King Mondo asked

"I don't know." Clank said

"Keep an eye on him." King Mondo said.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Lt. Stone was showing Bulk and Skull pictures and they kept on identifying them as monsters. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Tommy teleported in.

"Hey." Tommy said

"How's David?" Kat asked

"He's fine I told him I'll meet up with him at the Youth Centre." Tommy said

"Any luck finding that monster?" Adam asked

"Not yet." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"What is that Gold Ranger doing?" King Mondo asked

"I don't know sire." Clank said

"Can I go down and find out Daddy." Prince Sprocket asked

"Ok but take some cogs with you." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the Forest Jason was walking along as the Arrowhead slowly started to glow on and off. Then it started to speed up.

"I must be getting close." Jason thought.

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What is Jason doing?" Tommy asked

"Hopefully completing the one thing Wolf Heart couldn't." Zordon said

"What's that?" Tanya asked

"Fully connecting with his Wolf Soul. Now he has to use the Arrowhead to fuse his wolf and human souls together as one." Zordon said

"I get it the Arrowhead is like a key." Rocky said

"Correct." Zordon said

Back in the Forest the Arrowhead shone brightly. Then Jason's eyes went Wolf. Jason then pulled the Arrowhead off his neck and held it up.

"Power of the Arrowhead, hear my call combine my Wolf and human souls." Jason said with a growl in his tone.

Just then three beams of Red, Blue and Green shot up out of nowhere and hit the Arrowhead and then the arrowhead turned into light and went inside Jason. Jason's eyes went back to human and started to glow gold. Then went back to normal. Jason then heard something.

"Come on out Sprocket." Jason said

Just the Sprocket and the Cogs showed up.

"No fair." Sprocket said

"You sneaking around and spying on me. You have a lot to learn about fair." Jason said

"Cogs attack him." Prince Sprocket said

"Let's go." Jason said

Jason then transformed into the Blue Wolf Ranger. But this time instead of Black Boots and Black Gloves Jason had Silver Boots and Gloves.

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Jason said

Just then Jason's suit went to a Dark Blue and the Silver went to a Dark Gray. Jason then started to glow Blue then turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and struck down all the Cogs and stopped and quickly turned back to normal with his arm near Prince Sprocket.

"You may be a Robot but I'd never hurt a child so get out of here." Jason said

Prince Sprocket didn't need to be told twice and teleported away. Jason then powered down and teleported back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Jason teleported in.

"That was great." Kat said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Well done Jason but you have not completed your quest to become one with Your Wolf Soul you still have one more task." Zordon said

"To tell a certain someone how I truly feel about them." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

"Well that just gives you even more of a reason to tell Kimberly." Tanya said

"True." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh great Autochron is back." Alpha said

"You guys take care of it and I'll meet you at the Youth Centre before I head off to Florida." Jason said

"Jason who have you chosen as Leader of the Power Team while you are away?" Zordon asked

"Adam." Jason said

"Me? Why not Tommy?" Adam asked

"I could choose Tommy. But you were the one that never gave up and always kept your cool. So I chose you to be leader until I get back." Jason said

"I won't let you down." Adam said

"I know you won't." Jason said

Jason teleported away.

"Well guys let's do this." Adam said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Back to Action." Adam said

At Angel Grove Beach the rangers showed up and saw Autochron.

"Your time is up." Adam said

"I don't think so." Autochron said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Let's see if we can make him grow." Clank said

"I'm ready." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis landed on Autochtron and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Thanks little guy." Autochtron said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Tommy we're going to need the Red Battlezord." Adam said

"On it. Red Battlezord on line." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord transformation." Adam said

Just then the two Zords combined together to create the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord power up." The Five Rangers said

"Don't think you've won." Autochron said

"Fire." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed Autochron. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"That trick the Gold Ranger did was really scary mommy." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Its ok Sprocket he can't hurt you here." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy walked up to David.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Hey." David said

Just then they saw the others sit down.

"Are they who I think they are?" David asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then Jason walked in with a Black back pack.

"You all set?" Kat asked as the other Rangers and Billy walked up.

"You bet." Jason said

"I know you'll do great." Tommy said

"Hey Billy do you mind driving me to the Airport I don't want to leave my SUV there." Jason said

"Sure I can." Billy said

"Well later guys." Jason said

"Later." The Five Rangers said

Jason and Billy walked off.

"What happened to the Arrowhead?" David asked

"It's inside him now." Tommy said

"Good." David said

"Yeah but he still has one more task to complete." Tommy said

David just nodded and the Rangers all smiled.

End of Brother can you spare me an Arrowhead.


	22. Trust In Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Trust in me **

Outside the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull were in disguise hiding from Lt. Stone. Bulk was dressed as a Hotdog sale's man while Skull was inside the hotdog stand.

"Here you go kid." Bulk said

Just then Billy, Rocky and Tanya walked up.

"I can't wait for this demonstration to start." Rocky said

"You said it I still can't believe a female is going to defend herself against three guys at once." Tanya said

"Yeah I know." Billy said

"You boys worried." Tanya said

"Nope I've fought Jason now that's a challenge in it self." Billy said

"I hear that." Rocky said

The three of them walked inside. Just then inside the Youth Centre the three walked in and up to the seats.

"Look it's about to begin." Tanya said

The three teens watched as the girl was able to defend and defeat the three guys with ease. Then she backed up and picked up her walking stick.

"No way she's blind." Tanya said

"Amazing." Billy said

"Come on." Rocky said

The three walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me." Rocky said

"Yes." The girl said

"I'm Rocky and these are my friends Billy and Tanya." Rocky said

"I'm Penny." Penny said

"That was amazing." Billy said

"Yeah how did you learn how to fight?" Tanya asked

"From my dad but it was a friend of mine that taught me how to focus on my other senses." Penny said

"This person wouldn't be Jason Lee Scott would it?" Billy asked

"Yeah you must be Billy." Penny said

"Yep." Billy said

Just then Penny knocked her stuff over.

"Here." Rocky said

"Hold on Rocky. Penny can handle it if she needs help she'll ask." Billy said

"Correct." Penny said

Billy just smiled. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"I don't even know why I'm building these Cogs. The Rangers just turn them into scrap." King Mondo said

"Sire I have an idea." Clank said

"What is it?" King Mondo asked

"Well we've recycled some of the old robot parts to create Defector." Clank said

"What's the point?" King Mondo asked

"Simple we'll send him down to Earth to trick the Rangers into thinking he's on there side." Clank said

"Then he'll lead them to an area and we'll crush them." Orbis said

"Perfect." King Mondo said

Meanwhile outside The Youth Centre Billy walked out after Penny.

"Penny, wait." Billy said

"What's up Billy?" Penny asked

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me how you few the world. Since I can see I'd like to hear how you see the world." Billy said

"Sure I can how about in the park after school." Penny said

"Great." Billy said

Rocky and Tanya both looked on and smiled. Later at Angel Grove High Rocky and Kat were doing some homework while some kids were leaning about how blind people do things.

"So that's Penny." Kat said

"Yeah." Rocky said

"I don't see what Billy sees in her." Kat said

"Maybe because he wants to learn about how she views the world." Rocky said

Kat couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Rocky nearly laughed he knew that look and wondered if Kat was still in love with Billy but hadn't truly made up her mind. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Ok now try again." King Mondo said

"I'm not evil I only want to be friends I like the Power Rangers." Defector said

"Good work." King Mondo said

Defector then teleported down to earth. Meanwhile in the park Billy and Penny were sitting by the statues talking.

"Wow. I never knew there were so many ways to view the world." Billy said

"Yeah there is." Penny said

"I really learned a lot thanks." Billy said

"You're welcome. Um I know this is going to sound weird but can you walk me home?" Penny asked

"Sure." Billy said

Billy and Penny stood up and walked off. In the City the two were walking along when Penny heard something.

"Hold up what was that?" Penny asked

"What was what?" Billy asked

"A huge thud." Penny said

"I don't know." Billy said

Just then a Machine went past Billy and Penny. Then Billy was the Power Rangers.

"Wow the Zeo Rangers." Billy said

"Did you two hear or see anything go by?" Adam asked

"Yes it went past us." Penny said

"Thanks." Adam said

"Come on lets go." Billy said

"Good idea." Penny said

Penny and Billy walked off.

"What was that about the Robot kept saying it was good." Tommy said

"Come on let's head to the Power Chamber I don't trust it." Adam said

Just then the robot saved the little girl and puppy.

"Whoa." The Five Rangers said

"This is nuts." Rocky said

"I agree." Kat said

"Come on let's go." Adam said

The Rangers teleported off. At the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"That robot saved that little girl and her dog." Tommy said

"Maybe we can trust him." Tanya said

"I'm not sure it felt like he was acting." Adam said

"Come on Adam." Rocky said

"Look I don't think we should throw caution to the wind just yet." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Saving the little girl was a nice touch." Clank said

"Yes now proceed with phase 2." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off and the Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What the?" Adam asked

"Defector is being attacked we have to help him." Kat said

"I'm still not convinced." Adam said

"Do what you want we're going to help." Tommy said

The four Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile in the mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"There here." Clank said

"Remember the plan." Orbis said

"Now attack the traitor." Clank said

Defector was attacked by the Cogs then the Rangers ran down and attacked the Cogs. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I knew it was a trick." Adam said

"You better help them." Zordon said

"Right. Back to Action." Adam said

Back in the Mountains the rangers were fighting the Cogs. Just then Defector aimed his blaster at the other Rangers only to be kicked down by Adam.

"You know trust is a two way street." Adam said

"How did you?" Defector asked

"Unlike my friends I remembered what Jason taught me about Trust and I figured you were playing a game with us." Adam said

"You'll pay for that." Defector said

"I don't think so." Adam said

"What?" Defector said

"Ranger Switch Black Frog." Adam said

Adam transformed into the Black Frog Sacred Animal Ranger and attacked Defector and then pulled out the Frog Axe and then struck and destroyed Defector with the Ninja Frog Strike.

"Never play with trust you will always get burned." Adam said as Defector blew up.

Just then the other Rangers showed up.

"Alright Adam." Tommy said

"Thanks bro." Rocky said

"My pleasure." Adam said

"You were right Defector was playing with us." Tanya said

"Exactly cause' I remembered something about trust. Jason had to earn our trust before he would tell us his secret. But this guy was trying to get our trust by lying and trust me this guy is bad at it." Adam said

"Come on let's go." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"So it appears I've underestimated the Green Ranger." King Mondo said

"Sire I can't find the Gold Ranger." Clank said

"Keep searching I want him as my general." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Later back in the Youth Centre the Rangers were sitting on the seats in the Gym area.

"So you guys learned about trust." Billy said

"Yeah but it was Adam who came through." Rocky said

"I'm glad. I knew Jason made the right choice." Billy said

"So Tanya did you send him that text?" Tommy asked

"You bet." Tanya said

"So where's Penny?" Rocky asked

"At her place. We're just friends we have nothing in common but she has offered to teach me more about how people who are blind see the world." Billy said

"Good for you." Tommy said

The Rangers and Billy then laughed when Lt. Stone chased Bulk and Skull out of the Youth Centre.

End of Trust in me.


	23. It Came from Angel Grove

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**It came from Angel Grove**

Inside Tommy's house the five Zeo Rangers were having a study night. Tommy's parents were out for the weekend and wouldn't be back until the next day. Just then Tommy noticed what time it was.

"Oh man it's late we better get some sleep." Tommy said

"I'll agree with that." Kat said

"Well do you mind if we crash here since it's too late to head home?" Rocky asked

"Not at all." Tommy said

Tommy walked off and got some extra blankets and all five made beds on the floor.

"Great all we need is a camp fire and we could look like we're camping." Rocky said

The others nodded and went back to studying soon Katherine was the first to fall asleep then Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Tommy soon followed. Inside there dreams things were about to get challenging. Inside all five Rangers dreams. The five Zeo Rangers noticed they were in Angel Grove High.

"Why are we in school?" Rocky asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Just then Tommy heard a noise he handed heard in years. The Rangers looked towards the direction the noise was coming from and saw the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"No way." Tommy said

"Now is not the time for formalities." The Green Dragon Ranger said

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"Simple you have been brought here by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to see if your worthy of the powers you possess." A voice said

The Rangers looked up the stair case and saw the White Tiger Ranger.

"What do you mean brought?" Rocky asked

"You five are in a deep sleep only until you face the Mighty Morphin Ranger and either defeat or pass there test will you be able to awaken. But if you fail you will awaken but your powers will not work anymore." The Green Dragon Ranger said

"We won't fail the tests." Tommy said

"Then step up to the door with your Zeo Symbol." The White Tiger Ranger said

Katherine stepped up to the door with the oval symbol. Tanya stepped up to the door with the two lines symbol. Rocky stepped up to the door with the upside down triangle symbol. Adam stepped up to the door with the Rectangle Symbol. Tommy stepped up to the door with the Star Symbol. The five doors then opened shinning in there color then all five disappeared as the doors closed. Just then all five appeared in the Mountains.

"Where are we?" Tanya asked

"In the mountains." Kat said

"Very good at least you know your locations." A Voice said

The five Zeo Rangers looked up and saw Jason dressed in a Red Sleeveless top, Red Jeans and Red Sneakers.

"Ready to rumble?" Jason asked

"What?" Tommy asked

"Don't tell me your memory has gotten this bad Tommy." Another voice said

The Rangers then saw Kimberly show up dressed in a pink top, Black pants and white sneakers.

"Kimberly." Kat said

"Don't forget about me." Another voice said

Just then the rangers saw Billy show up dressed in a Blue Top, Blue Jeans and Blue Sneakers.

"Billy." Rocky said

"Well isn't this a nice reunion." Another voice said

Just then the Rangers saw Trini show up dressed in a Yellow top, Black pants and White sneakers.

"Trini." Tommy said

"Don't forget about me." Another voice said

Just then the Rangers saw Zack show up dressed in a Black top, white shorts and Black sneakers.

"Zack." Adam said

"Well at least we don't have to do the introductions." Jason said

"Why are you guys here?" Tommy asked

"We're here to see if your worthy of the Zeo Powers." Billy said

"If you lose we gain the powers if Adam or Rocky win and if Tommy loses. Billy gains the Red Zeo Powers." Kimberly said

"Looks like there not giving us choice." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The five Zeo Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The five Zeo Rangers stood there ground.

"Well it looks like there ready for the battle." Trini said

"Let's give them one." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five Mighty Morphin Rangers then jumped down to face the Zeo Rangers.

"Let's go." Tommy said

"Fine with me the rules are we all fight. Red VS Red, Blue VS Blue, Green VS Black, Pink VS Pink and Yellow VS Yellow. Who ever defeats there opponent first or passes the test of you five that person will wake up and the rest of us will move on to the next battle location." Jason said

"Fine with me." Tommy said

The ten rangers then started fighting. Kim VS Kat, Tanya VS Trini, Rocky VS Billy, Adam VS Zack and Tommy VS Jason. Katherine pulled out the Zeo Disc and attacked Kimberly but Kimberly dodged it and fired an arrow at Katherine.

"You'll pay for that." Kat said

"Bring it on." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Katherine kept on fighting. Meanwhile Tanya was having trouble with Trini.

"What's the matter Tanya I thought you'd be tougher then his." Trini said

"I am tougher." Tanya said

"Then why are you holding back?" Trini asked.

"Because I want to fight you with honor and respect not with weapons." Tanya said

Trini powered down which in turn caused Tanya to power down.

"You have passed the test." Trini said

"What?" Tanya asked

"The test was from me to see if you knew about Honor and Respect." Trini said

"So I passed?" Tanya asked

"You passed Tanya." Trini said

Trini then disappeared. Meanwhile back in Tommy's house Tanya woke up and noticed her Zeonizers on her wrists. Tanya then stood up and went to get a drink of water.

"I hope the others are ok." Tanya thought.

Meanwhile back in the dream world the other eight Rangers stopped fighting.

"Well it would seem that your Yellow Ranger passed her test." Jason said

"So now what?" Tommy asked

"Time for the next battle Area." Zack said

Just then the desert transformed into the forest.

"Same rules as before?" Tommy asked

"You bet." Jason said

The Eight Rangers started fighting. Rocky kicked Billy to the ground but Billy bounced back and slammed Rocky to the ground.

"Ouch." Rocky said

"To bad the pain is only going to get worse." Billy said

Meanwhile Adam was fighting Zack the two both had there weapons out and were clashing.

"You're stronger then you look Adam." Zack said

"Thanks you too." Adam said

The two broke apart and were ready to clash. Adam then noticed Zack charging at him so Adam used the trees and kicked Zack to the ground causing him to power down. This in turn powered down Adam.

"Well done Adam you passed." Zack said

"You're kidding?" Adam asked

"Nope my test was to see if you could think quickly on your feet." Zack said

Adam nodded then Zack disappeared. Back in Tommy's House Adam woke up and noticed his Zeonizers on his wrists.

"Here." Tanya said handing Adam a drink.

"Thanks." Adam said

"So we both past the tests." Tanya said

"Looks like it." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the dream world the six remaining Rangers stopped fighting.

"Well that's two of your team that's succeeded." Jason said

"Let's get on with this." Rocky said

"Fine." Jason said

Just then the battle area changed to the desert.

"Oh great the Desert." Rocky said

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Billy asked

"That's it." Rocky said

The six rangers started fighting then Tommy got slammed into the ground as Jason walked towards him. Meanwhile Kat fired a Pink Fire Cloud at Kimberly but missed.

"Don't think your tricks will work." Kimberly said

"I'm not scared of you." Kat said

"Big words from such a small 'Cat'." Kimberly said

"I'm not Rita's pawn anymore." Kat said

Just then Kat charged at Kimberly and punched her to the ground causing Kimberly and herself to power down.

"Nice punch." Kimberly said

"Are you ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah I'll be fine you passed the test Kat." Kimberly said

"How?" Kat asked

"You proved that you have moved on from being Rita's puppet." Kimberly said

Kat just nodded as Kimberly disappeared. Meanwhile back in Tommy's house Katherine woke up.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Adam joked

"Shut up." Kat said

"Here have a drink." Tanya said handing Kat a drink

"Thanks." Kat said

"Well that's three down two to go." Adam said

The two girls nodded. Meanwhile back in the Dream world. The four Rangers stopped fighting.

"Well it looks like there's two left." Jason said

"On to the next battle area." Billy said

Just then the battle area changed to the Lake. The four rangers then started fighting and Tommy again got slammed into the ground. Meanwhile Rocky was having trouble with Billy.

"Billy this is nuts." Rocky said

"No this is a test." Billy said

Billy attacked Rocky with the Power Lance.

"Look I never meant to take Katherine away from you. We can't control our feelings." Rocky said

"This has nothing to do with Katherine." Billy said

"Am I a disgrace to the color Blue?" Rocky asked

"No." Billy said

Rocky then jumped up and kicked Billy to the ground causing Billy and himself to power down.

"Then why are we fighting?" Rocky asked

"To see if you understood the responsibility of being a Blue Ranger." Billy said

"Oh." Rocky said

"You passed the test." Billy said

Rocky nodded as Billy disappeared. Meanwhile back in Tommy's house Rocky woke up.

"Well it looks like the fourth Ranger has awakened." Adam said

"Yeah." Rocky said

"Here have a drink." Kat said handing Rocky a drink.

"Thank you." Rocky said

"Now it's all up to Tommy." Adam said

Meanwhile back in dream world Jason and Tommy stopped fighting.

"Let me guess we go to the next battle area." Tommy said

"Yep." Jason said

Just then the battle area changed to the City and both Rangers were on top on a building. The two Rangers then started fighting. But Jason was too strong for Tommy. Tommy then got slammed on the ground and powered down. Jason then walked up holding the Power Sword.

"Why don't you give up the fight Tommy?" Jason asked raising the Power Sword.

"That's the one thing I'll never do." Tommy said

"Then I guess this is over. You passed the test." Jason said powering down.

"What?" Tommy asked

"I had to see if you understood that the power of the human heart is more powerful then any Ranger power." Jason said

"Cool so none of the Zeo Rangers loses there Powers." Tommy said

Jason nodded and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Tommy's house Tommy woke up and Adam handed him a drink.

"So you passed the test?" Adam asked

"Yep." Tommy said

"This is great none of us lose our powers." Kat said

"Yeah but that's one test I hope I don't have to do again." Tommy said

"Same here." Rocky said

Tommy looked at the clock and noticed it was six in the morning.

"Wow we had all that action in one night." Tommy said

"Yeah hard to believe." Kat said

"Well I for one am glad." Rocky said

"Same here." Tanya said

The Zeo Rangers all helped tidy up Tommy's house. While in the Power Chamber Billy was watching.

"Good at least they can handle things with out Jason." Billy said

"Yes but it seems they still need him." Zordon said

"Yeah there team work is still shot." Billy said

Billy then teleported back to his place to make some calls.

End of It Came from Angel Grove.


	24. Bulk Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Bulk Fiction**

In the park Bulk was chasing after a toy car trying to give it a ticket when Lt. Stone showed up.

"On your feet Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone said

"What's going on sir?" Bulk asked

"Where's Skullovitch?" Lt. Stone asked

"I don't know sir." Bulk said

"Well anyway I'd like you to meet the newest recruit Connie Crandall." Lt. Stone said

"Nice to meet you." Connie said

"Same here." Bulk said

"Well back to work Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Lt. Stone and Connie walked off and Bulk chased after the toy car. A bit later in the Youth Centre Bulk chased the car all the way up to Billy.

"So this is your car." Bulk said

"Bulk it's a toy for the charity dance." Billy said

"Dance?" Bulk asked

"Yeah and where's Skull?" Billy asked

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day." Bulk said

"Strange." Billy said

Billy walked off and Bulk scratched his head. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Clank, have you found the Gold Ranger?" King Mondo asked

"No sire but I found out that the other half of his powers are heading towards earth." Clank said

"Daddy I want a toy." Prince Sprocket said

"I'll give you a toy." King Mondo said

"Yeah." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile on the road Rocky, Tommy and Kat were walking along putting flyers about the dance on cars. Meanwhile Bulk was putting parking tickets on cars.

"This is boring. I know I'll ask Tanya what a girl likes in a guy." Bulk said

Bulk then walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Billy was working on the Zeo Cannon.

"I'm so glad Jason left the designs." Billy said

"Yeah." Alpha said

"Ok I'm going to head to my lab and get the magnet we need." Billy said

"Ok." Alpha said

Billy then teleported off.

"Zordon I've been wondering something." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"I was wondering why the Golden Powers haven't left Jason's body." Alpha said

"I too have been wondering that. We better keep an eye on Jason just to be sure." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park Tanya and Adam were playing Basketball when Bulk walked up.

"Um Tanya can I talk to you in private?" Bulk asked

"Sure." Tanya said

Adam walked off to shoot some more hoops.

"So what's up?" Tanya asked

"Well I have this friend and he wants to know what do girls see in a guy?" Bulk asked

"I see. Well this best thing is to be your self." Tanya said

"That won't work. What do you like in a guy?" Bulk asked

"I like the smart sophisticated guy." Tanya said while secretly looking at Adam.

Bulk just nodded and walked off. Tanya shook her head and went back to playing basketball with Adam. Later in the Police Station Bulk walked dressed like an English gentleman. Skull walked out with a guy named Tony. Tony had short black hair in a crew cut. Wearing a police uniform like Skull.

"Oh no." Skull said

"What?" Tony asked

"Bulk is going to get in trouble." Skull said

"Don't worry your not his partner anymore." Tony said

"True." Skull said

Skull walked off with Tony Bulk then got walked out of the Police Station. Meanwhile back in the park Prince Sprocket and his Toy Robot showed up.

"Why do I have to play with my toy here?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Because your father knows my idea of fun is this." The Toy Robot said before blowing up a telephone box.

"Cool. Do it again." Prince Sprocket said

"Ok but how about another Target hopefully a moving one." The Toy Robot said

Just then the Toy Robot spotted Billy.

"How about him?" The Toy Robot asked

"Perfect." Prince Sprocket said

Billy was walking along driving is little remote control car.

"Hey Billy, want to play?" Prince Sprocket asked

Billy then looked up and saw Prince Sprocket and a new Robot. Just then Prince Sprocket made some Cogs appear. The Cogs then attacked Billy. Billy threw his bag up in the air and split kicked the Cogs to the ground then caught his bag and back flipped over another Cog.

"You want to play then fine let's play." Billy said

"Goodie." The Toy Robot said

"It's Morphin time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

Billy then pulled out the Power Lance and took down the Cogs.

"You're going to have to try harder then that." Billy said

"Really how about this." The Toy Robot said

Just then the Toy Robot shot out a steam of flames.

"Can't stand the heat Billy." Prince Sprocket said

"Tell me did your father create you guys not to conduct electricity." Billy said

"What?" Prince Sprocket asked

Billy didn't answer he just spun his Lance like a shield then struck down all the Cogs and the Toy Robot with the Unicorn Thunder Strike. Then reappeared next to his toy car and bag and moved his lance to his side and all the Cogs and the Toy Robot got shocked with Blue Lightning.

"What did you do?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Unicorn Thunder Strike." Billy said

Billy then picked up his toy car and bag and teleported away. Meanwhile back on the Road. Kat, Rocky and Tommy were all still placing Flyers on cars when they met up with Skull and Tony.

"Hey Skull who's this?" Kat asked

"My new partner Tony. Tony this is Tommy, Rocky and Katherine." Skull said

"Nice to meet you." Tony said

"Same here." Rocky said

"So why did you transfer to a new partner?" Tommy asked

"Well I want to follow my own dreams and I can't do that following Bulk all the time." Skull said

"Good on you Skull." Rocky said

"Thanks." Skull said

"Need some help putting up flyers?" Tony asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"So you guys coming to the Dance?" Rocky asked

"You bet." Tony said

"Yeah." Skull said

"Well we better go." Tony said

"Good idea we're needed at the Police Station." Skull said

The two cops walked off and Bulk smiled he was happy for Skull to go out on his own.

"So Kat what are you wearing to the dance?" Rocky asked

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kat said

"I'm sure you'll look great." Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy." Kat said

"Hey no hitting on my girlfriend." Rocky said

"I'm not besides Kat's not my type especially after going out with Clair." Tommy said

"Good point." Rocky said

"Well I know you'll find someone." Kat said

"Yeah just be yourself." Rocky said

"Yeah I'm not going into that romantic poetry thing." Tommy said

"Oh come on Tommy. Girls like that." Kat said

"No way I'm just going to be myself and the girl I go out with has to take me as I am." Tommy said

The other two nodded as the three walked off.

"That's it poetry." Bulk thought.

Later back in the Police Station Bulk walked in dressed as a poet. Skull looked on and shook his head.

"I am so glad I'm not a part of that." Skull said

"Same here is he always like this?" Tony asked

"I think he's in love other then that this is the first time I've seen him act this crazy." Skull said

Bulk and Lt. Stone both ended up getting fired because of Bulk's stupidity. Skull and Tony then walked over.

"I'm actually glad I asked to be assigned a new partner." Skull said

"I'm happy for you." Bulk said

"You are?" Skull asked

"Yeah I'm glad you want to live your own life." Bulk said

"Thanks." Skull said

Skull and Bulk shook hands and Bulk left with Lt. Stone.

"I told you he wouldn't have a problem with it." Tony said

"Yeah you're right." Skull said

Meanwhile on the road Kat, Rocky and Tommy were walking around when Prince Sprocket and his Toy Robot showed up.

"What is that?" Kat asked

"My new toy." Prince Sprocket said

"Wanna play?" The Toy Robot asked

"Not really." Rocky said

The Rangers then ducked the flames that the Toy Robot shot at them.

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The three Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The three rangers then started fighting the Toy Robot.

"We need help." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Park Adam and Tanya were still playing Basketball when Adam's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Adam said

Meanwhile back on the Road.

"Adam we need your help." Rocky said

"Please hurry." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Hang on we're on our way." Adam said

"It's Morphin time." Tanya said

The two Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

Back on the road. Adam and Tanya showed up and kicked the Toy Robot to the ground.

"Oh goodie more Rangers." The Toy Robot said as it stood up.

"What is that thing?" Tanya asked

"Prince Sprocket's new toy." Tommy said

Just then Adam noticed a little shock coming from the Toy Robot. Adam pulled out his Zeo laser pistol and hit the spark causing the Toy Robot to be shocked with Blue Lightning.

"Looks like you went against the Original Blue." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"So metal robots keep the Thunder Strike on them." Billy said

"Correct they can disperse the strike since they conduct electricity. Zordon said

"Guys I'm sending you the Zeo Cannon." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the road.

"Thanks Billy." Adam said

"Zeo Power Cannon." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Cannon showed up and Tommy opened it up.

"OK here we go. Adam said

"Zeo Five Power Cell Power Up." Tommy said placing his power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo Four Power Cell Power Up." Adam said placing his power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo Three Power Cell Power Up." Rocky said placing his power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo Two Power Cell Power Up." Tanya said placing her power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo One Power Cell Power Up." Kat said placing her power cell in the Cannon

Tommy then locked and loaded the Cannon.

"Fire." All five Zeo Rangers said

The Zeo Cannon fired and destroyed the Toy Robot.

"Hey no fair Clank, make him grow." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

"Let's do this." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on the Toy Robot and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord. Just then the Toy Robot attacked.

"Tommy we need the Red Battlezord." Adam said

"On it. Red Battlezord now." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord transformation." Adam said

Just then the two Zords combined and became the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Fire." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed the Toy Robot. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Daddy it's not fair they destroyed my toy." Prince Sprocket said

"Don't worry we'll get them back." King Mondo said

"Have you located the Gold Ranger of Earth yet?" Queen Machinea asked

"Not yet." Clank said

"Well keep trying." King Mondo said

Later back in the Youth Centre the Rangers and a lot of teens were dressed up in there favorite era.

"Hey Tanya." Kat said

"Hey you look great." Tanya said

"So do you. Anyway have you sent the message to Jason?" Kat asked

"Yeah I did." Tanya said

"Good." Kat said

Billy and the guys walked up.

"This dance is weird." Adam said

"You said it." Rocky said

"Come on guys have fun." Tanya said

Meanwhile Lt. Stone had asked Bulkmeier to be part of his detective agency. Bulk agreed. Meanwhile the Rangers and Billy were dancing.

"This isn't so bad." Rocky said

"Says you." Kat said

"What?" Rocky asked

"Who taught you how to dance?" Kat asked

Rocky looked down.

"Oh sorry." Rocky said stepping off her feet.

Billy and Tommy just laughed then Billy noticed Adam and Tanya.

"Now there's a couple." Billy said

"You said it." Tommy said

Adam noticed Tommy and Billy looked they both smiled. Adam just mentally shook his head. The two teens laughed as Rocky walked up to them as Kat went to get a drink.

"Kat is amazing." Rocky said

"True but if you hurt her I'll seriously hurt you." Billy said

"Trust me I won't hurt her." Rocky said

"What makes you think he's joking?" Tommy asked

Rocky just gave Tommy and evil look. Both Tommy and Billy cracked up laughing. While Rocky walked over.

"What make you think he's joking?" Tommy's voice echoed in Rocky's mind.

Rocky just shook his head and walked up to Katherine. Tommy and Billy stopped laughing.

"Were you joking?" Tommy asked after the two finished laughing

"Nope." Billy said

"Ok and I though Jason's threats were scary." Tommy said

"They are. Me on the other hand you never know if I'm joking or not." Billy said

Tommy looked at Billy and sighed then he looked back at the dance floor.

End of Bulk Fiction


	25. Song Sung Yellow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Song sung Yellow**

In the Youth Centre the rangers were watching Tanya's music video. After the video ended Tommy seemed distracted by something.

"That was great Tanya." Kat said

"Thanks." Tanya said

"Yeah and Adam your going to make a great director." Billy said

"Well he already is." Tanya said

Adam blushed and the others laughed.

"Tommy you ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I thought I saw something." Tommy said

Tommy rewound the tape and played it again the paused it.

"There." Tommy said

"Cogs what are they doing there." Kat said

"If we never saw them while taping this who know how long they've been around." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"I can't believe today is the day that our son becomes a man." Queen Machinea said

"Yes dear it is a great opportunity." King Mondo said

"But he must pass a test first." Queen Machinea said

"Quite right my dear." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the Rangers and Billy were helping Ernie set up the Youth Centre for the idea to keep it open late.

"This is great." Tommy said

"Yeah hey Ernie why not let Tanya sing." Billy said

"OK." Ernie said

"Really?" Tanya asked

"Yeah I like the idea." Ernie said

"Great." Tanya said

Ernie walked off while the Rangers and Billy set things up just then Tommy noticed the Cogs walking off with the Party Supplies.

"Cogs." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Outside the Youth Centre the Rangers stopped the cogs then started to fight them. Then Katherine got the idea to use pies. The Cogs then ran off but one cog got creamed with pies.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"I don't know come on let's get these inside." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Dang those Cogs." Queen Machinea said

"Don't worry dear." King Mondo said

"Hey Daddy where's my present?" Prince Sprocket asked

"It's right here. It's the Wreaking Ball monster. Now I want you to practice controlling him." King Mondo said

"Yes Dad." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile in the Detective agency Detective Stone walked up and opened the door to see Bulk already there.

"Good to see you here." Detective Stone said

"What's up sir?" Bulk asked

"I need you to go to Ernie's after hour's club and keep an eye out for any fake music producers." Detective Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Later in the Youth Centre Tanya was singing in front of her first live audience.

"She's great." Kat said

"Yeah." Rocky said

"And beautiful." Adam said

"Oh has the frog prince found his princess." Rocky joked

"Shut up ape boy." Adam said

"You really like Tanya don't you?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Adam said

The other three Rangers and Billy smiled. Just then Tanya stopped singing and walked up to the guys.

"You were great." Kat said

"Thanks." Tanya said

"Amazing performance." Rocky said

"You looked beautiful up there." Adam said

"Why thank you Adam." Tanya said

Adam blushed as Tanya hugged him. The others awed at the sight. Just then a Music producer walked up to Tanya after her and Adam had broken apart.

"Excuse me." The man said

"Yes." Tanya said

"I'm a music producer." The man said

"I see that but I'm not interested I like to sing but I'm just not ready to make that commitment." Tanya said

"I understand." The man said walking off.

"Wow." Adam said

"Why did you turn it down?" Kat asked

"Well I called Jason and asked him what would happen if a music producer approached me. Jason told me to follow my heart and I did." Tanya said

"You're happy about your decision?" Adam asked

"Of course I am. Besides after I finished school maybe then I'll try but not now." Tanya said

The others nodded. The next day in the City Bulk was watching the Music Producer. When Skull and Tony showed up.

"What are you doing?" Skull asked

"Spying on a so called music producer." Bulk said

"Right." Tony said

"Come on." Skull said

Skull and Tony walked off. Bulk felt kind of sad that Skull wasn't with him but at least they were still friends. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Tanya walked up to the guys.

"You would not believe this." Tanya said

"What?" Kat asked

"Well Jason sent a message to me and said that the tournament is getting hectic but he found out when he has enough time to tell Kimberly." Tanya said

"When?" Adam asked

"The day of the finals since it's held at night he's got all morning." Tanya said

"Good keep up those messages." Kat said

"That's what Jason wrote." Tanya said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire Sprocket gained control over his monster.

"Dad I've got control." Sprocket said

"Good now Wreaking Ball transform and go down to Earth." King Mondo said

Wreaking Ball transformed the toy in its hand to a spike ball and chain and teleported to Earth. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tanya was singing her songs when Adam's Communicator beeped. The four rangers walked off.

"We read you." Adam said

"Rangers. King Mondo has sent down a new monster." Zordon said

"We're on it." Adam said

"I'll let Tanya know we'll take care of it." Tommy said

"Right." Adam said

Tommy walked to the stage and told Tanya he and the others will handle the problem. Tanya kept singing while Tommy walked off. A bit later back in the City the four Rangers appeared morphed.

"Tommy, call the Red Battlezord. We'll take care of the Cogs." Adam said

"Right. Red Battlezord power up." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside. Tommy started fighting the Wreaking Ball Monster while the other Rangers took down the Cogs. Then Tommy got the Red Battlezord to fire its cannons. The Red Battlezord fired and destroyed the Wreaking Ball Monster while the other Rangers defeated the Cogs.

"Great job Tommy." Adam said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I'm sorry Dad." Prince Sprocket said

"No need to worry son you passed." King Mondo said

"I did?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Yes son." King Mondo said

"Cool." Prince Sprocket said

Later back in the Youth Centre Tanya, Kat and Adam were sitting at the Ranger table.

"So do you regret not taking the offer?" Kat asked

"No way. You guys are more important and like I said I'm not ready for it." Tanya said

"Well that deserves another drink." Adam said

Adam walked up to the bar to get some more drinks.

"Do you like Adam?" Kat asked

"Yeah why?" Tanya asked

"No I mean do you have a crush on him?" Kat asked

"Yes now be quiet about it." Tanya said

Kat smiled as Adam sat down. Then Tanya's phone beeped.

"It's from Jason." Tanya said

"What does it say?" Kat asked

"It says I've made it to the next round I've got one more single match and one more group match." Tanya said

"Good if he can get through those rounds he can make it to the finals." Adam said

"And finally tell Kimberly." Kat said

The three Rangers clink glasses and hoped this time no one stopped Jason telling Kimberly his feelings.

End of Song Sung Yellow


	26. A Season to Remember

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Season to Remember**

In Tommy's house in the future Tommy was sitting with his grandson near the Christmas tree.

"You excited about Christmas?" Tommy asked

"You bet grandpa. I hope Santa brings me lots of Presents. Tommy's Grandson said

"Presents huh. Well that reminds me of a time when my best friend Jason taught us that Christmas means more then just parents." Tommy said

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Tommy's Grandson asked

"Well how about I tell you the story." Tommy said

In the Youth centre in the past the Zeo Rangers and Raymond were setting up for a special holiday celebration.

"This is a great idea." Tommy said

"I know we get to understand different cultures." Rocky said

"Hey guys I got a message from Jason." Tanya said

"What does it say?" Adam asked

"Happy Holidays guys I hope you all have a great time." Tanya read

"Man I feel sorry for Jason he has to spend Christmas alone." Tommy said

"Wait what happened to his parents?" Raymond asked

"They died." Kat said

"Oh." Raymond said

"Well how about we finish getting this place done up." Tommy said

"You said it." Adam said

The six teens walked off. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"What are those Rangers doing?" King Mondo asked

"Celebrating different holidays." Clank said

"We can use that to our advantage and make them only think of there holiday." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Tommy's house in the future.

"Then what happened, Grandpa? Did Jason teach them a lesson?" Tommy's Grandson said

"Hold on I'll get to the part where Jason comes in. Now there was the guy named Bulk and he was getting into trouble." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Detective agency in the past Bulk was trying to rap the bowling ball for his boss when his boss walked in.

"What is it sir?" Bulk asked

"We have a case. I need you to find the culprits that have been taking all the Christmas cakes." Detective Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Bulk walked off while Detective Stone sat down. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Alpha and Zordon were giving each other presents.

"Thank you Zordon these slippers will keep the circuits in my feet warm." Alpha said

"You're welcome Alpha. Now contact Jason and see if he's ready." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason, are you ready to teleport here?" Zordon asked

"In a few minutes I've got to make sure no one enters my room." Jason said

"Good idea." Zordon said

"We'll contact you later." Alpha said

"OK." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tanya brought in stuff to celebrate her holiday

(Sorry I really don't know how to spell the names of Raymond and Tanya's respective holidays. So bare with me)

"This is great we get to celebrate the African holiday, the Jewish holiday and a whole bunch more holidays and Christmas." Rocky said

"I know but I can't help feel sorry for Jason missing out." Tommy said

"I know he would have loved this." Kat said

The others nodded. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"Sire the device is ready." Clank said

"Good now Sprocket, go down with the Cogs and make sure to hit those six teens with the device." King Mondo said

"Yes dad." Sprocket said

Meanwhile in the city Bulk was following a trail of crumbs. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Rangers and Raymond were setting things up when Sprocket showed up.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked

"How cool robots." Raymond said

"I'm just upset you didn't invite me to your party." Sprocket said

"What are you going to do about it?" Adam asked

"This." Sprocket said

Just then all six teens were hit with a beam then Sprocket and the Cogs teleported away. The teens then started arguing about the holidays.

"This is a big mistake." Tommy said

"Yeah we should pack up our stuff and go home." Rocky said

"Fine with me." Tanya said

"Fine." Raymond said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Perfect job Sprocket." King Mondo said

"Thanks Dad." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in Tommy's house in the future.

"I don't like those machines." Tommy's Grandson said

"That makes two of us." Tommy said

"So when did Jason show up?" Tommy's Grandson asked

"Well Zordon and Alpha were worried about the Rangers." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber in the past.

"Aye, aye, aye. The Rangers are acting worse then little children." Alpha said

"Teleport Jason here at once." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Just then Jason teleported in dressed in a Black Sleeveless top underneath a Black Sleeved open top, Black Jeans and Black sneakers.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"The other Rangers are acting like spoiled children." Alpha said

"Oh no there forgetting what there holidays are truly about." Jason said

"Jason we'll have to teleport you back soon." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Good luck Jason." Alpha said

Jason then teleported to the Youth Centre. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre.

"Well at least we don't have to waste time with all of this." Tommy said

"I couldn't agree more." Raymond said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Time to take away all there stuff." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre all the stuff the Rangers and Raymond brought all disappeared.

"Hey where did our stuff go?" Raymond asked

"It's gone." Tommy said

"Well duh." Tanya said

Meanwhile in the mountains Sprocket was playing with the Rangers stuff.

"Yeah this is great." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the teens were arguing when Jason walked in.

"Hey that's enough." Jason yelled.

The six teens all looked and saw Jason.

"Jase what are you doing here?" Kat asked

"The Gold Ranger came and brought me here as a present for you five but now it seems I need to remind you about what your holidays are all about." Jason said

"Yeah presents, food and trinkets." Rocky said

"Nope none of that. I've lost my parents but I've learned that presents and everything else may come and go but your friends and Family are your true gifts in life." Jason said

"You can't celebrate the holidays with out all the stuff." Raymond said

"Yes you can. Sit down and listen it's a song that reminds me of how lucky I am to have friends in my life." Jason said

The six teens sat down and Jason started singing Flying without Wings (By Westlife). When Jason finished the six teens all stood up.

"I'm sorry Raymond." Tommy said

"Same here." Raymond said

"I guess we got so caught up in how we celebrate things we forgot about what was most important the people we celebrate with." Rocky said

"You got it." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Tommy said

"Well what are you six standing around for go and make this party work." Jason said

Just before anyone could say anything Jason's communicator beeped.

"What was that?" Raymond asked

"It's the Gold Ranger. I guess it's time for me to leave." Jason said

"Thanks for coming." Tommy said

"I'll catch you guys later." Jason said

"Well we better get the stuff I think the Gold Ranger doesn't want an audience when he comes and gets you." Kat said

"Your right there." Jason said

The six teens walked off.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"It's time." Zordon said

"I'm ready." Jason said

Jason then got teleported back to his hotel room in Florida. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No my plan was ruined by the Gold Ranger." King Mondo said

"Clank do you know where he went?" Queen Machinea asked

"No but I'm tracking him now." Clank said

"Good I want him working for me." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the City Bulk found a giant Christmas cake and found out Goldar and Rito made it. Bulk smiled and called someone to help him. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the party was going off with out a hitch.

"This is great. But where are all the trinkets?" Ernie asked

"There coming but thanks to the Gold Ranger bringing Jason here we learned that celebrating with Friends and Family is what's most important." Kat said

"Wow so Jason was brought here by the Gold Ranger." Ernie said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then Raymond walked in with a tree. The Adam and Rocky walked in with things from Tanya and Raymond's respective holidays.

"Wow thanks guys." Raymond said

"Yeah this is great." Tanya said

The teens all had a great time at the party learning about different ways to celebrate the Holidays. Meanwhile back at Tommy's House in the future.

"Wow Grandpa. I never knew that Christmas meant more then gifts." Tommy's Grandson said

"Well it does young man. Now you better go to bed." Tommy said

"Ok Grandpa." Tommy's Grandson said

Tommy's Grandson then left the room. Tommy stood up slowly and walked over to the fireplace and pulled down a picture of the first Christmas where Kimberly and Jason kissed.

"Merry Christmas Jason." Tommy said

"Merry Christmas Tommy." Jason's voice said

Tommy smiled and placed the picture down and walked off to his room.

End of a Season to Remember.


	27. Game of Honor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Game of honor**

In the Forest Adam was running through being chased by the other Rangers dressed as Ninjas. Then Adam stopped and started fighting against them. Adam then ran off and got to a tree then noticed something on the ground. The other four Rangers stopped and pulled down there hoods.

"That was great Adam." Tommy said

"Yeah you'll be ready for the competition." Rocky said

"Thanks guys. Hey check this out." Adam said

Adam picked up a small golden cog.

"What is it?" Tanya asked

"I have no idea." Kat said

Just then the small golden cog started to shine.

"Whoa." The five Rangers said

"Come on let's get it to Billy in the Power Chamber maybe he can tell us what it is." Tommy said

"Good idea." Adam said

The five Rangers then walked off. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Sire I've nearly located the Gold Ranger of Earth." Clank said

"Good. Now is the armada nearly ready?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Don't forget Dad you said I could steer." Prince Sprocket said

"I haven't forgotten." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Billy was looking at the golden cog that the Rangers brought in.

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"Better do a scan." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

Billy then started scanning the device. Meanwhile at the Beach. Adam was training while Tanya looked on. Then her phone beeped. Tanya opened it up and saw it was a message from Jason.

"Hey Tanya. I've made it pass the single match so now. I've got one more group match then I'll be able to tell Kimberly my feelings for her. Keep up the messages and wish Adam good luck for me." Tanya read.

Tanya smiled and put her phone away. Just then Shawn and Veronica walked up.

"Hello Tanya." Shawn said

"Shawn." Tanya said

"This is Veronica my new Girlfriend." Shawn said

"Good for you." Tanya said

Just then Adam walked up.

"Oh hello Shawn and Veronica." Adam said

"Hello Adam." Veronica said

"I see you were practicing for the tournament." Shawn said

"Of course." Adam said

"Well to bad all that training won't help you defeat me." Shawn said

"Why's that?" Adam asked

"I have a secret weapon." Shawn said

"Wow." Tanya said sarcastically.

"Then when I defeat you I'm going after Jason." Shawn said

"Even if you defeat me. You can't beat Jason." Adam said

"Adam's right. Out of all of us Adam is the only one who can just keep up with Jason." Tanya said

"We'll see once I defeat that joke then everyone will know I'm the best." Shawn said

"You tell them." Veronica said

Adam just rolled his eyes. Shawn and Veronica walked off.

"Oh boy." Adam said

"What was that about?" Tanya asked

"Veronica is in love with Jason all because he saved her from Bulk's stupidity. I have a feeling that she's thinking that having a boyfriend will make Jason jealous." Adam said

"Yeah right. Oh Jason wishes you good luck in the tournament." Tanya said

"How's he going?" Adam asked

"One more group match left before the finals." Tanya said

"Great." Adam said

"So that was the Veronica. Kat was talking about." Tanya said

"Yeah just don't let her see his number on your phone." Adam said

"Trust me I won't." Tanya said

Meanwhile in the Detective Agency. Bulk was doing some cleaning when Detective Stone walked in.

"Bulkmeier." Detective Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

"I need you to find out why trees have mysteriously disappeared." Detective Stone said

"I'm on it sir." Bulk said

"Hey are you Ok without Skullovitch?" Detective Stone said

"I've been friends with him for years. But I'm glad he's finally getting out of my shadow and finding himself." Bulk said

Detective Stone nodded and Bulk walked off. Meanwhile back at the Beach. Adam was training while Shawn looked on.

"I'll defeat you Adam then Jason is next on my list." Shawn thought.

Meanwhile in the woods Bulk was looking for clues as to the mysterious disappearance of trees then he found a golden cog then Admiral Abominator showed up.

"Hey this looks like then ones on your coat." Bulk said

"Capture him." Admiral Abominator said

The Cogs then captured Bulk. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Tommy, Kat and Rocky walked up to Billy.

"Did you find out what this is?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it's an invisibility device." Billy said

"Why do I have a feeling King Mondo is up to something?" Rocky asked

"Same here." Kat said

"You are correct rangers. Sensors indicate a huge Armada." Zordon said

"Great the city will be defenseless." Tommy said

"Exactly." Billy said

"Is there anyway to destroy the device that's controlling them?" Rocky asked

"I think so." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the beach. Shawn put the golden cog in his pocket and did a flying kick and disappeared then reappeared when he landed.

"Yeah this is my ticket to defeating Adam and Jason." Shawn thought.

Meanwhile back in the woods Bulk was now in a makeshift cage.

"This is so depressing." Bulk thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Bulk in a makeshift cage.

"Why does he always get into trouble?" Kat asked

"You better contact Adam and Tanya." Tommy said

"Right." Billy said

Just then Adam and Tanya teleported in.

"What's happening?" Adam asked

"Yeah Adam just made it to the finals his match is up soon." Tanya said

"We've got problems." Rocky said

"Correct Mondo has sent down Admiral Abominator to pilot his armada." Zordon said

"Don't worry we'll get you back before your match starts." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and the placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back in the woods the Rangers teleported down and broke open the makeshift cage.

"Hey Bulk wake up." Tommy said

"Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Yeah now get going." Adam said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bulk said

Bulk then ran off and then Admiral Abominator appeared along with the Cogs.

"You Rangers will pay for your trespassing." Admiral Abominator said

"We'll see about that." Tommy said

The five Rangers then started fighting the Cogs and Admiral Abominator. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Alpha are you locked on target?" Billy asked

"Yes but shouldn't we take this one out of the Power Chamber?" Alpha asked

"Don't worry Alpha. It's harmless when not activated." Billy said

"Locked on target." Alpha said

"Fire." Billy said

Just then a beam shot out of the Building and hit the Machine Empire. Back inside the Power Chamber.

"Yes the Armada is destroyed." Billy said

"Alright." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No they blew up my Armada." King Mondo said

"And I never even got to steer." Prince Sprocket said

"That's it. Admiral Abominator it's time for you to grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the woods Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Let's do this Orbis." Clank said

"Ready when you are?" Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Just then Orbis landed of Admiral Abominator and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like we'll need the big guns." Tommy said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You Rangers are finished." Admiral Abominator said

"Actually you're finished. Tommy time for the Red Battlezord." Adam said

"You got it. Red Battlezord power up." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord transformation." Adam said

Just then the two Zords combined and created the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord power up." All five Rangers said

"Time to end this." Adam said

"Fire." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed Admiral Abominator. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Those Rangers are getting on my nerves." King Mondo said

"Calm down dear remember your oil pressure." Queen Machinea said

"Sire I've almost got a lock on the Gold Ranger of Earth." Clank said

"Good finally some good news." King Mondo said

Back at the beach the Rangers were there powered down and so was Billy.

"Ok Adam, remember Honor and Respect will win every time." Tanya said

"I know." Adam said

Just then the match between Adam and Shawn started.

"Get ready to go down Adam." Shawn said

"We'll see Shawn." Adam said

The match started and Adam blocked Shawn's kick and threw Shawn to the ground gaining a point. The two returned to there positions and started again. Adam kicked Shawn then brought him into a scissor lock. Adam then broke off the lock and both of them stood up and Adam received a second point. The two then started again and this time Shawn went for a flying kick but Adam dodged it and kicked Shawn as soon as he turned around. Adam then won the match with a straight match.

"You got lucky." Shawn said

"Face it if you can't defeat me what chance do you have against Jason." Adam said

"You're pathetic Shawn your dumped." Veronica said

Veronica walked off with Shawn following. Tanya laughed and hugged Adam.

"You were great." Tanya said

"Thanks." Adam said

"Why do I have a feeling Shawn was only being used to try and make Jason jealous?" Billy asked

"Because that's what Veronica was doing." Adam said

"We'll it will never happen Jason's heart belongs to one person and one person alone." Tommy said

The others nodded then Adam received the trophy.

"This one's for you Jase." Adam said

End of Game of Honor.


	28. The Power of Gold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Power of Gold**

In Florida at Gunther Schmidt's Gymnasium Kimberly Hart was practicing her Gymnastics when she saw a bunch of girls gathered in front of the TV.

"Can anyone beat this newcomer from Angel Grove?" The announcer said

"The guy dressed in Black is hot." One girl said

"You said it and look at the muscles imagine what it would be like to be wrapped in them." Another girl said

"Oh and Jason Lee Scott from Angel Grove knocked down another opponent now it's "down too the final two." The Announcer said

Kimberly heard Jason's name and ran over to the TV.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly said

"What?" One of the girls asked

"Jason he's here in Florida." Kimberly said

"Oh and Jason defeated his last opponent making him the winner and he'll move on the finals tomorrow night. Be sure to by tickets for the match between Jason Lee Scott and Bradley Irons." The Announcer said

Kimberly quickly ran to her bag and called the number but found out they were already sold out. Then one of the girls named Samantha who is also Kimberly's roommate walked up. Samantha had long Blonde hair and was wearing purple gymnast tights.

"Hey is that the Jason from your photos?" Samantha asked

"Yep I can't believe he's wearing Black the last time I saw him he was wearing Blue." Kimberly said

"Well people change." Samantha said

"I know I just can't believe he's here in Florida." Kimberly said

"A little annoyed he didn't tell you?" Samantha asked

"Not really since he might have been to busy." Kimberly said

"Well why don't you call him tonight?" Samantha asked

"You know what I will." Kimberly said

"Then ask if you can spend the day together and catch up." Samantha said

"But I'm only off for half the day." Kimberly said

"So." Samantha said

"I'll do it." Kimberly said

"Good." Samantha said

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Sire I found the Gold Ranger of Earth." Clank said

"Where is he?" King Mondo asked

"In Florida for a karate competition." Clank said

"Well when you found out his weakness you and Wolfbane go and capture him and bring him here." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Later that night back in Florida Jason was in his hotel room putting his now finished English Exam away. Then his cell phone beeped. Jason flipped open his phone and saw it was a message from Tanya.

"Jason you better tell Kimberly or if you don't I'm going to five you a Zeo Two kicking back to Florida until you do. I know you can do this Jason." Jason read.

Jason laughed and closed his cell phone and walked to the window and pulled out the Pink Crane Power Coin.

"Tanya's right I can do this." Jason said

Jason smiled when the Crane Power Coin glowed pink. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked answering his cell

"Hi Jason. It's me Kim." Kimberly said

"Hey Kim. How are you?" Jason asked

"I'm great and I see your doing well." Kimberly said

"Saw me on TV then?" Jason asked

"Yep. Why didn't you tell me?" Kimberly asked

"Well between Exams for school, training, matches and the three main courses of the day I don't have much time." Jason said

"I know I'm just kidding." Kimberly said

"So what's with the call?" Jason asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and walk around the city and catch up." Kimberly said

"Well I've got the full day off until my match tomorrow night." Jason said

"Great. It's a pity I've only got the first half of the day off." Kimberly said

"Doesn't matter besides I wanted to see Gunther Schmidt's Gymnasium again anyway." Jason said

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Kimberly said

"Where?" Jason asked

"How about my apartment?" Kimberly asked

"Which is where?" Jason asked

Kimberly told Jason the location of her apartment.

"Ok I'll see you at seven?" Jason asked

"Seven it is." Kimberly said

The two said goodbye and Jason closed his cell phone and went to bed. Meanwhile over in Kimberly's apartment. Kimberly hung up the phone.

"Well?" Samantha asked

"He's coming over tomorrow." Kimberly said

"That's great." Samantha said

"Yeah. I can't wait to see him again." Kimberly said

"So we're you two dating?" Samantha asked

"No he never had friends the first time I met him. Then we became friends along with three others. Then Tommy showed up then Adam, Rocky and Aisha. Then Katherine and now Tanya." Kimberly said

"Wow from a guy who started out with no friends he's already got ten." Samantha said

"Yeah but I think he was trying to tell me something but because of things happening he lost his nerve we kissed twice." Kimberly said

"Really?" Samantha asked

"Yeah once under the mistletoe and again when we were saying goodbye." Kimberly said

"Well you better get ready for him." Samantha said

"Yes Samantha." Kimberly said

"Hey don't call me Samantha call me Sam." Samantha said

"Yes ma'am." Kimberly said

The two girls went to bed. The next morning around Six thirty there was a knock at the door. Kimberly got out of bed in her Pink Pajamas and walked to the Apartment door. Kimberly opened the door still a little sleepy then saw the man in front of her. He was wearing a Black Sleeveless top, Black Jeans and Black sneakers. Kimberly looked at the man's face and it was Jason.

"Jason." Kimberly squealed.

"Hey Kim." Jason said

"It's great to see you." Kimberly said

"Sorry did I wake you?" Jason asked

"It's after six thirty in the morning." Kimberly said

"Well I wanted to find this place. And I really wanted to see you again." Jason said while blushing.

"I like that Answer." Kimberly said

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Jason asked

"Oh sorry. Come on in." Kimberly said

Kimberly stepped aside and Jason walked in. Kimberly then shut the door. Then Jason turned around and nearly got knocked to the ground when Kimberly hugged him.

"I've missed you so much." Kimberly said

"I've missed you too Kimberly." Jason said

The two broke apart.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Kimberly asked

"Not really I wanted to find this place." Jason said

"Well how about I make you breakfast?" Kimberly asked

"No way. You go have a shower and get changed I'll cook breakfast." Jason said

"Great you better cook for three since I have a roommate." Kimberly said

"Ok." Jason said

Kimberly walked off to get her towels and then walked into the bathroom. Jason then walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Just then he heard footsteps.

"Wow a man who can cook I must be dreaming." A voice said

"Believe it or not some men can cook. I had to learn." Jason said

Then Samantha walked up to Jason still in her purple Pajamas.

"I'm Samantha but I like being called Sam." Samantha said

"Jason." Jason said

"So you're Jason. I've seen pictures of you." Samantha said

"I'll bet. Me in Red, White, Blue and a bit of Black." Jason said

"Yeah." Samantha said

"Well Kimberly's just about finished in the shower you better hurry if you want to use the water." Jason said

Samantha walked off and realized Jason wasn't lying. So she switched places with Kimberly. Kimberly got dressed in a Pink top, Blue Jeans and white sneakers and walked out to the kitchen area to see Jason dishing up Breakfast.

"This looks great." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

Samantha then walked out dressed in a Purple top, Black pants and White sneakers. The three then had breakfast and then Samantha left for the Gym.

"So you ready to go?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

The two walked off and Kimberly locked the door. In the city Jason and Kimberly were walking around then walked up to the beach and then had brunch before heading back to the beach and in all the time catching up on what's been happening.

"This has been a great day." Kimberly said

"Yeah it has." Jason said

"I still can't believe you're the Gold Ranger now." Kimberly said

"Yeah I know but hey Black works for me." Jason said

"So true." Kimberly said

Jason then looked at his cell phone and realized it was nearly midday.

"We better get going." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"I just wish I didn't have to get back to training since you here." Kimberly said

"Hey spending half the day with you makes up more then enough time we spent apart." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

The two walked off. A little later they made it to the Gymnasium.

"Wow this place is bigger then I remembered." Jason said

"Yeah I was shocked too." Kimberly said

"But one thing I can say though." Jason said

"What's that?" Kimberly asked

"It's not as big as Zack and Rocky's appetites." Jason said

Kimberly laughed and Jason smiled.

"Well I better go." Kimberly said

"Kim, wait." Jason said

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

"Why is this so hard?" Jason asked not realizing he said it out loud.

"What's hard?" Kimberly asked

"I'm just going to say it. Kimberly ever since the first day we met you've made a dramatic impact on my life you helped me understand Trust and my feelings again. But the time you started to disappear on the Island of Illusions and when Lord Zedd had your power coin the captured you. I realized I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. There were times I just wanted to pull you into my arms and kiss you passionately before the mistletoe incident which I'm not regretting." Jason started

"Jason…" Kimberly started

"No please let me finish." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"But I've regretted not telling you this. I'm in love with you Kimberly. I guess I have been since the first day we meet I just didn't recognize it until the day we first danced together." Jason said

Kimberly just stood there. Inside she was jumping for joy that the man she's in love with finally told her he's in love with her.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way I juts really wanted to tell you. I'll go now." Jason said

Jason started to walk off.

"Jason, wait." Kimberly said

Jason stopped and turned around.

"You know in that letter that I sent saying that I've got something to tell you." Kimberly said

Jason nodded.

"I'm in love with you too Jason. I have been since day one when we first met. Your eyes and smile were the things that captured my heart and your personality of always being there for us is another reason why I love you. When you were in that coma and Ninjor told us you could die I couldn't think of what I would have done. That kiss on the lips was me hoping you would return. You've always been there for me and you helped me with my father." Kimberly said

Jason just stood there waiting for Kimberly to finish.

"I've always had crushes on people but you were special you always treated me like an individual not someone who always needed help. You let me fight my own battles but also helped when I needed it. I'm in love with you Jason Lee Scott and I want to be part of your life making you happy as you've made me." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and walked over to Kimberly and pulled her into his arms wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm willing to give us a try if you are?" Jason asked

"You bet I am." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and leaned down and captured Kimberly's lips in a passionate kiss. Kimberly's arms wrapped around Jason's neck as she returned the passionate kiss. Jason deepened the kiss and made sure Kimberly could feel the love he has for her in the kiss. Kimberly felt Jason deepen the kiss and could feel the love he as for her in the kiss. Kimberly also poured her loved she had for him into the kiss. Jason's tongue the licked her bottom lip. Kimberly opened and Jason's tongue slipped inside and danced with hers making Kimberly moan into the kiss. The two then broke apart needing air. Kimberly put her head on Jason's chest as they both tried to catch there breaths.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

Kimberly then looked up at Jason and then his eyes went Wolf and shone Gold then went back to normal.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"By telling you how I feel about you I've now fully connected with my Wolf Soul." Jason said

"That's great. So I guess that means we're a couple." Kimberly said

"I love that idea." Jason said

Kimberly smiled then the two broke apart.

"Well I better get inside the Gym." Kimberly said

"Oh I almost forgot these are for you." Jason said

Jason held out a ticket to the match that night and the Pink Crane Power Coin.

"No way my Power Coin and the ticket to tonight's match. But how?" Kimberly asked

"Baka the Crane Spirit asked Katherine to give you back the Power Coin. But when I told Kat it hurt too much to see her in pink being the one who took over your spot. Don't worry I told her I don't see her as your replacement. So Kat gave me your Power Coin." Jason said

"What about the ticket?" Kimberly asked

"Well they gave all of the competitors tickets to the finals and if we make it we can invite a person from our family to watch and since my friends are all back home while Trini, Zack and Aisha are all in different countries and you being here my choice was clear although I am lucky now I've got a beautiful Girlfriend to cheer me on." Jason said

"You bet I will. Well I better get inside." Kimberly said

"Ok I'll catch you at the Arena after the match." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly said

The two kissed each other goodbye and Jason walked off

"Hate to see you go love to watch you leave." Kimberly thought with a giggle.

Kimberly then walked into the Gym feeling like she was on cloud nine. Meanwhile over in Angel Grove in the Youth Centre Tanya's cell rang.

"Hello?" Tanya asked answering her phone.

"Hey Tanya it's me Jason." Jason said

"Hey Jase." Tanya said

Katherine then motioned the three male Rangers and Billy over to the table.

"So how did things go?" Tanya asked

"I met up with Kimberly and we hung out until she had to head back to the Gym." Jason said

"Just spill it." Tanya said

"I told her how I felt about her." Jason said

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Tanya said

"And Kimberly returned the feelings we are now a couple." Jason said

"Yes." Tanya yelled

"Whoa Tanya I need that ear." Jason said

"Sorry I'm so happy for you." Tanya said

"Thanks now I need to call Trini and tell her." Jason said

"Ok what about Aisha?" Tanya asked

"Of course I'm going to tell Yellow Bear." Jason said

Tanya laughed and said goodbye and hung up.

"Well?" Kat asked

"Jason told Kimberly how he felt and she returned his feelings." Tanya said

"I knew she would." Tommy said

"Don't keep us in suspense." Billy said

"They are now a couple." Tanya said

"Finally." The four rangers and Billy yelled

"Whoa now I know how Jason feels." Tanya joked

"I'm so happy for him." Katherine said

"Same here." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Florida in the Gymnasium. Kimberly walked in and up to the lockers. Samantha walked up to Kimberly.

"So how was the date?" Samantha asked

"It wasn't a date." Kimberly said

"Ok. So how was it?" Samantha asked

"Great." Kimberly said

"OK what happened?" Samantha asked

"Well we were just outside the Gym. Then Jason told me he's been I love with me since day one and I returned his feelings saying I've been I love with him since day one." Kimberly said

"And?" Samantha asked

"We kissed." Kimberly said

"How was the kiss?" Samantha asked

"If he wasn't holding me up I would have melted." Kimberly said

"Wow that good huh?" Samantha asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire I found someone who might be the Gold Ranger's weakness apparently he's very fond of her." Clank said

"Well then capture her and make sure the Gold Ranger shows up then offer him the ultimatum." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Gymnasium Gunther walked up to Kimberly.

"Kimberly there's something I have to tell you." Gunther said

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

"Well I'm really sorry for dragging you here but I've seen Jason's heart break over losing his mother I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a high school crush you had on him and you wouldn't leave him heartbroken." Gunther said

"So me coming here was a test?" Kimberly asked

"Correct and you passed. Also how would you like to go back to Angel Grove so you can be with Jason?" Gunther asked

"I'd love that." Kimberly said

"Again I'm sorry for this but I needed to make sure you wouldn't break his heart." Gunther said

"That's ok. After all you're his god grandfather." Kimberly said

Just then Cogs, Clank, Orbis and a Metal Wolf with horns showed up.

"What on earth?" Gunther asked

The girls screamed. Kimberly quickly grabbed her communicator that Zordon let all of the Rangers who left the team keep and ran behind the Lockers.

"Jason do you read me?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile in the city Jason was walking along and nearly at the hotel when his Communicator beeped. Jason quickly dashed to a secluded area.

"This is Jason." Jason said

"Jason its Kimberly there are some metal freaks here." Kimberly said

"Hang tough I'll be right there." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Jason looked around then checked his Ranger energy and noticed it was over max power.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason made his Zeonizers appear and the placed them together.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the Gymnasium the Gold Ranger showed up and started attacking the Cogs. The Gold Ranger than landed near the girls and Gunther.

"Go on get out of here." Jason said

"Wow a Power Ranger." One of the girls said

"Come on girls let's go." Gunther said

"What about Kimberly?" Samantha asked

"I'll find her you just out of here." Jason said

The girls and Gunther ran or walked as fast as there legs would carry them. Jason then spun jump kicked the cogs down then a Pink Energy Crane struck down the Cogs destroying them.

"The Ninja Crane Strike only one person can pull that off perfectly." Jason said

Just then Kimberly showed up as the Pink Crane Ranger.

"It's great to be back in the powers again." Kimberly said

"Hey Wolf head have a nice trip." Jason said

Jason then kicked Wolfbane sending him flying through the glass Jason jumped out after him and so did Kimberly. Outside the Gymnasium Wolfbane stood up.

"You'll pay for that." Wolfbane said

"Well it's time for you to see what the real wolf can do." Jason said

Just then a Battlizer appeared on Jason's wrist it was shaped as the Gold Ranger's symbol.

"Gold Assault Armor." Jason called

Jason pressed the Golden Battlizer and Gold lightning spread between both Arms. Then Arm Blasters appeared on Jason's arms and his Golden Shield on his chest gained blasters and a Jet Booster on the back.

"You think that will stop me?" Wolf Bane asked

"Let's find out Gold Assault Armor warrior mode." Jason said

Just then the Arm Blasters turned into Arm Sabers and the blasters on his chest armor disappeared. Jason then charged at Wolfbane then slashed him with the Arm Blades. Jason then created a giant energy triangle that stunned Wolfbane then Jason cross slashed the Triangle destroying Wolf Bane. Just then Clank showed up.

"Looks like Wolfbane, needs our help." Clank said

"Let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Wolfbane and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Let's see you defeat me now." Wolfbane said

"With pleasure. Gold Assault Armor blaster mode." Jason said

Just then the Arm Blades returned to Arm Blasters and the blasters on the Golden chest armor came back. Jason then flew up and then hovered there.

"Fire." Jason said

Just then all of Jason's blasters fired and hit Wolfbane destroying him. Jason then floated down and landed in front of Clank and Orbis.

"Your next." Jason said

"Bye." Clank and Orbis said

Clank and Orbis teleported off. Jason then turned around and fully powered down and caught a powered down Kimberly in his arms.

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"You don't have to thank me." Jason said

Kimberly captured Jason's lips in a passionate kiss then they broke apart.

"Wow." Jason said

"Now that's how I should thank you." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and the two broke apart.

"I better go." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Jason walked off and Kimberly smiled. Just then Gunther and the girls walked up.

"Kimberly, are you ok?" Gunther asked

"Yeah the Gold Ranger saved me." Kimberly said

"I'm glad." Gunther said

Later on at the Arena Jason was fighting Brad and winning Jason kicked Brad to the ground and won the match. After the match Jason and Kimberly walked along the beach where Kimberly told Jason about Gunther's plan. Anyway now Jason and Kimberly were back in Kimberly's apartment after getting Jason's stuff from his hotel room. Jason was lying on the couch with Kimberly lying on top of him. Jason was stroking Kimberly's hair. Kimberly then snuggled closer to Jason's body.

"Comfy?" Jason asked

"Very." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and kissed Kimberly on the forehead.

"It's a pity this won't last long especially if you have to go back to Angel Grove." Kimberly said

"Well I made a promise to Trey and I'm not breaking it now." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Well we better get some sleep." Jason said

Kimberly stood up and Jason sat up. Jason then stood up and kissed Kimberly on the lips. Kimberly then looked at the couch.

"That can not be comfortable." Kimberly said

"Well if it gets to annoying I'll sleep on the floor." Jason said

"Oh no, you don't come on." Kimberly said

Kimberly, lead Jason to her bedroom. Jason was surprised to see a Red Quilt on the bed.

"Red I thought you would have had Pink." Jason said

"Yeah well I feel safer sleeping under a red Quilt." Kimberly said

Jason then noticed Kimberly getting changed and quickly turned around. Kimberly smiled and put on the Pink Pajamas. Kimberly then wrapped her arms around Jason from behind. Jason smiled and turned around.

"Well aren't you going to get changed?" Kimberly asked

"I normally sleep in my boxers or boxers and shirt." Jason said

"The shirt that you're wearing?" Kimberly asked

"No my old white top." Jason said

"Yeah but since your bag is out there." Kimberly said

"I guess I'll sleep in my boxers if that doesn't worry you." Jason said

"Of course it doesn't worry me I've seen your chest before." Kimberly said before walking to her bed

Jason smiled and took off his shirt and jeans to revile plain black boxers.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kimberly asked

"Because I'm not one to go for the fancy boxers with cartoons on them." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Jason and Kimberly then hopped into bed and Kimberly placed her head on Jason's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Jason then did something amazing and made his cell phone fly into his hand and then placed it on the dresser.

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know I've been able to do a lot of things since I used Wolf Heart's arrowhead to fuse my Wolf and Human souls." Jason said

Jason then kissed Kimberly on the lips and then the two went to sleep. The next morning Kimberly woke up dew the sound of Jason's cell phone ringing. Kimberly groaned and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Kimberly asked answering Jason's cell phone

"Hi Kimberly. Its Veronica is Jason around?" Veronica asked

"He's asleep at the moment. How did you get this number?" Kimberly asked knowing Jason would freak.

"One of my friends saw it on Tanya's phone." Veronica said

"Oh." Kimberly said

"Well I'll call back later when he's awake." Veronica said before hanging up.

Kimberly hung up and put the cell phone back on the dresser. Kimberly then put her head back on Jason's chest and started to trace the lines of his well sculpted body. Jason then started to stir and woke up.

"Morning." Kimberly said

"Morning." Jason said

The two kissed as Jason pulled Kimberly on top of him. They broke the kiss.

"Was that my cell phone?" Jason asked

"Yeah and your not going to like who called." Kimberly said

"Who?" Jason asked

"Veronica. One of her friends saw your number on Tanya's phone." Kimberly said

Jason growled.

"She's going to call back when you've woken up." Kimberly said

Jason rolled his eyes and Kimberly laughed. Jason smiled and pulled Kimberly into a passionate kiss. The two broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Kimberly rolled off Jason.

"Who is it?" Kimberly asked

"It's me Sam." Samantha said

"Come in." Kimberly said

Sam walked in and saw Jason's body.

"Wow you got a great looking boyfriend Kim." Samantha said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

Sam then placed Jason's bags on the floor.

"I thought he might need these." Sam said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Kimberly can I talk to you in private." Sam said

"OK." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked out. Jason then got up and dug in his bag for a pair of Stone wash jeans, a Black sleeved open shirt and picked up his Black sleeveless shirt and got dressed and was putting his shoes back on when Kimberly walked back in.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

"I thought you heard." Kimberly said

"If it's private I tend not to listen." Jason said

"Well she was just saying goodbye to me." Kimberly said

"You'll see it each other again." Jason said

"I know. Well I better get dressed." Kimberly said

"Hey Kim. Do you think your uncle would mind if he would pick me up to take me back to Angel Grove?" Jason asked

"He wouldn't mind. If you need to get back I'll call him to come and pick you up in his plane." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason left the room with his school and Gym bags and made a call. Kimberly looked at the picture of her, Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack.

"Well Trini, Zack and Billy. Jason and I are now a couple as you may have already heard." Kimberly said

Kimberly's heart burst with joy at the fact she and Jason were finally a couple. But little did Jason know that Trey of Triforia was on Earth and looked for him.

End of the Power of Gold

**Please Review I want to know how I did on this Chapter. **


	29. A Small Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers

**A small problem**

At the Youth Centre Kat and Tommy were working on there science project. Just then Raymond and Tanya walked in.

"Hey you two ready to go?" Raymond asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"So Tanya what's with the paints?" Kat asked

"Oh I'm going to paint a background for the aquarium." Tanya said

"Great. Hey Raymond can you give me a hand with this?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Raymond said

Tommy and Raymond walked off with the aquarium and Katherine followed. Just then Tanya's phone rang noticing a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Tanya asked answering her phone.

"Hey Tanya it's me Jason." Jason said

"What's with the new number?" Tanya asked

"I had to change my cell phone number since Veronica found out my old one and I needed a new phone anyway." Jason said

"How did she find out?" Tanya asked

"One of her friends saw my number on your cell phone." Jason said

"I'm so sorry Jase." Tanya said

"Don't worry about it. By the way has Trey showed up?" Jason asked

"No." Tanya said

"Well if he does contact me." Jason said

"Right. So what's your new number?" Tanya asked

"I'll let you know when I get back." Jason said

"OK." Tanya said

Tanya said goodbye and hung up. Meanwhile in the Desert. Kat, Tommy and Raymond drove up.

"This looks like a great spot to find some things." Raymond said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Tommy and Raymond put the aquarium down and then Raymond walked off while Tommy and Kat went to look for some other things. Meanwhile Prince Sprocket and Clank were not that far from the Rangers location.

"So you're saying that your device can make things grow bigger then what Orbis can." Clank said

"Yep." Prince Sprocket said

"Let's see it work then." Orbis said

Just then Prince Sprocket hit a rock with his device but it shrunk instead of grew. Just then King Mondo showed up.

"So Sprocket how is the new invention?" King Mondo asked

"Well it works in reverse sire." Clank said

"So you made a device that can shrink things?" King Mondo asked

"Yep." Prince Sprocket said

"Good work now we can shrink our competition." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk was looking over some old notes when Tony and Skull walked in.

"Hey Skull I haven't seen you in a while." Ernie said

"I've been busy trying out for the junior detectives." Skull said

"I hope we get in." Tony said

"Don't worry we will." Skull said

Skull had changed a lot his hair was still in a crew cut but his attitude changed he was like a different person Bulk walked off smiling at the thought. Meanwhile back in the Desert Tommy and Kat walked back up to Tommy's Truck.

"Man that lizard was fast." Kat said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Hello Rangers." Prince Sprocket said

"What do you want Sprocket?" Tommy asked

"Just for you to play with my new invention." Prince Sprocket said

Just then Tommy and Kat dodged a beam and it hit Tommy's Car making it shrink.

"That's it." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Kat said

The two rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The two Rangers then started fighting the Cogs. Then the Cogs captured them and Prince Sprocket shrunk them down to size then placed them in the Aquarium.

"Now your mine." Prince Sprocket said

"Let us out of here." Kat said

"No way." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Raymond walked in.

"Hey Raymond." Tanya said

"Hey have you seen Tommy and Kat?" Raymond asked

"No why?" Tanya asked

"They left me out in the desert." Raymond said

"Go and get a drink and I'll see if I can call them." Tanya said

"Ok." Raymond said

Raymond walked off and Tanya walked over to the lockers.

"Tommy. Kat. Come in." Tanya said

"Adam Rocky do you read me?" Tanya asked

"We read you." Adam said

"Meet me in the desert. Something might have happened to Tommy and Kat." Tanya said

"Right." Adam said

Later back in the Desert the three Rangers showed up.

"Hey look." Rocky said

The three Rangers ran over and picked up Tommy's car.

"It's been shrunk." Adam said

"We better get to the Power Chamber." Rocky said

"Good idea." Adam said

The three Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile Kat and Tommy were still inside the Aquarium. Just then Sprocket showed up with a Tarantula.

"Here play with my new pet." Sprocket said

"Oh boy." Tommy said

"This is not good." Kat said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Billy was looking at the car.

"This is Tommy's car you can even read the number plate." Billy said

"Something must have happened to them." Tanya said

"Well if they've been shrunk there signal would be almost impossible to trace." Billy said

"Then we better get back and start looking for them." Rocky said

The three Zeo Rangers then teleported back to the Desert. Meanwhile back in the desert.

"This is not good." Tommy said

"Hey need a hand." A Voice said

The two looked up and saw a Gold Ranger but his voice was different to Jason's. The Gold Ranger then picked them up and Sprocket showed up.

"Hey no taking my stuff." Sprocket said

"They weren't yours to begin with." The Gold Ranger said

"Says you." Sprocket said

Just then the Cogs showed up and The Gold Ranger put Tommy and Kat on the ground.

"Thank you." Kat said

"You must be Trey." Tommy said

"Yes. I'm looking for Jason." Trey said

"He's not here but we can contact him to get him back." Kat said

"Good I need to transfer the rest of my powers my body can't hold them for much longer." Trey said

Trey then started fighting the Cogs. Just then Adam, Rocky and Tanya showed up.

"Look a Gold Ranger." Adam said

"It must be Trey." Rocky said

"Billy. See if you can contact Jason. Trey's here." Tanya said

"Right." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

The three Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

The three Zeo Rangers then started fighting the Cogs.

"Hey you ok?" Adam asked

"Yes but I need to transfer the rest of the powers to Jason." Trey said

"We'll take care of this you go and conserve energy." Adam said

"Right." Trey said

Trey left and the three Rangers defeated the Cogs. Then walked up to Kat and Tommy.

"Looks like you two need help." Tanya said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Come on let's get you to the Power Chamber." Adam said as he picked the two Rangers up.

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Daddy it's not fair that second Gold Ranger took my Rangers." Sprocket said

"Don't worry I got you a gift." King Mondo said

"What is it?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Presenting your very own Trantobot." Clank said

"Yeah." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"We need to contact Jason." Tommy said

"First we need to return you two to your proper size." Billy said

Just then Billy used a device to make Tommy's car return to it's normal size then used it on Tommy and Kat and returned then to there normal size.

"Yes it worked." Billy said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"We better contact Jason." Kat said

"I've got contact." Alpha said

Jason then appeared on the Viewing globe

"Hey. What's going on?" Jason asked

"Jason we need you back in Angel Grove Trey's here." Tommy said

"Oh man. Look, try and get him to stay inside the Power Chamber until I get there if you need the Zeo Ultrazord call him but try and keep him out of the fights as much as possible." Jason said

"We will just get back here." Tommy said

"And we're sorry we're pulling you away from Kimberly." Adam said

"No problem. Kimberly understands she's calling her uncle now to see if he can come and pick me up." Jason said

"Great. Hopefully we'll see you soon." Tommy said

"Same here." Jason said

The viewing globe then went black then the Alarm went off and Viewing Globe showed a new robot.

"What is that?" Kat asked

"That is the Trantobot." Zordon said

"We better get going." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Adam said

In the city the Rangers showed up and the Trantobot attacked them then Trey showed up and blasted Trantobot with the Golden Power Staff.

"Are you ok?" Trey asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Not for long Rangers." Clank said

"Let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Trantobot and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"One question Trey?" Tommy asked

"What?" Trey asked

"What's the Zeo Ultrazord?" Tommy asked

"Your Zords can combine with Pyramidas to create a new more powerful Zord." Trey said

"Let's do it." Adam said

"Then we'll get you to the Power Chamber so you can rest." Tommy said

"Thank you rangers." Trey said.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Zeo Ranger said

"I call on the power of Pyramidas." Trey said

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zord to create the Zeo Megazord. Then Tommy called forth the Red Battlezord. The Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside. Then Pyramidas showed up.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord sequence." Adam said

Just then Pyramidas transformed legs came out then it stood up and then the Arms rose up. Then the head appeared along with the tip of the pyramid folding down reviling a red gem. Then the Zeo Megazord went inside Pyramidas while the Red Battlezord went on the footholds and its arms on the shoulders of Pyramidas.

"Zeo Ultrazord Power up." The six Rangers said

"Don't think you'll win." Trantobot said

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." The six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Trantobot.

"Yeah." Adam said

"Come on Trey let's get you to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

"Right." Trey said

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in but Trey was the only one who didn't power down.

"Trey, are you ok?" Billy asked

"Just getting weaker." Trey said

"Can't we just teleport Jason here?" Rocky asked

"No it would put a strain on Trey's body since the Powers are still connected to him." Zordon said

"Oh." Rocky said

"Don't worry. Jason will make it here in time." Tommy said

"Yeah he never breaks a promise." Billy said

Later at the Youth Centre Tommy and Kat walked in.

"There you two are." Raymond said

"Sorry Raymond we got lost." Tommy said

"That's ok." Raymond said

"Well at least this is finished." Tommy said

"Yeah and look what I found." Raymond said

Raymond then pulled out a plastic container with a tarantula inside. Kat and Tommy looked at each other not really excited about the spider.

End of a Small Problem.


	30. Oily to Bed Oily to Rise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Oily to bed oily to rise**

At Angel Grove Beach Rocky was volunteer Lifeguard while a surfing contest was going on. Just then Rocky walked down to Katherine and Tommy.

"Hey." Rocky said

"Hey." Kat said

"So you ready for your heat?" Rocky asked

"You bet I am." Kat said

Just then David walked up.

"Hey guys." David said

"Hey David." Rocky said

"I didn't know you were into surfing." Tommy said

"There's a lot about me you don't know bro." David said

"Hey has anyone heard from Jason?" Kat asked

"No but then again he mostly calls Tanya or Adam." Rocky said

"I just hope he makes it back in time." Kat said

"Same here." Tommy said

David looked at the three Rangers.

"We'll tell you later." Tommy said

"Oh ok." David said

Just then Katherine walked off with her surfboard. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"So the Gold Ranger of Earth is returning to Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Good. But first we have to deal with the other five Rangers." King Mondo said

"How abut sending Leaky Faucet to turn the Earth's water supply into cog sludge." Queen Machinea said

"An excellent idea my dear." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach. Rocky, Tommy and David were cheering on Katherine.

"Hey Rocky. Your girlfriend looks great out there." David said

"Thanks." Rocky said

"Go Kat." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Water Works Clank and Leaky Faucet were there.

"Now I need you to go inside the pipes." Clank said

"Yes sir." Leaky Faucet said

"And remember don't leave the pipes what ever you do." Orbis said

"Got yah." Leaky Faucet said

Leaky Faucet then disappeared into the drains while Clank turned off the water.

"Oh dear I'm sure to rust now." Clank said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Detective Stone received his coffee of the week.

"Now Bulk I want you to make me the perfect cup of coffee." Detective Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Adam was teaching Tanya a new kata.

"Great job." Adam said after the finished

"Thanks now how about we get a drink." Tanya said

The two walked over to the Juice Bar.

"Hey Ernie." Tanya said

"Hey. Have you heard from Jason since he won the tournament?" Ernie asked

"Yeah we have." Tanya said

"Well did you manage to finish what Trini and Zack started?" Ernie asked

"What's that?" Tanya asked

"Getting Kimberly and Jason together." Ernie said

"Yep." Tanya said

"Yeah it was Tanya that got them together." Adam said

"Great job." Ernie said

"Thanks. Now can we please have two ice waters?" Tanya asked

"Sure thing." Ernie said

Ernie went to machine and it came out as a green sludge.

"Um Ernie when was the last time you cleaned out those pipes?" Adam asked

"I better wash this out." Ernie said

Ernie turned on the tap but the water was also sludge. Ernie walked back up to the two Rangers.

"This is really weird." Ernie said as he put the cup down and walked off.

Adam picked up the cup and smelt the contents.

"I know that smell." Adam said

Tanya took a sniff and recognized the smell.

"It smells like cog oil." Tanya said

"Come on we better get Billy to analyze it." Adam said

"Right." Tanya said

The two Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach Katherine was doing great.

"Kat is really doing great." Tommy said

"Yeah go Kat." Rocky said

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" David asked

"What is it a rule that I'm not allowed to watch my girlfriend?" Rocky asked

"No." David and Tommy said in unison.

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Billy, Adam and Tanya were looking at the results of the test Billy did on the water.

"You're right it is Cog oil." Billy said

"What is King Mondo up too?" Tanya asked

"More importantly does he have a monster that's capable of this?" Billy asked

"Yes Billy, behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The two Rangers and Billy looked at the Viewing Globe just as Trey walked in still in the Gold Ranger form.

"That's Leaky Faucet." Trey said

"Correct. Trey. I'm afraid that as long as he is in the pipes you can't touch him." Zordon said

"Hey are you ok?" Adam asked

"I'm getting weaker but I'll be fine to call forth Pyramidas if you need it." Trey said

"Good." Tanya said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"The Cogs are trying to release the Cog oil into the Ocean." Zordon said

"Billy you contact the others Tanya and I we'll try and hold off the Cogs." Adam said

"I'll come along." Trey said

"No you need to rest last thing we need is for you to die before Jason gets back and King Mondo gains his hands on the Golden Power Staff and half the golden powers." Tanya said

"Good point ok I'll stay here." Trey said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

Adam and Tanya made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

Back at Angel Grove Beach the two Rangers teleported down.

"Hey metal heads." Adam said

The Cogs looked up and saw the Green and Yellow rangers.

"We're not going to let you pollute the sea." Adam said

The two rangers jumped down and started fighting the Cogs but there were two many and the Cogs managed to opened the pipe and the sludge ended up in the sea.

"No." Tanya said as the Cogs disappeared.

"Oh no it's heading for the competition." Adam said

"Come on let's head back." Tanya said

Tanya and Adam teleported back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the Competition. Tommy, David and Rocky noticed the sludge then Tommy's communicator beeped and the three ran over to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers you must get everyone out of the water." Zordon asked

"What is that green stuff Zordon?" Rocky asked

"Cog oil." Zordon said

"We'll get Kat. You go and get those people off the beach." Tommy said

"Right." Rocky said

Rocky ran off. While David and Tommy went into the water. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Soon everything will be turned into Cog Oil." King Mondo said

"Yes dear and those humans won't be able to handle it." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency Bulk heard the news report about the water and fainted. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach. David and Tommy managed to get to Katherine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kat asked

"King Mondo is polluting the water with Cog Oil we need to get out of the water now." Tommy said

Kat nodded and hopped off her board and the three swam to shore using the board.

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"We need to stop Leaky Faucet." Tanya said

"Hey maybe if we close the pipes at the power plant we can flush him out." Adam said

"I'll help you when the monster has grown." Trey said

"Right." Adam said

"Back to Action." Tanya said

The two Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach David, Tommy and Katherine swam up then walked up on to the shore as Rocky ran up.

"Hey are you three ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Kat said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers. You must stop Leaky Faucet." Zordon said

"Where is he?" Tommy asked

"At the water works." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"I'll go and check to see if everyone is ok." David said

"Right." Tommy said

David then walked off.

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The three Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back at the Water Works all five Rangers showed up.

"Ok are you two ready?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Adam said

"You bet." Tanya said

Tanya and Adam then closed the drains and Tommy opened the drain near him but Leaky Faucet got away from them. The Rangers spotted him and went after him. The Rangers then tried to attack but he turned to liquid.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Rocky asked

"I've got an idea come on." Adam said

The Rangers followed Adam and Leaky Faucet Chased after them. Leaky Faucet then stopped and wondered where the Rangers went. Then Rangers then showed up and fired at some poles when Leaky Faucet turned to liquid and he froze solid.

"Great idea." Tommy said

"Thanks." Adam said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Time to defrost him." Clank said

"Agreed." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Leaky Faucet and made him grow Thirty Stories tall as well as defrosting him.

"Trey we need your help." Adam said

Just then Trey showed up.

"Ready?" Adam asked

"Ready." Trey said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Zeo Rangers said

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Trey said

Just then the five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Red Battlezord." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside. Just then Pyramidas showed up and Trey hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Adam said

Just then the Seven Zords combined together to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." The Six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Leaky Faucet. Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency Bulk finally made Detective Stone's cup of Coffee. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"I will defeat those Rangers." King Mondo said

"Dad what are you going to do about the Earth Gold Ranger?" Sprocket asked

"Don't worry son I still plan to make him my general." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach. Kat, Rocky and Tommy showed up.

"Hey I see the waters cleared up." David said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then the announcer awarded the trophy to a guy from Stone Canyon.

"Ah well you can't win the all." Rocky said

"True but at least we saved the water." Kat said

The three males nodded and Rocky hugged his girlfriend.

End of Oily to Bed Oily to Rise.


	31. Rockabye Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rock-a-bye-Power Rangers**

In the Forest the five Zeo Rangers were fighting the cogs again they were getting tired. Just then Billy showed up as the Original Blue Ranger and took down all the cogs with the Unicorn Thunder Strike. The cogs then disappeared

"Thanks." Tommy said

"I'm juts glad I got here in time." Billy said

"How's Trey?" Tanya asked

"Getting weaker I don't know how much longer he can stay morphed." Billy said

"Man I'm tired." Rocky said

"I know it's been two days of non stop Cog attacks." Kat said

"Speaking of which why isn't Jason back yet?" Tommy asked

"His plane had to make an emergency landing." Tanya said

"Dang." Rocky said

"Yeah. Well let's get out of here." Billy said

"You said it." Tommy said

The Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"Yes my plan is working." Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Soon those Rangers will be too tired to defeat my newest creation Somnibot." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Rocky, Adam and Tanya were studying. Well Tanya and Rocky were Adam was fast asleep.

"Man I can't even keep my eyes open." Rocky said

"Adam lost that fight." Tanya said

Just then Billy walked up.

"Hey what happened to him?" Billy asked pointing to Adam

"He fell asleep." Tanya said

"Man this must be annoying." Billy said

"Yeah how did you original five do this all the time?" Tanya asked

"Easy Jason was the one who mostly fought the monsters if we were too tried." Billy said

"Yeah but it's too bad he's not here." Rocky said

"Not yet but his plane hopefully should be landing tomorrow." Billy said

"That's great." Tanya said

"Yeah. Well I better get back and see if I can help keep Trey in one piece. No puns intended." Billy said

Rocky and Tanya both looked at Billy and he ran off.

"You think we can get him to fight since that Unicorn Thunder Strike does so much damage to machines." Tanya said

"If he does bad jokes like that again then yes." Rocky said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency. Bulk was looking after a safe.

"This is stupid as if anyone is going to steal a safe." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire. Somnibot is ready." Clank said

"Good now get one of the Cogs to send it down to Earth." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the park the Somnibot showed up after nearly putting his pilot to sleep. Somnibot then started to put the people of Angel Grove to sleep. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy finished teaching his karate class and then his communicator beeped.

"You have got to be kidding." Tommy said

Tommy then walked off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Kat was in front of a computer when her Communicator beeped.

"Doesn't Mondo know when to quit?" Kat mumbled before walking off.

Meanwhile back in the park Rocky was sitting under a tree when his communicator beeped.

"Not again." Rocky said

Rocky packed up his stuff and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tanya and Adam were asleep and then Tanya got woken up buy the sound of her Communicator.

"Adam wake up we have to go." Tanya said

Adam woke up and sighed. The two packed up there stuff and walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the five Rangers showed up.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"King Mondo has sent down a monster that puts people to sleep with its sleeping spell." Zordon said

"A sleeping spell sounds good right about now." Rocky said

Billy rolled his eyes and went back to work. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Bulk was looking after the safe when a guy walked in. Then the guy took the safe and Bulk went after him after getting a call from Detective Stone. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Well we better take care of this thing." Rocky said

"We don't know how well we can block the power of his song." Billy said

"We have to go anyway." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The five Zeo Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

In the mountains the five Rangers showed up.

"Hey Somnibot it's time for us to put you to bed." Rocky said

"I'd like to see you try Rangers." Somnibot said

"Fine." Adam said

The five Rangers then started fighting Somnibot then the Cogs showed up and they started fighting the Rangers. Somnibot then started singing and the Rangers started to feel weaker. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Trey walked in still in the Gold Ranger suit.

"What is wrong with the Rangers?" Trey asked

"There getting weaker dew to the sleeping spell." Billy said

"Then maybe it is time for the Blue Ranger to help them out again." Zordon said

"I'm on it." Billy said

"Good luck Billy." Trey said

"It's Morphin time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Billy showed up.

"Hey freak." Billy said

"What the? Another Blue Ranger?" Somnibot asked

"Not another Blue Ranger. The Original Blue Ranger." Billy said

Billy then pulled out the Power Lance and activated the Triceratops Dino Strike and struck Somnibot then a Blue energy Triceratops engulfed Somnibot and destroyed it. Billy then ran up to the other Rangers.

"Guys are you ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Rocky said

"Come on let's get you back to the Power Chamber." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"No that Original Blue Ranger destroyed Somnibot." King Mondo said

"Don't worry sire I have a plan that will power up a new version of Somnibot." Clank said

"Now that's what I like to hear." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Zeo Rangers were sitting on the stairs. While Billy still in his Blue Ranger suit was trying to figure out where Jason is.

"Man, am I glad you can still morph." Tommy said

"Thanks a lot." Kat said

"By the way Billy what was that attack you used?" Tanya asked

"The Triceratops Dino Strike." Billy said

"Cool." All the Rangers but Tommy said

"I haven't seen that attack in three years." Tommy said

"I know it felt weird doing it again though." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire Clank walked up to King Mondo.

"Sire. Somnibot is rebuilt and better then ever." Clank said

"Good now get back down to Earth and finish those Rangers." King Mondo said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk caught up with the man who took the safe but then Somnibot showed up and put both of them to sleep.

"Good work Somnibot, now let's use this truck as a mobile energy unit." Clank said

"Yeah." Somnibot said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"Guess whose back." Billy said

"Oh great and Clank can drive." Tommy said

"Great they'll give anyone a license these days." Rocky said

"You guys better stop him." Billy said

"We're on it." Tanya said

"Back to Action." Adam said

Back on the road the Rangers showed up on there Zeo Jet Cycles. Then they got to a parking lot and hopped off there Zeo Jet Cycles and opened the doors on the back of the truck only to be blasted by Somnibot.

"Great you are still alive." Adam said

"Of course I am." Somnibot said

"Ok Somnibot everything is ready." Clank said

"Good now time for the Rangers to go to sleep." Somnibot said

Just then Somnibot started singing and the Rangers started to fall asleep. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something." Trey said

"Wait we can short circuit Somnibot." Billy said

"You do that I'll see if I can stop him." Trey said

"Be careful Trey." Zordon said

"I'll try." Trey said knowing that his time was almost up.

Trey then teleported away. Meanwhile back on the road Trey showed up.

"Well if it isn't the weakening Gold Ranger." Somnibot said

"We'll see who's weakening after this." Trey said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Get ready the surge should hit in three…two…one." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the Road the surge caused Somnibot's powers to weaken and the five Zeo Rangers to stand up.

"Time to end this nightmare." Adam said

"Not quite Rangers." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis then landed on Somnibot and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Trey have you got enough strength to call forth Pyramidas?" Adam asked

"Yes." Trey said

"Good." Adam said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Red Battlezord power up." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside.

"I call on the power of Pyramidas." Trey said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and Trey hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Adam said

Just then all Seven Zords combined together to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." All six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Somnibot. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"You failed Clank." King Mondo said

"Sorry sire but I have news the Earth Gold Ranger is nearly home." Clank said

"Well now time to figure out how to make him my general." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Detective Agency Bulk brought the safe back and then Detective Stone and Bulk found out what was inside thanks to there client and found out it was sandwiches. The next day in the Power Chamber all the Rangers and Billy were there.

"Man it feels great to have a full night sleep." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Trey, are you ok?" Tanya asked

"I need to give Jason the rest of the powers soon." Trey said

"Rangers. Jason should be landing soon." Alpha said

"Well that's good news." Tommy said

"You said it." Tanya said

"Yes but I'm worried about the bounty hunter that attacked me if he finds out that Jason has a Wolf soul. Jason's life could also be in danger." Trey said

The Rangers looked at each other and Billy just walked up to Trey.

"What would happen if he also found out Jason controls the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor?" Billy asked

"He controls the legendary Revenge Wolf Armor?" Trey asked

"Yep." Billy said

"Well that changes everything." Trey said

End of Rock-a-bye Rangers


	32. Do I Know You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **If you're wondering about the hours left it means how many hours until Jason lands in Angel Grove

**Do I know you?**

In the Power Chamber Billy was working on the Golden Zeo Jet Cycle when Trey walked up.

"Impressive Billy." Trey said

"Thanks it should help out a lot." Billy said

"Any news on when Jason will be landing?" Zordon asked

"He should be landing in Angel Grove in Eight Hours." Alpha said

"Can you hold out that long?" Billy asked

"If I power down get the Rangers here and have them use there Zeo Crystals to keep the Golden Powers from disappearing." Trey said

"Right." Billy said

**(Eight Hours Left)**

Meanwhile out in space a being was approaching Earth his name was Barox.

"Time for the Gold Ranger to lose his powers once and for all." Barox said

Just then Barox's senses picked up something.

"What's this? The Wolf soul and the other half of the Gold Ranger Powers. Prefect I can kill two birds with one stone." Barox said

Barox then flew off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Adam and Rocky were sparring while Tommy looked on just then Tanya and Katherine walked up.

"Hey any news?" Tommy asked

"He'll be here in eight hours." Tanya said

"Man I hope he gets here soon." Rocky said

"Same here." Kat said

"Hey when has Jason ever let us down?" Adam asked

"Adam's right. Jason never breaks a promise." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"So a bounty Hunter is heading for earth is he?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire and he's after the Gold Ranger since he just came from Triforia." Clank said

"Well this should be interesting." King Mondo said

**(Seven Hours Left)**

Meanwhile in the Plane Jason was looking out the window hoping the plane would go faster.

"You ok?" The person next to Jason asked

"Yeah just worried about a friend." Jason said

"Is he or she ok?" The person asked

"I don't know my other friends haven't told me yet." Jason said

"They must be waiting for you to return." The person said

"Yeah. Oh by the way I'm Jason." Jason said

"Harold but most people call me Harry." Harold said

"Nice to meet you." Jason said

"That's an interesting necklace." Harold said

"My girlfriend gave it to me. At the end of Grade 9." Jason said

"So you two have been going out for two years?" Harold asked

"Actually just starting. I was a coward and let her get away but I finally told her my feelings for her and after she's visited her mom in Paris she's moving back to Angel Grove." Jason said

"Ah true love." Harold said

"So what about you? If you don't mind me asking." Jason said

"Not at all. I was married but my wife died. My son and daughter hardly see me anymore and I don't even get to see my grand children." Harold said

"Must be tough." Jason said

"Yeah but I know they love me even though we're not together." Harold said

"Yeah I know how that feels I lost most of my family and the only two relatives left that are alive don't give a dam about me." Jason said

"You're kidding? Why don't they give a dam about you?" Harold asked

Jason told Harold his mother's story.

"Wow that's cruel and your how old?" Harold asked

"Eighteen. But dew to my father's parents dying I had to redo a year. That's why I'm still in school." Jason said

"You are one tough kid." Harold said

"Thanks I think." Jason said

"It was a complement." Harold said

Jason smiled as he and Harold talked it helped Jason get his mind of Trey. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Kat and Rocky were sitting at the table. When Veronica walked in

"Oh no here's trouble." Rocky said

"Hi." Veronica said

"Hi." Kat said

"Have either of you heard from Jason I tried to call him but it said the number I have dialed is no longer in service." Veronica said

"No we haven't." Rocky said

"But you're his friends." Veronica said

"Look we don't keep tabs on Jason. He's eighteen years old and can take care of himself." Rocky said

"He's eighteen." Veronica said in shock

Kat stepped on Rocky's foot and he shut up. Veronica then walked off. Then both Kat and Rocky heard Veronica.

"My boyfriend is one year older then me." Veronica said happily.

"Now look what you did." Kat said

"My bad." Rocky said

Rocky then smiled and before Kat could say anything he kissed her on the lips. Then pulled away.

"What was that for?" Kat asked

"Knocking some sense into me." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Tommy, Adam and Tanya were helping Trey while Billy and Alpha were tracking the space craft.

"What is that?" Billy asked

"It's Barox he must have found me." Trey said

"How much longer?" Tommy asked

"Six hours." Alpha said

**(Six Hours left) **

Back in space Barox was looking at his screen.

"So the wolf soul is inside a human no problem." Barox said

Barox sped up. Meanwhile back in the plane. Harold noticed Jason had a second look like it was more of soul searching look.

"Find anything interesting about my soul?" Harold asked

"Huh oh sorry." Jason said

Harold laughed.

"Yeah I did. Were you really in the Army?" Jason asked

"Yeah I was as a captain." Harold said

"I guess with monster attacks it feels like war again." Jason said

"Yeah but we didn't have cool gadgets like the Rangers have." Harold said

"True. But then again no one knows who the Power Rangers are." Jason said

"That is true there heroes who ever the Rangers are." Harold said

Jason nodded and looked at his wrist watch and notice he still had six hours before they landed.

"Hang in there Trey." Jason thought.

Harold looked at Jason and smiled. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Daddy how much longer?" Sprocket asked

"Six more hours, son." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Rocky and Kat teleported in.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Nothing really we just needed all five Zeo Crystals here just in case." Tommy said

"I don't think I can last five more hours morphed I estimate I've got about two hours before I have to power down." Trey said

"Just hold on." Tanya said

**(Five Hours left)**

Back in the plane Jason was looking out the window. Deep in thought over what happened during the first three years.

(Flashback)

Jason's first day at school. He was at his locker near Kimberly who was wearing a Pink top, Pink shorts and White Sneakers. Jason was wearing a Red open sleeved top over a Black Sleeveless top, a Pair of Stone Wash Jeans and Red Sneakers. Just then two guys that were dressed like punks walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey Babe, want us strong men to carry your Books?" Skull asked

"No thanks Skull." Kimberly said

"Come on Skull I think she needs to be taught a lesson." Bulk said

"Hey didn't you here the lady she said no. Jason said causing the guys to turn around.

Oh look the new kid wants to be a hero." Bulk said

"Yeah a hero." Skull said

"What are you his parrot?" Jason asked causing Kimberly to laugh.

"No one insults my friend and gets away with it." Bulk said

"What are you going to do about it?" Jason asked

"Come on Skull let's get him." Bulk said

The two charged at Jason but Jason disappeared and reappeared behind the two.

"Where did he go Bulk?" Skull asked

"He just vanished." Bulk said

"Hey guys behind you." Jason said

The two looked behind them and Jason waved the two looked at each other then ran off. Jason just shook his head and turned around.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine how did you move so fast?" Kimberly asked

"Ninjetti." Jason said

"Wow you learn Ninjitsu?" Kimberly asked

"Yep. Every second Friday and that's also the same time I have community studies." Jason said before walking back to his locker.

Kimberly shut her locker after she got her books and walked over to Jason.

"Your new here aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I am." Jason said

"Well I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Jason." Jason said introducing himself.

"So um Jason what lesson do you have now?" Kimberly asked

"Science but since Mr. Chaplin left out the tour so I have no idea where the classroom is." Jason said

"Come on I'll show you I have science as well." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said with a smile.

"No problem." Kimberly said trying to hide the blush.

(End Flash Back)

Jason smiled at the first time he met his now girlfriend.

(Flash Back)

The two walked off after Jason closed his locker and started talking about where Jason moved from until they got to the Science Classroom.

"And that's how I ended up here in Angel Grove." Jason said

"That's great." Kimberly said as they walked into the classroom.

The two heard something and looked to see Bulk and Skull picking on a teen with Glasses.

"Who are those two picking on?" Jason asked

"Oh that's Billy a friend of mine they always pick on him." Kimberly said

"Cowards." Jason said with nothing but anger in his tone.

Kimberly looked at Jason's expression and saw a very different look in his eyes. Jason then walked over Kimberly followed. Until they got up to Bulk and Skull.

"Give me back my book Bulk." Billy said

"You want it Geek come and get it." Bulk said

With out even noticing Jason moved so fast that Billy's book was taken out of Bulk's hand and both Bulk and Skull's pants fell down.

"You want your book Geek?" Bulk asked

"What book Bulk?" Jason asked causing the two bullies to turn around.

"This hey where is the book?" Bulk asked looking around

"You mean this book?" Jason asked holding up Billy's science book.

"How did you?" Bulk asked

"The hand is quicker then the eye Bulk. Oh and by the way you two nice underwear." Jason said with a laugh.

The two bullies looked down and noticed there pants were around there ankles. The two quickly pulled there pants up and walked to there seats although the class had a good laugh.

"I believe this belongs to you." Jason said handing Billy back his book.

"Thanks." Billy said

"Oh Billy this is my new friend Jason. Jason this is one of my oldest and best friends Billy." Kimberly introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said

"Same here." Billy said

(End Flash Back)

"I hope Billy can help Trey until I get there." Jason thought.

(Flash Back)

Jason was in the study hall when Kimberly and an Asian female walked up.

"Hi Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey Kimberly who's your friend?" Jason asked

"Oh Jason this is Trini my best friend. Trini this is my new friend Jason." Kimberly introduced

"Nice to meet you." Trini said

"Same here." Jason said

"Can we have a seat?" Trini asked

"Go ahead." Jason said

The two girls sat down and Jason went back to work. Just then Trini noticed a sketch book.

"Jason what's with the Sketch book?" Trini asked

"Oh in my spare time I like to draw." Jason said

"Can I have a look?" Trini asked

"Sure just don't go past the Yellow tags I haven't finished those pictures yet." Jason said handing Trini the book.

"Sure." Trini said

Trini and Kimberly looked through the sketch book and were shocked when there saw Tigers both Orange and White, Wolves, Bears, Cranes, Falcons and Apes just to name a few.

"Wow." Kimberly said as Trini handed the sketch book back to Jason.

"How long did it take you to do those?" Trini asked

"Too draw a picture three or four weeks to color it in and finish it about two to five months." Jason said

"I can tell." Trini said

"One picture it's in my first sketch book actually it's laminated now took me a year to complete." Jason said

"Can we see it?" The two asked

"I'll see if I can find it then I'll bring it." Jason said

"Great." The two girls said

The three talked then the bell rang so the three headed to the gym. In the gym the three walked in and headed to the changing rooms. They all came out in gym clothes. The three then met up with Billy and an African American Male.

"Hi." Billy said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Oh Jason this is Zack. Zack this is our new friend Jason." Trini introduced

"Nice to meet you." Zack said

"Same here Zack." Jason said

(End Flash Back)

"Man I miss. Trini and Zack." Jason thought.

(Flash Back)

At the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Where am I?" Jason asked

Jason looked around and was amazed by the computers.

"Wow. Billy would have a field day in here." Jason said

"Welcome Jason." A voice said

Jason then looked at the tube and saw a giant floating head.

"And you are?" Jason asked

"I am Zordon." Zordon said

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha said

"Why am I here?" Jason asked

"Those things you fought before were called Putties. They belong to Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"Who?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason turned around and saw Rita on an old bicycle followed by a Golden Monkey with Wings.

"That is Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"So why am I here?" Jason asked turning around

"It would appear that this Power Coin teleported you here." Alpha said

Jason then looked at the Power Coin in Alpha's hands it had a Tyrannosaurus on it. Jason picked it up out of Alpha's hands and it shone brightly. Then when the light died down Jason was in the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger suit.

"Wow." Jason said

"Jason it appears that the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin has chosen you to be the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"That's great and all but how can I be leader if there's only one Ranger?" Jason asked

"He's got a point Zordon." Alpha said

"Yes. We need four more teenagers." Zordon said

"I think I might know four." Jason said hoping the four would agree.

Back at the Youth Centre the four teens were wondering what was going on then all of a sudden they got teleported in Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Beams of light. Back in the Command Centre the four teleported down and saw a Red Ranger.

"Sorry for the crude way to get you here." The Red Ranger said

"That's ok. Where are we?" Zack asked

"You are in the Command Centre and the floating head behind you is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5." The Red Ranger said

"Why are we here?" Kimberly asked

"The Red Ranger brought you here to ask if you will help him fight Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

The four looked confused.

"Look behind you." The Red Ranger said

The four looked behind them and saw there city getting blown to bits.

"But wait who are you?" Kimberly asked

The Red Ranger powered down and Jason was standing in the Red Ranger's place.

"Jason you're the Red Ranger?" Trini asked

"Yep and I don't have a choice I was chosen by the Power Coin." Jason said

"Well if your one then I'll be one as well." Zack said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Count me in." Trini said

"Affirmative." Billy said

Just then Morphers appeared on there belts.

"What are these?" Zack asked

"Those are your Power Morphers. Hold them up to the sky and call out the Dinosaur on it." Zordon said

"Cool." The five said

"Jason you are the Red Ranger you will control the Tyrannosaurus Zord, Zack you are the Black Ranger you will control the Mastodon Zord, Kimberly you are the Pink Ranger you will control the Pterodactyl Zord, Trini you are the Yellow Ranger you will control the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord and Billy you are the Blue Ranger controller of the Triceratops Zord." Zordon said

The five nodded and looked the viewing Globe to see the five Zords combine.

"You must Morph into action Rangers and stop Goldar." Zordon said

"Right then. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five morphed into there Ranger forms and teleported to the city. In the city the five teleported down and started fighting the Putties.

(End Flash Back)

"What are you thinking about?" Harold asked

"Oh just thinking about the first time I met my now girlfriend and the rest of my first ever friends." Jason said

"It's nice to have friends." Harold said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Tanya sat down next to Tommy.

"Um can I ask you something?" Tanya asked

"Course." Tommy said

"How did you join the team?" Tanya asked

"Well first I was put under a spell by Rita to be her Evil Green Ranger." Tommy started.

(Flash Back)

Back in the mountains. Tommy held up the Sword of Darkness and tried to attack the Red Ranger. But Jason was too quick and shot a Sword blast right at Tommy knocking him down to the Ground and knocking the Sword of Darkness.

"It's all over Tommy" Jason said before destroying the Sword of Darkness

By destroying the Sword of Darkness Tommy was freed from Rita's Control and back to his normal self just then the other rangers walked up to Jason.

"Alright guy's let's power down" Jason said

"Right" Kimberly said

So the Rangers powered down

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Rita's spell is broken" Zack said

Jason then ran over to Tommy

"You ok Tommy?" Jason asked

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked  
"You're no longer under Rita's power" Jason said  
"Oh my head's spinning" Tommy said

"You'll be ok man" Jason said

"What have I done?" Tommy asked

"What you did you did under Rita's influence. You own the Power now fight by our side and we can defeat Rita" Jason said

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked as the other four Rangers walked up

"Tommy we need you. It's were you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked

"To battle by your side. You got a deal. Tommy said

The two Rangers shook hands. Meanwhile Back at the Command Centre

"Oh look Zordon" Alpha aid

"We are watching history in the making Alpha Finally the prophecy as been for filled the sixth Ranger is now one of us" Zordon said

"Hooray" Alpha said

Back in the mountains.

"Alright then. It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called  
"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

"Yeah" All Six Ranger said

"We're back and were ready to Morph in to action" Jason said

"Six working together to fight evil" Tommy said

"And stop Rita" Zack said

"And all her menacing monsters" Billy said

"From destroying our planet Earth" Trini said

"And ruining the Universe with Evil" Kimberly said

"Look out Rita were not backing down cause were the" Jason said  
"Power Rangers" All Six Rangers said

(End Flash Back)

"And that's how I joined the team." Tommy said

"Wow." Tanya said

**(Four Hours left)**

Out in the Mountains Barox landed his space craft and hopped out.

"Well I can't attack the Wolf soul person now I'll have to wait and let the Gold Ranger suffer." Barox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no Barox has landed." Tanya said

"We have to do something." Rocky said

"Look he's not attacking anything we'll just leave him be." Billy said

"Good idea besides helping Trey right now is our number one priority." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the plane. Jason looked at his watch.

"Please just hang in there Trey." Jason thought.

Jason then looked over and noticed Harold reading a book. Jason looked back out the window.

(Flash Back)

In the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers this is truly a tremendous moment as you know Jason was weakened by the Dreams of the White Ranger then cursed by them so Alpha and I thought it was time we created a new Red Ranger to help you fight Lord Zedd. So I present the New Red Ranger." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around and the Red Ranger walked up.

"He looks like Jason's old form before the Dragon Shield." Zack said

"Now Red Ranger take off your helmet." Zordon said

The Red Ranger took off his helmet and the other four Rangers saw Tommy.

"Guess whose back." Tommy said

"Tommy." Trini said

"Hey." Zack said

"This is great." Kimberly said

"Rangers Alpha and I have one more surprise for you. If you would please stand back." Zordon said

The Five Rangers stood back Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini were all still confused about Tommy being the Red Ranger.

"Now I present the White Ranger." Zordon said

Just then a bright white light shone and the White Ranger floated down and landed. Then the light died down.

"Now White Ranger revile your identity." Zordon said

The White Ranger took off his helmet and the Rangers saw Jason and his midnight eyes.

"Guess who's got control." Jason said

"This is great the curse is broken." Zack said

"We were worried." Billy said

"It's so great to know you have control." Kimberly said

"Yeah and I also remember all the fights I did as the White Ranger I even remember beating Rhinoblaster." Jason said

"That's great." Trini said

"It's great to see you again Bro." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

The two clasped hands.

"But Zordon how did you create a second Red Ranger Power Coin?" Kimberly asked

"It was simple Jason's power coin had the power of the Red Ranger, the Green Ranger and the power of the Thunder. So it had more then enough power to create a second Power coin but Tommy's Red Ranger form can only use the Red Dragon Zord and Thunder Strike Tommy can't use the Battle Armor." Alpha said

"This is great we're back to Six Rangers again." Zack said

"Yes Ranger and Jason you will control the White Shark Cycle and you are still leader of the Power team." Zordon said

"Like that was going to change." Tommy said

"The White Ranger will control the Tiger Zord and wield a powerful Saber known as Saba. You can also pull off the White Tiger Thunder Strike." Alpha said

"Now White Ranger, raise your hand and except this new Power." Zordon said

Jason raised his hand and Saba appeared.

"Tommy and Jason there is something else you should know. Now that you have two morphers each you are able to utilize the power of Ranger form switch." Zordon said

"What's that?" Jason asked

"You are able to switch between your two Ranger forms." Zordon said

"How do we activate it?" Tommy asked

"Simply call out I need Green Ranger Power now while morphed and you'll switch to your Green Ranger form and to switch back just say back to Red. For Jason it's the same except he says Red and White while you say Red and Green." Alpha said

"This is so cool." Jason said

"You said it bro." Tommy said

(End Flash Back)

"Man three years ago I had no friends and now I have ten." Jason thought.

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile Jason, Billy and Kimberly all said goodbye to Trini, Tommy and Zack. Then they heard a man scream out.

"Please someone stop that baby." A man yelled

"Let's go." Jason said

The three Rangers ran off after the baby. Then Bulk and Skull saw the baby and went after him. Adam, Rocky and Aisha all skated after Jacob while Jason, Kimberly and Billy ran after him.

"Jason you better turn it up a notch." Kimberly said

"On it." Jason said

Jason then ran off using his Ninja speed. Jason then ran past and caught up and stopped the baby stroller from rolling down the hill.

"Hey little man." Jason said picking the baby up.

Just then Billy, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky and Adam showed up.

"Thanks." Aisha said

"No problem who is this little guy anyway?" Jason asked

"That's my son." Mr. Anderson said

Jason handed Jacob over to Mr. Anderson.

"Thanks for the rescue. I'm Mr. Anderson and this is my son Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"No prob. I'm Jason and these are my friends Kimberly and Billy." Jason introduced

"Rocky." Rocky said

"Hi." Billy said

"Hi I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Adam." Adam said

(End Flash Back)

"I hope Adam's ok after the position I put him in." Jason thought.

**(Three Hours Left)**

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Daddy how much longer?" Sprocket asked

"Yes dear I'm getting impatient." Queen Machinea said

"Well Clank." Mondo asked

"Three hours." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"So I've got three hours before the earthling gets to the ground." Barox thought.

Meanwhile back in the plane. Jason was still looking out the window.

"Three more hours come on hurry up." Jason thought.

(Flash Back)

Inside the cave Billy was still having trouble with the snake and now having trouble breathing.

"Jason Kimberly." Billy said

"Hang on." Kimberly said

"Stay here." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly ran over to Billy.

"Hang on I've got it." Jason said

Jason picked up the snake and threw it onto a rock.

"Stay clear Jason I'm going to blast that snake back to Lord Zedd." Kimberly said

Kimberly then fired her blade blaster and sent the snake back to Lord Zedd. Then she and Jason went to help Billy.

"We have to get his helmet off." Kimberly said

"Hold on OK." Jason said

Kimberly and Jason helped Billy get his helmet off.

"Take nice a slow breaths Billy." Jason said

"Wow I don't believe it." Rocky said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Billy?" Rocky asked

"Then that must mean?" Aisha asked

"I don't believe this." Kimberly said as she and Jason took off there helmets.

"Kimberly." Rocky said

"And Jason." Adam said

"You guys are the Power Rangers unbelievable." Aisha said

(End Flash Back)

"That day was different. But then again so was the day those three became Rangers." Jason thought.

(Flash Back)

Just then Jason teleported into the Command Centre. Kimberly and Tommy walked up and the two helped Jason take his helmet off.

"Thanks Billy." Jason said

"No problem." Billy said

"We got the Sword. Zordon." Jason said

"Excellent we can now proceed with the Power Transfer." Zordon said

"But Zordon we can't leave not now. There has to be another way." Trini said

"Trini, Zack and Billy you will always be Rangers in our hearts but your destinies lie elsewhere." Zordon said

"So I guess that means you've chosen the three new Rangers then." Jason said

"Correct and I think you'll be pleased with my choice." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and then three white beams of light teleported in and reviled themselves to be Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha." Jason said

"Isn't this incredible." Aisha said

"Now Jason hold the Sword above you head and let the Power Transfer begin." Zordon said

Jason and the other rangers put on there helmets and Jason held the Sword above his head.

"Now let the Power Transfer between Billy, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam and Aisha begin." Zordon said

Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form Jason then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. The Blue Ranger Powers transferred from Billy to Rocky, the Black Ranger Powers transferred from Zack to Adam and the Yellow Ranger Powers transferred from Trini to Aisha. Rocky, Adam and Aisha all transformed into Power rangers.

Jason then put brought the Sword down.

"Departing rangers I wish you luck in your new lives and remember that the power will always protect you." Zordon said

"Hey Trini, Zack and Billy. Power up." Jason said

"Power up." Billy, Zack and Trini said before teleporting away.

"Now Rocky, Adam and Aisha stand before me." Zordon said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha stood before Zordon while Jason, Tommy and Kimberly stood back.

"Rocky you are clever and brave you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha you are spiritual and smart you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Aisha nodded

"And Adam you are silent and courageous you will control the Lion Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"I won't let you down." Adam said

The six Rangers then took off there helmets.

"I don't think we could have chosen better." Kimberly said

"True." Jason said

"Remember Rocky, Adam and Aisha you are now part of a team learn from the other Rangers as you get used to your powers and they will not fail you." Zordon said

"Welcome to the team." Tommy said

(End Flash Back)

Jason smiled as he remembered the first time he met his friends. Harold noticed the stewardess.

"Excuse me bout much longer till we land in Angel Grove?" Harold asked

"In a couple of hours." The Stewardess said.

"Thank you." Harold said as the stewardess walked off.

**(Two hours left)**

Back in the Power Chamber. Trey started to glow then he powered down and split into three forms.

"Ok which one is which?" Rocky asked

"I am Trey of Courage." Trey of Courage said

"I am Trey of Heart." Trey of Heart said

"I am Trey of Wisdom." Trey of Wisdom said

"Rangers you better bring out your Zeo Crystals to keep the Golden Powers safe." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the plane. Jason looked at his watch.

"Only two more hours left." Jason thought.

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile back in the Temple.

"Now form a circle around me and join hands." Ninjor said

The Rangers formed a circle around Ninjor and joined there hands.

"Now close your eyes and look deep inside yourselves." Ninjor said

The Rangers then closed there eyes.

"From the dawn of time man as always known the calling from the power of the animals is the calling of the Ninja." Ninjor said

Just then Kimberly transformed into a Pink Ninja with a White belt and a Crane Power Coin on her chest, Adam transformed into a Black Ninja with a white belt and a Frog Power Coin on his chest, Aisha transformed into a Yellow Ninja with a White belt and a Bear Power Coin on her chest, Rocky transformed into a Red Ninja with a White belt and an Ape Power Coin on his chest, Tommy transformed into a White Ninja with a Black belt and a Falcon Power Coin on his chest and Jason transformed into a Blue Ninja with a Silver belt and a Wolf Power Coin on his chest.

"Now open your eyes and except the power of Ninja." Ninjor said

The Rangers opened there eyes and were surprised by the new power.

"Now follow me and you shall receive your gifts from Pheados and from me." Ninjor said

The Rangers followed Ninjor out into the Temple grounds. In the Temple Grounds the Rangers stood on the ledges.

"Now behold the Ninja Zords from the Temple of Ninja." Ninjor said

"Wow." Tommy said

"There amazing." Rocky said

"And now behold the Ninja Zords of Pheados." Ninjor said

The Rangers then saw the Pheados Ninja Zords they were bigger then the Ninja Zords of the Ninja temple.

"Whoa." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"How do we call on them?" Tommy asked

"Rocky Powerful and Smart you control the Mighty Ape Zords." Ninjor said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha Fierce and Unstoppable you control the Mighty Bear Zords." Ninjor said

Aisha nodded.

"Kimberly Agile and Graceful you control the Beautiful Crane Zords." Ninjor said

Kimberly nodded.

"Adam Noble and Wise you control the Mighty Frog Zords." Ninjor said

Adam nodded

"Tommy Courageous and Pure you control the Mighty Falcon Zord." Ninjor said

Tommy nodded.

"And Jason Cunning and Swift you control the Mighty Wolf Zords." Ninjor said

Jason nodded.

"Now Jason your Wolf Zord of Pheados can transform into Warrior mode and can combine with Tommy's Falcon Zord of Pheados." Ninjor said

"Cool." Jason said

"And as always when all six of you work together the six Ninja Zords can combine to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord." Ninjor said

"What about the other six?" Kimberly asked

"They combine to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord it has more power then the other one in fact nothing so far can match the Pheados Zords powers." Ninjor said

"So how do we call on them?" Kimberly asked

"Look inside yourselves and let your animal spirits be your guides." Ninjor said

"I am the Ape Powerful and Smart." Rocky said

"I am the Bear Fierce and Unstoppable." Aisha said

"I am the Crane Agile and Graceful." Kimberly said

"I am the Frog Noble and Wise." Adam said

"I am the Falcon Courageous and Pure." Tommy said

"I am the Wolf Cunning and Swift." Jason said

(End Flash Back)

"Man those Ninja Powers, were different but so was the day I first met Kat." Jason thought

(Flash Back)

In the Youth Centre Katherine walked up to the two boys.

"Hi." Katherine said

"Hi." Tommy said

"Um my car broke down outside and I was wondering if you could take a look. Katherine" said

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Tommy, just help her. I'll be fine." Jason said

"Ok I'll do it. Well as you heard my name is Tommy and this is my beat friend Jason." Tommy said

"I'm Katherine." Katherine said

"Hi." Jason said

Tommy and Katherine walked off.

(End Flash Back)

"Man when your board you really start to think about how much your life has changed." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"One more hour." Alpha said

"I hope he can get here in time." Billy said

"That's if Barox and the Machine Empire don't try and stop him." Tanya said

"Good point." Tommy said

**(One Hour Left)**

Back at the Machine Empire.

"Yeah the Gold Ranger of Earth is nearly on the ground." Sprocket said

"Yes Sprocket and soon he'll be our general." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Plane. Harold tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"You ok?" Harold asked

"Yeah just been thinking how much I changed since moving to Angel Grove." Jason said

"How long have you been in Angel Grove?" Harold asked

"Three school years." Jason said

"Ah so this is your forth so practically three years." Harold said

"Yeah." Jason said

"A lot can happen in three years." Harold said

"I'd agree with that." Jason said

"Ladies and Gentlemen we advise you that we are now landing in Angel Grove please have your seatbelts buckled." The Pilot said

"Finally." Jason thought as he buckled his seatbelt.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Jason's plane is about to land." Alpha said

"Yes." Tommy said

"Alright." Adam said

**(Jason's plane has landed back in Angel Grove)**

Back in the Mountains Barox sensed Jason's energy.

"Good he's here." Barox said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect the Gold Ranger of Earth is back." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason walk out of the airport saying goodbye to someone. Meanwhile at the Airport. Jason was dressed in a pair of Black Jeans, a Black Sleeveless Top, a Long Black Leather Jacket and Black Sneakers. He was also wearing a Black bandana over his hair and a pair of Sunglasses. He took off the sunglasses and his eyes were Wolf and glowing Gold then they went back to normal.

"I'm back." Jason said as a spirit of the Wolf circled him.

End of Do I Know You?


	33. Revelations in Gold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Revelations in gold**

Back at the Airport Jason stood there and looked around. He could sense Trey getting weaker but he could also sense Barox.

"I'll worry about Barox later right now I better get home and put my stuff away before I go help Trey." Jason said

Jason then ran off faster then even ninja speed it made it look like he just disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We lost him." Billy said

"Man I've never seen Jason move that fast." Tommy said

"It's because he's fully connected to his Wolf soul." Zordon said

"We have to contact him." Tanya said

"I'm trying but something is blocking the communications." Billy said

"It must be Barox." Trey of Wisdom said

"How are you three holding up?" Tommy asked

"We won't last long but I know Jason won't let us down." Trey of Heart said

Meanwhile at Jason's house. Jason walked out and locked the door. Then saw Mr. and Mrs. Kwan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kwan how are you?" Jason asked

"Good how have you been?" Mr. Kwan asked

"Great." Jason said

"So how was Florida?" Mrs. Kwan asked

"Good I won the tournament and also I'm now dating Kimberly." Jason said

"That's great." Mr. Kwan said

"Thanks. But anyway Kimberly's going to be coming back to Angel Grove. She wanted to know if she could stay at your place." Jason said

"I don't see why not Trini would love it." Mrs. Kwan said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Oh we got a call from Trini. She and Zack are coming home for the next school year." Mrs. Kwan said

"That's great." Jason said

"Well we better get going." Mrs. Kwan said

"Later." Jason said

Mr. and Mrs. Kwan walked off and Jason headed to the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"I need him not to be so many people." Barox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Ernie." Jason said

"Welcome back Jason." Ernie said

"Thanks hey can I have a glass of Ice Water?" Jason asked

"Coming up." Ernie said

Jason smiled.

"Hey Jason." A voice yelled

Jason turned around and saw Shawn walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"I want to have a match against you right here and now." Shawn said

"Why would I go against you?" Jason asked

"Because I challenged you." Shawn said

"Shawn if you couldn't even hit Adam what chance do you have of beating me?" Jason asked

"Shut up and let's do this." Shawn said

"Fine." Jason said

Jason took off his sunglasses and Leather jacket and left them on the counter and walked down to the gym area.

"So you're going to fight like that huh?" Shawn asked

"Does it look like I came prepared?" Jason asked

"That's it." Shawn said

Shawn went to punch Jason. But Jason caught the punch and kept Sean at legs length then spun Shawn to the ground. Shawn stood up and went to kick Jason. But Jason blocked the kick and kicked Shawn sending him to the ground. Shawn sat up and Jason just walked back to the bar. Jason paid for his drink and drank it then put his Leather Jacket and Sunglasses back on and walked off. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Perfect." King Mondo said

"Yes dear and he moved so flawlessly. He'll make a fine general." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Good he's alone now is the time to strike." Barox said

Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along heading towards the Power Chamber when he heard something and then dodged a blast. Just then Barox showed up.

"Who are you? Jason asked

"I'm Barox your worst nightmare." Barox said

"One you are no where near my worst nightmare. Two I don't have time for this. And three what then hell are you?" Jason asked

"I'm a bounty hunter and you better make time for this. For this will be your last fight." Barox said

"Heard that before and I'm still here." Jason said

Barox then charged at Jason. But Jason disappeared and reappeared behind Barox kicking him to the ground. Barox then stood up only to have Jason's fist go through him. Barox then blew up. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Whoa now that was perfect." King Mondo said

"Yes dear. But let's see how well he does against something fully grown." Queen Machinea said

"Good idea." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the park Orbis and Clank showed up.

"Time to see if we can make him grow." Clank said

"Let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Just then Orbis landed on Barox and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Hey thanks." Barox said

"No problem." Orbis said

Jason just laughed then disappeared.

"Hey where did you go?" Barox asked

Just then a huge blast of wind just appeared out of no where then two purplish black discs appeared and sliced off Barox's arms. Then bluish pink and Yellowish Green blasts appeared out of nowhere hitting Barox. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How is Jason doing that?" Rocky asked

"His wolf soul gives him the abilities of the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor when needed." Zordon said

"Wow." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Park. Jason showed up on the ground with an energy ball in his hands.

"There you are." Barox said

"Bye." Jason said

Just then Jason shot a giant energy beam that destroyed Barox. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"He's perfect." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Cogs go down there and seize him." King Mondo said

Back in the park the Cogs showed up.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no." Tanya said

"I guess King Mondo hasn't given up on trying to make, Jason his general." Billy said

"Please you must hurry." Trey of Heart said

The Rangers and Billy looked at Trey then looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the park Jason destroyed the cogs and walked off. But then decided to run to try and save time.

"Hang on Trey I'm coming." Jason said

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"He's stronger then I thought. Well anyway. Clank." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

"I want you to start collecting neo-plutonium from the Neo-plutonium mine." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Well we'll have to stop tracking Jason for now." Billy said

"Good point last thing we want to do is give his location away." Rocky said

"Hang on Trey. Jason's on his way." Tanya said

"I know I'm still connected to this world as long as the Golden Power Staff remains in my hands or in the Zeo Crystals." Trey of Wisdom said

"Come on Jason." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason was running along.

"Hang on Trey I'm coming." Jason said

End of Revelations in Gold


	34. A Golden Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Golden Homecoming**

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were worried about Trey.

"Man I hope Jason makes it here in time." Rocky said

"With that speed I wouldn't be surprised." Tommy said

"Zordon do you know why Jason was born with a Wolf Soul?" Billy asked

"I'm sorry Billy I don't." Zordon said

"Well I just hope Jason's ok." Tanya said

"Same here." Kat said

Meanwhile in the desert. Jason walked out from behind some bushes.

"Dang no more cover well looks like I'll have to run the rest of the way." Jason said

Jason then started running. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I knew he'd show up." King Mondo said

"What are we going to do?" Queen Machinea asked

"Attack him that's what." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Desert the Quadrafighters showed up and started blasting as Jason ran.

"Not what I need right now. Power Sword." Jason said

Jason then pulled out the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger's Power Sword and disappeared then a huge Red Energy Dragon showed up and destroyed the Quadrafighters. Then landed back on the ground and the Power Sword disappeared. Jason then started running again. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Wow so he can pull out his weapons even when he's not morphed." Rocky said

"Handy trick." Tommy said

"Actually rangers he can pull out all your weapons." Zordon said

"Now that's a handy trick." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the Desert the Cogs showed up and surrounded Jason.

"Hey metal heads ever caught the wind?" Jason asked

Jason then spun jumped upwards and a huge gust of wind blew the cogs away dismantling them. Jason then landed and ran off.

"Billy how much further?" Jason asked

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Just keep going you're almost in range." Billy said

"Great." Jason said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm." Billy said

"I wasn't taking about that more Cogs and Quadrafighters showed up. Man I wish I had my Wolf Cycle." Jason said

"Why don't you call it?" Billy asked

Meanwhile back in the Desert. Jason just sliced through Quadrafighters and Cogs.

"My powers do have limits Billy." Jason said

"Oh sorry." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How much further?" Tommy asked

"No much further now." Billy said

Back in the Desert Jason kept running and taking down cogs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Rita and Zedd." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Teleporting Jason here now." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Desert Jason teleported away in a Blackish Gold beam. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No the Rangers teleported him away." Queen Machinea said

"Don't worry we'll get him on our side." King Mondo said

"Sire the Neo-Plutonium has been minded and is ready." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Goldar and Rito were asleep then they woke up and remembered who they were. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Billy what happened?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Billy said

Just then the door opened and everyone looked and saw Jason walk in and take off his sunglasses.

"Guess whose back." Jason said

Billy and Tommy both laughed while the other four Rangers smiled. Meanwhile back at the Detective agency Bulk's motorbike the one Skull left him was taken by Rito and Goldar. So Bulk drove off in Detective Stone's car. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Jason walked up to Trey.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yes now that you're here we must transfer the rest of the powers to you." Trey of Wisdom said

"What do I do?" Jason asked

"Bring out your Golden Zeo Crystal." Trey of Heart said

Jason brought out his Golden Zeo Crystal and his Zeonizers turned to golden light particles and disappeared into the Golden Zeo Crystal. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire. King Mondo was having his Machines coated with Neo-Plutonium Armor.

"Hey Dad can we send Silo down?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Of course." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason had taken off his Leather Jacket and sunglasses and saw now standing in a triangle of the three Treys. Just then the Alarm went off.

"Not now." Tommy said

"King Mondo has sent down Silo." Zordon said

"Careful guys I have a feeling he might be stronger this time." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers teleported down and Silo blasted them.

"Hello again Rangers." Silo said

"We defeated you once we can do it again." Tommy said

"Like to see you try." Silo said

The Rangers attacked Silo but nothing worked on him. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We better hurry." Jason said

"I agree." Billy said

"Jason of Earth. I Trey of Wisdom bestow upon you the wisdom of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." Trey of Wisdom said

"And I, Trey of Courage bestow upon you Jason of Earth the Courage of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." Trey of Courage said

"And I, Trey of Heart bestow upon you Jason of Earth the Honor and respect of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." Trey of Heart said

"Now reach out and accept the rest of the Golden Powers." Trey of Wisdom said

Jason grabbed the Golden Power Staff and it started to shine and then Golden Zeo Crystal turned into golden energy and went back inside the Golden Power Staff. Jason then turned into the Gold Ranger.

"This is amazing." Jason said

"You are now the full fledge Gold Ranger." Trey of Courage said

"Thank you Jason. My only regret is that I will not be able to reclaim the powers." Trey of Wisdom said

"Hey just rest in peace and knowing that your powers are in safe hands." Jason said

"Thank you Jason." Trey of Heart said

"Take this it is the final key to the Zeo Powers." Trey of Wisdom said handing Jason a box.

"Thank you." Jason said as he took the box.

"No Jason thank you." Trey of Courage said

Just then all three Treys turned into light particles and then the light particles vanished.

"Goodbye Trey may you rest in peace." Jason said

"Jason you must go and help your friends." Zordon said

"Billy, catch." Jason said as he threw the box to Billy.

"What's inside?" Billy asked as he caught the box.

"The Super Zeo Gems for the Super Zeo Zords." Jason said

"Wow." Billy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the park Jason showed up and kicked Silo to the ground.

"Yeah." Tommy said

"You'll pay for that." Slio said while standing up.

"You guys get the Zeo Cannon ready I'll handle ugly." Jason said

Jason then attacked Silo then back flipped.

"Zeo Power Cannon." The five Rangers said

"Locked and loaded." Tommy said

"Fire." Adam said

The Zeo Power Cannon fired but it didn't even dent Silo.

"What?" Tommy asked

"Ha you think you can stop me?" Silo asked

"Golden Battlizer." Jason said

"What?" Silo asked

"Gold Assault Armor." Jason said

Just then Jason transformed into the Gold Assault Armored Ranger.

"Let's see you survive this." Jason said

"Wait a sec." Silo said

"Fire." Jason said

Just then all the blasters on Jason fired and destroyed Silo.

"Whoa." The Rangers said as Jason powered down to his ranger form

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers." Clank said

"Let's do this." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Silo and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like we're going to need the Zeo Zords." Adam said

"No they won't work. Come on Trey left us a gift that will come in handy." Jason said

The other Rangers nodded and all six teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What was that Armor?" Tommy asked

"Gold Assault Armor I gained it when King Mondo sent down Wolfbane to capture Kimberly." Jason said

"Oh." Tommy said

"But how come our weapons had no effect on Silo?" Tanya asked

"Because he's been coated in very special metal." Billy said

"So Billy have I fully absorbed the Golden Powers?" Jason asked

"Yep." Billy said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk was chasing after Goldar and Rito when Detective Stone's car ran out of petrol. Just then Bulk noticed Silo heading his way and quickly got out of the car before Silo stepped on it. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"So how are we going to take down Silo?" Rocky asked

"Billy, open the box." Jason said

Billy opened the box to revile five gems each one shaped and colored like the Zeo powers. Jason then used his Golden Power Staff and activated the gems.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as the Gems started to fly away.

"The Super Zeo Zords are forming quickly go and follow them." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

The five Rangers and Billy walk out of the Power Chamber. In the Mountains the six walk up and they saw the Five Super Zeo Zords.

"Whoa." Rocky said

"Too cool." Adam said

"This is great." Kat said

Back in the Machine Empire the Machines were looking at the Super Zeo Zords.

"No not the Super Zeo Zords." King Mondo said

"This is not good dear what are we going to do?" Queen Machinea asked

"We'll send down our entire Neo-Plutonium Army." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Hey guys you might want to take those Zords for a test fight King Mondo has just sent monsters down." Jason said

"We're on it." Tommy said

Billy teleported back to the Power Chamber. Then the Five Rangers hopped inside the Super Zeo Zords. Tommy chased after Silo, Rocky went after Pipe Brain and Adam went after Drill Master while Kat and Tanya went after Mechenizer.

"Let's blast this freak." Tanya said

"I'm with you Tanya." Kat said

Kat and Tanya then got there Zords to fire beams that struck and destroyed Mechenizer.

"Yeah." The two girls said

Meanwhile in the Sky Rocky was tied up by Pipe Brain.

"Not today Pipe Brain activating jet Boosters." Rocky said

Super Zeo Zord Three flew out of Pipe Brain's grip then Rocky got his Zord to fire at Pipe Brain with the Super Zeo Laser Pistol. Super Zeo Zord Three fired its Super Zeo Laser Pistol and destroyed Pipe Brain.

"Alright. Hey Adam, have you found Drill Master?" Rocky asked

Meanwhile underwater Super Zeo Zord Four was searching for Drill Master.

"Not yet." Adam said

Just then Drill Master showed up.

"I think he just found me." Adam said

Adam then got his Zord to punch Drill Master. Super Zeo Zord Four punched Drill Master destroying Drill Master's drill and blowing him up.

"Awesome these Zords are amazing though it kind of reminds me of the Shogun Zords. I miss my Black Shogun Zord." Adam said

"I know how you feel I miss my White Shogun Zord." Tommy said

"How's the chase in Space going?" Adam asked

Meanwhile out in Space Super Zeo Zord Five was chasing after Silo.

"Good just really annoying." Tommy said

Tommy's Zord then caught up with Silo and punched him the pulled out it's weapon and then struck and destroyed Silo.

"Well so much for the new Armor let's go home." Tommy said

"I agree with that." Rocky said

Back in the Sky all five Super Zeo Zords flew back to the Zord holding bay. Meanwhile back in the park Rito and Goldar showed up then an orb of light appeared and took them away. Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency. Detective Stone was upset about his new Car getting crushed.

"I'm really sorry sir." Bulk said

"Just leave me." Detective Stone said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Tommy were in workout clothes. Jason was punching the boxing bag.

"I'm glad your back bro." Tommy said

"Thanks. It's great to be back." Jason said

"So how are things with Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"She's in Paris visiting her mom then she's heading back here and going to be living with Trini and her family." Jason said

"But Trini's in Switzerland with Zack." Tommy said

"Not for long I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Kwan. Zack and Trini are coming home." Jason said

"Alright." Tommy said

"So how did Adam do as a leader?" Jason asked

"You couldn't have chosen better." Tommy said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"Well King Mondo sent down a machine named defector to gain our trust and Adam was the only one who didn't trust him and it paid off big time." Tommy said

"Good." Jason said

"And by the way what was with that test you and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers put us through?" Tommy asked

"Oh that it was to see if you guys could work well as a team with out me around." Jason said

"Of course the first team is always the best team." Tommy said

"Well I'm back and I think Adam's glad he doesn't have to be leader anymore." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

The two teens laughed and Jason went back to punching the Boxing Bag.

End of a Golden Homecoming.


	35. Mondo's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mondo's last stand**

At the Youth Centre Adam, Tommy and Jason were sparring while Kat and Tanya watched. Jason was able to kick both of them down with no problem.

"Man Jason's skills have increased." Tanya said

"I know it's amazing." Kat said

Just then Rocky walked in to see both Adam and Tommy go down.

"That's gotta hurt." Rocky said

"Yeah it did." Tommy said

"Ah the man in blue. Your up." Jason said

"Me?" Rocky asked

"No I mean Billy. Of Course you." Jason said

Rocky was a little shocked then started sparring with Jason and was able to do much better the Tommy and Adam did. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"All of my robots have been useless they all got defeated." King Mondo said

"It's a pity they don't have your battle sense my dear." Queen Machinea said

"That's it if you want something done right do it yourself." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked up to Billy who was sitting at the table.

"You ok bro?" Jason asked

"Oh finally someone notices me." Billy said

"Hey I notice you after all I work there too you know." Jason said

"Oh yeah. But at least you get to go out on to the field." Billy said

"You miss being out in the field." Jason said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Trust me sometimes I wish you were out there on the field. I mean out of all of the people I've fought along side the first team was the best." Jason said

"Really?" Billy asked

"Yeah it's great having you here and soon all the old team is going to be back." Jason said

"Yeah and I'm the only one who's single." Billy said

"Don't worry you'll find someone." Jason said

"I hope so." Billy said

"Don't think about it maybe you'll find someone. Now about Adam and Tanya there's two people that should be a couple." Jason said

"You said it. Although it is funny to see Adam and Tanya dance around each other." Billy said

"Hey if I remember correctly isn't today the day you try out for your Black belt." Jason said

"Your right it is." Billy said

"Come on let's see if you've got what it takes." Jason said

Jason and Billy walked down to the Gym Area. Meanwhile on the moon. Goldar and Rito showed up just then a caravan showed up and pulled up along side then the door opened.

"Hello boys. Now hurry up and get inside." Rita said

Rito and Goldar got into the Caravan. Meanwhile in the mountains King Mondo, Queen Machinea and Prince Sprocket showed up.

"I believe this is the spot." King Mondo said

"Remember what happened last time you used this sword." Queen Machinea said

"I know what I'm doing." King Mondo said.

Just then King Mondo made the Sword appear.

"Yes perfect now I can destroy the Rangers." King Mondo said as he grabbed the Sword.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Billy was trying out for his Black belt. Jason blocked the final blow and the rest clapped.

"Way to go. Billy, you've passed you are now a black belt." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Billy said

Jason handed Billy a black belt then picked up his bag.

"Well I have to go I've got a few things to take care of." Jason said

"Later." Billy said

Jason walked off. Just then Adam's communicator beeped. The rangers ran over to the lockers.

"We read you Alpha." Adam said

"Rangers. King Mondo is in the mountains." Alpha said

"I'll head back to the Power Chamber." Billy said

"Ok." Adam said

Billy teleported off.

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

In the mountains the Rangers showed up and started fighting the Cogs.

"Tommy, go after Mondo we'll take care of the Cogs." Adam said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy ran off while the other four fought the Cogs then Tommy saw King Mondo holding a sword.

"Hey Mondo it's time for you to go down." Tommy said

"Not quite Red Ranger. I've got an appointment." King Mondo said

Just then King Mondo and his family teleported away. Then the other Rangers ran up.

"You ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah but King Mondo got away." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers teleported down.

"Any idea what that sword is?" Tommy asked

"Sorry Tommy no I don't." Alpha said

Tanya then noticed Billy was working on the other console so she walked up to him.

"Hey you ok?" Tanya asked

"Huh? No not really." Billy said

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked

"I feel like I'm just part of the Power Chamber." Billy said

"Oh my god Billy. I'm so sorry for making you feel like that." Tanya said

"It's ok. So far only Jason talks to me." Billy said

Tanya felt really sorry for Billy as he walked off. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Bulk was determined to find out if the man claiming to be Jason is Jason.

"I'll find out who you really are faker." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Adam walked up to Tanya.

"Hey Tanya where's Billy?" Adam asked

"He went for a walk." Tanya said

"You ok?" Adam asked

"Other then the fact Billy feels like we treat him as if he's part of the Power Chamber." Tanya said

Adam then looked at the others and then back at Tanya.

"Your right we do. Those three haven't even noticed he's gone." Adam said

"Can I talk to you in private?" Tanya asked

"Sure." Adam said

Adam and Tanya walked off. Meanwhile out in the Mountains Billy was walking along.

"Man I wish I was back out here." Billy said

Just then Billy noticed King Mondo.

"What the?" Billy asked

"And now with this Sword I'll destroy the Power Rangers." King Mondo said as he Grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Better contact the Rangers." Billy said

Billy then stopped and decided to contact Jason.

"Jason." Billy said

"Yeah bro." Jason said

"Listen, King Mondo's grown Thirty Stories tall." Billy said

"Does he have a weapon?" Jason asked

"Yeah a glowing sword." Billy said

"Well go after him." Jason said

"What?" Billy asked

"Look. Out of all of us you and I are the only two who can use the Zords at a different level to the others." Jason said

"That's true Zordon did tell us that you, Zack, Kimberly, Trini and I all have stronger control of the Zords." Billy said

"Well find out what his abilities are for us." Jason said

"Will do." Billy said

"Go for it." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

Just then King Mondo noticed the Original Blue Ranger.

"Oh good an actual challenge." King Mondo said

"Then let's see if you can be an actual challenge for me." Billy said

"What?" King Mondo asked

"I need Shogun Zord Power Now." Billy said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord showed up and Billy hopped inside.

"Blue Shogun Zord Power up." Billy said

King Mondo started fighting the Blue Shogun Zord but Billy was able to counter King Mondo's moves.

"This can't be I'm suppose to be more powerful." King Mondo said

"Guess again Mondo." Billy said

Billy then got the Blue Shogun Zord to attack Mondo. King Mondo went backwards.

"Well this has been fun. But I've got other things to do later." Billy said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord disappeared.

"Get back here." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Billy teleported in and took off his helmet just as Tanya and Adam walked in with Adam's arm around Tanya's shoulders.

"Billy." Adam said

"Hey." Billy said

"Why did you go after Mondo?" Tommy asked

"Because I told him too." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Jason walk in.

"Why?" Rocky asked

"Because other then myself. Billy is also a veteran Ranger. So don't think he doesn't over power you in that department." Jason said

"Other then that you guys have been treating me like I'm part of the Power Chamber." Billy said

"Sorry Billy." Tommy said

"Billy that was a brave thing you did but it also bought us some time to understand King Mondo's sword." Zordon said

"That's what I was going for." Billy said

"You know I think it's time for the Super Zeo Megazord." Jason said

"Yeah but a curial piece for it is at the dump." Billy said

"Well give me a scanner and I'll go find it." Jason said

"While the rest of us combined our Super Zeo Zords." Adam said

"Why is your arm around Tanya's shoulders?" Rocky asked

"Tanya and I are boyfriend and Girlfriend." Adam said

"That's great." Kat said

"How about defeat Mondo now celebrate later." Billy said

"Good idea." Adam said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest while the other five Rangers made there Zeonizers appeared and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

In the Mountains the five Zeo Rangers appeared in there Super Zeo Zords.

"Alright initiate Super Zeo Megazord transformation." Tommy said

Just then Kat's Zord became the feet, Adam's Zord became the bottom half of the legs, Rocky's Zord became the top half of the legs, Tommy's Zord became the body and Tanya's Zord became the hands, arms, shoulders and head.

"Super Zeo Megazord power up." All five Rangers said

Meanwhile in the junk yard Jason showed up and saw scanning the place.

"Man this power interface is as hard to find as a needle in a haystack." Jason said

Just then the Scanner found the power interface. Jason then moved the taxi door and saw the Power Interface. Just then Cogs showed up. Jason turned around and pulled out the Golden Power Staff.

"Hey Billy the power interface is behind me teleport it up." Jason said

Just then the Power interface teleported away along with the scanner.

"Time to toast you guys." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile Back in the Power Chamber.

"OK guys I'm sending you the Power Interface now." Billy said

Billy then teleported the power interface into the Super Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile in the city.

"Thanks Billy. The Power interface is all set and everything is at full power." Tommy said

"Let's do this." Adam said

The Super Zeo Megazord started fighting King Mondo.

"You Rangers will never win." King Mondo said

"Wanna bet?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back at the Garbage dump. Jason attacked the Cogs with two Golden energy waves. Then a powerful beam.

"This is so cool but I wonder why I can do these attacks but when I saw Trey fight all he could do was the Gold Rush." Jason thought as he fought the Cogs.

Meanwhile back in the City.

"We have to finish this." Rocky said

"Hold on we have to destroy that Sword first." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Garbage dump. Jason then struck down all the Cogs with a Gold rush.

"Oops sorry I lied I guess I just turned you into scrap metal so sorry." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"We call all the power of the Super Zeo Twin Sabers." The five Rangers said

Just then two sabers appeared. Then the Super Zeo Megazord destroyed King Mondo's sword then placed the two Sabers together and powered them up and then struck and Destroyed King Mondo.

"No Daddy." Prince Sprocket said

"Don't worry dear he'll be back stronger then ever." Queen Machinea said

"Oh goodie." Prince Sprocket said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason was punching a boxing bag when Bulk showed up.

"Hello Jason. If that is your real name." Bulk said

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled Bulk to him and made his eyes go wolf.

"Is this all the evidence you need to know that I am Jason." Jason said with a growl to his tone.

"Yeah." Bulk said

Jason put Bulk back on the ground and Bulk ran off. Jason just shook his head as his eyes went back to normal and walked over to the others.

"We are really sorry for the way we've been treating you Billy." Tommy said

"I know you are. Just don't do it again or you'll be fixing your own Zords." Billy said

"We won't." The five Rangers said

"Well at least we defeated Mondo." Rocky said

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We still have to deal with Queen Machinea and Prince Sprocket and I'm sure once word gets out about King Mondo's defeat. Rita and Zedd will be back." Jason said

"Good point." The Rangers said

"Come on Pink. Your turn to buy the drinks." Jason said

"Yeah Kat and you can't wiggle out of this everyone has to have a turn buying the drinks and it's your turn." Tanya said

"Fine." Kat said

The rangers walked off to get something to drink.

End of Mondo's Last Stand


	36. Bomber in the Summer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Bomber in the summer**

At the Beach Club Billy and all the rangers but Jason were helping Ernie set up his new beach club by the lake.

"This is great." Billy said

"Yeah a great place to have a drink after a swim." Kat said

Just then some bikers showed up and started terrorizing the place then the lead biker pulled up.

"What do you want?" Billy asked

"We want you off our turf." The lead biker said

"It's a public beach." Billy said

"We don't care your trespassing." The lead biker said

"What are you going to do about it?" Billy asked as the rest of the Zeo Rangers showed up.

"You have twenty four hours to pack up and leave." The lead biker said

The bikers then rode off. The Rangers and Billy looked at each other. Meanwhile at the beach Goldar and Rito were walking towards Louie Kaboom.

"Ok so what are we doing here?" Rito asked

"Don't ask stupid questions just launch Louie Kaboom." Goldar said

"OK Fine." Rito said

Rito then launched Louie Kaboom and then lost the remote when he fell over trying to get a crab off his toe. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"I miss daddy." Prince Sprocket said

"I know dear but he needs repairs." Queen Machinea said

Just then Louie Kaboom entered the Machine Palace.

"Who are you?" Queen Machinea asked

"I'm Louie Kaboom." Louie Kaboom said

"I'm sacred." Prince Sprocket said

"I know dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason was punching the boxing bag when Ernie walked by.

"Hey Ernie, are you ok?" Jason asked

"Not really some bikers showed up and told me to shut the beach club down in twenty four hours." Ernie said

"That's too bad." Jason said

"Yeah but I don't want to see anyone get hurt." Ernie said

"I know you do Ernie." Jason said

Jason went back to punching the boxing bag when Kat and Tanya walked up.

"What ever it is the answers no." Jason said

"Come on Jason you have to help Ernie open that beach club." Kat said

"I said no Kat. It's Ernie's decision and I'm not getting involved." Jason said

"Please Jase." Tanya said

"No." Jason said

"We'll call Kimberly." Kat said

"Oh no what ever will I do. Sorry not going to work and your not that game to wake her up especially when it's night time over in Paris." Jason said

"Good point." Kat aid

"Look if it was Ernie asking me for help it would be a different story but it's not so just please stop bugging me about it." Jason said

Tanya and Katherine walked off both knowing they shouldn't press Jason's buttons anymore then they have. Meanwhile back at the Beach Goldar and Rito were still looking for the remote to Louie Kaboom. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Get out." Queen Machinea said

"Sorry no can do." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason was sitting at the juice bar having a drink while the others were in the gym area.

"Well is Jason going to do anything?" Tommy asked

"Nope we even threatened to call Kim. But he saw through our bluff." Kat said

Back at the bar Jason finished his drink.

"Hey Ernie, are you sure you're ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Ernie said

"OK." Jason said

"Look I really wanted to open up that Beach club." Ernie said

"I know you were." Jason said

Just then a female with long blonde hair wearing an Orange top, Blue Jeans and white sneakers walked up she also had an golden elephant head on a necklace.

"Well, well if it isn't the freak with the Wolf Soul." The female said

"Hello Emily." Jason said coldly

"So I guess you still in Angel Grove because of all the monsters you'd fit right in." Emily said

Jason didn't say anything and just grabbed her necklace with out her even noticing it gone.

"Well I don't want to be seen around you freak." Emily said

Jason didn't say anything and Emily walked off.

"Who was that?" Ernie asked

"An example of what happens when you let down your guard early." Jason said

"Oh." Ernie said

"I wonder if she'll notice that this is gone." Jason said holding up Emily's elephant necklace.

"You're good." Ernie said

Jason then walked off. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire. Louie Kaboom was making himself feel right at home.

"Mister Louie Kaboom sir if you want to gain the Queen's Trust you have to destroy the Power Rangers." Clank said

"Or course." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Beach. Jason was walking along until he saw a female with red hair wearing a Red top, blue jeans and boots.

"Where is it?" The female asked

"Lost something?" Jason asked

"Yeah my necklace some girl named Emily took it off me." The female said

"Would it be this?" Jason asked

"Yes thank you." The female said

Jason then put the necklace back around the female's neck

"Hi I'm Hayley I just moved here." Hayley said

"I'm Jason." Jason said

"No way. I'm actually meeting the one person a lot of people are saying make sure to have him as a friend." Hayley said

"That's me." Jason said

Hayley then noticed something.

"What's this?" Hayley asked

"Looks like a remote for something." Jason said picking it up.

"I'll take that." A voice said

Hayley and Jason looked up and saw Louie Kaboom.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Louie Kaboom." Louie Kaboom said

Just then Louie Kaboom noticed the necklace.

"I'll take that my dear." Louie Kaboom said

"My necklace." Hayley said

Just then Hayley's necklace turned into a monster known as Tough Tusks.

"Oh great." Jason said

"Now give me my remote." Louie Kaboom said

"Go get out of here." Jason said to Hayley

"But what about you?" Hayley asked

"I'll be fine just go." Jason said

Hayley nodded and ran off. Jason then climbed up the rocks and looked down.

"Now give me my remote." Louie Kaboom said

"Never." Jason said

"Tough Tusks get him." Louie Kaboom said

Jason then flipped down and kicked Tough Tusks to the ground.

"Never mess with me freak." Jason said

"Why's that?" Louie Kaboom asked

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms until the crossed in front of his chest. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason said

Jason then kicked Louie Kaboom to the ground.

"You're going to have to do better then that." Jason said

Both Louie Kaboom and Tough Tusks stood up.

"You'll pay for that. Now Tough Tusks attack him." Louie Kaboom said

Jason spun jump and flew out of the way of the blasts and pulled out the Golden Power Staff. Then fired two energy waves at Tough Tusks knocking him down.

"We're not finished yet Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

"We'll see." Jason aid

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Billy walked in.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Jason's fighting an Elephant monster and a rocket." Alpha said

"What is Jason holding?" Billy asked

"I don't know." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the park Emily was walking along then noticed the necklace she had was gone. Emily shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile back at the Beach Jason corkscrew kicked Tough Tusks to the ground then round house kicked Louie Kaboom.

"We'll be back, Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

Louie Kaboom and Tough Tusks teleported away. Just then Hayley ran up.

"Jason you're the Gold Ranger?" Hayley asked

"Oh no." Jason said

"Sorry but I forgot my bag so I came back and saw you morph." Hayley said

"Come on." Jason said

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked

"You'll see." Jason said

Jason and Hayley teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason and Hayley teleported in.

"Jason. Hayley are you two ok?" Billy asked

"We're fine." Jason aid

"Wait how do you know me?" Hayley asked

"I was watching the viewing globe." Billy aid

"Welcome Hayley I am Zordon mentor of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"Wow this place is amazing." Hayley said

"Yeah it is." Billy said

"Now Hayley I must ask that you keep the identity of the Power Rangers a secret." Zordon said

"Hold on who are the other rangers?" Hayley asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Hayley looked at the Viewing Globe while Billy and Jason looked at the device.

"Who are they?" Hayley asked

"That's Trini, Kimberly, Zack, Aisha, Tanya, Katherine, Adam, Rocky and Tommy all of them have been or are Power Rangers at the moment along with myself and Billy." Jason said

"Wow." Hayley said

"So will you keep it a secret?" Billy asked

"You bet I will." Hayley said

"Good." Jason said

"One question who was that?" Billy asked

"The bomb is Louie Kaboom and that was Tough Tusks created from Hayley's necklace." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked

"Louie Kaboom is at the beach and there appears to be people near by." Zordon said

Jason, Billy and Hayley looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Well it looks like Emily is getting her just deserts after all." Jason said

"Who's Emily?" Billy asked

"A girl I met at the first school I went too long before I moved to Angel Grove picked on me because of my Wolf Soul." Jason said

"All because you have the soul of a Wolf?" Hayley asked

"Yep." Jason said

"I think that's impressive." Hayley said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Rangers Cogs are also ready to ambush you." Zordon said

"Well Billy wanna take them out old School?" Jason asked

"But what about the remote?" Alpha asked

"Well its outer laying isn't damaged and I might be able to reconnect the wires into the proper places and send Louie Kaboom away." Hayley said

"You studied tech?" Jason asked

"Yeah and science in fact I excel at both." Hayley said

"Alright." Jason and Billy said

"What?" Hayley asked

"No it's just great to have a female on the team who can keep up with Billy and I." Jason said

"Well you two better get going I'll fix this up." Hayley said

"Right and Alpha will get you a communicator." Billy said

"We'll tell you later." Jason said

"Ok." Hayley said

"It's Morphin time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Back To Action." Jason said

Back at the Beach Jason teleported down and saw a Thirty Story tall Tough Tusks.

"Well now Gold Ranger ready for round two?" Louie asked

"Always. I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and Jason hopped inside. Meanwhile in the Mountains Billy teleported down and started fighting the Cogs.

"You guys are more pathetic then Putties." Billy said as he used the Power Lance to knock down the Cogs.

Meanwhile back at the Beach Pyramidas fired a beam up into the sky and golden lightning came down and hit Tough Tusks. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Billy was still fighting the cogs.

"Than again at least you guys don't fall to pieces like Zedd's Putties." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Hayley was working on the Remote.

"Have you got it working yet?" Alpha asked

"Almost it's just I've never seen wiring like this." Hayley said

"I'm so glad Billy and Jason now have more help." Alpha said

"Why?" Hayley asked

"They built most of the stuff for the Zeo Rangers." Alpha said

"Wow." Hayley said

Meanwhile back at the Beach Tough Tusks wasn't going down with out a fight.

"Man this guy is tough. I call on the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezords." Jason said

Just then both the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord showed up and started attacking Tough Tusks. Meanwhile in the Mountains Billy spun his Lance like a shield and sent the Cogs flying.

"Alright." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Beach. Pyramidas shot another beam into the sky and golden lightning came down and struck Tough Tusks.

"Man as long as Louie's around I can't defeat this guy." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I've got it." Hayley said

"Yes." Alpha said

"Now say goodbye Louie." Hayley said

Hayley then flicked a switch. Meanwhile back at The Beach Louie Kaboom flew off.

"Yes way to go Hayley." Jason said

"Thanks now get that freak." Hayley said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Billy used the Unicorn Thunder Strike and destroyed the rest of the Cogs.

"Well that was fun." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Beach.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Jason said

Just then all three zords combined and created the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Tough Tusks.

"Yeah he's finally gone." Jason said

Jason then looked down and saw the bikers. Jason jumped out of The Zeo Ultrazord and it disappeared.

"Whoa the Gold Ranger." One of the bikers said

"Yeah and I'm not happy about the way you treat people either you have no right to threaten people. This beach is big enough for everyone so let the man you threatened open up his Beach Club." Jason said

"How do you know about that?" Emily asked

"I know a lot of things because I protect the planet now stop acting like the cowards you are and start acting like men or everyone will know that you couldn't even protect a lady from a monster." Jason said

"We'll let the guy open up his beach club." The head biker said

"Good." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"I swear Machinea I'll do better next time." Louie Kaboom said

"Yeah right." Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Beach club. Jason, Billy and Hayley walked up with Ernie.

"Come on guys I'm not in the mood." Ernie said

"It's not that Ernie." Jason said

Just then the bikers showed up.

"Listen we wanted to say sorry for what we did." The head Biker said

"Really?" Ernie asked

"Yeah the Gold Ranger was right we are cowards and we should start acting like proper people and you deserve to open up the Beach Club." The head biker said

"But where am I going to find someone to work there?" Ernie asked

"Well I know someone who can start right away." Hayley said

A bit later the Beach Club was up and running and the Rangers along with Billy were at one of the tables.

"So you're saying Hayley knows about us?" Rocky asked

"Yep. I'm not complaining though she managed to get rid of Louie Kaboom for now." Jason said

"Well Hayley is cute." Tommy said

"Go talk to her." Jason said

"You think I should?" Tommy asked

"Tommy you haven't stopped looking at Hayley since you got here." Jason said

"Yeah I will." Tommy said

Tommy then walked up to the counter.

"Hi." Tommy said

"Hi you must be Tommy." Hayley said

"Yeah um when your not on shift maybe we can get to know each other a bit better." Tommy said

"I'd like that." Hayley said

"Great." Tommy said

Tommy smiled at Hayley while the others all looked at each other. Meanwhile on the moon outside the Caravan.

"I can't believe you lost the remote." Lord Zedd said

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Rito said

"Well now you two will have to wash the Caravan here's your aprons boys." Rita said

"No." Rito and Goldar said running off.

End of Bomber of the Summer


	37. Scent of a Weasel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Scent of a weasel**

At the Youth Centre everyone was getting ready for the fashion show Jason was practicing Into the Night (By Santana and Chad Kroeger). Jason then stopped and walked up to Tanya and Kat.

"I still can't believe you talked Rocky into this." Jason said

"What can I say I have my ways." Kat said

"More like she threatened she wouldn't let him hold her unless she did." Tanya said

Kat gave Tanya a evil look and both Tanya and Jason laughed.

"Whoa Kat put the claws away." Jason said

"I'll give you claws." Kat said in a mock threatening tone

"Hey Tanya do you know the song At The Beginning?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tanya said

"Well would you mind helping me sing it after all its sounds better sung as a duet?" Jason asked

"Sure I can." Tanya said

Just then Rocky walked up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rocky said

"Hey it's for a good cause." Jason said

"I know." Rocky said

Just then all four Rangers smelt something awful.

"What on earth?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Rocky said

"I need Air." Jason said

"Same here." Tanya said

All four rangers walked out. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"I know what I'll do. I'll create Mr. Stenchy and have him make the Rangers stink so much that they can't stand to be near each other." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Tommy, Adam and Billy were looking at something on the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Adam asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"Where did it come from?" Tommy asked

"We don't know." Alpha said

"We better figure out what it is." Billy said

The other two nodded. Meanwhile on the moon.

"I still can't believe it." Rita said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"The Original Red and Pink Rangers are now dating." Rita said

"What and they didn't thank us for making them fall in love that's just rude." Zedd said

"You said it." Rita said

Meanwhile at the Beach Club. Tanya, Jason and Kat were all sitting at a table. When Hayley walked up.

"Hey how's the fashion show?" Hayley asked

"It's getting there something really smelt badly though." Jason said

"You said it." Tanya said

"Well anyway what do you know about Tommy Oliver?" Hayley asked

"Nice guy, being late Tommy and time never mix." Jason said

"Other then that he's a great guy with a heart of gold." Tanya said

"So why doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Hayley asked

"He did but she dumped him at the Vise Versa dance." Jason said

"Did I hear someone say Vice Versa Dance." A voice said

Jason smiled and stood up. Jason then turned around and Kimberly who was wearing a Purple top, White shorts and White sneakers jumped into Jason's arms and the two kissed.

"Miss me?" Kimberly asked after they broke the kiss

"You bet." Jason said

Hayley looked at Tanya and Katherine. Jason then turned around and put his arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

"Kimberly. This is Hayley . Hayley this is my girlfriend Kimberly." Jason said

"Nice to meet you Kimberly." Hayley said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"When did you get back?" Jason asked

"Today." Kimberly said

"You could have called." Jason said

"I wanted to surprise you." Kimberly said

"Hi Kim." Kat said

"Hey Kat. and You must be Tanya the one that got Jason and Me together." Kimberly said

"That's me." Tanya said

"Thank you so much." A voice said

Just then Tanya got a hug from an Asian female with long black hair wearing a Orange Top, Black shorts and White Sneakers.

"You went to Switzerland first didn't you?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"So you must be Trini and this must be Zack." Hayley said

Just then Zack walked up wearing a white top, Black shorts and white sneakers.

"That's us." Trini said

"Thanks Tanya." Zack said

"My pleasure." Trini said

"Now all we need is Aisha." Kimberly said

"She's still got something's to take care of." Jason said

"Well I better get back to work." Hayley said

The rangers and teens all sat down.

"I still can't believe your in black bro." Zack said

"Better believe it." Jason said

"Um shouldn't we keep it down about the you know what?" Trini asked pointing to Hayley

"Trini. Hayley's got a communicator she helps out Billy and I in the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Oh so Hayley knows about us? Trini asked

"Yep. Jason said

"Alright. Zack said

Tanya then looked at her cell phone.

"Oh no Jase we have to head back and finish rehearsing the songs for the fashion show." Tanya said

"Fashion show?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah it's a charity event in the Youth Centre." Jason said

"We are so there." Trini said

"Cool." Zack said

"So where are Adam, Billy and Tommy?" Trini asked

"At the Power Chamber." Jason said

"You head back to the Youth Centre I'm going to check up on Billy." Zack said

The teens walked off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now to bring forth Mr. Stenchy." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Louie turned the Skunk Costume into Mr. Stenchy then Mr. Stenchy ran off. In the park Mr. Stenchy made everyone smelly. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Kimberly, Zack, Rocky, Kat and Trini teleported in.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Kim, Trini and Zack when did you three get back?" Tommy asked

"Today." Zack said

"That's great the old gang is back." Billy said

"Yeah. What is that?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"Louie Kaboom has sent down another monster known as Mr. Stenchy." Zordon said

"Well I'll try and contact Jason and Tanya you four try and stop him." Billy said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Adam said

The four Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back in the park the rangers showed up and attacked Mr. Stenchy.

"Hey stinky I think it's time you got taken out." Tommy said

"Not so fast rangers. Time for you to get smelly." Mr. Stenchy said

Just then Mr. Stenchy sprayed his smell over the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"That's disgusting." Kimberly said

"I know." Trini said

Just then Jason and Tanya teleported in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Louie sent down a new Monster." Billy said

"Oh great." Tanya said

"Hey Billy that thing is getting closer." Trini said

"What thing?" Tanya asked

"This." Billy said

"Hey don't call the Warrior Wheel a thing its part of the Zeo Zords and its power goes well with the Super Zeo Megazord." Jason said

"How do you know that?" Billy asked

"One I looked it up in Pyramidas's databanks. Two I'm the one who called it and three it was part of Zeo." Jason said

"Works for me." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"This guy is getting annoying." Tommy said

"Sorry Rangers but I've got a lot more places to stink up." Mr. Stenchy said

Mr. Stenchy then teleported away and the four Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"Whoa you guys reek." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"I don't smell a thing." Kat said

"Good for you." Zack said

"Don't take off the helmets." Jason said

"Hey guys the Warrior Wheel just landed and it's actually kind of cute. In a Zord way." Trini said

The Rangers and teens looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Warrior Wheel.

"Trini's right it is cute in a Zord kind of way." Kimberly said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Rangers Mr. Stenchy is at the Beach club." Zordon said

"Oh no Hayley." Tommy said

"Tanya ready to rock?" Jason asked

"Always." Tanya said

"Billy you, Kimberly, Trini and Zack get ready to help Tanya pilot the Super Zeo Megazord." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

"What about us?" Tommy asked

"Look since Tanya knows what you smell like she won't be able to concentrate." Jason said

"Good point." Adam said

"Ready?" Jason asked

"It's Morphin Time." Tanya said

Tanya made her Zeonizers appear and then placed them together. While Jason just moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

The two Rangers teleported off.

"Well we better get ready." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Meanwhile at the Beach club Tanya and Jason teleported down and started fighting the Cogs and Mr. Stenchy. Jason then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and shot a beam up to the sky and then golden lightning hit all the Cogs.

"Well that gets rid of the pest problem." Jason said

"So true." Tanya said

"Clank, make my Monster Grow." Louie Kaboom said

"Yes Louie." Clank said

"Here we go again." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Mr. Stenchy and made him Grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like it's time." Jason said

"Let's do it." Tanya said

"I call on the Power Of Pyramidas." Jason said

"Super Zeo Megazord Power Up." Tanya said

Just then Pyramidas and the Super Zeo Megazord showed up and the two Rangers hopped into there respective Zords.

"I call on the Warrior Wheel." Jason said

Just then the Warrior Wheel showed up and attacked Mr. Stenchy. Then the Warrior Wheel turned back into a wheel and landed on the Super Zeo Megazord's hands.

"Pyramidas Fire." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas fired a beam into the sky then golden lightning showed up and hit Mr. Stenchy.

"Warrior Wheel Engage." Tanya and the four veteran Rangers said

Just then The Super Zeo Megazord bowled The warrior wheel then it turned back into a warrior and slammed into Mr. Stenchy and destroying him.

"Way to go guys." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I'll defeat you yet rangers." Louie said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Fashion show was going off with out a hitch. Tanya and Jason performed the songs. Then came to the final song. Jason then started singing Believe Again (By Delta Goodrem) Then Tanya helped out and everyone clapped when the song ended.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"I know and the last song was perfect." Trini said

"Great show." Hayley said

"You said it." Tommy said

All the models showed up. Jason and Tanya took a bow then moved out of the way for the creator of the event and everyone clapped for the wonderful display.

End of Scent of a Weasel.


	38. The Lore of Auric

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Lore of Auric**

On an Island two adventures were being chased by the cogs the two people being chased found a cave and ran into it.

"We should be safe in here." The man said

"Hey look." The woman said

The man looked and saw the lost Tiki of Auric.

"No way it's the lost Tiki of Auric." The man said

"We found it at last." The woman said

The man went to get it.

"Wait." The woman said

The man stopped and the woman threw a rock and it got blasted. The man then pulled out his whip and managed to lasso the Tiki and throw it to himself.

"We found it at last." The man said

"Thank you for finding the Tiki." A voice said

The two adventures turned around and saw Louie Kaboom.

"Who are you?" The woman asked

"I'm Louie Kaboom now give me the Tiki or I'll trap you in this cave forever." Louie Kaboom said

The man walked over and handed the Tiki to Louie Kaboom.

"Thank you." Louie Kaboom said before teleporting off.

"Now what are we going to do?" The woman asked

"I don't know but we'll think of something." The man said

Meanwhile at the beach club Kat walked up holding a package.

"Hey Kat." Hayley said

"Hi Hayley." Kat said

"What's with the package?" Hayley asked

"I don't know but it's for Tanya." Kat said

"Well she's over there with Jason, Kimberly, Trini and Zack." Hayley said

"Thanks." Kat said

Kat walked over to the five Rangers.

"Hey guys." Kat said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"What's with the package?" Trini asked

"Oh it's for you Tanya." Kat said

Kat handed the package to Tanya.

"It's from Aisha." Tanya said

"Well open it." Zack said

Tanya opened the package and pulled out a note.

Dear Tanya.

Shayla asked me to send you this key of Auric since it was in your Parents collection. And can you please tell the others that I'm coming back to Angel Grove. I miss you guys too much.

From Aisha.

"Yes Aisha's coming home." Kimberly said

"Hey Tanya if that key came from your parents things." Jason said

"Then maybe my parents might still be alive." Tanya said

"What else is in the package?" Trini asked

Trini pulled out a Key and a map.

"It's a map of Mysertio Island." Tanya said

"And that must be the key of Auric." Jason said

"Yeah." Tanya said

"Come on let's head to the Power Chamber." Zack said

The others nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back on the island

"There has to be a way off this island." The woman said

"We'll find it." The man said

Just then they accidentally triggered a switch and wall of flames showed up and the walls started to close in.

"Now what do we do?" The woman asked

"Push as hard as you can." The man said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"Please Zordon I just know that my parents are still alive." Tanya said

"Tanya you know that the teleportation can only be used in cases of emergency." Zordon said

"True but this is about Tanya's parents there the most important people to her." Jason said

"I agree Jason that is why I'm allowing Tanya to go." Zordon said

"Yes." The Rangers said

"Jason can you hold onto the key of Auric for me?" Tanya asked holding out the key.

"Sure I can." Jason said picking up the key.

"Ok Billy. I'm ready." Tanya said

Billy then teleported Tanya to Mysterio Island.

"I so hope her parents are alive." Kimberly said

"Same here." Trini said

Meanwhile in the park Louie Kaboom showed up and started to try and open the Tiki.

"Oh come on open." Louie Kaboom said as Clank showed up

"Mister Kaboom sir. I believe you need the key the Gold Ranger has in order to open the Tiki." Clank said

"Thank you Clank." Louie Kaboom said

Back at the lake Jason teleported down and started walking along when Louie Kaboom and the Cogs showed up.

"Hand over the key to the Tiki." Louie Kaboom said

"Forget it rocket head." Jason said

"Cogs attack him." Louie Kaboom said

Jason flipped over the cogs and landed behind them.

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Jason then started fighting the cogs but two more showed up and grabbed Jason and another cog grabbed the key.

"Thank you." Louie Kaboom said

"No give that back Louie." Jason said

"Fat chance Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

Louie and the Cogs disappeared.

"No this can't be happening." Jason said

Jason the thumped the ground before teleporting off. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency. Bulk was looking after Detective Stone's new car.

"I hope I don't destroy this one." Bulk thought.

Meanwhile in the warehouse district Louie Kaboom showed up and used the key to open the Tiki of Auric. Auric then appeared Thirty Stories tall.

"I am Auric the Conqueror. The protector of the peace and the warrior of all that is good and true." Auric said

"Yeah. What ever listen I'm the one who released you now go and destroy the city." Louie Kaboom said

"I will do no such thing." Auric said

Auric then turned back into a tiki. Louie tried to open it but it didn't work so he threw the Tiki and the key away. Just then Sprocket showed up.

"Louie might not be able to get Auric to do what he wants. But I know how this guy works." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back on the Island Tanya teleported down and started walking towards the cave. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire Sprocket opened the tiki an Auric appeared again.

"I am Auric the Conqueror. How may I be of service?" Auric asked

"Mister Auric I have a problem you see we haven't been able to defeat these Evil super Villians known as Power Rangers and they killed my daddy." Prince Sprocket said

"Oh dear don't worry little man I'll rid the planet of the Power Rangers." Auric said

"Thank you." Prince Sprocket said

Auric then flew down to earth.

"My little Sprocket is such a genius." Queen Machinea said

"That he is I believe he gets it from his father." Clank said

"That he does." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I can't believe I let Tanya down." Jason said

"It's not your fault Jase." Trini said

"Yeah it's Louie Kaboom's fault." Zack said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Behold the viewing Globe." Zordon said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Auric attacking the city.

"Oh no." Jason said

"We have to do something." Kimberly said

Just then Jason's eyes went wolf and shone gold. Jason then saw a vision of the past where Wolf Heart was able to stop Auric and place him on Mysterio Island. Then Jason's vision returned to normal.

"You ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah but this isn't the first time Auric's been tricked." Jason said

"Oh great." Zack said

"I have to stop him." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Zordon said

"Right. Back to Action." Jason said

In the City Jason showed up in Pyramidas.

"Auric listen to me you're being tricked again." Jason said

"Why do you sound so familiar?" Auric asked

"I should sound familiar because I'm Wolf Heart's descendent." Jason said

"Don't listen to him." Sprocket said

"Auric I work for Zordon. To protect the planet." Jason said

"Zordon." Auric said

"Oh ho." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Tommy, Rocky and Adam teleported in.

"Yes it's working." Billy said

"What's working?" Tommy asked

"Jason's talking some sense into Auric." Billy said

"Alpha teleport Tanya back here we need to make sure all the Zeo Rangers are here just in case." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back on the island Tanya was walking through the cave when she was teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Tanya teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"Jason's trying to talk some sense into Auric after Louie Kaboom managed to get the key off Jason." Zack said

"And Jason feels bad that he let you down." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the City Auric looked at Jason then at Sprocket. Just then the key flew out of Sprocket's hands and landed in Jason's.

"Gold Ranger from one honorable warrior to another will you fulfill this old Warrior's final wish?" Auric asked

"Sure." Jason said

"Please destroy me. I've been tricked twice now and I fear I might be tricked again." Auric said

"Its will be my honor." Jason said

"Thank you." Auric said

"I call on the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord showed up and then combined with Pyramidas to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Once this fires there's no turning back." Jason said

"Please I have fought with honor but to be easily tricked twice I think that it is my time to rest in peace." Auric said

"Good Bye Auric. Zeo Ultrazord fire." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Auric. Jason then jumped out of the Zeo Ultrazord and the Zords disappeared. Jason picked up the Tiki and pulled out the Golden Power Staff. Jason then placed the key inside the Tiki and then threw the Tiki up and blasted it destroying all trace of Auric.

"Goodbye Auric may your gentle soul rest in peace." Jason said

Jason then teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and took off his helmet.

"Well that's goodbye to an honorable warrior." Jason said

"You did the right thing Jason." Zordon said

"I know." Jason said

"Jason. I'm not mad at you for losing the key. I guess it was destiny saying that Auric's time was up." Tanya said

"I guess so." Jason said

Meanwhile on the moon Finster was setting up a magnet to get Louie Kaboom. Just then Rito activated the Magnet. Meanwhile back at the detective Agency Detective Stone's Car was picked up and taken away by the magnet.

"Oh no." Bulk said

"What happened to my car?" Detective Stone asked

"I don't know sir." Bulk said

Meanwhile back on the moon then car landed on the magnet.

"You idiot that's not Louie Kaboom." Zedd said

"Sorry." Rito said

"You could have at least gotten a convertible." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Well I better get back to seeing if my Parents are on the Island." Tanya said

"I'll come with you that way it would seem less strange for you to just appear." Jason said

"Thanks." Tanya said

Tanya and Jason teleported to the Island. Back on the Island Jason and Tanya teleported down and Jason had his helmet back on. The two walked along then spotted two people in trouble.

"Oh no." Tanya said

"Hang on." Jason said

Jason then picked up the snake and walked off as Tanya pulled the lever back stopping the walls and the fire wall. The two adventures walked up.

"Thank you." The woman said

"But who are you?" The man asked

"I'm Tanya Sloan your daughter." Tanya said

"Tanya." Tanya's mom said

"Yes it's me." Tanya said

The family hugged then Jason walked back in.

"Sorry to interrupt but we better get you out of here." Jason said

"Mom Dad this is the Gold Ranger he protects Angel Grove." Tanya said

"Thank you for helping our Daughter, find us." Tanya's Dad said

"It was my pleasure now we better get going I'll teleport you off this island when we get outside this cave." Jason said

"Thank you." Tanya's Mom said

The four walked off.

End of the Lore of Auric.


	39. Black Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Black Storm**

On the planet Eltar a Ranger known as the Phantom Ranger was walking along following his scanner until he came to a cave. The Phantom Ranger walked inside and couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way. The Black Storm Turbo Zords. I thought these were just a legend but there real. Wait there's only five where are the Black Storm Striker Rescue Zords. Well anyway I better send these Cars to earth since there powers are compatible with the Gold Ranger Powers." The Phantom Ranger said

The Phantom Ranger then put in the coordinates of Earth into Black Storm which is a Black version of Red Lightning but more powerful. Then the Phantom Ranger got out the car and all five cars drove off and then teleported to earth. Meanwhile on Earth in Angel Grove High. Jason, Trini, Zack and Kimberly were in the study hall when Emily showed up.

"Hello Jason." Emily said

"What do you want?" Jason asked coldly

"Hey just because we got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean we can't start again and be friends." Emily said

"No thanks Emily you teased me about my wolf soul and there is no way I'd ever be friends with you after you publicly humiliated me in front of the entire school." Jason said

"I'm sorry about that." Emily said but Jason saw through her.

"Yeah right you're just trying to make me lower my guard. Well fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me. And trust me Emily I'm not going to be the fool." Jason said

"Fine you freak." Emily said

"Hey no one calls Jason a freak." A voice said

Just then Emily looked and saw everyone in the study hall looking at her.

"What? Emily asked

"We all respect Jason he helps us all out when we need it and we all know he has a wolf soul. But I'd rather have a friend like him to back me up and help me. Then to be an idiot and tease him and get seriously hurt after all we all know what he's capable of when he's seriously angry so you pick on him you're an outcast in this school." A male student said

"Looks like no one is joining your cause Emily so how about you get lost." Jason said

Emily just walked off saying something how much this school is full of freaks and she's leaving.

"That was great Steven." Jason said

"Thanks." Steven said

Everyone got back to work. Kimberly looked over at Jason.

"So who was she?" Kimberly asked

"A girl I met my first ever day at school a year after my mom died. I was not having a good day and she saw my eyes change and started teasing me calling me a freak then everyone in the school started on me." Jason said

"Ouch." Zack said

"Yeah it happened at every school until I came here." Jason said

"Hey I still think that Wolf soul is cool and the fact it even helped you lift Bulk over your head is nothing to laugh about." Zack said

"True." Jason said

Just then the bell rang.

"Time for class." Trini said

The teens walked off and Emily couldn't believe it Jason was actually the most popular kid in school. All school day Jason was helping out other students talking and laughing. Then Later at the Youth Centre Jason was teaching a Karate class even helping the kids with there stance.

"Maybe there's more to him." Emily thought.

The next day Jason and Kimberly were at Kimberly's locker.

"So are you up for the movies tonight?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

The two kissed and Emily was shocked. Jason then put his arm around Kimberly's shoulder and the two walked off. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"I need a monster to help me defeat that annoying Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

"Well I can help with that." A voice said

"Whose there?" Louie Kaboom asked

"I'm the spirit of Strike Samurai make me a new body I can inhabit and I'll defeat the Gold Ranger." Strike Samurai said

"You've got a deal." Louie Kaboom said

Later at the Beach club the teens were enjoying a drink.

"This is great." Tommy said

"You said it and Jason's really happy to have all his old friends back." Tanya said

"Yeah it's great but what's also great is that Jason now has Kimberly in his life." Rocky said

"It's really sad how he lost his parents." Tanya said

"He told you?" Kat asked

"Yeah." Tanya said

"I still think it's wrong that his mother's parents want nothing to do with him." Rocky said

"Yeah." Adam said

The teens looked over and then stood up and walked over to the five Mighty Morphin Rangers.

"Hey guys how about a game of Volleyball?" Tommy asked

"Five on five." Rocky said

"Ok us five Vs you five." Jason said

"Let's do this." Adam said

The ten teens played Volleyball and the Mighty Morphin Rangers won.

"Yeah." Jason said

"Alright." Trini said

"We'll get you next time." Tommy said

"Bring it on Tommy." Jason said

"Oh we'll being it." Tommy said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason teleport to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"I'll come with you." Billy said

"Cool four boys VS four girls." Rocky said

"Oh bring it on Rocky." Kimberly said

Jason and Billy both laughed and then walked off before teleporting away. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Billy and Jason teleported down.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"We're getting a transmission from Eltar asking for you." Zordon said

"Your home planet but who would know me there?" Jason asked

"Well since you've become a Power Ranger everyone in the universe knows about you." Alpha said

"OK." Jason said

"The transmission is coming in now." Billy said

Just then a black ranger unlike any ranger form Billy and Jason have seen appeared on the viewing globe.

"Gold Ranger of Earth. I am the Phantom Ranger I have some news." The Phantom Ranger said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"I have found the legendary Black Storm Turbo Zords of the Gold Ranger Powers." The Phantom Ranger said

"Black Storm?" Billy asked

"Turbo?" Jason asked

"Yes Rangers the Black Storm Turbo Zords and Black Storm Turbo Powers once belonged to the first Gold Ranger but he was able to keep the powers separate and then combined them together if he needed he had Pyramidas, Warrior Wheel, The Black Storm Turbo Zords and Black Storm Striker Rescue Zords." Zordon said

"I have sent the Black Storm Turbo Zords to your location they can not be detected by the Machine Empire so they'll be fine. I will continue looking for the Black Storm Striker Rescue Zords and contact you when I've found them." The Phantom Ranger said

"Thank you." Jason said

"You're welcome Gold Ranger of Earth." The Phantom Ranger said

Then the Viewing Globe went black.

"Well this is different." Jason said

"You said it so did the Gold Ranger really control five zords all on his own?" Billy asked

"Yes Billy the five Black Storm Turbo Zords were all connected and could be controlled by one key." Zordon said

"So why did he say they were legendary were they considered a legend?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason the Black Storm Turbo and Rescue Zords had disappeared no one knew where they were or what happened to them. So they were written off as legend many have tried to prove they really exist." Zordon said

Jason and Billy looked at each other and then the sensors picked up something.

"There here." Alpha said

Just then the ground rumbled and then stopped and then Jason and Billy heard revving of an Engine. They both looked at the Viewing Globe and couldn't believe what they saw.

"I have got to have a closer look." Jason said

Jason then ran off.

"Hey wait for me." Billy said

Billy then chased after Jason. Outside the Power Chamber Billy and Jason walked up to the five Black Storm Turbo Zords.

"Whoa." Billy said

"Zordon these Cars are amazing." Jason said

"These are the Black Storm Turbo Zords. The Race Car your next to Jason is Black Storm. The Dark Blue Pickup Truck is Dark Blue Mountain Blaster, The Dark Green SUV is Dark Green Desert Thunder, The Dark Yellow Dune Buggy is Dark Yellow Dune Star and the Dark White compact car is Dark White Wind Chaser. Together they create the Black Storm Turbo Megazord." Zordon said

"Awesome." Billy said

Jason then opened the door of Black Storm and looked inside

"Wow this is amazing." Jason said

"I'll say." Billy said

Jason then noticed a small silver box on the seat of Black Storm.

"What's this?" Jason asked as he picked it up.

Jason then took it out of Black Storm as Billy walked over. Jason then closed Black Storm's door.

"What is that?" Billy asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Just then a garage mysteriously showed up in the mountain and the Black Storm Turbo Zords drove in.

"Too cool." Jason said

"I'll say." Billy said

The two Rangers then walked back into the Power Chamber. Back inside the Power Chamber the two Rangers walked in. Jason then opened the box to revile a morpher and a key.

"What is this?" Jason asked

"That is the Black Storm Turbo Morpher." Zordon said

"How does it work?" Billy asked

"It goes on your left wrist. Then say Shift into Turbo place the key in the slot then turn to activate your powers then say Black Storm Turbo Power." Zordon said

"Give it a try." Billy said as Jason placed the Turbo Morpher on his wrist.

The Turbo Morpher was silver but it looked like it was missing a couple of things.

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key in the morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason said

Jason then morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger which looked like a Black version of the Red Turbo Ranger's suit.

"Whoa this is amazing." Jason said

"I'll say hey you even have headlights on your helmet." Billy said

"Cool. Hey can I take one of the Black Storm Zords for a test drive?" Jason asked

"Good idea we need to see if they can still work." Zordon said

Jason nodded. Back outside the Power Chamber Jason drove out of the Black Storm Turbo Garage with Black Storm. Jason was powered down.

"This is awesome." Jason said

"How's it going?" Billy asked

"This is amazing I've never driven a Zord like this." Jason said

"Well how's Black Storm doing?" Billy asked

"Black Storm ready to Strike." Jason said

"Alright then let's see you rip some velocity shift into Turbo." Billy said

Jason shifted into Turbo and the car sped off and Jason was having a blast. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire. Louie Kaboom created Strike Samurai a new body and Strike Samurai possessed the robotic version of himself.

"Perfect from now on I shall be known as Samurai Robot." Samurai Robot said

"Yes now we destroy the Rangers." Louie Kaboom said

"Perfect." Samurai Robot said

Later at the park Jason and Billy showed up. Jason nearly got knocked over by Kimberly.

"Where have you been?" Kimberly asked

"Sorry I lost track of time." Jason said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

Jason sighed he didn't mean to lose track of time it's just that Dark Blue Mountain Blaster needed fixing. Which he and Billy finished.

"So where are the others?" Billy asked

"They've gone to the Youth Centre." Trini said

"And you two waited here?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Come on let's see if we can find them." Jason said

The four teens started walking off.

"Not so fast Rangers." A voice said

"Strike Samurai?" Jason asked as the four teens turned around.

"Not quite I'm Samurai Robot my spirit is now inside the robotic form." Samurai Robot said

Just then Cogs showed up.

"Ah perfect." Samurai Robot said

"Hey Jason how about you test out your new powers against this thing and we'll take care of the Cogs." Billy said

"Right." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The three rangers started fighting the Cogs.

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key in the Turbo Morpher.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Jason then kicked Samurai Robot to the ground.

"What the? The Black Storm Turbo Powers I thought they were just a legend." Samurai Robot said

"Not quite freak show." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Samurai Robot.

"Whoa what are those Powers?" Kimberly asked

"Black Storm Turbo Powers that's why Jason was late he gained new Zords and powers and was test driving the Zords to see if they worked and we ended up having to fix one of them." Billy said

"Wow." Trini said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Tommy's communicator beeped so the six Rangers walked over to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers Jason and the others are being attacked in the park by cogs and Louie Kaboom's newest monster." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Ready to help out?" Rocky asked Zack.

"You bet." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

Zack then teleported off as the five Zeo Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

Zeo Ranger One Pink. Kat called

Zeo Ranger Two Yellow. Tanya called

Zeo Ranger Three Blue. Rocky called

Zeo Ranger Four Green. Adam called

Zeo Ranger Five Red. Tommy called

Back at the park the six Rangers showed up and started helping Billy, Trini and Kimberly take down the Cogs. Then Adam noticed a new Black Ranger fighting a Samurai Robot.

"Who is that?" Adam asked

"That's Jason he's using his new Turbo powers he's just gained." Billy said

"Alright." Tommy said

Jason then pulled out an Axe that had blades on both sides and had a long handle. Jason then hit a button on the Axe and a retractable chain wrapped around the Samurai Robot's foot.

"Have a nice trip." Jason said pulling on the chain making Samurai Robot trip up.

Jason then made the chain wrap around Samurai Robot's other foot.

"See you next fall". Jason said pulling on the chain and making Samurai Robot trip up again.

Jason then pulled out his blaster and put it in power up mode then placed it in the base of the Axe. Making the blades of the axe spin.

"Bye, bye." Jason said

Jason then fired the Axe and it shot a powerful ball of energy that destroyed Samurai Robot.

"Whoa this Storm Axe is too cool." Jason said as he pulled the blaster out of the axe and placed it back in its holster.

Jason then made the axe disappear as the other Rangers ran up.

"That was awesome." Tommy said

"Don't think it's over yet Rangers." Clank said as he showed up.

"Let's make the Samurai grow." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Samurai Robot and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We're going to need the Zords for this." Tommy said

"Hold on let me handle this I want to see what my Zords are capable of." Jason said

"OK." Tommy said

"Black Storm Turbo Zords power up." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and Jason hopped inside the Black Storm Turbo Zord.

Initiate Black Storm Turbo Megazord transformation. Jason said

Just then Dark White Wind Chaser split in half and the hands showed up and then combined with Dark Blue Mountain Blaster. Then Dark Green Desert Thunder and Dark Yellow Wind Chaser drove up and lifted up there lights and combined with Dark Blue Mountain Blaster as it also lifted up it's lights and it's engine compartment split then the three cars combined then the back of Dark Blue Mountain Blaster opened up and Jason drove Black Storm into it and then entered the Megazord's cockpit.

"Alright Turbo up." Jason said as he placed the key in the ignition.

Just then the jet booster on the bottom of Black Storm activated and pushed the Megazord up then the head appeared.

"Black Storm Turbo Megazord Power." Jason said

Samurai Robot then attacked the Black Storm Turbo Megazord. But Jason got the Megazord to block the attack and punch Samurai Robot away.

"You'll pay for that." Samurai Robot said

"Not quite Black Storm Turbo Sword power up." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Sword showed up the handle was black and the sword was silver.

"Now Thunder Strike." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Megazord disappeared and struck Samurai Robot with the Black Storm Turbo Sword charged with lightning. Samurai Robot then fell to the ground and blew up.

"Yeah." Jason said

"That was awesome Jase." Tommy said

"I know these Zords are amazing." Jason said

Meanwhile on the moon. Rita was looking through her telescope.

"Well here's a bad of bad news. Jason's now got the Black Storm Turbo Powers." Rita said

"Yes but with Trey dead and no one else knowing how to combine the Powers of the Gold Ranger and the Black Storm Ranger. There's no way Jason will ever unlock the full power of the Black Storm Turbo Powers." Zedd said

"So true my wicked husband." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the beach club the male Rangers were having a drink while the female Rangers were at the mall.

"So Jason what was it like driving those Cars?" Tommy asked

"It was different." Jason said

"Come on Jase tell us." Rocky said

"Come on it's just like driving a normal car." Jason said

"Says the guy who was having so much fun driving around in the desert." Billy said

"Hey I was test driving them and besides I had limits to what I could do." Jason said

"Good point." Billy said

Just then the girls showed up.

"Have fun?" Jason asked

"When it comes to shopping always do." Kimberly said

"Man I'm glad for once we got out of it." Rocky said

"Ooh girls, looks like someone needs to be our bag carrier on our next shopping trip." Tanya said

"I take that back." Rocky said

"Too late Rocky." Jason said

"You can come too." Kimberly said

"I don't think so." Jason said

"And why not?" Kimberly asked

"Cause I'd like to be surprised by what you get." Jason said

"Clever answer." Kat said

"And a smart one ok you're off the bag carrying list." Kimberly said

"Well all I know is that when it comes to fashion you four plus Aisha have got it down. You should start your own fashion magazine." Billy said

All of the teens then looked at each other then laughed.

"Some how I don't think so." Trini said

"Yeah we'd rather keep our fashion secrets to ourselves." Kimberly said

The girls sat down and all ten Rangers had a drink.

End of Black Storm


	40. The Jokes on Blue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Joke's on Blue**

At Angel Grove High Tanya and Adam were showing the new kid Robert around the school.

"Well Robert you can officially say that you've seen every square inch of Angel Grove High." Tanya said

"Thanks you guys have been so nice helping me out." Robert said

"Hey it's our pleasure heck the only ones who have actually been to this school longer is Zack, Kimberly, Trini and Billy." Adam said

"What about Jason?" Robert asked

"No he started back in grade8." Adam said

"Oh." Robert said

Just the someone screamed and ran off Katherine then picked up the fake spider and flipped it over.

"Angel Grove Novelty shop looks like the practical joker is at it again." Kat said

"Oh boy." Zack said

"You said it." Trini said

"Where is Jason anyway?" Adam asked

"Oh he'll meet us later with Billy at the Youth Centre." Kimberly said

"Alright." Adam said

Meanwhile on the moon Zedd was driving around then stopped and both Goldar and Rito were kicked out.

"What did you do that for?" Rito asked

"Go find something useful." Rita said

"Why do I have to go?" Goldar asked

"Because you're partly to blame." Rita said

Zedd then drove off after Rita closed the door.

"Hey no fair." Rito said

"Come on." Goldar said

The two walked off. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre the rangers and Robert were all sitting at the table along with Jason and Billy.

"Hey guys." Hayley said

"Hey." Jason said

"Where's Tommy?" Hayley asked

"Oh he's at the reservation visiting his brother." Jason said

"Thanks." Hayley said

Hayley then walked off and Rocky went to put tomato sauce on his French fries when the cap came off and the tomato sauce tipped all over his French fries. The rangers and Robert laughed.

"It's not funny." Rocky said

"Come on Rocky. Where's your sense of humor?" Tanya asked

Just then Tanya went to put mustard on her French fries but the mustard squired her. The Rangers and Robert then laughed again.

"That's not funny. This shirt is dry clean only." Tanya said

"Come on Tanya. Where's your sense of humor?" Rocky asked back.

"Although these practical jokes are getting annoying." Jason said

"You said it I mean a week was ok but three weeks in a row is getting annoying." Billy said

"You're telling me." Kat said

"You're lucky Jason I don't think anyone's game to try a practical joke on you." Adam said

Just then Ms. Rodriguez walked in with a cream pie on her head. She then pulled it off her head.

"Angel Grove Novelty shop." Ms. Rodriguez said

"This is getting out of hand." Jason said

"You said it." Kat said

"Hey where are Kimberly, Trini and Zack?" Adam asked

"They've gone to help Aisha's family unpack." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the moon Rito and Goldar saw something and went to check it out then they saw Queen Machinea and Prince Sprocket. Then two more robots showed up.

"Greetings mother." The green robot said

"Oh Great Prince Gasket and her wife Archerina." Prince Sprocket said

"How are you my son?" Queen Machinea asked

"I'm well mother. But I here someone is trying to take over the Machine Empire." Prince Gasket said

"Yeah his name is Louie Kaboom." Queen Machinea said

"Don't worry mother in law we'll get rid of him and the Power Rangers." Archerina said

"I doubt that." Prince Sprocket thought.

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Billy and Jason were checking the Black Storm Turbo Morpher.

"Everything seems normal but your right it's like it's missing a couple of pieces." Billy said

"So what are you doing to my Golden Power Staff?" Jason asked

"Oh I'm making it that it reenergizes after every fight." Billy said

"Good." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Morpher started to glow gold along with the Golden Power Staff. Then it stopped.

"Whoa." Jason said

"What was that about?" Billy asked

"It appears that Black Storm and the Golden Powers are connected." Zordon said

"So I can combine the powers." Jason said

"Correct but unfortunately I have no idea how to do it." Zordon said

"That's ok." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"The outer space scanners have picked up something." Alpha said

"Can you show us on screen?" Jason asked

"Only in inferred." Alpha said

Jason and Billy looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Who are they?" Jason asked

"This is what I feared King Mondo didn't have one son he had two." Zordon said

"There's another Sprocket?" Jason asked

"That is not the case. If it were I would not be worried. But now you face Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina." Zordon said

"How come we never heard of Gasket?" Jason asked

"Because Gasket fell in love with Archerina the Daughter of King Mondo's greatest enemy. The two knew there fathers would never allow the marriage so they eloped." Zordon said

"Cowards." Jason and Billy said in unison before cracking up laughing.

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Kat opened her locker and then a balloon blew up and popped as Bulk walked up and stood next to Robert.

"I am getting sick of these practical jokes." Kat said

"You said it." Robert said

"Angel Grove Novelty shop. Nope no clues in there." Bulk said

"That locker isn't the only thing that's clueless." Robert said

Robert and Bulk walked off and Bulk just shrugged. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire Archerina showed up and attacked Louie Kaboom.

"Who are you?" Louie Kaboom asked

"I'm Archerina and this is Prince Gasket." Archerina said

"I'm sure you're just going to fall in love with Archerina." Prince Gasket said

Just then Archerina then fired an arrow at Louie Kaboom making him fall in love with her.

"What do you want me to do for you Archerina?" Louie Kaboom asked

"Go down to Angel Grove and destroy the Power Rangers." Archerina said

"Yes my love." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Adam and Rocky walked up to Jason.

"Man these practical jokes are getting out of hand." Rocky said

"You said it." Jason said

Jason then kicked the boxing bag and the chain broke then confetti tipped out of a bucket. Jason brushed off the confetti.

"Ok that's it those two so called detectives are going down." Jason said

"You know there doing this?" Rocky asked

"Yeah. Come on we're going to need you and Zack on this one." Jason said

The three Rangers walked off. Meanwhile in the City Louie Kaboom was attacking the buildings.

"Come out Power Rangers." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tanya and Kat walked up then they heard something and went to check it out.

"Soon with this final round of supplies of practical jokes. Bulk will never get a job in this town again." One of the so called detectives said

Just then Kat's communicator beeped. The two so called detectives looked around and shrugged.

"We read you Zordon." Kat said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tanya said

The two teleported off. Back in the Power Chamber five of the six Zeo Rangers teleported in. Just then Tommy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Louie Kaboom is attacking the city." Zordon said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Louie Kaboom attacking the City.

"What's making him attack the city?" Rocky asked

"He is under a love spell." Zordon said

"Oh great." Jason said

"Well let's destroy the walking time bomb." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together while Jason moved his arms until the crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the City the five Zeo Rangers showed up in there Super Zeo Zords then combined them to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"You're going down Louie." Tommy said

"Just try it." Louie Kaboom said

"Oh we will." Adam said

Just then Jason showed up in Pyramidas and fired a beam into the sky then Golden Thunder came down and struck Louie Kaboom.

"Guys we need the Zeo Ultrazord." Jason said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord Transformation." Jason aid

Just then the Super Zeo Megazord the Red Battlezord and Pyramidas showed up and combined together to create the Zeo Ultrazord

"You were saying Louie?" Tommy asked

"You won't win." Louie said

"Zeo Ultrazord fire." The Six Rangers said

The Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Louie Kaboom. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"I'm sorry dear I failed you." Archerina said

"No you didn't you got Louie Kaboom destroyed and now we'll destroy the Rangers." Gasket said

Meanwhile back on the moon. Rito and Goldar ran up to Rita and Zedd.

"About time you showed up." Rita said

"Why?" Rito asked

"Prince Gasket and his Wife Archerina have showed there faces." Zedd said

"So that's who we saw with Queen Machinea and Sprocket." Goldar said

"Correct." Zedd said

"Ah well they won't last long." Rita said

"I tend to agree." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The Rangers were sitting at the table with Aisha.

"So where are Rocky and Zack?" Aisha asked

"They'll be here." Kimberly said

"It's so great your back." Kat said

"Thanks and Hayley's nice and perfect for Tommy." Aisha said

"I'm just glad she put a smile on his face." Jason said

"Same here." Tanya said

Just then Ms. Rodriguez walked in and sat down on a whoopee cushion.

"Ok that's it. Who is doing these practical jokes?" Ms. Rodriguez asked

Just then the two so called detectives walked in.

"We can answer that." One of the detectives said

Just then Rocky and Zack walked in.

"Man that was good." Rocky said

"You said it." Zack said

The two then sat down and Ms. Rodriguez looked at Jason and she nodded.

"Well boys tell me who it is?" Ms. Rodriguez asked

"But before you do stand a bit to your left. So everyone can see you make the announcement." Jason said

"OK." The two detectives said

The two stepped a bit to the left and had there own practical joke in there faces when they realized they triggered there own cream pie trap.

"Why did you fall for that?" The detective asked the other one.

"Me it was you who put them up." The other detective said

"So you two are the practical jokers. Thank you Jason." Ms. Rodriguez said before pulling the two guys out by the ears.

"Great job you two." Jason said

"Thanks. But how did you know they'd fall for it?" Rocky asked

"Easy once you start doing practical jokes you don't stop and they thought it was one of theirs." Jason said

The Rangers then laughed when Bulk walked off confused as to what just happened.

"I'm glad to see something's haven't changed." Aisha said

"True." Jason said

The Rangers all clinked glasses.

End of the Jokes on Blue.


	41. Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5**

At the beach club on the lake Tommy was riding around on the wave runner. While Katherine, Jason and Hayley watched.

"I can't look." Hayley said

"He's doing fine." Jason said

Just then Tommy's uncle showed up.

"Hey." Tommy's Uncle said

"Hey." Jason said

"Looks like Tommy's having a blast out there." Tommy's Uncle said

"That he is." Jason said

"Just make sure he stops so I can get my Wave Runner back." Tommy's Uncle said

"Will do." Jason said

"Well I better get back to work." Hayley said

"Later." Kat said

Hayley went back to work. Just then Tommy went to the other side of the lake.

"Oh no." Jason said

"We better follow him." Kat said

Jason and Katherine headed over to the other side of the lake. Meanwhile at the other side of the lake Gasket and Sprocket showed up.

"Ah perfect Zeo Ranger Five. The leader of the power team." Gasket said

Sprocket was about to say something but decided against it.

"Yeah bro so what are you going to do about it." Sprocket said

"Easy." Gasket said

Just then Jason and Katherine walked up and watched Tommy. Just then Gasket zapped Tommy away.

"Where did he go?" Kat asked

"Come on." Jason said

The two walked down and got on the wave runner and then Jason hopped onto the one Tommy was riding.

"Where is he?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Jason said

The two headed back to shore. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"Alpha I'm worried about Jason his body should not be able to handle the Gold Ranger powers this long." Zordon said

"I'll do a scan on him to see if there is starting to be any negative reactions." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the lake Tommy's uncle showed up.

"Where's Tommy?" Tommy's Uncle asked

"He had to run and get a few things." Jason said

"Oh ok." Tommy's Uncle said

Tommy's Uncle walked off.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"Contact Zordon." Jason said

"Zordon do you read me?" Kat asked

Back at the Power Chamber.

"Yes Katherine what is it?" Zordon asked

"We can't find Tommy anywhere." Kat said

"Teleport to the Power Chamber." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Lake.

"We're on our way." Kat said

The two Rangers teleported off.

"Ha perfect without there leader the rangers are finished." Gasket said

"Not quite big bro wait until you find out Red isn't the leader." Sprocket thought.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

"Well, well it would appear Prince Gasket doesn't do his homework." Rita said

"Why's that?" Zedd asked

"He captured Tommy because he thought Tommy was the leader." Rita said

"Poor fool I almost feel sorry for him almost." Zedd said with a laugh.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How can you tell he's not on earth?" Kat asked

"Simple the Dragon Dagger it appears to me whenever Tommy gets captured since my Red Ranger powers also have Dragonzord powers." Jason said

"But why would Gasket take Tommy?" Kat asked

"Mistaken Identity." Jason said

"What?" Kat asked

"Gasket must have thought Tommy was the leader of the Power Team." Jason said

"But you're the leader." Kat said

"True but being the one in Red. Gasket thought Tommy was the leader since Red in the Rangers signals leadership." Jason said

"Oh so how do we find him?" Kat asked

"First I want to check something back at the lake. Then we'll come back here and I'll show you how we're going to track him." Jason said

"Ok." Kat said

"Alpha can you pass me that scanner I want to see if we can pick up any energy left behind that might help us find Tommy if not then I'll have to fall back on plan B." Jason said

"Here you go." Alpha said

"What do you hope to find?" Kat asked

"Well if Tommy was taken by Gasket there'd have to be energy left." Jason said

"Oh ok." Kat said

"I'll explain later." Jason said

"Thanks." Kat said right now felling really stupid.

Jason and Kat teleported off. Back at the lake the two Rangers teleported down.

"Now to see if there's any energy residue left around here from when Tommy disappeared." Jason said

"Right." Kat said

Kat and Jason started walking along with the scanner.

"Those Rangers are going to ruin everything." Gasket said

"Ha just wait until you learn that you kidnapped the wrong Ranger." Sprocket thought.

"Cogs come forth and attack them." Gasket said

Just then the Cogs showed up and attacked Kat and Jason.

"Oh great party crashers." Kat said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Kat made her Zeonizers appear and placed them together. While Jason moved his arms until the crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

The two Rangers started fighting the Cogs then the cogs hit the scanner and destroyed it before teleporting away.

"No the scanner." Kat said

"Don't worry I know another way of finding Tommy. I just needed to see if my hunch was right about Gasket still being here." Jason said

Kat nodded and the two teleported off.

"Ha perfect now to bring forth a monster that will destroy them. Ah I know come forth Cruel Chrome." Gasket said

Just then Gasket turned a wave rider into Cruel Chrome. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Billy teleported in.

"Hey what's up?" Billy asked

"Tommy got captured again." Jason said

"What is it with Kimberly, Tommy and your self and getting captured?" Billy asked

"Don't know we must have giant kidnap me signs on our backs." Jason said

"You two aren't worried?" Kat asked

"Not really. But right now you better contact Adam, Tanya and Rocky and have them meet us at the lake Gasket just sent down a monster known as Cruel Chrome." Jason said

"But the…" Kat started but the Alarm cut her off.

"How did you do that?" Billy asked

"Wolf soul." Jason said

"Ah." Billy and Kat said

"Billy, contact Kimberly and the others and get them here. While myself and the Zeo Rangers take down freak show." Jason said

"On it." Billy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back at the lake Jason and Katherine teleported down and the other three Zeo Rangers showed up.

"Oh goodie the Zeo Rangers. Without there leader." Cruel Chrome said

"Gasket must not know that Jason's the leader." Tanya said

"Then how about we play along." Jason said

"Right." The four other Rangers said

The five Rangers started fighting Cruel Chrome then he sprayed them with toxic water only Jason didn't go down.

"Why aren't you affected?" Cruel Chrome asked

"I'd tell you but you're a robot so you wouldn't believe me." Jason said

"How dare you make a fool out of me." Cruel Chrome said

"You four head back I'll handle freak show." Jason said

"Good luck." Tanya said

The four Rangers teleported off and Jason started fighting Cruel Chrome. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the other four Rangers were getting the antidote from Alpha.

"You guys ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Rocky said

"What are we going to do we don't have Tommy so we can't call forth the Zords." Tanya said

"Yes you can Jason can call forth Super Zeo Zord 5 since Tommy's not here." Trini said

"Now that's handy." Tanya said

"Back to action." Rocky said

Back at the Lake the four Rangers teleported down to see Jason send Cruel Chrome flying with a powerful kick. Jason then back flipped to the others.

"About time you showed up." Jason said

"Sorry." Kat said

"So the whole gang is back huh?" Cruel Chrome asked

"You got it." Adam said

Jason then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and fired two crescent energy blades at Cruel Chrome blowing him up.

"No my monster has been destroyed. Clank, make him grow." Gasket said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Cruel Chrome and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need the Super Zeo Zords." Tanya said

"Call them I'll back you up in Pyramidas and Super Zeo Zord five." Jason said

"Got it." Kat said

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now." The four Zeo Rangers said

"I call on the power of Pyramidas and Super Zeo Zord 5." Jason said

Just then all five Super Zeo Zords and Pyramidas showed up and the rangers hopped inside. Then the four Zeo Rangers combined the five Super Zeo Zords to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Pyramidas fire." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas fired into the sky and then golden thunder came down and struck Cruel Chrome. Then the Super Zeo Megazord powered up its two blades and put them together and then struck and destroyed Cruel Chrome.

"No they destroyed my beautiful creation." Gasket said

"Ha if you only knew that you kidnapped the wrong Ranger." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Awe poor Gasket his monster lost." Rita said with a laugh.

"I know it makes this worth while I can't wait to see the look on Gasket's face when he finds out he captured the wrong ranger." Zedd said

The two evil beings laughed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were there all powered down.

"Um has anyone told Hayley that Tommy's disappeared?" Trini asked

"No." Jason said

"I'll go tell her." Billy said

"Ok while you're doing that I'm going to see if I can get a lock on Tommy's Green Ranger Power coin or White Falcon Power Coin." Jason said

"You really have to show me how you do that." Billy said

"I'll show you later." Jason said

"OK." Billy said

Billy teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Lake Billy teleported down and saw Hayley walking up.

"Billy. Where are Tommy, Kat and Jason?" Hayley asked

"Jason and Kat are at the Power Chamber with the rest of the Rangers and Tommy he was captured by Gasket." Billy said

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hayley asked

Just then Billy's Communicator beeped.

"This is Billy." Billy said

"Billy you and Hayley better get up here." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

Billy and Hayley teleported to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber the two teleported in.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked

"We found Tommy but his brain waves are crazy." Jason said

"It appears that Gasket is altering Tommy's brain waves." Zordon said

"Can't you teleport him here?" Hayley asked

"Nope he's out of reach. Our best bet is to find out how to get to him as soon as possible." Jason said

"I hope he's ok." Hayley said

"He will be. I hope." Kimberly said

The other rangers looked on while Jason closed his eyes hoping that the Dragonzord would help them rescue Tommy. Meanwhile in another dimension Tommy was morphed and connected to a machine. Marlon the falcon Spirit then showed up in spirit human from.

"This is not good." Marlon said before disappearing

End of where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5


	42. King for a Day Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**King for a day part1**

Back in the other dimension Tommy was still morphed and still strapped to a chair and still connected to the device.

"Soon my brain drain will allow me to alter Tommy's mind and change it to my will." Gasket said

"Your brilliant and now Altor is here for his upgrade." Archerina said

"Perfect." Gasket said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Hayley, Kat and Rocky walked in.

"I really hope Tommy's Ok." Hayley said

"He'll be fine." Rocky said

"Yeah Jason and Billy are working on a way to help him." Kat said

Just then the three saw a crowd and walked over Bulk was in the centre of the crowd.

"I was at the lake than I saw Zeo Ranger Five." Bulk said

"You saw Zeo Ranger five at the lake?" Rocky asked

"Yeah and it was weird you could see right through him." Bulk said

The crowd walked off and the three teens walked over to the arcade games.

"Jason. Bulk claims to have seen Zeo Ranger Five at the lake." Rocky said

"I'm getting weird readings from there head on back." Jason said

"We're on our way." Kat said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile back in the other dimension.

"Is the power Transfer complete?" Gasket asked

"Yes dear." Archerina said while unhooking Altor.

"Good now Altor head to arena to prove your strength." Gasket said

"Yes sire." Altor said

Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"I can't wait to see what surprise Gasket has for us." Queen Machinea said

"Other then the fact he thinks that Tommy is the leader of the power team." Sprocket said

"Sire your brother still has no idea he's captured the wrong Ranger." Clank said

"What do you mean captured the wrong Ranger?" Queen Machinea asked

"Well Gasket captured Tommy instead of Jason because Gasket thought that Tommy was the leader." Sprocket said

"Well then Gasket's going to learn the hard way isn't he." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at Gasket's Arena. Altor was fighting the cogs while Gasket and Archerina watched. Altor then defeated the Cogs.

"I have defeated the Cogs your highness." Altor said

"Excellent I here by declare that Altor is the strongest in the Machine Empire." Gasket said

"Oh look Gasket. He's waking up." Archerina said

"Good proceed with phase two." Gasket said

Just then Tommy woke up and stumbled to the ledge and looked around.

"Where am I?" Tommy asked

"Sire you're awake." Gasket said

"Who are you and where am I?" Tommy asked

"My king I am Gasket your loyal advisor and this is your kingdom the Machine Empire." Gasket said

"King? Machine Empire? Why can't I remember?" Tommy asked

"Don't worry my king we'll help you remember in time. But right now we need to stop the super villains the Power Rangers from taking over the planet." Gasket said

"Power Rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yes sire." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber all the other rangers and Hayley were there.

"Anything?" Trini asked

"Nothing." Billy said

"I'll go and check it out." Jason said

"Be careful Jason. We don't know what Gasket is planning." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest. Then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Back at the Lake Jason teleported down.

"This is strange I don't see anything." Jason said

"Try your wolf soul." A Voice said

"Marlon what's going on?" Jason asked

"Tommy is in great trouble Gasket is playing with his mind and you're the only one who can snap him out of it." Marlon said

"How?" Jason asked

"You know how you've done it once before." Marlon said

Jason was a little confused and shrugged. Meanwhile back at the Arena. Archerina walked up.

"Gasket. The Gold Ranger has showed up." Archerina said

"Good open the portal then close it the second he enters." Gasket said

"Right." Archerina said

"Sire we've just received word that one of the Power Rangers is on earth attacking." Gasket said

"Then bring him here and he can face our toughest warrior." Dark Tommy said

"Yes sire." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason looked around then he noticed something.

"Cute a door way that looks like Zeo Ranger Five." Jason said with a laugh.

"Be careful it's almost like they want to enter." Zordon said

"Well at least they opened the door." Jason said

"Jason, be careful." Kimberly said

"I'll be careful and I'll bring Tommy back." Jason said

"I know you will." Kimberly said

Jason then walked into the doorway and it closed right behind him. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"The door way closed the second Jason stepped into it." Billy said

"Then Jason's all alone." Hayley said

"He's never alone cause' he has all of us in his heart cheering him on and giving him strength." Kimberly said

"Kimberly's right after all it was Jason who saved Tommy the first time." Trini said

"First time?" Hayley asked

"Tommy was chosen by Rita Repulsa to be her evil Green Ranger but Jason was able to break the spell and Tommy joined the team." Billy said

"Wow." Hayley said

Meanwhile back in the Arena.

"Sire the ranger has been captured." Gasket said

"Bring him in." Dark Tommy said

Just then Jason showed up and landed on his back. Jason then stood up and looked around then saw Tommy with Gasket.

"Wow you really go all out for events." Jason said with a whistle.

"Shut you evil villain." Dark Tommy said

"After all the times we fought. You could have come up with something a little bit more creative." Jason said

"How dare you talk to the King that way." Gasket said

"How cause' I'm daring I guess." Jason said

"You will pay for your crimes." Dark Tommy said

"OK what ever that means." Jason said

"Now Gasket, bring in our strongest Warrior." Dark Tommy said

"Yes sire." Gasket said

"Yawn." Jason said

"Don't get over confident Gold Ranger." Dark Tommy said

"Huh sorry I wasn't listening." Jason said

Tommy just growled and Jason laughed. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I've got something." Billy said

"Can you show it on the Viewing Globe?" Hayley asked

"Yeah." Billy said

Just then everyone looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason in an arena then saw Tommy with Gasket.

"Oh no Tommy." Hayley said

"Don't worry. Jason will get him back." Kat said

Meanwhile back at the Arena. Jason was stretching his legs.

"Where is this warrior? I'm board." Jason said

"He's on his way." Dark Tommy said

"You know I'll never understand you. First you get turned Evil by Rita and now you're being controlled like a puppet again by Gasket." Jason said

"No one is controlling me." Dark Tommy said

"I'll have to disagree with that." Jason said

"Shut up." Tommy said while getting angry

"Awe what are you going to do cry?" Jason asked

"I said shut up and prepare to be destroyed." Dark Tommy said while still getting angry

"Sire calm down he's just trying to rattle you." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Go Jason." Kimberly said

"Guys if Jason can keep going and push Tommy's buttons it might return Tommy to normal." Billy said

"I hope this works cause' Jason really does look board." Zack said

"How can you tell?" Hayley asked

"When Jason starts to do exercises when there's bad guys in front of him you know he's board." Zack said

Meanwhile back on the Moon.

"Well it appears that the Gold Ranger hasn't lost his touch." Rita said

"Yes my dear I can't wait to see this plan blow up in Gasket's face." Zedd said

The two laughed and clinked glasses. Meanwhile back at the Arena Altor showed up.

"That's your powerful warrior?" Jason asked

"You got it meet Altor." Gasket said

"Now you will be destroyed Gold Ranger." Dark Tommy said

Jason mentally shook his head. Altor attacked but Jason disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Altor asked

Just then Jason slashed Altor with the Power Sword and destroyed him.

"Next?" Jason asked as the Power Sword disappeared.

"This can't be. How can he be that fast and strong?" Gasket thought

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Ok that was impressive." Zack said

"Yeah it looks like Jason's speed has increased." Trini said

"It's because he's fully connected to his Wolf Soul." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Arena. Gasket was in shock.

"Well whose next?" Jason asked

"How did you do that?" Gasket asked

"I'd tell you but it would be a waste of time." Jason said

"This is impossible Altor was the strongest warrior." Gasket said

"I guess not." Jason said

"Shut up." Dark Tommy said while still getting angry

"Awe did I make the King mad?" Jason asked

"You will pay." Dark Tommy said while getting angrier

"Alright then make me pay come down here and fight me. That's if you're not too scared." Jason said

Tommy and Gasket both looked at Jason who was just standing there with his arms crossed like nothing just happened.

End of King for a Day Part1


	43. King for a Day Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**King for a day part2**

Back at the Arena Jason was still morphed and rearing to go. While Gasket was still in shock and Tommy was just staring at Jason.

"Stare at me all you want it won't make me disappear." Jason said

"Do you ever shut up?" Dark Tommy asked as his anger started to rise

"When I'm board? Nope." Jason said

Tommy just growled.

"Come on you coward I issued you a challenge and now come down here and face me or are you too much of a chicken to fight." Jason said

Tommy just growled again.

"Come on your loyal subjects are waiting for there King to save there Machine Empire and there reputation." Jason said

"Will you just shut up?" Dark Tommy asked as his anger rose

"Then come down here and make me. Or are you too sacred? Come on prove your worthy of being the King of the Machine Empire." Jason said

"Sire he's just trying to trick you into a fight." Gasket said

"Come on everyone get you King down here to fight me." Jason said

The crowd started chanting fight over and over.

"Your public wants a fight. Now give them one." Jason said

Tommy looked around and heard everyone chanting fight. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How's it going Billy?" Hayley asked

"Great if I didn't know any better I swear Jason's snapped people like this before. It's actually quite entertaining." Billy said

"You said it I wish I had some popcorn." Zack said

"Same here." Rocky said

"Do you two ever think about anything else but food?" Aisha asked

"I think about Trini." Zack said

"Only when I'm hungry." Rocky said

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tanya asked

"What it's not my fault I have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Rocky said

The other rangers and Hayley all looked at each other and sighed. Meanwhile back in the Arena.

"Well are you going to fight or sit and hide up there in the balcony like a big coward?" Jason asked

"I'll fight you if it means shutting you up." Dark Tommy said as his anger rose rapidly

"Finally." Jason said sarcastically.

Just then Tommy appeared in the Arena.

"Well at least you're less of a coward then I thought you were. Jason said

"I thought I told you to shut up." Dark Tommy said while getting angrier

"And like I said make me." Jason said

"You asked for it." Dark Tommy said while still getting angrier

Jason mentally smiled.

"Now to play some mind games." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Yes go Jason." Trini said

"I hope this works." Hayley said

"It will if one thing we learned from Jason is that Anger will always lead to your down fall." Kimberly said

"Or in Jason's case a Revenge Wolf Battle Armor you don't want to mess with." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Arena Tommy charged at Jason but Jason disappeared and reappeared behind Tommy and kicked him to the ground.

"How do you move so fast?" Dark Tommy asked said as his anger rose quickly

"My secret." Jason said

"You are really starting to bug me Gold Ranger." Dark Tommy said as his anger reached boiling point

"You know you sound like your Evil Green Ranger self when Rita had you under her control." Jason said

"I'm not under anyone's control." Tommy said as his anger went over boiling point

"If you say so. I mean what kind of King are you? You have no memory and your in Zeo Ranger Five's Ranger form are you a king or a giant coward who needs help from Gasket to try and defeat the one person you never could." Jason said

"Shut up." Tommy said as his anger neared breaking point

"Truth hurts doesn't it." Jason said

Just then flash backs of the Evil Green Ranger and joining the Rangers came flooding back to Tommy but he still couldn't see the people who were with him.

"What's going on?" Dark Tommy asked as he neared breaking point of his anger

"You're getting your butt kicked that's what coward.' Jason said

Meanwhile on the moon Rita and Zedd were also watching the fight.

"Ha I knew the Gold Ranger had a way of helping Tommy." Rita said

"Yes I really should take notes on how to play with peoples minds." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Arena Jason kicked Tommy to the ground again.

"And to think you're an honorable warrior I don't see it." Jason said

Just then more flashbacks came to Tommy about being the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger after someone became the White Tiger Ranger.

"Stop playing games." Dark Tommy said nearly at breaking point of his anger

"Oh but the game has only just begun." Jason said

"Sire he's just trying to trick you." Gasket said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"This is perfect." Billy said

"What?" Kat asked

"Tommy's Brainwaves are slowly returning to normal." Billy said

"Yes." Hayley said

Meanwhile at the lake Bulk was looking for clues to prove his story about Zeo Ranger Five being at the lake. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Jason sure knows how to act evil." Zedd said

"Yeah to bad he can't be turned evil." Rita said

"So true my dear." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Arena. Jason was still kicking Tommy around. Jason just laughed.

"Look at the great white falcon now reduced to being a puppet and a coward. You could never defeat me." Jason said with a laugh.

Tommy started to gain more flash backs of him becoming the White Falcon Ranger. But he still couldn't see the people who were with him. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"That's it Jason one more button." Billy said

"Man Tommy's about ready to pop." Adam said

"Well what do you expect? With all the bullying Jason received before he came to Angel Grove is paying off." Trini said

The other Rangers nodded as Hayley looked on. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Ha soon Gasket's going to learn his lesson the hard way." Zedd said

"Yeah and it's going to be great TV for it." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Arena. Jason walked up to a battered Tommy and picked him up.

"Look at yourself Thomas Oliver you're a disgrace to your Green Ranger Powers, White Falcon Powers and your Red Zeo Powers. I don't even know why I'm trying to help you snap out of this. Oh that's right it's for Hayley." Jason said

Jason then threw Tommy across the Arena causing Tommy to power down. Tommy then stood up and saw Jason walking towards him. Just then all the memories of his friends showed up.

"Jase?" Tommy asked

"Hey welcome back." Jason said

"What happened?" Tommy asked

"You were under Gasket's control." Jason said

"What you said just before I powered down did you mean it?" Tommy asked looking at the ground.

"No I didn't mean it Tommy I was trying to make you snap so you would Power down." Jason said

"Thanks Bro." Tommy said

"What are you doing you're supposed to be the leader of the Power Rangers? You're supposed to be stronger then the Gold Ranger." Gasket said

Both Jason and Tommy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gasket asked

"You." Jason said

"You actually thought because I wore Red I'm the Leader of the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked

"Your not?" Gasket asked

"Nope he is." Tommy said pointing to Jason.

"Have been ever since Rita tried to take over the world." Jason said

"You'll never escape here alive." Gasket said

"Actually that's where you're wrong." Jason said

"What?" Gasket asked

Jason didn't answer he just pulled out the Dragon Dagger and blasted the Force Field and shattered it.

"What have you done?" Gasket asked

"You see this Dragon Dagger used to belong to Rita so it has the Power to destroy darkness energy." Jason said

"No." Gasket said

"Hang on." Jason said

Tommy grabbed Jason's arm and Jason teleported them both back to the Power Chamber. Later Back in the Machine Empire.

"I can't believe we stole the wrong Ranger." Gasket said

"We'll get them back next time." Archerina said

"I agree." Gasket said

Neither one knew that Sprocket was watching them.

"I knew Jason would ruin there plans." Sprocket thought.

Meanwhile back at the Beach Club. Hayley walked up to Tommy, Kimberly and Jason.

"Man am I glad that's over." Tommy said

"Yeah just do me a favor and try and not to get turned evil again." Jason said

"I'll try." Tommy said

"I for one am glad you're ok." Hayley said

"Thanks Hayley." Tommy said

"So where are the others?" Hayley asked

"Kat, Tanya, Aisha and Trini dragged the boys to the movies." Kimberly said

"Well I have to get back to work." Hayley said

"Ok." Tommy said

Hayley walked off and Tommy smiled.

"You like her don't you?" Jason asked

"Yeah Hayley's great." Tommy said

"Look what happened with Clair ended two years ago. It's time to move on and trust me Hayley won't hurt you." Kimberly said

"I would have expected something like that to come from Jason." Tommy said

Before Kimberly could say anything Jason kissed her on the lips making her forget what she was going to say. Then Jason broke the kiss with a nip on her bottom lip.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"You were saying?" Jason asked

"I forgot." Kimberly said

"Good cause what you were about to say you would have embarrassed yourself." Jason said

"What was I going to say?" Kimberly asked

Jason whispered it into her ear and Kimberly looked at Jason and smiled

"Why thank you." Kimberly said

"What? What was Kimberly going to say?" Tommy asked

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

"Oh ok." Tommy said

Kimberly stood up and sat down on Jason's lap. Tommy smiled at the couple then looked over at Hayley.

"You're right maybe I can let Hayley in more." Tommy said

"Yeah you can and it helps." Jason said

"Yeah look at you." Tommy said

Jason smiled as Kimberly leaned against him while Tommy looked at Hayley and smiled.

End of King for a Day Part2


	44. A Brief Mystery in Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A brief mystery in time**

At Angel Grove High a teen was skateboarding through the hallway and then Ms. Rodriguez chased after him and knocking the books out of Kat's hands.

"They really need to put a stop sign in this place." Kat said

"Yeah or at least some traffic lights." Tommy said handing Kat back her books.

The two walked over to there lockers just then Jason and Rocky walked up.

"Hey beautiful." Rocky said

"Hey." Kat said

"Ah love it's in the air." Tommy said

The four teens laughed.

"So you three ready for the exam?" Jason asked

"As ready as we'll ever be." Kat said

"Only you and Billy don't have to take it." Tommy said

"True but Billy and I had to take our exams early." Jason said

"That's right dew to your karate competition and the fact you and Billy both have that collage assignment." Kat said

"Yeah it's eating up most of our time but hey it's worth it." Jason said

"Well we better go." Rocky said

"Later." Jason said

Rocky put his arm around Kat and walked off along with Tommy. While Jason quickly closed a teen's locker before the books spilt everywhere.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." The teen said

"Don't worry that locker always gets stuck." Jason said

"Thanks." The teen said

Jason then walked off. Later at the Youth Centre the Eleven rangers were all sitting around two tables.

"Man that test was brutal." Tommy said

"You said it." Adam said

"One more year after this." Kat said

"Can you believe that next year is our last year at Angel Grove High?" Zack asked

"I still can't believe we all became friends." Aisha said

"Yeah and I gained ten friends in four years." Jason said

"Not to mention gaining most popular male three years running." Zack said

"Not my fault." Jason said

"I'm not saying that it is." Zack said

Just then Hayley walked up.

"Hey guys, here's your drinks." Hayley said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"That Gold Ranger is going to pay for making a fool out of me." Gasket said

"What are you going to do my darling?" Archerina asked

"I'm going to use this orb to repeat time and when the battleships get close enough destroy the city." Gasket said

"Oh Gasket you are brilliant." Archerina said

"Thank you my dear." Gasket said

Meanwhile in the park Prince Sprocket, Clank and the Cogs showed up and hid behind some bushes.

"I'll show mom who the best son is I'll destroy those Rangers." Sprocket said

"Sire you do realize your brother has a plan of his own." Clank said

"I know but it will be stopped by the Gold Ranger." Sprocket said

"Your right sire the Gold Ranger always seems to be one step ahead of us." Clank said

"That gives me an idea but I'll wait." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove a teen was skateboarding through the hallway and then Ms. Rodriguez chased after him and knocking the books out of Kat's hands.

"They really need to put a stop sign in this place." Kat said

"Yeah or at least some traffic lights." Tommy said handing Kat back her books while being confused.

The two walked over to there lockers just then Jason and Rocky walked up.

"Hey beautiful." Rocky said

"Hey." Kat said

"Um Jason do you have a feeling of Déjà vu?" Tommy asked

"Yeah why?" Jason asked

"I'll explain later." Tommy said

"You ok Tommy?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I'm fine we better get to our exams." Tommy said

Later back in the park the four teens were walking along.

"It's strange I feel like I've done this day before." Tommy said

"Well do you have a feeling of Déjà vu Jason?" Kat asked

"Yeah which means Gasket's up to something." Jason said

"Ok I know why your having a feeling of Déjà vu but why are you having it?" Rocky asked

"I'm not sure." Tommy said

"It's most probably a side effect to the brain drain device. But if this happens again then we'll teleport to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Just then the Cogs showed up and attacked.

"Oh great." Rocky said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Tommy, Kat and Rocky all made there Zeonizers appear and the placed them together. While Jason moved his arms so they crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

The four Rangers then started fighting the cogs. Meanwhile in the bushes.

"My plan isn't going to well." Sprocket said

"You have a firm grasp of the obvious sire." Clank said

The four Rangers defeated the cogs.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

The four Rangers powered down and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"That little brat is going to ruin my plans." Gasket said

"Don't worry dear, I doubt even Sprocket can ruin your brilliant plan." Archerina said

"Your right." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the four Rangers walked up to the others.

"What happened to you four?" Trini asked

"We were attacked by Cogs." Tommy said

"Jase are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Other then the fact Tommy and I are both having the same feeling of Déjà vu." Jason said

"You mean you've been repeating today?" Adam asked

"Exactly but it's only happened once." Jason said

All the other rangers just looked at each other. Again back at Angel Grove high again a teen was skateboarding through the hallway and then Ms. Rodriguez chased after him and knocking the books out of Kat's hands.

"They really need to put a stop sign in this place." Kat said

"Yeah or at least some traffic lights." Tommy said handing Kat back her books now really confused.

The two walked over to there lockers just then Jason and Rocky walked up.

"Hey beautiful." Rocky said

"Hey." Kat said

"Jason this is getting annoying." Tommy said

"You said it. I've received my end of year report card twice now." Jason said

Just then Jason stopped the teen from opening his locker.

"Open it slowly." Jason said

"Ok." The teen said

Later back in the park the four rangers were walking along.

"Ok I can understand how Jason is having a feeling of Déjà vu. But you Tommy it's kind of hard to believe." Rocky said

"If you don't believe me go check behind those bushes Sprocket and the cogs are there ready to ambush us." Tommy said

Rocky and Kat checked behind the bush and saw Sprocket with the Cogs. The two walked back to Tommy and Jason.

"We better head to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Good idea." Rocky said

The four Rangers teleported off.

"Hey no fair." Sprocket said

"I agree sire." Clank said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers what's with the visit?" Alpha asked

"We need you to do a scan on Tommy." Jason said

"What sort of a scan?" Alpha asked

"To see if the Brain Drain might of affected him. Since Tommy seems to be having Déjà vu and I'm normally the only one who doesn't get affected by anything that evil does." Jason said

"Good point." Kat said

Alpha then scanned Tommy's brain for any damage.

"You were right Jason. Tommy's brain has been affected by the Brain Drain making it so that Tommy is susceptible to changes I'm sure this will wear off." Zordon said

Just then the other seven Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"We have trouble. Gasket's making today repeat itself." Tommy said

"How is he doing it?" Kimberly asked

"He's using a special crystal ball so his armada can get to earth as the day repeats itself over and over again." Jason said

"You know this how?" Billy asked

"Easy the sensors have picked up a huge fleet of ships." Jason said

"Oh boy." Trini said

"We have to stop them fast." Zack said

"Actually if we destroy that orb in the park we'll stop Gasket's plan. But I'm sure Gasket won't make it easy for us." Jason said

"Of course." Kat said

"Let's go." Tanya said

"You five stay here in case we need back up." Jason said

"You got it." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together while Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Back in the park the six Rangers teleported down.

"Look there's the orb." Jason said

"We have to destroy it." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No they found the orb." Gasket said

"We have to stop them." Archerina said

"Send down Protectron." Gasket said

Meanwhile back in the park the rangers got attacked by Protectron.

"Looks like Gasket had plans." Tommy said

"Yeah." Rocky said

Just then Sprocket and Clank showed up.

"OK Cogs attack the Rangers." Sprocket said

The Rangers fought the Cogs and Protectron.

"Hey Tommy, go destroy that orb." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Jason kicked down Protectron. While Tommy kicked the orb and destroyed it. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No my orb." Gasket said

"I suggest we get down there." Archerina said

"Good idea." Gasket said

The two teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"Oh look the cowards are here." Jason said

"Watch who your calling cowards." Gasket said

"Who said I was talking about you?" Jason asked

"He got you there big bro." Sprocket said

"Clank, make Protectron grow." Gasket said

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Here we go again." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis landed on Protectron and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"You guys handle him. I'll take care of Gasket." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now." The five Zeo Rangers said

Just then the Super Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Super Zeo Megazord. The Rangers started fighting Protectron.

"We need the Warrior wheel." Adam said

Just then the Warrior Wheel showed up and landed on the Super Zeo Megazord's hand.

"Warrior Wheel Battle Ready." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Super Zeo Megazord bowled the Warrior Wheel then it bounced up and converted to warrior mode and slammed into Protectron destroying it. Meanwhile Jason kicked Gasket to the ground.

"Impossible no human is stronger then me." Gasket said

"Think again you walking piece of scrap." Jason said

"I'll be back Gold Ranger and I will defeat you." Gasket said

Gasket, Archerina, Sprocket, Clank and Orbis all teleported away.

"Cowards." Jason yelled.

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Mom this little man ruined my plans." Gasket said

"Hey it was the Gold Ranger that ruined your plan and kicked you to the ground." Sprocket said

"Yes I'll destroy the Gold Ranger." Gasket said

"Like to see you try." Sprocket thought.

"I'm so happy I could cry." Queen Machinea said as she watched her two sons argue.

Later back at the Youth Centre all ten rangers sat down.

"Man, am I glad that's over." Tommy said

"You said it but how about leaving not being effected by things to Jason." Rocky said

"I intend too." Tommy said

"Thanks I think." Jason said

"Hey not that's it not strange that you're not affected by those things. It's just better knowing it's you not affected and not someone else cause' it seems weird." Zack said

"I still liked what Jason called Gasket." Kimberly said

"What was that?" Tanya asked

"Coward." Jason said

Hayley then walked up to the Eleven Rangers. Just then Bulk walked in completely drenched.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked

"I was on a case when I fell into the pond." Bulk said

The rangers laughed as Bulk walked off.

"Does that always happen?" Hayley asked

"Yeah but it's always entertaining." Jason said

Hayley nodded and all twelve teens laughed.

End of a Brief Mystery in Time.


	45. A Mystery to Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Mystery to me**

In a old house Bulk was walking along then he came to a suit of Armor and went past it. At the who done it party. The six Zeo Rangers, Bulk and a few other people were there.

"This is so exciting I've never been to a who done it party before." Kat said

"Yeah and this would have to be a first for you Jason." Rocky said

"Actually this is my second who done it party." Jason said

"When was your first?" Tommy asked

"Three years ago at Trini's place." Jason said

"Speaking of which, where are Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Aisha?" Tanya asked

"Kimberly, Aisha and Trini are having a girl's night at Aisha's place while Billy's with his dad. And Zack is looking after his cousin." Jason said

"You ok bro?" Tommy asked

"I hate ties. The last time I wore one was at my father's funeral." Jason said

Just then Detective Stone walked in.

"Welcome everyone you are all wondering why I have called you here tonight. You see I have the identity of the culprit or culprits in this envelope and that person he or she is in this very room." Detective Stone said in a bad French accent.

"Huh?" Nearly everyone said

"He said he or she is in this very room." Jason said

"Oh room." Rocky said

"I will now revile the identity of the person." Detective Stone said

Just then the lights went off and then came back on and Detective Stone was gone.

"He's gone." Rocky said

"Where did he go?" Kat asked

"Don't you get it? This is the start of the mystery." Jason said

"Well as super sleuth I better start looking for clues." Kat said

Just then Jason's sensed something. Tanya noticed Jason's eyes go wolf and wondered what Jason knew. Just then Jason's eyes returned to normal.

"You ok?" Tanya asked

"Yeah I'm fine just keep a very sharp look out Gasket and Archerina are here." Jason said

"Will do." Tanya said

Meanwhile in the wall.

"Oh that Katherine gives Pink a bad name." Archerina said

"I don't know I think she has a lot of spunk for a earthling." Gasket said

"I hate spunk." Archerina said

"Fine you go after Katherine I want another crack at the Gold Ranger." Gasket said

"Fine but first we need to make sure the other four rangers don't interfere." Archerina said

Meanwhile back at the who dunnit party Kat was looking for clues.

"Well I'm going to look around the house. You chaps take the right wing and I'll take the left." Adam said trying to do an English accent.

"Bad accent Adam." Jason said

"I know." Adam said

Adam walked off. As he was walking along he noticed a door with a light. Adam walked through it. In a Cave Adam walked in and the rocks slid shut.

"Great now what?" Adam asked

Meanwhile back at the Who Dunnit Party there were a few people left including Bulk, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Tommy and Jason.

"I'm getting a little worried about Adam. I'm going to go look for him." Tanya said

Tanya walked off along with a few other people. Tanya then walked down the same hallway as Adam then noticed the same door and walked through. Back in the cave Tanya walked in and saw Adam.

"You ok?" Tanya asked

"Yeah. But now where both trapped." Adam said

"Well Jason was right Gasket and Archerina must be up to something." Tanya said

"How do you know?" Adam asked

"Jason's eyes went Wolf." Tanya said

"Good point." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the Who Dunnit Party the only people left were Kat, Rocky, Tommy, Jason and Bulk.

"Well I'm going to go look for Adam and Tanya." Tommy said

"Later." Jason said

Tommy then walked down a hallway and then noticed the same light and walked in. Back in the cave Tommy walked in.

"You two ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but Gasket and Archerina are up to something." Adam said

Just then Rocky walked in.

"So this is where you three disappeared too." Rocky said

"Yeah but now we have no idea how to get out." Adam said

Meanwhile back at the who Dunnit part Bulk, Jason and Kat were the only ones left in the room.

"So the culprit must be either Bulk or you Jason." Kat said

"How do you know that it wasn't Detective Stone that got rid of himself?" Jason asked

"Good point." Kat said

Jason rolled his eyes and then felt two robotic presences in the room.

"Hey Bulk, why don't you have something to eat?" Jason asked

"Good idea." Bulk said

Bulk then lifted up the lid on the tray and saw a skull and ran off. Jason laughed while Katherine looked on.

"You knew that was there." Kat said

"Yep." Jason said

Just then Archerina appeared.

"I knew I smelt a pink metal rat." Jason said

"Hello Gold Ranger and Katherine." Archerina said

"What have you done with Tommy and the others?" Jason asked

"I'll tell you if you Gold Ranger face my husband and newest monster in a fight while Katherine fights me." Archerina said

"Fine." Jason said

"Good meet me in the forest." Archerina said before teleporting off.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"Alpha, see if you can locate Tommy and the others. Kat and I will go after Gasket and Archerina." Jason said

"On it." Alpha said

"Ready?" Jason asked

"As I'll ever be." Kat said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Kat made her Zeonizers appear and placed them together while Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"I hope Jason and Kat will be ok." Alpha said

"They'll be fine Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the forest the two Rangers teleported down.

"Ok Archerina and Gasket we're here now show yourselves." Jason said

Just then Archerina and Gasket showed up with a monster known as Nuklifer.

"Well Gold Ranger you ready to fight me and Nuklifer?" Gasket asked

"You bet." Jason said

"So Katherine ready to go." Archerina said

"Yep." Kat said

Jason started fighting Gasket and Nuklifer while Katherine took on Archerina. Meanwhile back in the Cave.

"We have to get out of here." Rocky said

"Come on let's see if there's an exit." Tommy said

The four Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the forest Jason kicked Gasket into Archerina.

"Alright two points." Jason said

"Nice shot." Kat said

"You'll pay for that Gold Ranger." Gasket said as he stood up

"No one makes a fool out of us." Archerina said as Gasket helped her up.

"Funny I thought I already did." Jason said

"Nuklifer get them." Gasket said

Jason then dashed towards Nuklifer and sent him flying with a kick.

"Well that tested my theory." Jason said

"And what theory is that?" Kat asked

"That machines aren't good flyers." Jason said

Kat and Jason laughed and flipped down to Nuklifer. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I still haven't got a lock on the other rangers." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the forest Gasket and Archerina ran up to Nuklifer. The three fired at Kat and Jason but Jason pulled out the Golden Power Staff and reflected the attack back.

"What was that?" Kat asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"That was the reflection barrier it appears you have unlocked more abilities from the Golden Powers." Zordon said

"Awesome." Jason said

"Well that's handy." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I still haven't got a lock on the four Zeo Rangers." Alpha said

"Try a different frequency." Zordon suggested.

"Ok." Alpha said

Back in the cave the four Rangers were walking along then they heard something.

"Ranger do you hear me?" Zordon asked

"We read you." Adam said

"Adjust your communicators to this frequency." Zordon said

The four Rangers tuned into the frequency.

"We read you Zordon." Tanya said

"Good now get ready to teleport." Zordon said

The four then teleported out of the cave. Back in the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Jason and Kat are fighting Nuklifer, Gasket and Archerina. Jason's holding his own but Katherine is having trouble you must help them." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Tanya said

The four Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back in the Forest the four Rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Clank, make my monster grow." Gasket said

Clank then showed up.

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before he threw Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Nuklifer and made it grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now." The five Zeo Rangers said

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Jason said

Just then the Super Zeo Zords and Pyramidas showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zords. Just then the Super Zeo Zords combined to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Ha don't think you'll defeat me." Nuklifer said

"He's right. Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and along with the Super Zeo Megazord combined with Pyramidas to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Whoa." Nuklifer said

"Zeo Ultrazord fire." The six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Nuklifer.

"I'll be back rangers." Gasket said

Later back at the Who Dunnit Party the six teens walked in.

"Where have you six been?" Bulk asked

"Well we got a bit lost." Tommy said

"We still haven't solved who the person that made Detective Stone disappear is." Tanya said

"Well last I checked it was down to Katherine and myself." Jason said

"So either one of you are the culprit." Tanya said

"Or it could be Detective Stone." Jason said

"Why do you say that?" Bulk asked

"Your the detective you tell me and besides in your line of work anything is possible and you've got to suspect everyone even the victim." Jason said

"Hey look the letter." Kat said as she picked it up.

"Well who got rid of Detective Stone?" Tanya asked

Before Kat could read the answer the lights went out and when the Lights came back on Detective Stone was back.

"Jason was correct it was me Detective Stone." Detective Stone said

"He's right it's Detective Stone." Kat said

"How did you figure it out it was me?" Detective Stone asked

"Well it's like I said you always suspect everyone including the victim because there not always as innocent as they seem." Jason said

"In other words you've watched too many cop shows." Rocky said

"Actually I haven't watched any cop shows. My Uncle happened to be a cop before he died." Jason said

"How'd he die?" Rocky asked

Jason whispered the answer to Rocky.

"Oh that's nasty." Rocky said

"You're telling me." Jason said

Bulk on the other hand was still confused as to what was going on. Everyone else in the room but Bulk laughed at Bulk's confused face.

End of a Mystery to me.


	46. Another Song and Dance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Another Song and Dance**

At Angel Grove High Tommy was dancing around while miming a song. Just then Tanya and Kimberly walked down the stairs talking when they saw Tommy.

"Oh my god." Kimberly said

"This is too strange." Tanya said

Just then Tommy noticed Kimberly and Tanya.

"Hey." Tommy said after turning off the tape.

"What were you doing?" Kimberly asked

"Music project. My teacher wants me to sing in front of the entire class." Tommy said

"Right what was with the dance?" Tanya asked

"I guess it was strange huh." Tommy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Hey can you help me with the singing?" Tommy asked

"Sorry but I'm meeting Aisha at the park with Trini." Kimberly said

"I help you." Tanya said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Hey Tanya what do I tell Trini and Aisha?" Kimberly asked

"Tell them I'll be there." Tanya said

"Great." Kimberly said walking off

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"Oh Aisha's inviting all the ranger girls and Hayley to a girl's night. Nothing really girly probably talking about stuff." Tanya said

"Well shall we get started?" Tommy asked

Tanya nodded. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"What do humans see in that stuff they call music? Sprocket asked

"I don't know dear. But I have an idea." Queen Machinea said

"Really what is it?" Sprocket asked

"You'll see." Queen Machinea said

At the lake. Detective Stone and Bulk were fishing.

"This is great." Bulk said

"Soon I'll unleash my secret weapon and we'll have a lot of fish." Detective Stone said

"Yeah." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"A secret weapon huh. Well we'll use it to our advantage." Gasket said

"Yes when he brings his secret weapon we'll turn it on the rangers." Archerina said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Tanya was teaching Tommy the scales of singing.

"This is harder then it looks." Tommy said

"Yeah it is." Tanya said

"I don't get it how can someone with such a deep voice like Jason be able to sing so easily." Tommy said

"He sings from his heart like Dance into the Night, Believe Again, What Hurts the Most." Tanya said

"Have you noticed that all three songs seem to be for Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I have and I think it's romantic that Jason was trying to show her how much he loves her through the songs." Tanya said

Tommy nodded and the two went back to the lesson. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"So what are you going to do mom?" Sprocket asked

"You'll see dear what I have planed the Red ranger won't be able to control his Red Battlezord." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Tommy and Tanya were going with there lesson until a beam it the keyboard and then hit them and sent them flying backwards. The two stood up.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked while singing

"I'm alright I had a fright why can I not stop Signing?" Tanya asked while singing

"It's those machines they have the means." Tommy sang

The two the left for the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the lake.

"So sir what is this secret weapon?" Bulk asked

"This it's a metal caterpillar and this has never let me down before." Detective Stone said

"If you say so." Bulk said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. All six Zeo Rangers and Billy were there.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"We have been placed under a spell." Tommy sang

"Now we can't stop singing." Tanya sang.

"Oh boy this is not good." Billy said

"I agree. Jason is the device ready for Kat, Rocky or Adam to control the Red Battlezord?" Zordon asked

"It's been ready for months." Jason said

"Good cause with Tommy unable to stop singing his link to the Red Battlezord just got cut." Zordon said

The four Rangers and Billy looked at each other wondering what they were going to do. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire Gasket and Archerina were now looking at Detective Stone's secret weapon.

"There it is." Archerina said

"Now to make it ours." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the lake a beam hit Detective Stone's metal catapillar and turned it into the Mecatapillar.

"Oh no." Bulk said

"This is not good." Detective Stone said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Well it looks like Gasket has his own plan." Queen Machinea said

"So what are we going to do?" Sprocket said

"Well we're going after a bigger target." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Gasket and Archerina have launched an attack on the city." Zordon said

"We'll have to fight them." Adam said

"Alpha contact Zack and the others." Jason said

"On it." Alpha said

"In the mean time Tommy, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat you five head to the city and try and stop Mecatapillar." Jason said

"Shouldn't we leave Tommy and Tanya here?" Adam asked

"It will not work we'll have to fight." Tommy sang

"Tommy is right we must fight." Tanya sang

"Ok just shut up about it." Jason said

"You guys better go Adam the Red Battlezord is waiting." Billy said

"Right." Adam said

"Let's stop this crime." Tanya sang

"Don't sing it." Jason said as he cut Tommy off.

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya sang

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

In the city the Rangers showed up Tommy, Kat, Rocky and Tanya in the Super Zeo Megazord and Adam in the Red Battlezord

"Mecatapillar attack." Gasket said

The two Zords started fighting the Mecatapillar. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Aisha, Zack, Kimberly and Trini teleported in

"Looks like Queen Machinea, has her own plans." Jason said

"What plans?" Kimberly asked

"She's attacking the Zord Holding bay." Billy said

"We have to evacuate the Zords." Jason said

Billy and Jason activated the Zord evacuation sequence. The Warrior Wheel and Zeo Megazord were hidden away.

"Great job." Zack said

"It's time to clean up the mess." Jason said

"We're going with you." Trini said

"Ok then It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers were having trouble with the Mecatapillar.

"This isn't good." Adam said

"I agree." Rocky said

"Come on guys we have to pull it together." Kat said

"Kat is right we can't give up." Tommy sang

"What did Jason say about singing?" Rocky asked

Tanya and Tommy covered there mouth part of there helmet with there hands.

"Smart move." Kat said

Meanwhile in the Zord Holding Bay. The Cogs were looking around then the Gold Ranger appeared with the Original Black, Yellow and Blue Rangers along with the Pink Crane and Yellow Bear Rangers.

"Looks like you Cogs could use a lesson in manners." Jason said

The six Rangers attacked the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers' Zords got blasted and the two Zords started dancing out of control then all five Rangers fell out of the Zords. Meanwhile back in the Zord holding bay the other six Rangers were having no problem taking care of the Cogs.

"I hate to say this but I miss the Tengas." Aisha said

"I know what you mean." Kimberly said

The six Rangers continued fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the City the five Rangers were fighting the cogs, Gasket and Archerina.

"Would you stop singing?" Archerina asked

"I wish I could." Tommy sang.

Meanwhile back at the Zord holding bay Jason turned into a beam of Gold light and destroyed the rest of the Cogs. Just then his Communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason the others need help. They need Pyramidas." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back in the city Jason showed up in Pyramidas.

"Hey Caterpillar head." Jason said

The Mecatapillar looked over at Pyramidas. Pyramidas then fired a beam into the sky and Golden Lightning came down and destroyed Mechcatapillar.

"No my creation." Gasket said

"We better get out of here." Archerina said

"This isn't over Gold Ranger." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"That didn't go according to plan." Queen Machinea said

"Yeah I wish Dad was here." Prince Sprocket said

"Same here no one can create monsters like your father." Queen Machinea said

"I miss him." Sprocket said

Just then King Mondo showed up good as new.

"Well miss me no longer." King Mondo said

"Dad?" Sprocket asked

"Yes son it's me and I'm back and in control." King Mondo said

"Yeah." Sprocket said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Tommy walked up to the ten Rangers.

"Hey how did the class go?" Tanya asked

"I got an A." Tommy said

"That's great." Tanya said

"Yeah I guess with all that practice it made it easier." Jason said

"I've been meaning to ask who taught you how to sing?" Tanya asked

"Self taught I had a lot of free time on my hands and I'd listen to music and sing along to it." Jason said

The other Rangers nodded then Bulk walked in just as Hayley walked up.

"I am never fishing again." Bulk said

"Didn't catch anything." Jason said

"I don't even want to look at a fish." Bulk said

"Well that's too bad then because Ernie's special is Fish." Hayley said

Hayley lifted the lid on the tray and Bulk ran off. The Rangers and Hayley laughed as Bulk fell out the door way.

End of another Song and Dance


	47. Rangers of Two Worlds Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers of two worlds Part1**

At the Youth Centre Katherine was looking at her purse she finished in her art class since school had ended for the year Kat decided to make a purse but it didn't work out as she planned. Just then Kimberly, Trini, Aisha and Tanya walked in and Kat hid her failed purse.

"What was that?" Tanya asked

"What?" Kat asked

"That thing you just hid." Kimberly said

Kat pulled out her failed purse.

"What's this?" Trini asked

"I purse I made in Art class." Katherine said

"Oh well you tried your best and besides it was just a free lesson anyway." Kimberly said

"True." Kat said

Just then Zack walked in.

"Girls we've got trouble." Zack said

"What is it?" Trini asked

"Zordon wants all eleven Rangers at the Power Chamber right now." Zack said

The five girls followed Zack out of the Youth Centre. A bit later in the Power Chamber the Zack, Rocky, Adam and the girls all walked in to see Tommy and Alpha over looking a Red Glowing Jason and a Blue Glowing Billy.

"Jason." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran over but Tommy caught her.

"No you'll get hurt." Tommy said

"Let me go." Kimberly said

"Kimberly you have to stay back Jason wouldn't want you to get hurt." Zordon said

Kimberly stopped fighting and Tommy let her go.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"We don't know." Alpha said

"I'll go get Hayley maybe she might be able to help us." Kat said

"I'll go too I think Jason or Billy might have left a device that can help us." Trini said

The two girls ran off.

"Hey what about Cestro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah with Jason and Billy down we could use the Alien Rangers help." Adam said

"Good idea, contact them at once." Zordon said.

Adam and Alpha got to work contacting the Alien Rangers. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"It's so good to have you back dear." Queen Machinea said

"Thank you." King Mondo said

"Dad. Prince Gasket and Archerina showed up." Prince Sprocket said

"So he returned wait until I find him." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the city Prince Gasket and Archerina were listening on King Mondo's talk.

"Oh great now my father will come looking for me." Gasket said

"I suggest we retreat to our own planet for now." Archerina said

"Good idea." Gasket said.

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Trini was looking through the lost and found box. Then Kat showed up.

"Well where's Hayley?" Trini asked

"She'll meet us here when she's finished her shift." Kat said

"Good I still can't believe this." Trini said

"What?" Kat asked

"None of Jason and Billy's experiments are here." Trini said

"Any idea what's causing this?" Kat asked

"None I hope the others are having better luck." Trini said

Meanwhile on the moon.

"So there worried about there leader and scientist." Rita said

"Empress Rita I've created a new Staff for you." Finster said

"Good now let's turn Kat back into a monster." Rita said

"Excellent." Zedd said.

All five of Zedd's crew hopped into the Caravan and Zedd drove off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Hayley walked up to Trini and Kat.

"What a weird looking purse." Hayley said

"Thanks." Kat said

"No offence." Hayley said

"Non taken come on we better get going." Kat said

The three girls left. Meanwhile back on the moon Rito tripped and knocked into Rita and she turned Kat's purse into the Impurseonator. Meanwhile in the City Impurseonator showed up.

"Yes time for some fun." Impurseonator said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Great monster sis." Rito said

"A purse monster." Rita said

"Not again." Zedd mumbled

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Trini, Kat and Hayley teleported in.

"What's up with Billy and Jason?" Hayley asked

"We have no idea." Tanya said

"But I think these two might." Adam said

"Who?" Hayley asked

"Remember when we told you about the Alien rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Hayley said

"Well your about to meet two of them the leader Delphine and there scientist Cestro." Tommy said

Just then Delphine and Cestro teleported in.

"Greetings Rangers of Earth." Delphine said

"It's good to see you again." Tommy said

"There sure are a lot of you." Cestro said

"Oh sorry. Delphine and Cestro. This is Zack the original Black Ranger, Trini the original Yellow Ranger, Kimberly the original Pink Ranger and Hayley she's not a ranger but a great tech support." Tommy said

"Nice too meet you and it's good to see you again Aisha." Cestro said

"Same here." Aisha said

"So what's the problem?" Delphine asked

"This." Adam said

Adam, Rocky and Tommy moved to revile Jason and Billy glowing.

"This is something I have never seen before." Cestro said

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know yet but I will find out what is going on." Cestro said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Rita and Zedd have sent a monster." Alpha said

"The Impurseonator made out of Kat's purse." Zordon said

"Oh great." Kat said

"Come on we better stop it." Adam said

"Let's go." Rocky said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

The five Rangers teleported off.

"While there doing that I need one of you to go collect some pure water I have an idea." Cestro said

"I'll go there's some fall's not that far from the quarry." Zack said

"Good luck." Trini said

Zack teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"How dare Rita and Zedd send such a pathetic monster?" King Mondo asked

"Yes it's awful." Queen Machinea said

"Well what are you going to do?" Prince Sprocket asked

"I'm going to destroy the Rangers with my new Monster Cog Changer." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the Mountains the Rangers rode along on there Zeo Jet Cycles. Just then King Mondo showed up with Cog Changer. Cog Changer then fired five gold cogs at eth Zeo Jet Cycles making the Rangers lose control and crash.

"Hello Rangers." King Mondo said

"Oh no not you." Tommy said

"Yes I'm back and better then ever." King Mondo said

"Who the heck is the freak next to you?" Adam asked

"This is Cog Changer." King Mondo said

"Oh great." Kat said

Meanwhile back on the Moon.

"Looks like it's time to teach Mondo some old tricks." Rita said

"Let's do it." Zedd said

"Make our Monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Impurseonator grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Rangers combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord. The Zeo Megazord then attacked Impursonator. But Impurseonator just took the blow like it was nothing.

"Oh great this thing is nuts." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"That Rita is getting on my nerves." King Mondo said

"What are you going to do Dad?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Simple I'm going to get Cog Changer to place a cog into the Zeo Megazord and when the Rangers go to use the Zeo Megazord again they'll be in for a shock." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Cog Changer fire a cog into the Zeo Megazord

"Tommy we need the Red Battlezord." Adam said

"Right. Red Battlezord now." Tommy said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside The Red Battlezord then attacked Impurseonator and then fired at it but the blasts got blasted back. Meanwhile at the falls Zack was collecting the water.

"I hope this works. I heard from Jason that the Alien Rangers need pure water in order to re-hydrate. Hang on bros I'm on my way." Zack thought.

Zack teleported off. Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord Tranformation." Adam said

The two zords then combined to create the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord fire." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Mega Battlezord fried but Impurseonator absorbed there attack and sent it back against them. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Dad it looks like that purse monster is winning." Prince Sprocket said

"Not for long." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. King Mondo teleported Impurseonator away.

"What just happened?" Kat asked

"Come on we better head back to the Power Chamber." Adam said

The Rangers went back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Finster find my monster it was about to destroy the Rangers." Rita said

"Was it just me or was the Gold Ranger not there to help them." Zedd said

"No it wasn't you I wonder why Jason didn't help." Rita said

The two evil villains looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Why did you teleport the monster away?" Sprocket asked

"Because I'm the one who gets to destroy those Rangers." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers walked in.

"Any luck?" Tommy asked

"Not yet." Zack said

"This should do it." Cestro said

Cestro then pulled out a device and blasted both Jason and Billy with two beams of energy. The device backfired.

"I guess I need to rethink my calculations." Cestro said

"Jason." Kimberly said

Jason's eyes opened and looked at Kimberly. Jason smiled before pulling Kimberly into a passionate kiss. Jason broke the kiss.

"Hey Beautiful." Jason said

Kimberly smiled as Zack walked over and helped Jason to stand up. Just then Billy opened his eyes and looked around then he sat up.

"Man that was weird." Billy said as Tommy helped Billy stand up.

"You said it." Jason said

"Why are we glowing our old Ranger colors?" Billy asked

"I guess that device woke you two up." Tommy said

"Oh no the teleportation system." Alpha said

"Not again." Jason muttered.

"To answer your question Billy. We have no idea." Trini said

"Ok weird any ideas Jason?" Billy asked

"Not a clue. Unless it's a late side effect to the Dino Strikes." Jason said

"If it is. Why aren't Kimberly, Trini and Zack affected?" Billy asked

"Wait a sec you two activated your Dino Strikes before Tommy joined the team." Trini said

"It's possible or it could be something completely different." Jason said

Just then a warning alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked

"It appears there's some damage in the Zeo Megazord." Billy said

"I'll check it out you two stay here." Hayley said

"No Billy or I should be the ones to go we know those Zords better then anyone." Jason said

"I agree with Jason. I'll go." Billy said

Billy walked off.

"Is it me or is he upset?" Kimberly asked

"He's upset he doesn't have someone like the rest of his friends." Jason said

"But Aisha's single." Kimberly said

"I mean out of the first five." Jason said

"Oh." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the Zord Holding Bay Billy was in the Zeo Megazord.

"Something's not right." Billy said

Just then the Zeo Megazord started acting on its own.

"Oh no." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Billy what's going on?" Jason asked

"The Zeo Megazord is out of control." Billy said

"Not good." Jason said

Just then back in the Zord holding bay the Zeo Megazord flew out of the Zord Holding bay taking Billy with it. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Billy." Aisha said

"We have to help him." Kat said

"What I want to know is why did the Zeo Megazord start to act on its own?" Jason asked

The rangers and Hayley all looked at the Viewing Globe wondering the same question.

End of Rangers of two Worlds part1


	48. Rangers of Two Worlds Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers of two worlds Part2**

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason was working on the teleportation system. When all of a sudden he heard the roar of the Tyrannosaurus.

"What the?" Jason asked

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"I thought I heard the roar of the Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason wasn't the only one to hear things. Billy heard the Roar of the Triceratops.

"What is going on?" Billy asked

"Billy, are you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah I thought I heard the roar of the Triceratops." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How's the Teleportation system coming?" Tommy asked

"Not good." Jason said

"Is there anything we can do?" Kat asked

"How about using the Super Zeo Megazord to slow the Zeo Megazord down." Jason said

"Right. Back to action." Adam said

Back in the Mountains the rangers showed up in the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Hang on Billy." Tommy said

In the Zeo Megazord's cockpit. Cog Changer was driving it. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"A monster is in the Zeo Megazord." Delphine said

"Guys. Cog Changer has the controls." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Thanks Jase." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason stood up from under the Console and teleported Billy out of the Zeo Megazord and into the Power Chamber.

"Thanks Jason." Billy said

"No problem." Jason said

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Billy said

"Good." Aisha said

Meanwhile back on the Moon.

"Empress Rita I found Impurseonator." Finster said

"Good now get it back to earth." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Impurseonator showed up in the Super Zeo Megazord andblasted the Rangers out.

"Ha now I have control of your Zord." Impurseonator said

"What kind of monster are you?" Cog Changer asked

"The one that's going to kick your butt." Impurseonator said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"So Rita what's a fight well she'll get one." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Ha Mondo's not so tough." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the six veteran rangers, the two alien rangers and Hayley looked on.

"We have to do something." Aisha said

"But what?" Zack asked

"Hey Delphine is it me or does Impursonator act like a little child?" Jason asked

"It's not you I too thought that." Delphine said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Bulk was doing a detectives test. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Guys you better hurry up the Zeo Zords are near the city." Jason said

"We're on it." Tommy said

"I will contact the other Aquation Rangers for help if needed." Delphine said

"I think we'll need all the help we can get." Jason said

Kimberly smiled at the way Jason went from scientist to Leader in two seconds flat. Meanwhile in the city the two Zords started fighting.

"Your going own pinky." Cog Changer said

"Not likely metal butt." Impurseonator said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Clank, send down the Cogs to attack the Rangers." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the City the Cogs showed up just as the Rangers ran up.

"Oh great." Tommy said

"Let's do this." Adam said

The Rangers fought the Cogs. Just then the Bear Ninja Strike showed up and took down the Cogs and the Rangers saw the Yellow Bear Ranger standing there.

"Come on we have to head back to the Power Chamber." Aisha said

The five Zeo Rangers nodded and all six Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Detective Agency Bulk was still taking the test. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the six Rangers teleported in and Aisha powered down.

"So what's up?" Tommy asked

"We found out that dew to Impurseonator's childish behavior it is easily distracted." Delphine said

"So all we have to do is distract her." Tanya said

"Exactly." Jason said

"I have an idea." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Tommy, Adam and Rocky showed up.

"Hey Impurseontaor down here." Tommy yelled

"Oh goodie the rangers but I can't get them from up here." Impurseonator said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"No." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Impurseonator left the Super Zeo Megazord only to be pulled out of battle. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Why did you pull me out of battle?" Impurseonator asked

"Because you fool you fell for there trick now I need you to think about what happened." Rita said

"Ok." Impurseonator said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Tommy, Rocky and Adam hopped back into the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Well that's part one let's hope the girls can pull off part two of Kat's plan." Tommy said

The three male rangers used the Super Zeo Megazord to slow down the Zeo Megazord allowing Kat and Tanya to hop inside the Zeo Megazord. Tanya took care of the evil cog while Kat sent Cog Changer out of the Zeo Megazord.

"Yes it worked." Kat said

"Great plan Kat." Tanya said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Yes it worked." Aisha said

"Delphine ready for the ultimate Ranger team up." Jason said

"What do you mean Jase?" Kimberly asked

"I mean Zeo, Alien and Mighty Morphin Rangers." Jason said

"I'll contact the other Alien Rangers right away." Delphine said

"Aisha you stay here with Hayley." Jason said

"You got it." Aisha said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Empress Rita. King Mondo has sent down an army of Cogs and his Cog Changer." Finster said

"Well we can play that game too." Rita said

"Yeah let's go show them who the real bad guys are." Impurseonator said

Just then Rita zapped Impurseonator back down to earth. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm sounded.

"Are Aurico, Corcus and Tideus ready?" Jason asked

"There ready." Delphine said

"Ok then. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Aquitar Ranger Power." Delphine said

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power." Corcus said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power." Tideus said

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power." Aurico said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

At the Coliseum all fifteen rangers showed up.

"Alright now this is what I call a team up." Tommy said

"You said it." Jason said

"Look fifteen Rangers we get to destroy Rangers of two worlds and the first ever set of Rangers." Impurseonator said

"With this team there's no way we can lose." Tommy said

"Why's that?" Cog Changer asked

"Oh you'll find out." Jason said

The fifteen Rangers attacked the Cogs. Jason pulled out the Power Sword and attacked the Cogs then flipped over and slammed the Power Sword to the ground then a huge red energy Tyrannosaurus showed up and destroyed the Cogs.

"Oh yeah." Jason said as he spun his sword.

Billy attacked the Cogs with the Power Lance then pulled his Lance apart Billy then threw the two pieces of the lance they turned into two blue Energy Triceratops and destroyed the cogs. The two lance pieces flew back to Billy and he returned his Lance to normal.

"Awesome." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"No Jason and Billy have unlocked there second Dino Strikes for being able to activate the Dino Strikes with out having all Six Power Coins." Rita said

"Then let's see how they handle our monster grown." Zedd said

"Good idea." Rita said

"Make our Monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after they crossed Staffs.

Meanwhile back at the Coliseum Impurseonator grew Thirty Stories tall.

"How about Cogs Changer joins then game." Clank said

"Good idea." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Cogs Changer and made him grow Thirty Stories tall. Just then the Rangers all gathered together.

"Now what?" Tommy asked

"You need to defeat those two differently to the others. Remember Impurseonator acts like a child use that to your advantage." Jason said

"Got it." Tommy said

"Ok now as for the rest of us we'll take care of the Cogs." Jason said

The Rangers nodded and the Mighty Morphin and Alien Rangers all ran off to take care of the Cogs.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power Now." All five Zeo rangers said

Just then the Super Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and started fighting the two monsters. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Hey dad what if we combine the two monsters?" Sprocket asked

"Not a bad idea son. Monsters combine." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the City Impurseonator and Cog Changer fused together to create Cog-Impurseonator.

"Great how are we supposed to defeat that?" Tommy asked

"The way Jason told us. Hayley can you send in the Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord and Warrior wheel?" Adam asked

"There on there way." Hayley said

"What are you up too?" Tanya asked

"Ever played catch the Warrior Wheel?" Adam asked

The other rangers nodded. Just then the Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord and Warrior Wheel showed up. Tommy hopped inside the Red Battlezord while Rocky and Kat hopped inside the Zeo Megazord. The Warrior Wheel turned when into its wheel form and landed in the Super Zeo Megazord's hands. The three Zords started to play catch with the Warrior Wheel making Cog-Impurseonator very dizzy. Just then the Super Zeo Megazord bowled the Warrior Wheel towards Cog-Impurseonator and then the Warrior wheel bounced up and returned to its Warrior form before flattening Cog-Impurseonator and destroying it. The Zeo Rangers all jumped down as the other Rangers ran up.

"Great job guys." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"It was good to fight along side you all." Aurico said

"You too." Jason said

Later back at the Youth Centre Bulk received the results of the test and he passed only to the fact it was a real monster attack. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber all eleven Rangers were there with Hayley.

"So did you ever figure out why you and Billy were glowing?" Kimberly asked

"Yep Billy and I were gaining new Dino Strikes a second Dino Strike since Billy and I both activated ours before Tommy joined the team." Jason said

"How did you figure it out?" Trini asked

"The roar of the two Dinosaurs made it possible." Billy said

"Well all I can say it was an honor to fight along side the Alien rangers." Zack said

"Yeah Once a Ranger Always a Ranger." Jason said

"I like that saying." Tanya said

The Rangers put there hands in a circle even Hayley put her hand on top of everyone elses.

"One a Ranger always a Ranger." Jason said

"Power Rangers." All Twleve teens said

End of Rangers of Two Worlds Part2


	49. Hawaii Zeo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Hawaii Zeo**

In the Mountains Jason was fighting Gasket and Archerina while the five Zeo Rangers fought the Cogs.

"Give me your Golden Powers." Gasket said

"Never." Jason said

"You will hand me those Golden Powers." Gasket said

"Yeah right coward as if I'd give them to you." Jason said

Gasket charged forward but Jason jumped up and landed on Gasket's sword like a ninja then Jason kicked off and landed on the ground and making Gasket fly backwards.

"You'll pay for that no one calls me a coward." Gasket said

Just then Sprocket and Clank showed up.

"What do you want?" Gasket asked

"Later days Gasket." Jason said

Jason teleported off along with the five Zeo Rangers.

"Now look I almost had the Gold Ranger Powers." Gasket said

"I'm sorry." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"Man I am really getting sick of Gasket and Archerina. Ever since King Mondo returned all those two have been doing is going after me for my Gold Ranger Powers and that's the fifth time this week." Jason said

"Jason if you would stay here I'd like Alpha to run some tests to find out why the Golden Powers aren't rejecting your body." Zordon said

"OK." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"So what are you doing here?" Gasket asked

"Well I have a plan that you're just going to love." Sprocket said

"What is it?" Gasket asked

"Well how about letting Orbis make you grow so them you'll be able to take down the Rangers easier." Sprocket said

"Of course it's brilliant. Come my dear Archerina we must make preparations." Gasket said

"Yes my dear." Archerina said

The two teleported off.

"Good idea Prince Sprocket." Clank said

"I'm not done yet I still need the Gold Ranger to help out in my plan." Sprocket said

"Aye your right, sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Hayley walked up to Tommy.

"Hey is Jason ok?" Hayley asked

"We're about to find out." Tommy said

Just then Jason, Tanya and Adam walked in.

"So what's up?" Tommy asked

"They can't find any reason why the Golden powers aren't rejecting my body." Jason said

"That's strange did Trey tell you anything?" Tommy asked

"Nothing." Jason said

"Well I have to go my shift has ended and I'm meeting Kat, Kimberly, Trini and Aisha at Kat's place for a girls day talk for a girl's weekend." Hayley said

"Oh yeah I better go too." Tanya said

"Hey are you doing anything after?" Tommy asked

"No why?" Hayley asked

"Never mind have fun." Tommy said

Hayley and Tanya walked off. Jason and Adam waved goodbye and walked up to Tommy.

"Why didn't you ask her out man?" Jason asked

"Hayley wouldn't go out with a guy like me." Tommy said

"Yes she would Tommy how many times do we have to tell you that Hayley is interested in you." Adam said

"Really? Me and Hayley." Tommy said

Jason and Adam looked at each other trying not to laugh. Just then Ernie showed up.

"Hey Ernie." Jason said

"Aloha." Ernie said

"So how was your holiday in Hawaii?" Adam asked

"It was great and to celebrate my return I'm going to throw a Hawaiian beach party at the Beach club." Ernie said

"That's great." Jason said

"Yeah." Adam said

"Perfect." Tommy thought.

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency.

"What's wrong sir?" Bulk asked

"All we have is bills." Detective Stone said

"Well it would be easier if we tried to get our jobs back at the Police Department." Bulk said

"I agree I can't afford all this." Detective Stone said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy and Rocky were sparring while Kat was teaching a Ballet Class. Just then Tommy noticed Hayley. Rocky noticed that Tommy was distracted.

"Go ask her." Rocky said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Go ask Hayley out." Rocky said

"Ok I'll ask her." Tommy said

"Finally." Rocky said

Tommy walked over to Hayley.

"Um Hayley can I ask you something?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Hayley said

"Are you going to the Hawaiian Beach Party?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Hayley said

"Would you like to go with me?" Tommy asked

"I'd love too." Hayley said

"Great." Tommy said

Tommy walked back to Rocky. Hayley smiled and walked off. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"Zordon do you have any ideas why Jason's body isn't rejecting the Golden Powers?" Alpha asked

"I don't' know Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile at the beach club it was done up with the Hawaiian theme. Tommy and Hayley walked up and sat down at there table then the ten rangers showed up. Jason with Kimberly, Zack with Trini, Rocky with Kat, Adam with Tanya and Billy with Aisha just as friends.

"Welcome everyone now I need volunteers for the hula dance." Ernie said

"Come on guys." Tanya said

Tanya, Kat, Trini and Aisha managed to get Billy, Rocky, Adam and Zack to hula dance.

"Why didn't you try and get me up there?" Jason asked

"Because when Ernie said he needed volunteers you froze up." Kimberly said

"I like singing and dancing but I'm not used to being asked to do something at short notice." Jason said

Kimberly smiled then looked at Hayley and Tommy.

"They make a cute couple." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

The eight rangers finished dancing and walked back to there seats. Meanwhile in the bushes.

"Are you sure all the Rangers are here?" Gasket asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Good now time to get to work." Gasket said

Back at the beach club.

"Now all the way from Hawaii here are the island dancers to show us how the Hula is really done." Ernie said

Just then the cogs showed up.

"I knew this would happen." Kimberly said

"Yeah when can we ever have a break?" Jason asked

"Hayley make sure everyone gets to safety." Tommy said

"On it." Hayley said

"Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Aisha and Billy you help Hayley get these people away from here." Jason said

The five nodded and ran off to help Hayley. Just then Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Gasket said

"It's time to end this." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more." Gasket said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest. While the other five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Just then all six rangers started fighting the Cogs then Clank showed up.

"Now you'll face us." Gasket said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis then made both Archerina and Gasket grow then Stories tall.

"You guys handle those two I'll handle the Cogs." Jason said

"On it." Tommy said

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Five Super Zeo Zords show up and the rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Don't think you'll win." Gasket said

"We've heard that before." Tommy said

Gasket and Archerina attacked the Super Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"What can we do the Rangers need help." Alpha said

"Send down the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord by remote." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the beach club. The Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord showed up and helped fight Gasket and Archerina. Meanwhile Jason defeated the cogs.

"Ok now that's done. I can now go after those two freaks." Jason said

Jason looked up and saw the other rangers having trouble with Gasket and Archerina.

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas combined with the Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." All six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and hit Gasket and Archerina.

"No we're shrinking." Gasket said

Then in a big explosion Gasket and Archerina disappeared.

"Yeah." The five Rangers in Pyramidas said

"Hey where did Jason go?" Tanya asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the other side of the lake Sprocket and Clank were standing there just then Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"You'll pay for that you little upstart." Gasket said

"Maybe but at least I knew that the Gold ranger was the Leader and is the strongest Ranger out the lot of them." Sprocket said

"Shut up if it wasn't for you I would have been king." Gasket said

"You would have been king huh?" A Voice said

Just then King Mondo and Queen Machinea showed up.

"Oh great." Gasket said

"That's what he said Dad." Sprocket said

"I have something to say to you Gasket." King Mondo said

"I'd love to say and chat father but Archerina and I have to be somewhere permanently." Gasket said

"Coward." A Voice yelled

"What?" Gasket asked as he turned around

Just then Jason still in his Gold Ranger form showed up.

"You make me sick." Jason said

"No one calls me a coward." Gasket said

"Well that's what you are. All you do is run when ever things look bad. Your father wants to talk to you and you run. No offence but your Brother has more guts then you I had to tell Sprocket to leave for him to teleport away." Jason said

"Stay out of this." Gasket said

"If you want to prove yourself worthy then defeat me here and now." Jason said

"What?" Gasket asked

"You heard me. You'll be a legend if you defeat me. But I guess you're too much of a coward." Jason said

Jason slowly started to walk off.

"No one calls me coward and lives." Gasket said

Gasket charged at Jason. Jason moved and destroyed Gasket with the Power Sword of the Original Red Ranger.

"Gasket. You'll pay for that." Archerina said

Archerina charged at Jason with her sword. But Jason ducked and destroyed Archerina with the Golden Power Staff golden beam. Jason then stood up and started to walk off.

"Impressive Gold Ranger." King Mondo said

Jason said nothing and walked off.

"I will make you my general since you managed to take down my son and his wife with no problem." Mondo thought.

The next day at the Youth Centre ten of the Rangers were sitting around the table. Kimberly was sitting on Jason's lap.

"Where did you disappear too?" Kat asked

"I took care of Gasket and Archerina." Jason said

"So there gone for good?" Adam asked

"I doubt even King Mondo can bring those two back." Jason said

"Hey where are Hayley and Tommy?" Trini asked

"I don't know I haven't seen them." Kimberly said

"Until now." Jason said

Just then everyone saw Tommy and Hayley walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Jason asked

"To the movies." Hayley said

"Yeah a nice safe quiet date." Tommy said

"Yeah no cogs in the audience." Hayley said

"So can we say two are boyfriend and Girlfriend or not there yet?" Rocky asked

"What do you think?" Tommy asked Hayley

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Hayley said

"There's your answer." Tommy said

The rangers clapped and Jason smiled then looked at Billy who wasn't happy. Jason mentally sighed. Kat looked at Billy then at her boyfriend Rocky.

"What have I done?" Kat mentally asked

End of Hawaii Zeo.


	50. Good as Gold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Good as Gold**

At the Youth Centre Adam and Tommy were teaching a self defense class.

"Where's Jason? He said he'd be here." Tommy said

"I have no idea." Adam said

"This isn't like Jason." Tommy said

"I know. What do you think could have happened?" Adam asked

"Not a clue." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the forest Jason was in his Gold Ranger form running from the Cogs.

"This isn't what I had in mind for a workout." Jason said

Jason ran off while the Cogs chased after him. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Yes that's it Gold Ranger tire yourself out." King Mondo said

"Why aren't you capturing him?" Sprocket asked

"First I want to take those Golden Powers away from him." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the forest Jason kept running until he saw Rita and Zedd.

"Oh great you two again." Jason said

"Well nice to see you too Jason." Rita said

"Let me guess you want the Golden Powers as well." Jason said

"Nice guess now hand them over." Zedd said

"You know me Zedd I'd never do that.' Jason said

"He's right." Rita said

Just then King Mondo and his family showed up.

"Oh great now I have three evil lunatics to worry about." Jason said

"Rito's not here." Zedd said

"There's nothing inside Rito's head to qualify him as an Evil Lunatic." Jason said

"He's right there." Zedd said

"I'm in deep trouble right now." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Tanya walked in.

"Hey look its Kim maybe she knows here Jason is." Adam said

The two walked over to Kimberly and Tanya.

"Hey have you seen Jason?" Kimberly asked

"He's not with you either." Tommy said

"This is not good have you tried contacting him?" Tanya asked

"Can't too many people around." Adam said

"Good point." Tommy said

"I hope he's ok." Kimberly said

"I'm sure he's fine." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the woods Jason was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Since I saw Jason first I should be the one to have his powers." Rita said

"Forget it." King Mondo said

Just then the Cogs showed up and so did the Tengas.

"We're not afraid of you Mondo." Zedd said

"Yeah after seeing your failures we realized you're not so scary after all." Rita said

"Enough Cogs attack." King Mondo said

"Tengas attack." Zedd said

Jason quickly moved out of the way and saw the Tengas and Cogs fighting.

"That you for being stupid." Jason thought

Jason then ran off while the Tengas and Cogs fought. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency.

"I need a real case." Bulk said

Just then the door opened and a note flew in on a balloon. Bulk grabbed the note.

"If you want a real case meet me at the park and 1600 hours." Bulk said

Bulk then left the detective Agency and headed to the park. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre all ten Rangers were there and they were worried about Jason. Then all of a sudden a powered down Jason stumbled in and landed on his back. The Rangers and Hayley ran over.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah just tired I feel like I ran the length of the marathon track twice." Jason said

"Come on." Tommy said

Tommy and Adam helped lift Jason up and the eleven Rangers walked off.

"Mind if I go with them?" Hayley asked Ernie

"No go ahead I'll handle things here." Ernie said

Hayley handed the trey of drinks to Ernie and left with the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Forest the Tengas and Cogs defeated each other.

"Well that was pathetic." Rita said

"You said it." Zedd said

"I'll give you one more chance leave." King Mondo said

"What do you want with Jason anyway?" Zedd asked

"I'm going to make him my general." King Mondo said

Rita and Zedd both tried not to laugh.

"Ok we'll leave good luck with that plan of yours." Zedd said

"Later." Rita said

Rita and Zedd walked off and cracked up laughing.

"Dad why are they laughing?" Prince Sprocket asked

"I don't know." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason was laying on the bed.

"Guys I keep telling you I'm fine it has nothing to do with the Golden Powers." Jason said

"We just want to make sure." Billy said

"Yeah what ever can I at least get comfortable?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Trini said in confusion.

Jason reached down and pulled out his three morphers.

"Man these things are annoying when you're trying to lay down." Jason said

"I'll bet they are." Zack said

"Wait a sec. Tyrannosaurus Power of Courage Test of Heart, White Tiger Power of Wisdom Test of Courage and Blue Wolf Power of Heart and test of Wisdom. That's it." Jason thought

"Jason would you lay down so we can do the scan?" Kat asked

"Sorry but I need to do this. I think I might have figured out how to get the answer to why my body is keeping the Golden Powers." Jason said

All eleven teens looked at Jason then at each other. Jason stood up and he was right he was fine. Meanwhile back in the forest Zedd and Rita walked along.

"I can't believe King Mondo thinks he can turn Jason evil." Rita said

"This should be amusing come we must get our seats some drinks and Popcorn and watch the show." Zedd said

"Let's go I can't wait to see King Mondo lose." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire all the alarm triggers are in place so now we'll know if the Gold Ranger walks into a marked area." Clank said

"Good. Soon I'll have the strongest general and I will once again be the most powerful." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber everyone stood back to give Jason plenty of room.

"Now Tyrannosaurus Power of Courage." Jason said

Jason then threw the Tyrannosaurus Morpher and it stopped but stayed spinning in the air shooting a red beam to the ceiling.

"White Tiger Power of Wisdom." Jason said

Jason then threw the White Tiger Morpher and it stopped but stayed spinning in the air shooting a white beam to the ceiling.

"And Blue Wolf Power of Heart." Jason said

Jason then threw the Blue Wolf Morpher and it stopped but stayed spinning in the air shooting a Blue beam to the ceiling. Jason then walked over to the triangle the three Morphers had created.

"White Tiger Test of Courage." Jason said

Just then a red beam went from the Tyrannosaurus Morpher to the White Tiger Morpher.

"Blue Wolf Test of Wisdom." Jason said

Just then a white beam went from the White Tiger Morpher to the Blue Wolf Morpher.

"Tyrannosaurus Test of Heart." Jason said

Just then a Blue beam went from the Blue Wolf Morpher to the Tyrannosaurus Morpher. Then all six beams turned gold creating a golden energy triangle.

"Whoa." The ten Rangers and Hayley said

"Golden Power Staff." Jason said

Just then the Golden Power Staff appeared in Jason's hands and he placed it in the Golden Triangle. The Golden Power Staff started to spin then all three morphers shot a beam at the Golden Power Staff then a gold beam shot out of the red orb and hit the viewing globe. Then everyone saw Trey of Triforia.

"Who's that?" Hayley asked

"That's Trey." Tommy said

"Jason if you are watching this then you have figured out what each of your morphers means. What I have to tell you is going to revile why the Golden Powers have never left you. First off on my home planet there was a legend that started that a being on another planet will process over the scale Courage Wisdom and Heart. You demonstrated your over the scale Courage when you became the Red Ranger and gained the Red Dragon Battle Armor. Then your over the scale Wisdom shone through when you became the White Ranger and gained the White Dragon Battle Armor. And last but not least your over the scale honor and respect that shone from your heart shone through when you became the Blue Wolf Ranger and gained the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor. But this was only to the part of you being worthy of holding the golden Powers not to keep them." Trey said

"Then why hasn't the Golden Powers rejected Jason's body?" Rocky asked

"Jason this is something I wish I told you the first time we met. But the reason why the Golden Powers won't reject your body is because you are the Gold Ranger." Trey said

"What?" Everyone asked

"Eighteen Years ago a prophecy was fulfilled when you were born Jason it had nothing to do with your wolf soul. The prophecy stated that I had to transfer my powers to a being born with a heart of Gold. And you Jason have a heart of gold you care for everyone around you and I'm sorry for not telling you this. The Prophecy also stated that the being is a descendent of a hero. And Jason you are the descendent of a hero Wolf Heart. He gave his life to save your planet by telling Miss Kimberly how he felt about her before he completed his quest. Again I'm sorry for not telling you this Jason. I hope you can forgive me. Good luck Gold Ranger of Earth." Trey said

The viewing globe went black and the golden triangle disappeared. Jason then looked at the Triangle and caught the Red Tyrannosaurus Morpher and transformed into the Red Ranger and powered down. Jason then caught the White Tiger Morpher and transformed into the White Tiger Ranger and powered down. Jason then caught the Blue Wolf Morpher and transformed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and powered down. Jason then grabbed the Golden Power Staff and transformed into the Gold Ranger before powering down and walking off.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"No Kim. He needs time to think." Tommy said

"I agree. I mean I knew Jason had a heart of Gold when it came to helping people but who knew it was actually more to it." Billy said

"Jason was always special I've been watching him ever since he was born Jason's heart is pure and true that's what Trey meant by a heart of gold. Jason sealed his heart away when he got teased and his mother died but his honorable nature and always wanting to help people in trouble stayed true. It was because of all of you that his destiny is nearly fulfilled I still sense there is another power Jason must collect and a power Jason must unlock." Zordon said

The ten Rangers looked at each other and Hayley looked at Kimberly.

"He's going to be ok." Hayley said

"I know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk met up with a detective who offered him a job. Meanwhile in the desert. Jason was walking along.

"Great so I've got a heart that's pure, honest and true. Yeah that's me a freak of nature." Jason thought.

Jason didn't notice that he triggered one of the alarms set by the Machine Empire.

"Kimberly wouldn't want to go out with a freak like me. The others wouldn't want to be my friends." Jason thought out loud.

Little did Jason realize that the others were listening in through the Viewing Globe. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire the Gold Ranger has triggered one of the alarms in the beta sector." Clank said

"Good now send down the cogs to attack him." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Desert Jason was walking along when the Cogs showed up.

"Oh great you metal heads again." Jason said

Jason went to morph and the Cogs stood back but Jason just stood there. Then the Cogs attacked and Jason attacked the Cogs with power and speed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Why isn't Jason morphing?" Hayley asked

"Don't know." Tommy said

"But he is dead wrong about those things he said." Kimberly said

"You said it." Tanya said in agreement.

"Rangers perhaps you better remind Jason of everything he's done for you." Zordon said

"Right." The Ten rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

The Five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appeared and placed them together. While the other five Rangers pulled out there Morphers and held them out in front of themselves.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Rocky called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Adam called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the Desert Jason was fighting the Cogs when Zack showed up and took down the Cogs with the Power Axe.

"Zack." Jason said

"You couldn't have been more wrong bro. As if any of us would stop being your friends and as if Kimberly would stop dating you. Your our friend Jason and we're friends forever. You taught me so much and helped me realize my true love was with the one person I had with me the whole time. I thank you for that Jason you helped me become the man I am today." Zack said

"He's right Jase." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Kimberly in her old Pink Ranger form.

"Kim." Jason said

"I love you for who you are not because of the powers you have. It was your midnight eyes and smile that captured me Jase. You helped me out so much with my dad and helped me build a stronger relationship with my mom. So don't ever think your losing me. You've been alone way to long and don't think we're going to let you be alone now." Kimberly said

"Kimberly's right Jase." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Billy in his Blue Ranger form.

"Billy." Jason said

"You've always been there for me. Since the first day we met you've always had my back I'm proud to call you big bro. In fact we're all honored to have friend like you. You helped me open up and become more confident in myself and helped me stand up to the bullies that picked on me. So don't ever think your alone cause your not we're all going to be right there by your side." Billy said

"Billy's right." A voice said

Jason looked and saw Trini in her Yellow Ranger form.

"Trini." Jason said

"You taught me honor and respect can also be put into a team. You taught me to focus on the now and to do one task at a time. You taught us what Family, trust and friendship, are all about. I'm grateful to have a friend like you Jason. So get those negative thoughts out you head we're your friends and that's forever." Trini said

"Trini's right." A voice said

Jason looked and saw Tommy in his Zeo Ranger Five form.

"Tommy." Jason said

"You saved me from evil twice and taught me that true power comes in believing in your friends and in yourself. When you became the White Ranger and I became the second Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. I so honored you trusted me with your powers even though they didn't have all the powers but you still trusted me with them and I trust you Jason. Don't ever forget we all trust you." Tommy said

"Tommy's right." A voice said

Jason looked and saw Aisha in her Yellow Bear Ranger form.

"Aisha." Jason said

"Don't ever think we'd turn our backs on you. You never turned your back on us. You helped us in so many ways you helped me realize that the love of my Family and Friends is the greatest gifts you can ever receive and one friend we're all grateful to have is you Jason." Aisha said

"Aisha's right Jason." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Rocky in his Zeo Ranger Three form.

"Rocky." Jason said

"You helped me out in more ways then I can count. You showed us that against all odds you can always find a solution. The day you let me take charge made me realize just how much you trust us and I'm grateful for that trust. Never forget that it was you that led us all here and we will never stop being your friends." Rocky said

"Rocky's right Jason." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Adam in his Zeo Ranger Four form.

"Adam." Jason said

"When we first met I was impressed at how someone so muscular can move so fast. Then when I saw you train it made sense you practice in speed and power. The day of the Lantern was the day I learned about my inner strength a power you knew I had but wanted me to understand it for myself. Jason you always have a way of helping us and don't ever forget we're here to help you." Adam said

"Adam's right." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Katherine in her Zeo Ranger One form.

"Kat." Jason said

"When we first met you figured out who I was and the fact I was under a spell. You helped me break the spell in a way you knew how. I'm grateful that you didn't look down at me as just Kimberly's replacement that's not you. I'm grateful for the fact you helped me in a way you knew best you never tried to show leadership but you always bring it out and I'm grateful I met you and I've never regretted a day we became friends none of us have." Kat said

"Kat's right Jase." A Voice said

Jason looked and saw Tanya in her Zeo Ranger Two form.

"Tanya." Jason said

"When I first met you I was scared about how I should talk to you and about what I should say. But when I saw you talking to the others and talk to me like it was nothing I realized that you're not scary as I thought. Jason you showed me Courage and Strength I didn't even know I had. You helped me stand up for myself and take things into my own hands and always told me to follow my heart. I'm grateful for the fact you are always there for us and only step in when you know we need your help." Tanya said

Guys." Jason said

"We'll never leave you Jason. Just like Kimberly said you've been along for way to long and it's time you realized that you're not alone." Tommy said

Jason looked around at his friends and a tear slid down his face and hit his communicator making it glow. Just then Jason morphed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger. Then the Gold armor of the Gold Ranger appeared on the Black Storm Turbo Ranger's form except the Armor was more squared then the Gold Ranger's form and the Golden Power Staff changed Jason pulled up the red orb to revile a blade then Jason placed the orb with the Blade sticking out the Gold Ranger symbol on the staff disappeared and was replaced by a handle.

"Whoa." The ten Rangers said

Just then King Mondo showed up and made himself and some Cogs Grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Let's see you defeat me now Rangers." King Mondo said

"I'll handle him you ten handle the Cogs." Jason said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

"With the friendship these guys have for me and the love you have for me there's no way I can lose." Jason said while looking at Kimberly

"Go get him bro we're all here for you." Tommy said

"Right. "Jason said

Jason then ran off a bit so he was away from the others

"Golden powers of Triforia make me grow." Jason said

Just then Jason grew thirty Stories tall.

"Let's finish this Mondo." Jason said

"Yes lets." King Mondo said

Jason fought Mondo then flipped over and spun slashed the cogs away.

"My cogs." Mondo said

"Just making sure we have no interruptions." Jason said

"You will pay." King Mondo said

Jason then used his Black Storm Sword Lance to attack King Mondo. Meanwhile Lord Zedd and Rita were watching the fight.

"This is great." Rita said

"Yeah." Zedd said

Meanwhile the other rangers defeated the Cogs and then looked up.

"Go Jason." Trini said

"You can do it." Billy said

"We're all here for you." Zack said

"I love you Jason I know you'll beat this creep." Kimberly said

"Give him one for me bro." Tommy said

"Show him the power of the Wolf." Aisha said

"Show him the power of the Tiger." Adam said

"Show him the power of the Tyrannosaurus." Rocky said

"Show him the Power of the Gold Ranger." Kat said

"But most of all Jason." Tanya started

"Show him the power of Friendship." All Ten Ranger said

Jason attacked King Mondo then back kicked him to the ground. Jason then powered up the Black Storm Sword Lance. It glowed with the colors of the Rangers. Red, Blue, Green, Black, White, Pink, Yellow and Gold. Jason then attacked and destroyed King Mondo with the Black Storm Sword Lance.

"Later days Mondo." Jason said

The Ten Rangers cheered and Jason shrank back to his original size and powered down then fainted but Rocky and Adam caught him.

"Come on let's get him back to the Power Chamber he needs to rest." Tommy said

Everyone nodded and they all teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency.

"You did what?" Detective Stone asked

"Sorry sir but I took the job." Bulk said

"Fine leave." Detective Stone said

Bulk walked off. Meanwhile on the moon.

"You know Zedd you could have helped." King Mondo said

"Oh I've already tried fighting the Gold Ranger when he was the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

"So we'd like to give you a present." Rita said

Rita handed Sprocket a present and the two evil villains hopped into there Caravan and drove off. Then Sprocket opened the present and it exploded causing the Machine King, Queen and Prince to fall to pieces. Rita and Zedd laughed as they drove off with Finster, Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile later that day at the Lake Jason was sitting under a tree lost in his thoughts about everything that happened. Just then Jason noticed Kimberly.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

Kimberly sat down next to Jason putting her arm around him.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah just thinking." Jason said

"About finding out you were always meant to be the Gold Ranger." Kimberly said

"Yeah and how I managed to gain ten of the best friends a guy could have and a beautiful girlfriend." Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Kimberly.

Kimberly put her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"I love you Jason never forget that." Kimberly said

"I love you too Kimberly." Jason said

Jason lifted Kimberly up and placed her on his lap and the two kissed. The two broke apart and Kimberly stood up and turned around and sat between Jason's legs leaning back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love this." Kimberly said

"The peace a quiet?" Jason asked

"No being with you in your arms. You've always made me feel safe in them." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and his eyes went wolf and he saw his mom and Dad.

"She's perfect for you Jason I knew you'd find someone." Jason's mom said

"I'm so proud of you Jason." Gary said

Kimberly looked up and saw Jason smiling and his eyes had changed to wolf. Then his eyes went back to normal and looked down and Kimberly before kissing her on the lips. Kimberly broke the kiss and leaned back against Jason.

"So why did your eyes turn wolf?" Kimberly asked

"So I could see my mom and dad." Jason said

"What did they say?" Kimberly asked

"My mom says your perfect and my dad is proud of me." Jason said

"Your mom said I'm perfect?" Kimberly asked

"Perfect for me." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and silently wished she met Jason's mother. Meanwhile Trini, Zack and Billy were looking on.

"How about we leave them be." Billy said

"Good idea." Trini said

The three walked off happy Jason had finally found his heart and happiness again.

End of Good as Gold.

End of Zeo Rangers New Beginnings next up Turbo Rangers New Beginnings Rise of Maligore then Turbo Rangers New Beginnings.


End file.
